Tiempos de Guerra
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: En medio de la revolución contra Voldemort, un soldado muggle muy similar al desaparecido niño-que-vivió conoce a Hermione Jane, líder de la sublevación.A pesar de su orgullo se enamorará de ella y decidirá hacerla olvidar a Harry Potter.HARRYxHERMIONE.
1. Inicio

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Prólogo.**

Contexto histórico, Londres Muggle:

1995 ― Un grupo terrorista llamado "The Death Eaters", encabezado por Lord Voldemort, da un golpe de estado.

1996 ― La milicia intenta imponerse frente a los terroristas. Piden ayuda a sus vecinos Irlanda y Escocia. A finales del año el Primer Ministro es asesinado, toma su lugar Lucius Malfoy.

1997 ― El Reino Unido absorbe Irlanda, Islandia, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Dinamarca, Ámsterdam y Bruselas. El Nuevo Reino Unido declara guerra fría a Alemania, Francia y España. Estados Unidos declara guerra al Nuevo Reino Unido. La crisis económica es demoledora.

1998 ― El gobierno del Nuevo Reino Unido, secundado por las Fuerzas Especiales, declaran el inicio de la Campaña de Limpieza Muggle. En respuesta se alza La Orden del Fénix, grupo de resistencia y rebelión encabezado por Kingsley Shackebolt. Se crea un nuevo grupo guerrillero llamado Los Caballeros de Londres dirigido por Matt Freeman, que hace negociaciones con la Orden del Fénix.

1999 ― Gracias a Francia y España una enorme cantidad de personas puede escapar del Nuevo Reino Unido a través de barcos. La Orden del Fénix logra tomar el control de Londres y asesina a Lucius Malfoy. El estado se declara sin gobierno. Estados Unidos detiene su participación en la guerra gracias a una negociación con los Caballeros de Londres.

2000 ― Se devela el mayor secreto del mundo a través de los años: la existencia de la magia. Las razones de la guerra ahora son claras. Se celebra un acuerdo entre seres mágicos y muggles que están en contra de los Death Eaters, creando un grupo unido: Revolucionarios del viejo Reino, más conocido como RR.

2001 ― Cada ciudad y pueblo reza por los integrantes del RR, pero sobre todo por Hermione Jane, representante de los mágicos y los muggles. Ella es un símbolo de libertad y lucha, siempre en la primera línea de fuego. Lord Voldemort pone una recompensa incalculable por su cabeza.

08 de Junio de 2001, 07:22PM ― Las radios de Europa son intervenidas. Una voz distorsionada pero claramente femenina irrumpe con lentitud y seguridad, haciendo vibrar a cada radioescucha:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, ya sé tu secreto. Confía en mí, te destruiré seis veces. No subestimes a un igual Tommy, mi sangre es como a la tuya: sucia, y mis habilidades mágicas son intachables. ¿Quieres seguirte escondiendo tras una profecía? No importa, aunque Harry ya no esté, yo te acabaré… lo juro._

A pesar de que nadie podía asegurar qué significaba por completo el mensaje, cada seguidor del RR estuvo seguro de algo: la voz de su ícono Hermione Jane le acababa de dar esperanzas al mundo.

**Inicio. Capítulo 1**

_Inglaterra, Newcastle._

En cuanto la trasmisión del RR acabó, James apagó la radio. Se giró y trató de sonreírle a la mujer que estaba acostada en una cama de madera tallada. Anne le sonrió, estirando los labios arrugados.

―¿Escuchaste?

La vieja asintió trabajosamente –Es una lástima que no viviré para ver el final de esta maldita guerra.

James cruzó sus brazos, marcando los músculos que cortaban la leña diariamente –No digas tonterías, mamá.

―¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre dónde viene la transmisión?

―La última vez que tuve noticias verdaderas sobre el RR fue que estaban cerca de York. Ahora quién sabe dónde pueden estar. Esa voz de mujer, ¿crees que sea de Hermione Jane?

Anne asintió ―Por supuesto, nadie más podría dar ese mensaje. Su voz era bonita, ¿no te parece?

James apretó la boca, igual que siempre que su madre intentaba sacarle algún comentario sobre una mujer. Imposible.

Una pequeña niña pelirroja se asomó por la puerta ―¿Tata? ¿Por qué ya no hay música?

―Apagué la radio― Explicó James tomando la mano de la niña –Dejemos a tu abuela dormir. Vamos a cenar ¿bien?

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a su madre acomodarse en las cobijas de lana, revisó que la chimenea tuviera suficiente leña y que la silla de ruedas quedara lejos del fuego. Se dirigió a la cocina donde provenía un delicioso olor a pato horneado. Al entrar, el escándalo que hacían los niños se detuvo. James los miró divertido, no pudiendo creer que hubiera tantos huérfanos en su cocina con las mejillas batidas de chocolate. Dorothy, al ser la mayor, llevaba las tareas de la casa como cocinar, limpiar y cuidar de sus hermanos adoptivos; tenía un fuerte enamoramiento hacia James. La siguiente en edad era Ruth, luego los gemelos Jack y Joe, en seguida Marcus, Jacob, Marietta, Jessy, Tom, Dawson y Giselle. Vivían en una enorme cabaña que le pertenecía a Anne Frey, que hasta hacía unos años era muy rica y respetada, pero que con la guerra vino a pique.

James fue el primero en ser adoptado en 1995, cuando aún no había guerra, así que pudo disfrutar un par de años de tranquilidad. Anne lo encontró malherido en la carretera, lo llevó al hospital donde le informaron que el joven había perdido su memoria; decidió adoptarlo, y lo trató como si fuera un hijo desde el primer momento. Con el tiempo le enseñó todo lo necesario sobre la enorme hacienda y le educó con valores para volverlo un buen hombre. Además lo instruyó en ciertas artes como la magia rúnica y el uso de la espada. Ahora James debía hacerse cargo de la casona y el enorme terreno que le pertenecían. Debido a esto, en contra de sus deseos, tuvo que quedarse en el pueblo y no ir a apoyar al RR. De él dependían todos esos niños y su madre adoptiva recientemente paralítica. Se sentía muy joven para tantas responsabilidades, pero le debía su vida a Anne y por ella haría lo que fuera.

Odín, un siberian husky, se levantó de donde estaba echado y ladró hacia la puerta. James le acarició las orejas, abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia los jardines y a la carretera principal del pueblo. Entre las sombras de la noche logró distinguir a alguien correr hacia él. Se trataba de Dean Tisdale, hijo de Ramón Tisdale, el guardia del pueblo.

―¡Señor Frey, señor Frey!― Gritó hasta casi chocar contra él. James le dijo que tomara aliento y soltara lo que tuviera que decir. Dean aprovechó para echarle una mirada enamorada a Dorothy que lo ignoró –Dice mi padre que las Fuerzas Especiales están en el pueblo. Dice que están gritando y amenazando que vienen por lo de la Campaña de Limpieza Muggle, y que también vienen a quitar tierras y casas.

James sintió su corazón encogerse. El pueblo donde vivían estaba en una montaña, con un acceso muy complicado. Le parecía asombroso que la guerra les llegara tan directamente.

―¿En qué parte del pueblo están?

―En el centro, junto al quiosco.

―Bien― Se giró hacia todos los niños que lo miraban aterrados –Dorothy agarra a tus hermanos y escóndanse en el sótano. Dean irá con ustedes.

El chico negó ofendido ―¡Tengo quince años, puedo ayudarle señor Frey!

James colocó su mano en el hombro del joven muchacho –Me ayudarás protegiendo a Dorothy y a los chicos, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Dean endureció el gesto –Por supuesto, señor Frey. Protegeré a los chicos.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la casa estaba bien cerrada, James se dirigió hacia el quiosco del pueblo con su arma en el cinturón. Odín lo seguía de cerca. No tardó mucho en ver a los militares, y sintió su estómago doblarse de ira al notar una vara de madera con la punta encendida. Sabía que no todos los magos eran malos, afortunadamente, pero sentía tirria contra aquellas varitas que parecían tan inofensivas cuando en realidad eran armas de devastación. Su madre le había contado historias temibles sobre maldiciones.

La gente del pueblo estaba amontonada contra el quiosco, mirando aterrados al que parecía el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales: un Death Eater ―¿Quién es el alcalde del pueblo?

George Blair dio un tembloroso paso al frente. El Death Eater sonrió malignamente mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

―Alto― Ordenó James con la voz más autoritaria que tenía. No tuvo necesidad de gritar, fue suficiente para que todos lo voltearan a ver –Somos un pueblo pequeño, no hacemos daño a nadie. Si necesitan descanso, comida y refugio mientras cruzan la montaña, entonces se los daremos, pero no hagan nada en contra de la gente.

El grupo de pueblerinos se podía describir como un tumulto de ancianos, ya que todos los jóvenes habían ido hacia la capital en busca de la RR para ayudar a la guerra. Como James era el último hombre joven del pueblo, la gente recaía en él como apoyo. Lo miraron expectantes, como si su presencia fuera suficiente para conseguir que el Death Eater y las Fuerzas Especiales se marcharan.

El mago oscuro soltó una enorme carcajada ―¿No hacen daño a nadie? ¡Su sola existencia es dañina, malditos muggles! No me darán nada, _yo_ tomaré lo que quiera. Despídanse de su patético pueblo, alimañas asquerosas, hoy será su última noche, ¡Avada Kedavra!― El rayo verde impactó contra el pecho del alcalde.

La gente gimió desconsolada recibiendo el cuerpo sin vida de su querido gobernador. El Death Eater volvió a reír y lanzó otra maldición a la persona más cerca de él.

―¡Basta!― Gritó James. Sacó su arma y disparó.

El mago cayó con un hueco entre los ojos.

Las Fuerzas Especiales se movieron tan rápido que apenas registró cuando lo golpearon y perdió el conocimiento. Negro. Oscuro. Aturdido abrió los ojos, el cielo estaba entre gris y rosa, indicando el alba. Pronto sintió un olor espantoso que lo terminó de despertar por completo.

―Por fin despabilas, hombre― Dijo un militar con la mirada perdida –No te hemos matado porque resulta que tu casa, el territorio más grande del pueblo, está protegida por runas. Sin nuestro líder no podemos entrar a menos que tú nos des permiso― James se dio cuenta al fin de que estaba amarrado, arrodillado frente a la casona Frey –Te mataremos rápido si firmas estos papeles. Anda, te conviene.

―¿Firmar para qué?― Preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo normal debido al fétido olor que había en el aire.

El militar chasqueó la lengua –Para cederle los derechos de tu propiedad a la familia Parkinson.

―¿Parkinson?

―Haces muchas preguntas. Firma.

James negó –Olvídenlo. No lo haré.

―Te mataremos.

―Bien.

El militar sonrió –Eres un hombre con carácter― Le dio una patada en el estómago. James se dobló del dolor ―¿Adivina quién salió de tu casa a saludar?

El miedo lo invadió. Intentó no parecer nervioso y siguió jalando aire.

―Oh mi James.

Era su madre, Anne. La traían colgando de los brazos, arrastrando sus piernas muertas sobre la nieve. James echó una mirada alrededor buscando a los niños, afortunadamente no los encontró, sólo estaba la silla de ruedas rota, tirada en el porche.

―Torturaremos a tu madre hasta que decidas firmar.

Cada día que pasaba, James imploraba porque esta situación jamás llegase. Su madre lo había hecho duro, ventajoso, le enseñó lo que era la estrategia para salir bien librado en cualquier momento. A pesar del dolor tendría que aguantar ver a su madre ser aniquilada, así es como ella lo había educado.

―Bien.

Lo hicieron presenciar cada segundo de la tortura que duró horas. Los gritos de su madre jamás podría sacárselos de su memoria. Las lágrimas y los gemidos se mezclaban en la nieve, violando la blancura. Anne soportó más de lo que nadie creyó; sus ojos mieles miraban la casona donde creció, amó y envejeció, el hogar donde jamás pudo tener hijos y que luego se llenó de huérfanos adorables que la atestaron de cariño y felicidad. James lloró con ella, guardando en su silencio todo el agradecimiento y orgullo que sentía por aquella madre que lo rescató de la calle. Inevitablemente respiró aliviado cuando ella por fin murió, cuando se detuvo el sufrimiento que un ser tan bello no debió experimentar.

De inmediato procedieron a torturarlo.

Mientras sentía su piel ser quemada y los dedos de sus manos ser quebrados, James se consolaba al pensar que por lo menos no sería un maldito mago el que lo matara con una ridícula rama. Serían hombres comunes, muggles como les llamaban, igual de malditos y desgraciados, pero no superiores. Perdió el conocimiento repetidas veces, tragó brebajes extraños para medianamente reponerse y no morir desangrado, y siguió soportando la tortura. No sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad, la hombría para soportar sin declinar y firmar. Tal vez era que aún había niños resguardados en esa casa. Tal vez que se había vuelto loco del dolor.

Al siguiente día, cerca del atardecer, comenzó a suplicar que lo mataran. No cumplieron su deseo.

―Este contrato es mágico, si falsificamos tu firma la familia Parkinson nos matará. Firma y te mataremos.

Quiso decir "no" pero su boca estaba tan rota que fue imposible.

Entonces escuchó un grito de alerta, luego uno de dolor y una explosión.

―¡Son del RR!

―¡No puede ser! ¡Es… ¡agh!

Balazos. Un zumbido. Explosión. Gritos.

* * *

><p>James entreabrió el ojo que aún respondía y pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo, ya que frente a él se encontraba una mujer hermosa de ojos mieles brillantes. Contuvo la respiración al ver la pañoleta roja amarrada en el cuello femenino. Era del RR.<p>

―Sigues vivo― Ella le susurró sorprendida. Su voz hizo eco en la memoria de James, como si la hubiera escuchad antes.

―Hay… hay…

―Sé que duele, pero trata de no excederte, pronto nuestra doctora te ayudará.

James gruñó y trató de negar, no se estaba quejando –Casa… casa…

Los ojos mieles brillaron sagaces ―¿Aún hay gente en la casa?

―Niños― Logró decir.

Ella sonrió, actuando como un bálsamo para James –Por eso no firmaste. Fuiste muy valiente. De acuerdo, me encargaré de los niños.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

―Me pareces muy familiar― Escuchó cuando recobró la conciencia. Estaba en su casa, en su cama. Junto a él una mujer castaña de ojos grises ―¿Eres mago?

―No― Gruñó agresivamente. La garganta le dolió de inmediato.

―Calma hombre, fue solo una pregunta. Ya estas casi recuperado, descansa un poco más y podrás levantarte.

―¿Dónde está ella?

―¿Ella quién?― James se sintió estúpido por haber preguntado eso en voz alta. La enfermera le miró divertida ―¿Castaña, ojos mieles? ¡Te ha gustado!

Gruñó de nuevo.

―Se ha ido, te dejó a mi cuidado.

Se sintió extrañamente desilusionado ―¿Los niños?

―Todos están bien.

La puerta se abrió y un enorme hombre moreno con bigote entró, vestía la clásica túnica azul rey con la pañoleta roja al cuello que traía cualquier guerrero del RR.

―¿Señor James Frey?― Preguntó con la voz tosca y firme.

―Sí.

―Soy el Teniente Coronel de Brigada Horace Morrison, quedé a cargo de esta zona después de que el Capitán General diera su aprobación. Escuché que mataste a un Death Eater, felicidades. Estoy reclutando gente para la RR y quedé muy impresionado por tu resistencia a la tortura de esos malnacidos, así que ¿quieres unirte?

James torció los labios en una sonrisa vacía –No puedo irme del pueblo, Teniente Coronel, la gente depende de mí para mantenerlo.

La enfermera soltó un gemido angustiado. Horace le hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto. En cuanto estuvieron a solas el Teniente Coronel colocó una mano en el hombro de James –El pueblo fue arrasado. Las casas fueron quemadas con la gente dentro. Lo siento.

Recordó el olor tan desagradable que lo había rodeado durante la tortura. Era el olor de humanos calcinados.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que James estuvo seguro de poder hablar sin que se le rompiera la voz ―¿Qué pasará con los niños?

―Tenemos una casa hogar en Liverpool que los recibirá con gusto. Ahí serán alimentados y educados hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad y decidan qué hacer con sus vidas.

James asintió – ¿Estaría bajo sus órdenes, Teniente Coronel?

―Afirmativo.

―¿Es usted un mago?

―No. Soy un orgulloso muggle.

―Seré su orgulloso subordinado, Teniente Coronel.

―Excelente.

Al siguiente día James se vistió de azul y se amarró la pañoleta roja al cuello. Recibió un rifle de largo alcance y una semiautomática. Se despidió de los chiquillos que consideraba como hermanos. Dorothy no le habló ni le miró, incapaz de perdonarle su abandono. James aceptó su mala actitud, sabiendo que algún día entendería la razón de su marcha. Intercambió un par de palabras con el joven Dean y le regaló a Odín. Así partió junto con la Brigada 541-FD.

―Mi nombre es Phill Bennet, soy cabo en la Brigada.

James estrechó la mano del sonriente rubio –James Fray, supongo que también soy cabo, ¿Sabes qué es lo que hacían las Fuerzas Especiales aquí?

―Sí, intentaban cruzar la montaña para despistarnos. Por supuesto fallaron.

―¿Por qué los seguían?

Phill se encogió de hombros –Esa información no la tengo, pero debía ser algo grande porque Hermione Jane y su armada llegaron de la nada y nos ayudaron a patearles el trasero.

―¿Hermione Jane?

―Lo juro.

―¿Cómo es ella?

―No lo sé― Se encogió de hombros –Nadie la ve, dicen que siempre viene bajo una capa que la hace invisible, algo normal considerando que es la bruja más buscada del mundo.

―¿Entonces cómo sabes que era su armada?

―Porque el Teniente Coronel Horace me lo dijo y porque vi a Remus Lupin y Luna Lovegood.

―Increíble― Susurró James ―¿Estamos en alguna misión o algo así?

―Por supuesto, somos una Brigada que busca reclutas. En cuanto juntemos a unos cuantos más iremos al centro de entrenamiento. Una vez instruidos nos distribuirán dependiendo de nuestras habilidades para ser de verdadera ayuda en la guerra.

James asintió. La nieve cayó sobre ellos, cubriendo las pañoletas, empapando sus pechos. Fueron dos meses más para llegar a la base de entrenamiento del RR en Oxford, donde se despidieron del Teniente Coronel Horace e iniciaron su preparación.

A partir de ese día James despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana, bebía una poción para fortalecer sus huesos y músculos, pasaba el día entrenando y estudiando. Dominó cualquier arma de fuego y perfeccionó el arte de la espada. Se educó sobre la historia de la Orden del Fénix, sobre un joven llamado Harry Potter, que ha sido el único en casi derrotar a Voldemort y que desapareció; sobre los Caballeros de Londres, y sobre el propio Lord Voldemort. Aprendió y memorizó el nombre y rostro de cada integrante de todas las familias sangre pura, convirtiéndolos en sus objetivos. Estudió pociones, dominó runas antiguas.

En el segundo año de su entrenamiento fue trasferido a un nuevo campo de entrenamiento donde combinaban a reclutas muggles y magos. James se destacó de inmediato por su perfección al luchar y sus constantes victorias. Era como si tuviera la suerte necesaria para salir ileso de cada prueba. Afirmaba que sólo era esfuerzo pero incluso él tenía que aceptar que a veces era difícil explicar su puntería y fuerzas casi mágicas.

James seguía odiando cualquier insinuación sobre la magia, respetaba a cualquier miembro mágico de la RR, pero prefería estar con los muggles, se sentía más cómodo. A pesar de eso utilizaba mucho el arte rúnico, al punto que grabó runas en su espada para volverla irrompible, más liviana y más letal, asimismo con su pistola favorita para hacerla más rápida y exacta.

Estaba decidido a ser el mejor, ansiaba pertenecer a las _Legendarias,_ como le llamaban a las Brigadas lideradas por Sirius Black, Kingsley Shackebolt, Ojo-loco Moody, y (su más grande héroe) el muggle Matt Freeman. Por supuesto, ni soñaba con pertenecer a la Brigada de Hermione Jane, era simplemente imposible. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era ella, algunos decían que era una ninfa de la guerra, otros que era una mujer exuberante, otros que en realidad parecía hombre, otros aseguraban que no existía y que solo era un mito para darle esperanza a la gente. Un misterio absoluto.

Así en el verano de 2003 James Fray fue condecorado Sargento y enviado a la Brigada de asalto al noroeste de Inglaterra. Fueron necesarios dos años más para que James fuera Teniente Coronel y luchara hombro a hombro con Horace Morrison.

―Sabía que muy pronto llegarías tan lejos. Tengo buen ojo para eso― Le dijo Horace cuando se encontraron en su primera misión juntos.

Para ese entonces James ya tenía mucha fama, le llamaban (para su desdicha) el muggle-mágico. Se había encargado de cazar a los soldados que habían arrasado su pueblo, y varios Death Eaters estaban tras de él por venganza.

A pesar del tiempo y de haber tenido a bastantes mujeres en su cama, James no olvidaba los preciosos ojos mieles que lo rescataron de la peor tortura de su vida, y fue en el 19 de Septiembre de 2005 cuando nuevamente los encontró. Fue designado mantener la guardia junto con su Brigada a las afueras de lo que parecía una casa común y corriente en Cambridge, donde suponía que había una reunión con los más altos y poderosos miembros de la RR. James estaba seguro de que había por lo menos treinta Brigadas resguardando la zona. Un caso muy especial. Estaba apoyado en una loma, mirando a través de su fusil para francotirar, cuando notó una pequeña luz al otro lado del bosque. Estaba seguro de que había sido un lumus. Y se desató el pandemónium.

Las 27 Brigadas presentes se atrincheraron frente a la casa que debían proteger y lanzaron una ola interminable de balazos y granadas. James, desde su aventajada posición, se aseguró de liquidar a varios Death Eaters, y cuando se le terminó la munición decidió entrar en acción de manera más _personal_. Lamentablemente, después de unos minutos supo que iban a perder esa batalla. Por alguna razón Voldemort había enviado a sus mejores Death Eaters, y James debía aceptar que sentía miedo de sólo ver a Bellatrix Lastrange. Contra ella difícilmente un mago tenía oportunidad, él al ser un muggle estaba simplemente condenado.

Pero no siempre pasan las cosas como uno desearía. James disparó sin pensarlo dos veces contra la bruja que apareció frente a él. De inmediato escuchó el grito desgarrador y luego una fuerza lo impulsó contra un árbol.

―¡Maldito muggle! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?― Chillaba Bellatrix apretando su hombro ensangrentado. James se quiso golpear a sí mismo, ¡pudo haberla matado! ¡pero falló! Ese error le costaría la vida ―¡Te voy a torturar hasta volverte loco! ¡Y luego te mataré sabandija asquerosa! ¡Crucio!

El suplicio inició devastando sus nervios, quemándolo vivo.

―¡Reducto!

La explosión intervino, James fue liberado de la maldición y usó todo su autocontrol para no vomitar. Había sentido crucios en su vida, pero ninguno como el que imponía Lastrange. Al recuperarse fue consciente del impresionante despliegue de magia que estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Bellatrix estaba peleando a muerte contra otra mujer. James la reconoció, era la misma mujer con la que había estado soñando desde el día que abandonó su pueblo. Sintió cierta desazón al notar que era bruja, pero fue rápidamente olvidado al verla pelear. Era como una implacable leona: el brillo decidido de sus ojos, su cuerpo estilizado fuerte y ágil, su cabello de rizos largos y revueltos. Incluso su varita le pareció linda.

Se había vuelto, claramente, loco.

Aprovechó que ninguna lo miraba para recuperar su arma y apuntó contra la bruja mayor. Disparó. La bala rebotó contra un escudo mágico. Odiaba que ocurriera eso.

―¡Estúpido, acabaré contigo en cuanto mate a esta puta!

La castaña bufó ―¡Ni en tus sueños, Bellatrix! ¡Esta noche dormirás en una celda!

James notó que ninguna bruja clamaba el hechizo, simplemente los rayos salían sin parar de las varitas, demostrando un control absoluto de sus poderes. Decidió que si el arma de fuego no funcionaba, entonces tendría que usar la opción B. Desenvainó su espada y corrió contra Bellatrix, el escudo mágico se abrió desapareciendo debido a un corte letal. Gracias a una de las muchas runas que había grabado en la hoja, su espada podía romper ciertos hechizos. Bellatrix lo miró furiosa, casi sonrojándose bajo la piel cetrina y vieja.

―¡Pagarás! ¡Avada…

―¡Bombarda!

―¡Protego!

El rayo de la castaña estalló contra el nuevo escudo, James usó la oportunidad para azotar su espada contra la bruja. Bellatrix se alcanzó a quitar en el último segundo, sólo perdió dos dedos de la mano izquierda en el proceso. Sus gritos de furia y dolor eran maravillosos.

James retrajo la espada y con un giro se impulsó para dar el golpe de gracia, pero se encontró con un rayo morado que lo lanzó contra la otra bruja. Ambos cayeron con un quejido. James se irguió y miró desesperado que la castaña se había golpeado en la cabeza con una roca y ahora sangraba, inconsciente.

―No, no, no, despierta. Nos matará― Susurró cogiéndola en brazos y agitándola. Ella reaccionó levemente –Bellatrix nos matará, despierta― Urgió.

Ella asintió suavemente –Imposible de seguir― Alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó –Hipogrifo.

James sintió el horrible gancho bajo el estómago, de pronto se encontró en un bosque nevado y silencioso.

Durante muchas de sus misiones había tenido que utilizar los famosos trasladores, por supuesto los detestaba. La bruja había usado un traslador con palabra clave de activación para sacarlos del campo de batalla. Útil, pero también egoísta, él había dejado a toda su Brigada atrás.

―¿Dónde estamos?

Ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la sangre salía sin control desde alguna parte de su cráneo –Bosque de Dean. Es seguro― Y se desmayó.

James suspiró y comenzó a examinarle la cabeza. Haciendo a un lado los suaves rizos que olían como a flores frescas (_flores frescas, _qué pensamiento tan ridículo, esa mujer tenía algo que lo idiotizaba) encontró el corte sangrante. De su cinturón extrajo una cajita con hilo y ajuga, y se dispuso a curarla. Una vez que se aseguró de mantenerla con vida, usó la pañoleta roja para envolver la varita y guardarla en su mochila. Siempre intentaba no hacer contacto directo con alguna de esas abominaciones. Revisó que no tuviera ninguna otra herida, encontrando el brazo derecho con un extraño color morado, muy frío y peligrosamente duro. Pensó que Bellatrix la había alcanzado con alguna maldición. No podía hacer nada por ella, para curarla necesitaría hacer magia y era imposible. La cargó y buscó un refugio decente. Afortunadamente encontró una cueva cercana, entró, acomodó a la mujer en una esquina, e hizo una fogata.

La noche pasó muy lenta, James tuvo que quitarse la túnica para mojarla en el río cercano y poder enfriar a la mujer que ardía en fiebre y soltaba frases sin sentido, repitiendo constantemente el nombre de un tal Harry.

Quizá era su novio.

Maldita sea.

Se sintió estúpido por la sensación sospechosamente parecida a celos que lo envolvió. Era increíble que se permitiera pensar esas ridiculeces. Sólo la había visto una vez, no era posible que se hubiese enamorado o alguna tontería así. Decidió ir a cazar algo para comer. Disparar siempre lo relajaba.

Al volver con un zorro en el hombro encontró la cueva vacía.

―Diablos…

―Al fin regresaste. Creía que te habían comido los osos o algo así.

Se giró al escuchar la dulce voz. La mujer se veía mucho mejor, con un saludable sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacía ver encantadora. Traía en la mano izquierda un cubo lleno de agua. La mano derecha se veía casi negra, muerta.

―¿De dónde sacaste el cubo para el agua?― Señaló. Entonces notó que ella lo miraba con miedo. Se miró a sí mismo: traía la túnica sucia y rota, seguramente el cabello (como siempre) revuelto en todas direcciones, debía oler mal ya que llevaba varias semanas sin tomar un baño, y en su rostro la cicatriz de su mejilla probablemente estaba más roja de lo común por el frío, además de que probablemente parecía un oso con la barba tan larga y enredada –Sé que no estoy muy presentable pero tampoco es para que me mires así― Masculló. Ella siguió con los ojos miedosos ―¡Ah, claro! No traigo la pañoleta roja del RR, la usé para guardar tu varita y que no se quebrara. Tranquila, soy de los tuyos.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―James Fray, Teniente Coronel de la Brigada 051-K, ¿y el tuyo?

―Hermione.

James tragó seco. No-podía-ser-verdad. Precisamente ella tenía que ser la legendaria Hermione Jane, Capitán General del RR, división Estratégica. De inmediato se paró más firme y saludó respetuosamente –Estoy para servirle, Capitán General.

Ella sonrió –Calma, Fray. No tengo un gran gusto por el servicio militar. Ambos peleamos en la guerra, para mí estamos al mismo nivel. Además me salvaste la vida.

―Usted fue quien nos sacó del enfrentamiento― Respondió lentamente, no preparado para que la leyenda personificada fuera tan… pequeña y dulce. Recordó cómo luchó y pensó que definitivamente no podía dejarse llevar por la apariencia.

―Pero si no me hubieras despertado estoy segura que Bellatrix me habría matado. Gracias.

Asintió incómodo. Prefería que sus superiores fueran estrictos –Es mi deber, Capitán General.

―Llámame Hermione.

―Como ordene, Hermione Jane.

Ella soltó una linda carcajada ―¿En serio voy a tener que ordenarte que me trates como una persona normal, Fray?

―Entonces llámame James.

Hermione asintió –Muy justo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: tengo una bolsa mágica atada a la cintura, en ella guardo todo lo necesario para cualquier circunstancia. Cuando desperté escuché un disparo, me imaginé que estarías cazando así que fui por agua al río.

―Bien, comamos algo para recuperar energías. Me imagino que debemos de estar cerca de alguna base del RR.

Ella negó –El Bosque de Dean es la última opción de escape para los más altos integrantes del RR, ya que está encantado. Es un laberinto mortal. Sin embargo hay un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que se mueven constantemente por el bosque, debemos caminar hasta toparlos.

Asintió ―¿Te gusta el zorro asado?

―Mientras sea comestible, no me quejo.

―Es más que comestible, es delicioso.

Ella sonrió.

James intentó no responderle la sonrisa. No podía ser posible que esa mujer fuera el símbolo del RR. Parecía muy humana, nada especial. Por supuesto, era hermosa, pero no de forma exótica. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a estar en la posición en la que estaba. Su juventud no iba de la mano con el cargo de Capitán General, aunque sus habilidades mágicas eran avasallantes. Aun así le parecía difícil imaginarla encabezando una revolución.

Si no fuera tan pequeñita…

Escuchó un suave quejido mientras giraba la carne que se cocinaba contra la fogata. Volteó y la encontró apretando su brazo derecho, un mohín en sus labios rosas.

―¿Fue una maldición?

Ella brincó al escucharlo –Sí… siempre me llevo un recuerdo cuando me enfrento con Bellatrix.

―¿Perderás el brazo?

―Merlín, no― Susurró desesperada ―…espero que no. A penas dominé hacer magia no-verbal, sería imposible que pudiera dominar la magia sin varita en el tiempo suficiente para destruir los…― Guardó silencio –Sólo necesito un médico.

―Entonces partiremos cuanto antes. Come― Le pasó una pieza de carne.

La miraba atentamente mientras comían. Parecía indecisa de iniciar una conversación ya que abría y cerraba la boca constantemente, luego lo miraba a los ojos y se quedaba estática.

―¿Por qué me sigues mirando así?

Ella desvió sus lindos ojos hacia la fogata –Me recuerdas a alguien.

―¿Alguien que te hizo daño?

―No― Respondió como si le hubiera dicho algo malo ―¿Por qué piensas eso?

―Me miras con miedo.

El cuerpo menudo tembló –Él… está muerto. Me es difícil soportar tus ojos verdes, son muy parecidos.

James torció una sonrisa –Eres la primera mujer a la que no le gustan mis ojos.

Se sonrojó –No he dicho que sean feos.

―Pero no te gustan.

―Pues no.

Dejó salir una profunda carcajada. Ella tembló de nuevo ―¿En serio eres Hermione Jane?

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―A que eres muy pequeñita. Siempre me imaginé a una mujer tipo amazona o algo así.

―Vaya, lamento no llenar tus expectativas, pero soy yo: Hermione Jane Granger― Contestó orgullosa.

―¿Granger?― Sonrió curioso –Nunca había escuchado tu apellido.

―La importancia de los apellidos se perdió hace mucho. Ahora vale más tu rango militar― Parecía triste de comentarlo –Por ejemplo Matt, Freeman no es su verdadero apellido. Lo cambió para simbolizar su pensamiento.

―¡¿Conoces a Matt Freeman? Qué digo, ¡claro que lo conoces!

Ella sonrió divertida –Ah, tenemos un fanático de Matt presente.

James soltó un bufido –Claro que sí. Admiro a ese hombre más que a ningún otro.

―Si ya eres Teniente Coronel entonces muy probablemente algún día pelees junto a él. Matt sólo acepta a muggles en su Brigada.

―Es mi objetivo.

―Le hablaré de ti.

―¿Lo harías?

―Me salvaste la vida, claro que sí― Sonrió encantadoramente. James se recompuso.

―… sí. Gracias― Asintió respetuoso.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, apagaron la fogata y salieron para comenzar a buscar a los rebeldes.

―Hay que tener cuidado porque también hay Carroñeros que cruzan el bosque.

James soltó un suave gruñido ―¿En serio este es el lugar más seguro que tienes como escape?

Ella le devolvió una mirada cortante –Claramente.

―Bien, entonces hay que establecer ciertas reglas. Tú eres completamente inútil con el brazo así, por lo que todo depende de mí― Ignoró la nueva mirada fulminante –Debes mantenerte detrás de mí, no hacer nada arriesgado, y si nos encontramos con Carroñeros debes correr, me encargaré de ellos.

―Vaya, ¡qué suerte la mía de tenerte cuidando mi inútil trasero!― Bufó –Para tu información, James, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola. He estado en peores circunstancias y siempre salgo bien... ¡Aaahhh!

James soltó una carcajada al verla rodar por la pequeña colina hasta caer sobre una enorme masa de nieve. Con un par de ágiles brincos llegó hasta ella y la miró ladinamente.

―Por supuesto― Fue todo lo que dijo.

Hermione lo miró sonrojada –Esto jamás me sucede…― Giró su rostro mientras mascullaba –Si no tuvieras esos ojos…

―Mis ojos se sienten halagados pero prefieren verte a salvo en vez de rodando.

―Tienes buen oído.

―Gajes del oficio― Se encogió de hombros. La ayudó a levantarse, notando el cuerpo femeninamente delicado –Como te decía, mantente detrás de mí, así sabrás que el camino es seguro.

Obtuvo un bufido por respuesta.

―Pero qué terca.

Otro bufido. Un gruñido, un aullido. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al ver a una manada de lobos grises salir de entre los árboles. James sacó su arma y se colocó frente a la castaña.

―Con una pistola no lograrás detenerlos, además esos pobres animales no te han hecho nada― Gruñó Hermione.

―Seguro, mejor ni siquiera intento detenerlos para que nos puedan comer a gusto ¿no?

―No es necesario el sarcasmo.

―Eres un poco fastidiosa ¿te lo habían dicho?

Hermione lo miró furiosa –No― Mintió.

―Seguro…

Disparó en cuanto el primer lobo se movió. De inmediato el resto adelantó el cuerpo muerto y se lanzó contra ellos.

―Protego― Un escudo dorado los rodeó. James la volteó a ver sorprendido –Te dije que no era una completa inútil. El protego es el primer hechizo que cualquier mago y bruja debe aprender a realizar sin varita, por su seguridad.

―¿Es necesario que lo digas en ese tonito de sabidilla?

Ella se sonrojó.

Los lobos se estrellaron contra el escudo, gruñendo furiosos. James le apuntó al más cercano ―¿Las balas pueden salir del escudo?

―Naturalmente. Pero no…― Disparo ―¡James! No puedes matarlos a todos, no es justo para ellos.

―¿Entonces qué propones?

―Pues crear una distracción. La violencia no es la respuesta.

―¿En serio eres Hermione Jane?

―Deja de preguntar eso. El hecho de que sea una de los líderes de una revolución no quiere decir que sea una loca que ame la violencia… como algunos.

―¿Fue una indirecta?― Sonrió guardando su arma –Muy bien, muéstrame tu distracción.

―Podríamos separarnos, así…

―No. No te dejaré sola en el bosque.

―James, no seas necio, es la mejor estrategia.

―Prefiero matar a cada lobo.

―¡No lo harás!

―Es mejor que dejarte ir por ahí sola. Seguramente terminarás atrapada en una zanja o algo así.

El escudo vibró –Mi protego sin varita no dura demasiado. He dicho que nos separaremos, es una orden Teniente Coronel Fray.

James entrecerró los ojos. Hermione dio un paso atrás, intimidada por la transformación del joven cálido a un hombre peligroso –Usted es la mujer más significativa de la revolución, Capitán General, la más importante. Por lo que a mí respecta, su seguridad es la máxima prioridad ahora, así que va a tener que aceptar quedarse _detrás_ de mí sí o sí.

Giró su mochila y sacó lo que pareció ser una granada. Hermione lo miró aterrada. James sacó el ganchillo y la dejó caer junto a ellos. Tomó a Hermione y la apretó contra su pecho cubriendo sus oídos.

La granada se abrió y dejó escapar un pitido que hizo a los lobos aullar mientras se retorcían. James aprovecho para correr jalando a su superior del brazo izquierdo. Pasaron unos minutos para que los oídos dejaran de zumbarles. Decrecieron el paso hasta detenerse. Hermione lo miró curiosa –Si tenías esa granada no debiste dispararles.

―A veces es más rápido usar el arma.

―Pero no mejor. Pudiste salvar la vida de dos lobos.

―Y perder la nuestra mientras sacaba la granada. Ellos atacan rápido.

―No te justifiques, simplemente disparas por reflejo, ya no piensas lo que haces.

―Eso me ha salvado la vida muchas veces.

―Pero te quita humanidad, James. Recuerda quién eres. Sólo los Death Eaters matan por matar.

―No me compares con esos monstruos.

―Entonces no actúes como tal.

―¡En serio eres insufrible! Te volví a salvar la vida. Tu estúpida estrategia de separarnos nos habría llevado a la muerte.

―Pero habríamos mantenido nuestros principios.

―¿Principios? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así cuando tu vida peligra?

―Porque los principios e ideales son lo más importante que existe en el mundo. Si los olvidamos entonces no tendría sentido seguir defendiendo nuestra libertad.

James bufó cruzándose de brazos. Desvió la mirada de los brillantes ojos mieles –La libertad va a ser de mucha ayuda cuando estés tres metros bajo tierra.

―La libertad guiará mi alma al descanso.

Él apretó los dientes –Eso siempre decía mi madre.

―Pues tu madre es una persona muy inteligente.

―Mi madre está muerta. Fue torturada por las Fuerzas Especiales hasta que no pudo más. Sus principios la mataron.

―¡No! Fueron sus principios lo que la salvaron. Ahora ella está en el cielo mirando a su hijo luchar por una causa maravillosa, pero no comprendiéndola.

―¿Cómo no podría comprender la guerra? El punto es liquidar a todo Death Eater, y esperar a que tú mates a Voldemort.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza –No, James, ese no es el punto.

―Entonces ilumíname por favor, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta guerra?

―No hay objetivo. Ninguna guerra lo tiene.

―Me parece que Voldemort opina distinto.

―Voldemort es un ser sin alma.

―Como sea, entonces ¿Por qué peleas cada día, por qué lideras una revolución?

―Por la paz. No es de mi interés matar. Mi único sentido de vida es la paz, que la gente entienda que la liberad es un _derecho_. Lamentablemente hay que pelear para eso.

―Ahora me vas a decir que nunca has matado a nadie.

―Jamás he matado a alguien― Aseguró orgullosa –He atrapado a innumerables Death Eaters y he luchado por mi vida, pero nunca se la he arrebatado a nadie. Al único que destruiré será a Voldemort, pero él no cuenta como un ser vivo.

James se sorprendió al notar algo. Ahí, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos iluminados, esa pequeña mujer se convirtió en Hermione Jane, la imagen que él siempre imaginó que sería aquel símbolo de libertad. Era su alma incorrupta lo que la hacía tan importante para sobrevivir la guerra, era un recordatorio humano de principios e ideales.

―¿Por qué me miras así?― Inquirió sonrojada. James sonrió.

―Creo que eres demasiado santurrona.

―¡Terca, fastidiosa, insufrible y santurrona! ¿Acaso te dedicarás a insultarme?

―Ser santurrona no es algo malo. Además deberías aprovechar que estás con alguien que te dice las cosas como son. Seguramente te la pasas rodeada de gente que besa el suelo donde caminas.

―¡Claro que no! Mis amigos siempre me dicen la verdad. Nunca permitiría que alguien bese el suelo donde camino.

―Lo que digas, princesa.

―¿Princesa? Solo mi papá me llama así, Frey, retira lo dicho.

―No puedo hacerlo, te queda muy bien. Eres tan buena que casi pareces salida de un cuento, solo te falta comenzar a cantar para darme otro discurso sobre la libertad.

Sonrió divertidísimo, hacerla sonrojar de furia era maravilloso. Se imaginó haciéndola sonrojar de excitación, desnuda bajo él.

―Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro ahora mismo― Gruñó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para luego volver a gruñir al no haber logrado moverlo en lo más mínimo ―¡Eres una roca!

―Deja de gritar, no va contigo, princesa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. James salió volando contra un tronco –Tómalo como parte de mis poderes de princesa, Frey.

―Naturalmente― Respondió con dificultad, pero sin dejar de sonreír –Incluso tus momentos de violencia son tiernos.

―¿Violenta yo?... ¿tiernos?

―¿Me vas a decir que no es violento empujar y luego mandar a volar a alguien? Aunque me dispararas seguiría siendo tierno, sobre todo la imagen de ti sujetando un arma con esas pequeñas manos.

―Deja de usar ese adjetivo para referirte a mí.

―¿Cuál? ¿Pequeña?

Hermione bufó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, mascullando cosas sin sentido.

James aprovechó para verle el trasero. Nada mal. ―¡Hey! Te dije que tienes que estar detrás de mí… ¿sabes qué? Eres la princesa del reino de la terquedad― Soltó una carcajada mientras la alcanzaba.

―Eres un pésimo comediante.

―Es curioso que digas eso con una sonrisa en la boca.

―Vale, me has descubierto, me divierte la gente como tú.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Pues ya sabes, como tú.

―Explícate.

Hermione le sonrió como si guardara un secreto. James sintió algo en el pecho.

―Bien, guarda tus misterios, princesa.

Un nuevo bufido. Siguieron caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 10 ENERO 2014 <strong>


	2. Destino

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 2 ― Destino**

―Cuéntame de ti, James.

Él la miró incómodo.

Estaban en una cueva, esperando que la tormenta de nieve pasara. Hermione había aprovechado el descanso para aplicar pociones en su brazo totalmente negro, intentando detener el progreso de la maldición. Llevaban una semana caminando por el Bosque de Dean, afortunadamente sin encontrar carroñeros, pero tampoco a los rebeldes que los ayudarían a salir del bosque encantado. Durante esos días James había aprendido muchas maneras de hacer enojar a Hermione, conocerla más profundamente aunque nunca hablaran de sus vidas privadas. Se preguntó si de hecho había algo que contar de esa categoría, porque en medio de la guerra le parecía complicado que alguien tuviera vida privada. Como fuera, prefería evitar el tema, no le gustaba la idea de imaginarse a la dulce Hermione hablándole de un hombre que la esperaba impaciente en alguna base del RR. Tenía que reconocer que estaba obsesionándose con ella, no enamorándose por supuesto, ese sentimiento no iba con él, todo se reducía a la fuerte atracción sexual que le inspiraba y la admiración que sentía por su buen corazón.

Como fuera, James había aprendido que Hermione no podía estar en silencio mucho tiempo, siempre tenía que estar hablando de algún tema como política, literatura, derechos civiles o incluso sobre sus amigos (ahora sentía que conocía la forma de ser de cada integrante del RR), pero esta ocasión era distinta: ella intentaba platicar para ignorar el dolor que sentía en su brazo; por lo que a pesar de no gustarle el rumbo de la conversación aceptó seguirla.

―¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

―¿Tienes familia?

―Sí. Tengo hermanos menores que están en el orfanato del RR en Liverpool.

―¿Cómo son?― Parecía sinceramente interesada.

―Revoltosos― Sonrió nostálgico –En realidad no son mis hermanos sanguíneos. Mi mamá los adoptó hace algunos años.

―Hablas poco sobre tu madre, pero siempre son cosas hermosas. Debió ser una gran mujer.

―Lo fue― Asintió.

―Yo soy hija única― Murmuró después de unos minutos de silencio, luego suspiró negando –Bueno, _era_ hija única.

―¿Te sientes desplazada por tu nuevo hermano? Ya estás un poco grandecita ¿no crees?― Picó burlón. Hermione rio tristemente.

―Cuando tenía diecisiete años hechicé a mis padres para que me olvidaran y los mandé a vivir a América. Puedo saber cómo están gracias a un espejo mágico que tenemos en el cuartel del RR. Por eso sé que mi mamá se ha vuelto a embarazar. Tal vez extrañaba cuidar a un hijo, siempre tuvo un gran instinto materno.

James la observó admirado –En serio eres _demasiado_ buena.

Se encogió de hombros –Creo que será niña― Contuvo un sollozo –A veces sueño que la llamarán Hermione.

―Vamos ¿quién podría cometer ese error dos veces consecutivas?― Bromeó arrancándole una sonrisa.

―De cualquier manera me gustaría conocerla, cargarla, abrazarla… siempre quise un hermanito.

―Cuando acabe la guerra podrás buscarlos.

―Tal vez.

Al siguiente día James salió de la cueva bostezando, la luz del Sol reflejada en la nieve lo cegó momentáneamente. La risilla de Hermione le llamó la atención, estaba cerca de un árbol acariciando lo que parecía ser un búho blanco posado en una rama.

―Sabía que era una princesa…― Sonrió divertido acercándose ―¿Tus poderes de princesa incluyen encantamientos en búhos?

Hermione giró los ojos de esa forma tan especial antes de corregirlo con su tonito de sabidilla –Es una lechuza James. Se llama Hedwing.

―Lindo nombre― Miró los orbes dorados del ave –Tiene tus ojos. ¿Es una de esas mensajeras que usan los magos?

―Es más que eso. Hedwing es la lechuza más inteligente y sagaz que conozco. Siempre que desaparezco me encuentra.

―Buena mascota.

―No es mi mascota, es mi amiga― Susurró acariciando las plumas con cariño –Al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien, pero luego entendimos que ambas teníamos algo muy importante en común.

―¿Son listas?

Hermione se sonrojó –Bueno, otra cosa.

―¿Qué?

―Dolor― El ave ululó –Ella le pertenecía a un amigo que murió.

James supo de inmediato a quién se refería: Harry Potter.

Durante las conversaciones en la semana fue inevitable que Hermione mencionara a Harry para cualquier cosa. Al parecer habían sido mejores amigos hasta que el chico desapareció. Ella insistía en que había muerto por que "Harry jamás abandonaría a sus amigos, a Hogwarts y a la magia" siempre decía. Para James era muy claro que el chiquillo Potter había sido el primer amor de Hermione. Eso también explicaba cómo fue que ella terminó envuelta en la guerra de manera tan avasallante. La mejor amiga del que estaba marcado para ser el único con el poder de destruir a Voldemort.

Se dio cuenta que Hedwing lo miraba profundamente, acercó su mano y le acarició el pecho.

―Le caes bien― Dijo Hermione sonriendo –Hedwing es un poco agresiva. Antes no era así.

―Antes de que Potter desapareciera.

―Falleciera.

―Sí, bien. Falleciera― Aceptó indiferente ―¿Tu súper lechuza nos puede guiar a los rebeldes?

Ella pareció sonreír por el mote –No. Pero puedo enviarles una carta dándoles nuestra ubicación para que vengan a buscarnos.

―Si nos quedamos en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo los carroñeros nos encontrarán.

―Es eso o seguir caminando en círculos. Además…― Miró su mano negra.

James sabía qué faltaba por decir. Hermione iba a perder el brazo si no se curaba ya –De acuerdo.

―Necesito que tú escribas la carta y la amarres a una de las patas de Hedwing, de preferencia la izquierda, le gusta más. Lo haría yo pero…― De nuevo miró su mano maldita.

―Entiendo, entiendo― Acostumbrado a la convivencia tomó la bolsa de la cintura femenina y comenzó a buscar sin preguntar –Deberían poner un hechizo así en las mochilas de todos los militares. Sería genial sacar una bazuca de mi mochila cuando quisiera.

Ella sonrió –Le pondré un encantamiento a _tu_ mochila, pero no más. Aún hay magos que no se sienten muy cómodos con los muggles manejando objetos mágicos.

―Sí, bueno, yo no me siento cómodo con ellos en general.

―¿Sabes que estás hablando con una bruja cierto?

―Pero tú eres distinta, no te la pasas haciendo magia cada minuto.

―Porque mi mano está muerta, si no lo haría. No te engañes James, soy una orgullosa hija de muggles, pero también una orgullosa bruja.

―La princesa del reino de la necedad seguramente prefiere utilizar medios muggles para muchas cosas, antes de volverse floja usando la magia sin verdadera necesidad― La volteó a ver cuando encontró papiro y una pluma muggle. Sonrió vanidoso al notar su sonrojo –Creo que ya te conozco muy bien.

―No soy tan fácil de leer― Replicó de inmediato.

―Seguro― Se sentó en el suelo ―¿Tengo que escribirla con algún código secreto para que sepan que eres tú?

―No, al ver a Hedwing confiarán en la carta. Sólo escribe nuestra ubicación.

Luego de un par de minutos intentando amarrar el pergamino a la pata (izquierda) de Hedwing, James sacó un cigarrillo ante la mirada atónita de Hermione.

―¿En verdad vas a fumar en un hermoso y fresco bosque?

―Por supuesto. Hace casi un mes que no lo hago, ya es necesario.

―¿Cómo puede ser necesario envenenar tus pulmones?

―¿Te vas a poner de santurrona por un cigarro?

―¡No me digas santurrona!

James encendió el cigarro, le dio una calada y echó el humo contra la cara de Hermione que empezó a toser de inmediato. Él sonrió divertido.

―Debí imaginar que la princesa no aguantaría un pequeño vicio.

―Eres desesperante.

―Lo sé.

―James silencio― Hermione pareció transformarse en esa bruja que peleó frente a frente contra Bellatrix, lo tomó de la túnica jalándolo hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol. Lo miró susurrándole –Carroñeros.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se llevó las manos al pecho y sacó un collar con una piedra violeta colgando –La amatista se enfría cuando hay peligro cerca. Aquí lo único peligroso son los carroñeros.

―Qué útil.

―Me lo regaló Luna― Sonrió. James asintió repasando la información que sabía sobre la amiga de Hermione: lista, científica loca, honesta, gran corazón.

Las voces extrañas se escucharon cerca. James se asomó ligeramente para ver a cuatro hombres con varitas a unos diez metros de distancia. Maldijo para sus adentros. Eran demasiados y muy bien armados, si los descubrían estarían en problemas.

―…en serio, la estúpida muggle no dejaba de gritar como loca, tuve que darle un par de golpes en la cara para que se callara.

―Qué rico― Respondió otro hombre sonriendo lascivamente –En cuanto lleguemos a otro pueblo me cogeré a todas las mujeres y niñas.

―Olvídalo Jack, las compartiremos― Chistó otro.

James sintió el cuerpo de Hermione tensarse del enojo. La volteó a ver y le hizo una seña para que se relajara, pero ella parecía a punto de explotar.

―Pero que Derek no sea el primero, él siempre las mata rápido.

―Sí, no las hace sufrir lo suficiente.

―No es mi culpa que esas putas no resistan mi enorme verga y mi poderosa varita.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

James se relajó, al parecer iban a seguir de largo. Miró hacia Hermione para sonreírle pero el gesto quedó a menos de la mitad cuando no la encontró a su lado.

―¡Sectusempra!― Gritó Hermione con su varita en la mano izquierda. La floritura no fue ni de cerca perfecta, pero funcionó lo suficiente para crear varios cortes en uno de los hombres, y sobre todo cortar un pedazo de su hombría.

James no podía creer aquella locura. Hermione se acababa de lanzar a una muerte segura.

―¡Hija de puta!― Gritó otro hombre apuntándola con la varita ―¡Crucio!

Ignorando los gritos del tal Derek, el resto de los magos comenzó una lucha. James disparó matando a uno de ellos. Solo quedaban dos. Quizá saldrían de esa.

Entonces notó que Hermione parecía especialmente concentrada en el mago más gordo, pronto entendió que era el más peligroso. De un movimiento elegante lanzó un rayo plateado que Hermione apenas resistió con un escudo. James quiso dispararle, pero fue atacado por el mago sobrante.

―¿Qué hace un patético muggle con una hembra como esa?― Siseó con una sonrisa enferma su enemigo ―¿Te acuestas con ella? No te preocupes, cuando te matemos le enseñaremos lo que es un hombre de verdad.

James sintió un odio venenoso correr por su sangre, disparó un par de veces sólo para distraer al mago y sacó su espada cortándole el brazo izquierdo. A pesar del dolor el mago le apuntó y le mandó una maldición. Sintió su cuerpo endurecerse, como si se convirtiera en piedra.

―Te mantendré vivo para que veas cómo gemirá esa mujer cuando la someta― Le susurró contra el oído.

_Jamás_. Pensó furioso, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y de un movimiento especialmente rápido sacó un cuchillo que tenía en la parte trasera del cinturón y se lo encajó en el cuello al mago. Logró matarlo, pero la maldición terminó y quedó petrificado.

Miró desesperado hacia Hermione que apenas lograba mantener el ritmo de la pelea. En otras circunstancias ella habría ganado fácilmente, pero su brazo izquierdo era muy lento para la velocidad necesaria al lanzar hechizos, y su brazo derecho le dificultaba la estabilidad y el equilibrio.

El carroñero sonreía confiado, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. James sabía que el malnacido intentaría usar fuerza física para terminar con la pelea, no había duda de que ganaría si Hermione no se alejaba pronto.

Entonces el tipo logró acercarse lo suficiente, lanzó una última maldición antes de golpear con la mano abierta el rostro de Hermione. La tiró, desarmó y atrapó bajo su cuerpo, hincándose sobre ella.

―¿Te parece muy chistoso cortarle el pito a mi amigo, puta?― Le dijo antes de golpearla de nuevo. Hermione lo miró furiosa y le escupió la sangre de su boca ―¡Ahora aprenderás estúpida!

James nunca en su vida había sentido tanta desesperación y furia. Ella se veía demasiado cansada para lograr hacer un hechizo sin varita.

Hermione alzó una pierna logrando golpear con su rodilla la espalda del mago pero recibió otro golpe que la noqueó.

El mago sonrió inclinándose para besarle el cuello, sus enormes manos apretaron los senos con violencia, entonces sintió un golpe en las costillas. Cayó sin aire mirando sorprendido al muggle que hasta hacía un par de segundos estaba atrapado por un fuerte hechizo de petrificación. No tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando sintió un nuevo golpe en el estómago. Su varita le fue arrebatada y escuchó cómo tronó.

James apretó la empuñadora de su espada, la jaló diagonalmente contra el cuello bofo, decapitándolo.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para calmarse lo suficiente. Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad se giró hacia Hermione.

La sangre cubría su rostro y cuello, pintando la nieve en una escalofriante escena.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la cargó contra su pecho intentando limpiar la sangre con su túnica ―¿Por qué rayos saliste? Pudiste haber muerto― O peor, pensó.

Sintió pasos detrás, se maldijo por haber dejado la espada lejos de él cuando oyó una voz femenina.

―¿Están bien? Cielos, hay tanta sangre.

Era una joven pecosa de largos cabellos rubios, venía junto un hombre alto, rubio también. Vestían ropas hechas de pieles de zorros y osos.

―¿Hermione?― Dijo el hombre mirando temeroso hacia James ―¿Esta viva?

―Sí, pero está lastimada.

―Este tipo se está desangrando, morirá si no lo atendemos― Dijo observando al carroñero que recibió el sectusempra de Hermione.

―¡Déjalo morir, se lo merece!― Gritó la rubia furiosa.

―No― Cortó James –Hermione nunca se perdonaría haber matado a alguien, ni siquiera a alguien tan… repulsivo― Terminó insatisfecho por no encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente maligno para ese tipo.

―La conoces bien― Asintió el hombre. Miró a la rubia –Margot, detén el sangrado del malnacido, lo llevaremos con el resto de los prisioneros.

Margot no pareció nada contenta al agitar su varita para salvar la vida del carroñero.

―Mi nombre es Steve, líder de los rebeldes del Bosque de Dean.

―James Frey, Teniente Coronel.

―¿Estás a cargo de la seguridad de Herm?

Herm. Un diminutivo espantoso para tan bello nombre, pensó James frunciendo el ceño.

Steve sonrió –Calma hombre, estoy seguro que hiciste un excelente trabajo protegiéndola― Señaló a los tres hombres muertos. Había malinterpretado su gesto –Vamos al campamento.

James se levantó cogiendo en brazos a Hermione. Margot se acercó y curó rápidamente las heridas –Estará bien― Dijo coqueta.

―Gracias.

Durante el trayecto al campamento Steve le explicaba la clase de vida que llevaban los rebeldes y cómo su participación en la guerra parecía pequeña, pero era importante. Ellos siempre cuidaban a cualquier agente del RR que llegaba escapando o herido.

―Herm casi nunca viene. La hemos tenido entre nosotros unas tres ocasiones― Decía Steve pensativo –Cuando vi llegar a Hedwing me preocupé. Afortunadamente está bien.

―No tanto― Respondió James –Trae una maldición en el brazo.

Margot por fin separó sus ojos de James para fijarse en el brazo negro de Hermione –Fue una fuerte, ¿Quién se la lanzó?

―Bellatrix Lestrange.

―Eso lo explica― Masculló Margot.

―¿Crees que pierda el brazo?

―Espero que no.

―Yo también― Se unió Steve –Sobre todo porque parece estar en una gran misión. Corren rumores de que quien-tu-sabes está furioso porque Herm ha estado destruyendo cosas muy preciadas para él. Si pierde el brazo no podrá seguir.

James sintió cierto enojo. Durante años había estado acostumbrado a que la gente pusiera todas sus esperanzas en Hermione Jane, como si la RR solo estuviera conformada por ella, pero ahora sentía que eso estaba mal. Hermione era pequeña, delicada; acababa de ver cómo un maldito hombre la podía doblegar en tres golpes. Ella tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto, sus amigos compartían la carga, no podía olvidar todos los relatos que escuchó durante la última semana sobre la gente a la que Hermione quería tanto. Pero consideró que aun así ella parecía estar sola.

Sintió que se agitó en sus brazos. Bajó la mirada para atrapar los orbes mieles. Sonrió.

―Harry.

La sonrisa murió. Ella lo acababa de confundir… de nuevo.

Hermione tenía la tendencia de cambiarle el nombre cuando estaba casi dormida. Aparentemente despertar de una golpiza también aplicaba para eso. No le gustaba que le recordara a otro hombre, especialmente si ese otro hombre llevaba años muerto. James tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, podía competir contra quien fuera por la atención de Hermione, pero era imposible enfrentarse a un recuerdo idealizado. Quería que ella lo mirara de esa forma tan luminosa a él, no a un fantasma.

―_Yeeeims Frrreeeii_― Respondió dándole un énfasis muy claro a la pronunciación de su nombre, pero Hermione había vuelto a desmayarse antes de escucharlo.

Llegaron al campamento justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. James tuvo que dejar a Hermione en la tienda-enfermería al cuidado de Margot, y se sentó con el resto de los rubios rebeldes.

―Somos familia― Sonrió Steve ―¿Se nota?

―Bastante― Asintió James.

Le sirvieron estofado y té. Disfrutó de la comida con deleite, escuchando las conversaciones animadas de la familia, aportando un par de comentarios de pronto.

Al terminar le dieron oportunidad de darse un baño en una de las tiendas mágicas. Aprovechó para quitarse la barba. Se puso una camisa de lana, unos jeans, botas y su cazadora negra, ya que su uniforme del RR estaba destrozado. Estaba ajustando sus armas en el cinturón y las botas cuando escuchó que alguien entró a la tienda.

Margot se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo, sonrió tentadora –Venía a lavarte la espalda, pero fuiste más rápido.

James sonrió vanidoso ―¿Qué te hizo pensar que te dejaría lavarme la espalda?

―Que te gusto.

―Pero qué modesta niña.

―Tengo diecisiete años.

―Yo veinticinco.

―No hay tanta diferencia.

―Aunque sólo fuera un día de diferencia no me acostaría contigo.

La rubia se sonrojó más si era posible ―¿No te gusto?

James la miró de arriba a abajo. Definitivamente era hermosa –Simplemente no estoy interesado.

―¿Es por Hermione?

―No― Mintió sencillamente. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a esa chiquilla, principalmente porque no quería dárselas ni a él mismo. Negar momentos de diversión carnal no era muy su estilo, pero estaba consciente de que sólo deseaba un cuerpo en ese momento. Quizá después de tener a Hermione gimiendo su nombre (James Frey, no Harry Potter) durante varios días y noches se sentiría satisfecho para continuar con su libertina vida. Lamentablemente a ese pensamiento siempre se le interponía el conocimiento sobre la pureza y decoro que Hermione destilaba todo el maldito tiempo. Estaba seguro de que era del tipo de mujer a la que sólo se le podía llevar a la cama de una manera: enamorándola de verdad. Eso era demasiado hasta para él, nunca se atrevería a mancharle el alma. Sin embargo eso no impedía que siguiera deseándola tórridamente. La pobre rubia frente a él no iba a lograr nada.

―¿Pero qué haces aquí Margot?― Preguntó Steve mirándola sospechoso –Fuera, no eches a perder así tu reputación― La chica salió apresuradamente. –Discúlpala por favor, es joven y…

―No te preocupes― Se encogió de hombros.

―¿James?― La dulce voz de Hermione se escuchó desde fuera de la tienda.

―Pasa.

―¡Ya puedo mover el brazo!― Exclamó feliz entrando y agitando la mano –Mira incluso ahora ya no…

James la deslumbró con una sonrisa presumida. Era claro que Hermione se había quedado en shock al verlo limpio, sin barba y en ropas más favorecedoras. Se felicitó a sí mismo.

―…te… te ves… muy… ― Murmuró vagando la mirada por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose continuamente en su frente ―…limpio.

―Gracias, tu mano también se ve bien.

―¿Mi qué?... Ah, sí, mi mano― Asintió sonrojándose ―¿Cuántos años tienes?

A James le sorprendió la pregunta –Veinticinco.

―¿En serio?― Se mordió el labio. No la había visto hacer ese gesto, le pareció delicioso –Lo siento, es que con la barba te veías mayor. Creí… ¿en serio sólo veinticinco?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Soy mayor que tú por un año― Se veía claramente afectada por el descubrimiento. Seguía mirándolo de arriba abajo –Eres muy atractivo― Soltó para inmediatamente sonrojarse a niveles peligrosos.

James soltó una carcajada profunda –Tú también Mione.

Hermione lo miró aterrada –¿Cómo me llamaste?

―Mione― Respondió lentamente, sintiendo que había cometido un grave error –Suena mejor que "Herm", y va bien con "princesa"― Explicó. Ella giró los ojos cristalinos ―Si no te gusta juro que jamás te volveré a decir así― Dijo rápidamente. Una mujer llorando era una de sus grandes pesadillas, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Steve en medio se sintió como un intruso y discretamente salió de la tienda. Entonces Hermione pareció reaccionar, lo miró dulcemente –Me volviste a salvar la vida. Por mí puedes llamarme como tú quieras.

James se relajó en cuanto sintió su agradecimiento –Cuando quieras, Mione― Se acercó a ella para tomarle el brazo morado –Me da gusto que esté mejorando― La miró a los ojos después de unos segundos de no obtener respuesta. Ella parecía estar aguantando la respiración –Eres muy extraña, no hacías eso cuando apestaba, y ahora que estoy limpio parece como si te diera asco.

Ella se tensó al escuchar la última palabra –No me das asco.

―¿Entonces?

El sonrojo volvió con fuerza –Hueles bien.

Ah, le gustaba su olor. Excelente. Encontraba fabuloso hacer a esa santurrona reaccionar como una mujer deseosa. Quizá la malinterpretó, quizá en el fondo Hermione fuera una mujer de libre sexualidad. Decidió arriesgarse y se acercó aún más a ella, invadiéndola. Sintió los pechos femeninos contra él.

―¡James!― El chillido nervioso le hizo saber que no había malinterpretado nada. Hermione era una mojigata.

―Sólo quería que apreciaras más mi olor.

Ella giró los ojos de _esa_ manera que lo hacía sentir estúpido –No te esfuerces tanto.

La había hecho sentir incómoda de la manera errónea. Dio tres pasos atrás deseando que así también fuera en el tiempo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Cambió el tema ―¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en recuperarte por completo? Steve me dijo que tienes la habilidad de crear trasladores, así podremos salir del Bosque sin tener que atravesarlo con la ayuda de los rebeldes.

Hermione pareció aceptar el cambio de tema con gusto –Lamento decirte que mi brazo necesita reposo de magia por una semana más. Tendremos que cruzar el bosque. Pero no te preocupes, Steve nos llevará pronto a Waterville, el poblado más cercano donde podemos desaparecernos.

James asintió conforme. Entonces recordó la manera tan imbécil en la que ella arriesgó su vida y la tomó del brazo con fiereza ―¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando te enfrentaste a esos malnacidos?

Hermione se sorprendió por el cambio tan abrupto de ánimos que tenía ese hombre. Respondió con altivez ―¡Pensaba en las personas que seguirían siendo torturadas por ellos!

―¿La vida de esas personas vale más que la tuya, que la guerra? ¿Si mueres qué crees que pasaría con la esperanza de la gente?

―Si muero defendiendo a _esa_ gente entonces mi trabajo en esta vida está hecho. Sólo soy una tonta cara bonita para la resistencia, ni siquiera soy una guerrera, para lo único que sirvo es para difundir los principios y valores que todos deberíamos tener― Su voz se quebró –Mi participación en la solución de este conflicto guerrillero es minúscula. Pero si puedo ayudar aunque sea a una sola persona a vivir sanamente, aunque eso signifique entregar mi vida, lo haré.

James soltó un bufido –Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo. Tú _eres_ la maldita resistencia. La gente te quiere precisamente por esos ridículos discursos que parecen ensayados pero que salen de tu corazón― Gruñó pasando una mano por su cabello, perdiendo la mirada asombrada de Hermione ante el gesto –Escúchame, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, debes entender tu verdadero papel en la guerra, eres un símbolo, a pesar de que la gente ni siquiera sabe cómo eres físicamente confían en ti porque tus palabras de justicia y todas esas cursilerías corren con el viento, les hace pensar que si existe alguien como tú hoy en día entonces la situación no puede ser tan mala. Además… joder, ¿no se suponía que ya sabías cómo destruir a Voldemort? Yo fui uno de los miles que escuchó la transmisión que mandaste el ocho de junio de dos mil uno, yo creí en ti.

Hermione asintió suavemente –Encontramos la manera pero… sólo hemos encontrado cuatro… por más que he buscado no tengo ni una pista. Cometí un grave error al mandar esa transmisión, nada más puse en alerta a Voldemort, fue un acto impulsivo y estúpido.

―Todos cometemos errores pero no puedes rendirte. Sea lo que sea que estés buscando sé que lo encontrarás. Eres una sabidilla, nada se te escapa.

―Espero que tengas razón.

―_Tengo_ la razón― Bufó –Como sea. Debes prometerme que no vas a volver a hacer una estupidez así. Si quieres pelear entonces dímelo, te juro que estaré junto a ti. Pero no vuelvas a salir sola sin una estrategia, ¿bien?

Sonrió –Bien.

―¿Bien qué?

―Bien, lo prometo― Respondió como una pequeña enojada. James tuvo el impulso de abrazarla pero no quería repetir la incomodidad de hacía poco –Por cierto ¿Por qué los rebeldes creen que eres mi guardaespaldas?

―¿Tu qué?

Hermione soltó una risilla femenina –Guar-da-es-pal-das.

―Muy graciosa― Masculló –No lo sé, Steve dio por hecho que estoy contigo para protegerte.

―Steve siempre da por hecho muchas cosas― Asintió tranquilamente –Tengo hambre, ¿está bien que cenemos y mañana por la mañana partamos?

―Por supuesto, princesa.

―Creí que me llamarías Mione.

―Princesa Mione.

Compartieron una sonrisa elocuente.

―Me siento muy cómoda contigo, como si te conociera de antes.

―Me pasa igual― Aceptó y sin pensar agregó –Quizá somos almas gemelas.

Se quiso golpear a sí mismo, debía aprender a frenar sus instintos casanovas. La miró nervioso de haberla hecho sentir incómoda de nuevo, pero encontró un gesto pensativo.

―Quizá.

Se quedó estático después de su respuesta. Hermione caminó hasta la salida de la tienda y se giró con una mueca burlona –Pero tendría que convertirme en una libertina sinvergüenza para ser _tu_ alma gemela, ya sabes: compatibilidad.

James se carcajeó –No olvides que los opuestos se atraen, princesa.

Cenaron conejo, compartiendo y charlando con los rebeldes. Hermione parecía estar pasando un buen rato entre las bromas de James y Tylor, un joven rebelde que pretendía declararle su amor.

A la siguiente mañana James despertó renovado de dormir en una cama limpia y suave, incluso tomó otro baño. Salió para toparse con Hermione cargando una enorme bolsa de dulces ―¿Creo que aún falta para Halloween?

―Es para los pequeños. Casi nunca tienen oportunidad de comer chatarra dulce― Explicó, James le hizo un gesto para ayudarle a cargar la bolsa. Una vez libre Hermione sacó un paquete de cepillos dentales –Siendo hija de dentistas no me podría perdonar dejar esta cantidad de azúcar sin el debido amparo.

―No me lo puedo creer, en serio eres única. Mira que regalar algo tan genial para luego arruinarlo con disciplina, me impresionas.

―Ah, calla. ¿Quieres un caramelo? Solo uno, no has desayunado― James metió su enorme mano a la bolsa y cogió un puñado entero ―¡Dije uno!

―Seguro.

―Me estás ignorando.

―Es imposible ignorar ese tonito sabidillo, Mione, pero sí, estoy haciendo el intento.

―¡Eres insoportable!

Él rio mientras se metía una paleta roja a la boca.

Se despidieron de los rebeldes, agradecieron su hospitalidad y se pusieron en marcha.

―Rompiendo los encantamientos podemos avanzar en línea recta hasta el pueblo. Tardaremos unas cuatro horas― Dijo Steve moviendo una runa escondida en la corteza de un árbol.

―La runa de la bifurcación combinada con la runa del norte falso. Muy buen resultado― Opinó James. Steve sonrió.

―Gracias Teniente Coronel, la colocación de las runas en el bosque ha sido un trabajo complicado, pero nos alegramos con los efectos. No lo tome a mal, pero me parece curioso que usted sepa de runas siendo un muggle.

Hermione exclamó ―¡Fue por su madre!, la madre de James, quiero decir. Ella le enseñó principios básicos de la rúnica y lo perfeccionó en la base de entrenamiento del RR. De hecho James ha aplicado varias combinaciones rúnicas en su espada y pistola para tener mayor impacto. El que sea muggle no tiene nada qué ver con su capacidad intelectual― Terminó con una mirada orgullosa.

James sonrió complacido –Princesa no es necesario que me adules tanto, de cualquier manera te seguiré protegiendo.

―¡No te estoy adulando! Fue sólo una confirmación de hechos.

―Seguro.

Hermione giró los ojos –Odio que digas "seguro", me hace sentir ignorada.

―Pues yo odio que hagas ese gesto con los ojos, como pensando: "ay este pobre idiota".

―¡No pienso eso!

―Parece.

―Pues parece que tú me ignoras cuando dices "seguro".

―Lo hago.

―¡Pero qué cínico!

Steve soltó una carcajada aplacando la discusión. Hermione se sonrojó adelantándose unos metros de James –Te dije que tienes que estar detrás de mí.

―No puedes darme órdenes― Dijo ignorándole.

―En serio es obstinada― Murmuró Steve a James –Pero nunca la había visto tan relajada con alguien.

―Si por relajada te refieres a que me quiere echar una maldición todo el tiempo…

―Exageras, te lo digo en serio. Herm siempre parece estar triste, deprimida, no sé. Las mujeres son complicadas.

―Completamente― Respondió intentando imaginar a Hermione sin esa sonrisa brillante. Fue difícil.

Unas horas después estaban llegando a las faldas del bosque. Los árboles estaban cada vez más separados y la luz del Sol podía calentarlos levemente. A lo lejos se divisaba un poblado pequeño con las chimeneas encendidas.

―Waterville lleva varios años en la causa del RR. Deben buscar a la Madre Superiora Aeryn en la iglesia. Ella les ofrecerá alimento y los llevará al punto de aparición del pueblo.

―Muchas gracias― Se despidió Hermione dándole un abrazo.

James estrechó su mano –Un gusto, Steve.

―Lo mismo digo, James. Cuando quieras puedes venir al Bosque de Dean, los rebeldes te ayudaremos siempre.

Faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar a la entrada del pueblo. James aprovechó para volver a advertirle a Hermione que no hiciera ninguna tontería y que se mantuviera detrás de él. Llegaron al acuerdo de que comerían algo en el pueblo y después desaparecerían hacia la base principal del RR en Londres donde todos los líderes estarían esperando por Hermione. También desde ahí James podría ponerse en contacto con su Brigada para alcanzarlos en donde estuvieran.

―¿En serio te irás cuando lleguemos a Londres?

―Mis hombres me necesitan, Mione, más de lo que tú a mí. En Londres estarás completamente protegida por tus amigos, podré estar tranquilo.

Hermione no dijo nada más, su rostro pareció entristecerse. James no quería dejarla pero era su deber seguir en la lucha. Su Brigada se especializaba en la liberación de pueblos rehenes, eso quería decir que cada día que él estaba lejos, otro gentío sufría el maltrato y abuso de las Fuerzas Especiales o peor: de Death Eaters. Además la noche anterior había decidido alejarse de Hermione lo más pronto que pudiera. Era claro que no iba a lograr acostarse con ella sin consecuencias, si seguía cerca sólo haría una estupidez.

Entraron a Waterville y se dirigieron directo a la enorme iglesia de piedra con ángeles en los costados. Se notaba que estaban en misa por los coros y la gente arremolinada en la entrada. Hermione mencionó que intentaran entrar para ubicar a la Madre Superiora.

―Es una boda― Susurró excitada al ver a la linda chica vestida de blanco en el altar –Es hermoso ver que el amor sigue uniendo a la gente en época de guerra, ¿no James?

―¿Ya viste al novio?― Señaló al hombre mayor vestido con una túnica negra –Es un Death Eater― Cubrió con su mano la boca femenina para evitar que el grito de horror alertara a todo mundo. Hermione se revolvía en sus brazos intentando sacar su varita –Cálmate, deben estar amenazados, si hacemos algo probablemente alguien salga lastimado. Los Death Eaters nunca vienen solos.

Eso la relajó lo suficiente, pero la mirada de desesperación no la abandonó –Necesitamos ayudarla. No puede contraer nupcias con ese monstruo.

―No podemos hacer nada. Dejemos que la ceremonia acabe para que la gente se disperse y buscaremos a la Madre Superiora para que nos informe de la situación.

―¡No!― Chistó lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar la atención –Será muy tarde para entonces, ella estará unida a él para siempre.

―Eso es una tontería, es obvio que esta situación es forzada, simplemente se divorciará en cuanto nos deshagamos del Death Eater.

―Ella es católica James― Replicó furiosa –Para ella ante su Dios estará casada _para siempre_ con ese maldito. No me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Y entonces qué? ¿Le mandarás una maldición justo cuando el padre diga "si alguien está en contra que hable ahora o calle para siempre"?― Dijo burlón. Hermione se sonrojó –No puedes hacer magia, tu brazo necesita descansar, y si lanzas algo con el izquierdo probablemente le des a la chica. Estamos muy lejos.

―Pues dispárale.

―¿No escuchaste que estamos muy lejos?

―¡Haz algo!

―No, Mione. Entiende: es por un bien mayor. La chica tendrá que casarse y entonces tendremos tiempo para solucionar este enredo. Hazme caso, soy el especialista en estos temas.

―¿Especialista? ¿Quieres decir que siempre has sido tan inhumano cuando estas intentando rescatar a un pueblo?― Sacó su varita.

―No hagas nada estúpido― Gruñó con ese tono amenazador de nuevo. Ella prefirió no mirarlo para no acobardarse, apuntó a un hombre a su izquierda y entrecerró los ojos ―¿Qué rayos haces?

―Legilimancia― Dijo después de un par de segundos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Oh James, esa chica es Ruth Albans, hija del dueño del mayor territorio del pueblo. Lo tienen secuestrado y la están obligando a casarse con ese Death Eater para que las propiedades pasen a su nombre. Es horrible.

―Te dije que había alguien amenazado.

―¿Acabo de decirte que están cometiendo una aberración aquí mismo y solo me dices eso?

―No puedo hacer nada por ahora― James sintió un escalofrío al ver la mueca decidida de Hermione, tuvo un mal presentimiento pero reaccionó tarde.

Hermione se quitó la pañoleta roja, se sacó la túnica azul del RR quedando en unos jeans, botas cafés y suéter rojo con una H tejida en medio. Cruzó la iglesia corriendo, empujando a la gente hasta llegar con el Death Eater.

―¡No te puedes casar con ella! ¡Es mi hermana menor, yo soy la verdadera heredera de las propiedades del pueblo! Mi padre quiso proteger a la gente, pero no puedo ver cómo mi hermana arruina su vida.

Los gemidos de sorpresa inundaron la iglesia. La novia miró desesperada a la desconocida que intentaba salvarla.

―¿Es verdad?― Gruñó el Death Eater con furia ―¡Me estaban tomando el pelo!

Empujó a la joven contra el piso, sacó la varita y le apuntó.

―¡No le hagas daño por favor! Me casaré contigo ahora mismo, déjala con vida― Suplicó Hermione subiendo a la tarima donde estaban.

―¡Estúpida muggle!― Gritó golpeándola en la cara.

La gente en la iglesia reaccionó con protestas, pero callaron cuando el Death Eater los apuntó con su varita. Entonces una sombra salió desde atrás de la estatua de un ángel, se acercó y le rebanó el cuello.

James sacudió su cuchillo quitándole la sangre y se giró furioso hacia Hermione ―¡¿Estás completamente loca?― La cogió del brazo alzándola hasta pegarla contra él ―¡¿Me casaré contigo ahora mismo pero déjala con vida? ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así!

Sus gritos eran roncos, energúmenos, no se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando demasiado el brazo. Hermione lo miró asustada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

James se separó de ella lanzándole una última mirada rabiosa y se giró hacia la gente aún en shock de la iglesia –Mi nombre es James Frey, Teniente Coronel del RR. Es obligatorio que a partir de este momento sigan mis órdenes a la perfección. Se mantendrán dentro de la iglesia y no saldrán bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me dirán dónde tienen al rehén y esperarán a mi regreso. Como máxima prioridad es su deber custodiar a esta mujer― Señaló a Hermione –si algo le sucede su pueblo quedará automáticamente sin la protección del RR para siempre, ¿estamos claros?

La gente asintió presurosa. La novia se levantó llorando ―¡Tienen a mi padre en el edificio Delegacional! Son seis hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales.

―Bien. Cierren las puertas hasta mi regreso.

Cruzó la iglesia escuchando los gritos de Hermione clamando su nombre. No volteó ni una vez.

Jamás había estado tan enojado. Sentía su visión roja, como la de un depredador invulnerable. Afortunadamente siempre trabajaba mejor cuando estaba molesto.

* * *

><p>Casi una hora después golpeó las puertas de la iglesia para que lo dejaran entrar. Traía a cuestas al gobernador del pueblo, pero él no estaba en mejores circunstancias. Tenía un corte en la cabeza, la sangre bajaba por su rostro, obstruyéndole un ojo; la nariz rota, el hombro zafado. Todos sus nervios estaban palpitando de la tortuosa maldición imperdonable. Su rodilla izquierda a penas respondía.<p>

Se dejó caer respirando profundamente. De inmediato sintió los cálidos y delgados brazos de Hermione envolverlo y su cabeza apoyarse en su pecho. La escuchó sollozar reclamándole su partida en solitario. Trabajosamente pasó un brazo sobre ella para estrecharla.

Después de haber asesinado ya no estaba tan enojado. Además olía condenadamente bien.

―Vamos adentro, te curaré― Gimoteó con la nariz roja y las mejillas empapadas.

―¿Estas llorando de coraje por haberte quedado aquí encerrada… o porque te preocupaste por mí?

―Por ti, idiota.

A James se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo y gusto ―¿Será que tienes sentimientos más profundos por mí de lo que quieres admitir?

Ella se sonrojó –Eres un creído.

―Joven Frey qué bueno que regresó vivo― Sonrió una mujer en hábito negro –Soy la Madre Superiora Aeryn, pase por favor para que podamos curarle como es debido. Muchas gracias por haber ayudado al pueblo, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si la jovencita Ruth terminaba casándose con ese… ser despreciable.

James asintió cansado –Sólo necesito algo para detener el sangrado. Pero una sopa sería genial.

―Lo que deseé― Sonrió Aeryn –Su joven novia estaba muy preocupado por usted.

―¿Novia?

Aeryn señaló a una Hermione en estado de ebullición –Me imaginé que era su novia, lamento haber malinterpretado. pero se veía tan desesperada.

―No podía estar de otra manera― Cortó Hermione –Pensé que ibas directo a tu muerte, ¿Cómo pudiste vencer a seis hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales?

―Con estrategia, princesa. Resulta que yo sí pienso antes de actuar.

―Soy una persona muy racional James, pero tú te pasas de frío.

―No, lo que pasa es que tú te pasas de emocional.

―¿No están casados?― Burló Aeryn picaronamente.

Hermione giró los ojos, soltando un bufido –Jamás me casaría con un hombre como él.

―Un hombre _como yo_ nunca se casaría con una princesa terca. Además no creo en el matrimonio.

―Es una lástima joven Fray, podría llevarse una sorpresa― Terminó Aeryn mientras entraban a un pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos de las monjas –Ocupará esta habitación mientras le traigo la sopa. Sé que la señorita Jane podrá curarlo con propiedad.

―Por supuesto― Asintió Hermione. La Madre Superiora les dio una última mirada antes de salir del cuarto.

James sonrió burlón ―¿Señorita Jane?

―No quise dar mi nombre completo― Replicó comenzando a buscar pociones en su bolso.

―Jane y James, no suena tan mal.

―En tus sueños.

James se recostó en la incómoda cama, observándola colocar frascos con sustancias desagradables en el buró. Aprovechó para apreciar lo linda que se veía con ropas muggles, y sobre todo con esas botitas cafés. Era como una muñeca aventurera.

―Lindo suéter.

―Era de Harry. Se lo regaló Molly Weasley la última navidad antes de que él… bueno, ya sabes.

―Muriera― Concluyó resoplando –En serio tienes una obsesión con ese chiquillo, déjalo descansar en paz.

―Lo hago― Gruñó –Y no estoy obsesionada. Sólo lo recuerdo con cariño, como recuerdo a cualquier amigo fallecido.

―Seguro… auch!― La miró enojado. Hermione le había recolocado el hombro con un movimiento de su varita.

―No soy muy buena con hechizos curativos así que no me hagas enojar, evítate los "seguro" por un buen rato Fray.

―Segu… bien, bien― Corrigió apresurado al ver la varita contra su nariz.

―Episkey.

―¡Auch! Aun así dolió.

―No dije que no lo fuera a hacer.

―¿Sabes que el que debería estar enojado aquí sería yo verdad? Pudiste haber provocado que ese Death Eater matara al azar en la iglesia después de sentirse embaucado. Todo porque no eres capaz de contenerte.

Ella bajó el rostro. James sintió su pecho quebrarse cuando la escuchó sollozar de nuevo –Lo sé, tienes razón, pero me hiciste enojar tanto con tu tranquilidad e indiferencia que…

―No llores― Gruñó incómodo –Debes entender que no me es indiferente la seguridad de la gente. De hecho es lo más importante para mí― Tomó la pequeña mano, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel –Mione debes aprender a confiar en mí.

―¿Para qué? Probablemente mañana ya estaremos en Londres y tú te irás, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti si sólo te vas a ir?

―No lo sé, ¿por reciprocidad? Yo confío en ti― Ella le miró asombrada –Te lo digo en serio, quizá eres un poco impulsiva, mandona, terca, santurrona y hablas mucho todo el tiempo, pero eres excelente en tu puesto: das esperanzas, salvas vidas, mantienes una causa noble, y le patearás el trasero a Voldemort. Ahora piensa en mí: soy guapo, inteligente, carismático, fuerte, valeroso e increíble guerrero, pero también soy bueno en mi puesto: rescato y defiendo a mi gente.

―Creo que no mencionaste ningún defecto tuyo― Reprimió divertida.

James se encogió de hombros –Es que no tengo ninguno, princesa.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, un chico rubio cobrizo entró desesperado ―¡¿Hermione?― Se lanzó contra ella. James se levantó a pesar del dolor en su rodilla y alejó al muchacho de un empujón que lo mandó contra la pared.

―¡Por Merlín!― Chilló la castaña intentando pasar el enorme cuerpo de James para ir hacia el pobre chico ―¿Colin estás bien?

James se giró ―¿Lo conoces?

―Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo empujaste de esa manera?

―Solo… reaccioné― Confesó sorprendido.

Ella le sonrió –Vaya, James Frey actuando sin pensar― Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –Hazte a un lado, quiero ver si no lo mataste.

―Qué exagerada.

Colin alzó la mirada, aún confundido por el golpe, hasta fijarse en James. Su rostro se iluminó y comenzó a balbucear sin parar, señalándolo.

―Tal vez le di un poco fuerte― Sonrió James agachándose junto a él ―¿Qué te pasa?

―¡Tú… tú… no puede ser… tú― Miró desesperado a Hermione ―¡Él… él… es…

―Te presento a James Fray― Se apresuró cortándolo –James, él es Colin Creevey, un espía del RR.

―¡Él no es James-no-sé-qué!― Replicó Colin mirándola como si lo hubiera traicionado ―¡Es Harry!

―No Colin― Susurró Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Harry está muerto. Él es James.

―¡No! Tú eres la única que quiere creer eso Herm, ¡él es Harry! ¿Cómo no lo reconoces?

―¿Ves acaso su cicatriz, o sus lentes? Míralo bien, sus ojos pueden ser muy parecidos pero no es Harry.

James quería estamparle el puño en la cara a Colin. No podía creer que asegurara esa estupidez. De todas las personas a las que se pudo haber parecido en su vida tenía que ser al "magnífico" Harry Potter. Observó a Hermione tranquilizar al joven hasta que entendiera la verdad. Colin lo miró avergonzado.

―Discúlpame, llevo años buscando a Harry, me dejé llevar por tus ojos, no es un verde común ¿sabes?― Parecía destrozado después de comprobar que su búsqueda aún no terminaba. James asintió.

―Como sea.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cortante luego se centró de nuevo en Colin ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Misión del RR. Desapareciste en tu cumpleaños, pensábamos que estabas en el Bosque de Dean y regresarías pronto, pero pasó una semana y nos preocupamos. Imaginamos que estabas lastimada porque no conjurabas un traslador para volver. Lupin me envió. Iba llegando al pueblo cuando escuché rumores sobre una mujer castaña del RR, esperaba que fueras tú.

―Gracias por venir Colin. Efectivamente recibí una maldición en el brazo, esperaba poder desaparecerme desde aquí.

―¿Estaban celebrando tu cumpleaños el día del ataque?― Inquirió Harry ―¿En serio los líderes del RR se dan el tiempo para festejar cuando estamos en guerra?

Colin lo enfrentó valiente –Hermione estuvo a punto de morir y no despertó durante un mes. Quisimos celebrarle su cumpleaños para alegrarla y hacerla sentir mejor. ¡Se lo merecía!

James sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira ―¿Cómo que estuviste a punto de morir?

―¡Fue culpa de esa maldita serpiente gigante!― Siguió Colin a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione para que guardara silencio ―¡Se le fue encima tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar! La mordió en el cuello y…

―¡Basta Colin! Deja de revelar información― Ordenó con un tono de voz imposible de desobedecer.

James se acercó hasta ella y luchó levemente para poder ver su cuello, tuvo que atrapar las muñecas de Hermione entre una de sus manos mientras la otra descubría el suéter rojo. Ahí había dos marcas rosas circulares. La mordida de una serpiente muy grande.

―¿Por qué rayos estabas cerca de una serpiente?― Hermione le ignoró. Miró hacia Colin, pero el chico parecía haber recibido un hechizo silenciador.

―Suéltame ya, James.

Molesto no tuvo otra opción más que dejar ir sus muñecas. El cuarto quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Al fin Hermione soltó un suspiro.

―Iré a buscar a la Madre Superiora― Dijo –Colin continúa curando a James por favor, ahí están las pociones― Y salió azotando la puerta.

―Siempre hablo de más― Masculló –No sé cómo pude lograr ser espía…

James le dio una palmada en la espalda –No dudes de ti.

―Gracias― Le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos insistentemente. James se sintió incómodo –En verdad eres muy parecido a Harry pero a la vez eres muy distinto. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres ver fotos suyas?

―¿Traes fotos?

―Por supuesto― Se sentó en la cama y abrió el morral que traía. James supuso que era igual de profundo que la bolsa de Hermione. Pronto sacó un álbum viejo –Desde mi primer día en Hogwarts junté muchas fotos de Harry. Soy su mayor fan. Míralo mientras te aplico las pociones, tu rodilla no se ve nada bien.

―No sé si me interese ver fotos de Harry Potter.

―También hay muchísimas de Hermione cuando era niña― Sonrió divertido.

James gruñó abriendo el álbum.

La primera foto era de un chiquillo flaco, desgarbado y pálido. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, lentes baratos, redondos de montura, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Parecía usar ropa varias tallas más grandes. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas brillantes.

Tuvo que admitir que había gran parecido entre ellos pero Colin tenía razón: también eran muy distintos.

Al adolescente de la fotografía le faltaban 30k de músculo, quitarse los lentes, borrarse la cicatriz, cambiar esa miradita tímida y triste por una decidida burlona, y crecer bastantes centímetros para ser más James que Harry. Fue como comparar a unos primos, tenían un aire pero eran completamente diferentes.

Pasó las hojas concentrándose en Hermione. Era muy graciosa de niña, con el pelo como un arbusto, los dientes incisivos más grandes como de ratón, cargando pilas enormes de libros, escondiendo sus sonrisas tras su mano. Había varias fotos donde salía rodando los ojos de la forma que tanto le desesperaba. Pero siempre estaba junto a Potter y junto a otro chiquillo pelirrojo.

―¿Quién es él?

―Ron Weasley― Respondió Colin.

James recordó que Hermione mencionó mucho a los Weasley en sus relatos, pero nunca a Ron, siempre era sobre los gemelos Fred y George, Charlie, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Bill y su esposa Fleur. Tal vez nombró a Percy una vez. No podía estar equivocado, tenía muy buena memoria para las cosas que le interesaban, y definitivamente las conversaciones de Hermione entraban en esa categoría.

―¿Qué le pasó a Ron Weasley?

―Nada. Está trabajando en la RR.

―Aquí parecía muy cercano a M…Hermione― Se corrigió. No quería que nadie escuchara cómo había apodado a la castaña.

―Sí, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran el trío dorado de Hogwarts. Los mejores amigos. Inseparables. Hasta que Harry desapareció― Su rostro se ensombreció –Ron y Hermione se pelearon y nunca volvieron a ser amigos.

James siguió pasando las hojas hasta detenerse en una donde Hermione aparecía con un hermoso vestido de gala, tomada del brazo de un muchacho mayor moreno.

―Fue el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos― Explicó Colin –Hermione fue con el campeón Viktor Krum.

―Fue en ese torneo donde Potter desapareció ¿cierto?

―Sí. En la última prueba, nunca salió del laberinto.

―Una lástima…― Murmuró sin sentimiento. Se preguntó qué era lo que tenía Harry Potter para llegar a ser tan importante en la vida de Hermione –Por cierto Colin, ¿me podrías platicar qué fue lo que ocurrió con el incidente entre Hermione y la serpiente que casi la mata?

El rubio miró nerviosamente alrededor –No creo que tenga permitido contarlo.

―Vamos, es sana curiosidad. Te daré mi palabra sobre no revelar nada, ¿podrías darme _tu_ palabra sobre que serás sincero? Y no jures en balde, sólo verdaderos hombres pueden hacer este tipo de acuerdos.

―¡Por supuesto!― Asintió efusivamente –Te daré mi palabra… mi palabra de hombre― Terminó emocionado.

James sonrió, fue muy fácil hacerlo caer –Bien, cuéntame.

―Todo empezó hace casi tres meses. Las Legendarias estaban a toda marcha, tenían una pista sobre su siguiente objetivo y lo llevaron a cabo. Fue horrible, ese día nos encontramos directo con quien-tu-sabes. Creí que no sobreviviría, ni siquiera debía estar ahí, pero las circunstancias se dieron y…, bueno, afortunadamente Neville me ayudó mucho. En esos momentos vi a Tonks caer noqueada, como es natural inmediatamente me preocupé por Hermione…

―Tonks es la compañera de lucha de Hermione ¿cierto?

―Sí, son un equipo letal, por eso busqué a Herm, para ayudarla, le grité a Neville para que también la apoyara, y de pronto, ¡de la nada!, salió esa serpiente gigante con el hocico abierto y los colmillos más aterradores que he visto en mi vida. Cuando mordió a Hermione creí que le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Entonces un acto de magia ocurrió: la espada de Gryffindor apareció frente a Neville.

―Son magos, ¿no se supone que los actos de magia pasan todo el tiempo?

―No lo entiendes, la espada de Gryffindor sólo se aparece frente a un mago valeroso y justo que esté en grandes aprietos. Como te decía, Neville reaccionó de inmediato, corrió y cortó a la mitad a la serpiente. Hubieras escuchado el grito de quien-tu-sabes, estaba furioso, incontrolable. Casi me oriné en los pantalones. Lo siguiente que pasó fue la orden de Matt de retraernos. Desaparecimos.

―¿Estaba Matt Freeman en la lucha?

―Sí, él fue quien tomó a Hermione y desapareció hacia la base de Londres del RR. El traslador de Matt no lo envía al Bosque de Dean, sería muy complicado para él volver siendo muggle. Como sea, a partir de ese momento cada día esperaba que alguien me avisara que Herm había muerto. No era para menos… si la hubieras visto…, afortunadamente Luna encontró una cura a tiempo.

―No puedo creer que hayan dejado que casi muriera― Masculló mirando a Colin con firmeza –Se supone que son lo mejor de lo mejor, las Legendarias son el top de aurores y agentes especiales muggles de toda Europa, ¿Cómo rayos no pudieron deshacerse de una maldita serpiente?

Colin, avergonzado, miró al suelo –Lo sé pero también por eso nuestras vidas peligran más que nadie. Además Hermione _siempre_ está al filo de la muerte. No hay misión o enfrentamiento donde no salga viva de milagro.

James gruñó suavemente. Al parecer Hermione no estaba completamente a salvo cerca de sus amigos. Eso significaba un gran problema a su plan inicial de dejarla mañana en la base de Londres, ¿cómo podría vivir pensando que cada día podría ser el último de ella?

_Es una guerra, cada día puede ser el último de cualquiera, donde sea, como sea._ Pensó impotente.

―Aquí está la sopa― Dijo Hermione entrando al cuarto con una charola en las manos. Colin se apresuró a ayudarla ya que apenas podía mantener la fuerza con su brazo malo –Es de poro y papa, espero que les guste porque ayudé a hacerla. Hace mucho que no cocinaba.

―Debe estar deliciosa Herm.

James no dijo nada, tomó el plato y miró el caldo caliente. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 10 ENERO 2014<strong>


	3. El Weyr

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 3 ― El Weyr**

La base en Londres del RR era una pirámide de metal ubicada en las profundidades del Támesis. Sólo se podía llegar a través de aparición una vez conocida su localización, ya que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. Está dividida en diez niveles, y una vez adentro el nombre real de la base aparece mágicamente en tu cerebro: Weyr.

James no se explicaba cómo fue construido o creado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo ya que el enojo pronto cegó cualquier pensamiento nítido. Desde que se aparecieron en el Weyr varias cosas cambiaron, principalmente: ya no podía tener a Hermione junto a él todo el tiempo; tuvo que dejarla ir a una serie interminable de hombres que la abrazaban, saludaban y bromeaban. Claro, había unas cuantas mujeres, pero eran minoría. Lo siguiente que cambió fue la cara de asombro y miedo que todos ponían cuando lo veían. Hermione había tenido que presentarlo varias veces, insistiendo en sus orígenes muggles. En cuanto no quedó duda de que él era un simple muggle llamado James Fray, Sirius Black lo quiso despachar toscamente.

―Colin te puede enseñar dónde está la radio. Contacta a tu Brigada y lárgate de aquí.

―Sirius no seas así de brusco― Regañó Hermione de inmediato –James me salvó la vida dos veces y…

―Tres― Replicó James mirando arrogante a Sirius –Le salvé la vida tres veces a su maravillosa Hermione Jane, creo que debería ser tratado con un poco más de respeto.

Sirius bufó –Si Herm quiere que te quedes por esta noche está bien, pero mañana a primera ahora te quiero lejos de aquí, es una orden― Se alejó de ellos sin mirar atrás.

Remus Lupin colocó una mano en el hombro de James –Comúnmente no es tan desagradable, pero es un perro viejo que ya no confía en nadie.

―No me tiene que dar explicaciones, Capitán General― Masculló James sacudiendo su hombro, liberándose de la mano del licántropo –Son tiempos violentos.

Una mujer de cabellos rosas se acercó sonriente –Oye chico ¿en serio escuché que salvaste a mi Herm tres veces? Debes ser muy bueno porque esta mujer no se deja ayudar por nadie.

―No le quedaba mucha opción con el brazo maldito― Resumió encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le volvió a mirar extrañada.

―Soy Tonks, mucho gusto― Le estrechó las manos. Se giró hacia Hermione –Matt está en una misión, pero en cuanto vuelva estará encantado de verte.

Ella se sonrojó –Qué bien― Entonces le sonrió brillante a James ―¿Qué te parece si te quedas hasta que Matt regrese? Así lo conocerás… ¿Por qué me miras así?

―¿Tienes un romance con Matt Freeman?― Inquirió ácido. Tonks soltó una carcajada.

―Perdonen a mi discreta esposa― Pidió Remus intentando aplacarla –Es sólo que…― Miró a James unos momentos –Es raro que Hermione se deje hablar así.

―¿Así cómo, Capitán General?― La voz de James se iba volviendo más fría a cada segundo.

―Así… con tanta… confianza.

Hermione bufó –Están exagerando.

―Estoy segura que no, cariño― Sonrió Tonks divertida –Creo que necesitamos tener una plática de chicas _ya_.

Hermione inconscientemente dio un paso atrás de James ―¿Ya? Puede esperar…

James se sintió ligeramente más cómodo con ella tan cerca. Remus no dejaba de mirar las reacciones de los dos, eso comenzaba a molestarle.

―¡Hermione!― Una rubia menuda se lanzó con los brazos abiertos. James tuvo que contenerse para no empujarla como lo había hecho con Colin, sobre todo por la gran sonrisa que apreció en la castaña.

―¡Luna!

―No estaba preocupada para nada― Dijo en cuanto se separaron, sus enormes ojos azules pararon en James –Sabía que estabas protegida.

―¿Cómo lo sabías?

―Te vi cuando pelaste con Bellatrix. Cuando James te tomó y desaparecieron, dejaron sugars voladores atrás. Fue muy obvio entonces.

―¿Sugars… qué?― Balbuceó James. Hermione le colocó una mano en la brazo para detener cualquier otro comentario. Remus y Tonks se agitaron ante el gesto.

―¿Conoces a James, Luna?― Preguntó Hermione.

―Claro que sí. He estado soñando con su llegada desde hace años, ya te lo había dicho.

―¿Eres una vidente o algo así?― Preguntó James. Luna le sonrió.

―Algo así. Como sea, me da mucho gusto que ya estén aquí. Hermione, tu brazo se ve casi recuperado, es sorprendente la cantidad de heridas y maldiciones que tu cuerpo ha recibido, comienzo a preguntarme si no tendrás secuelas en unos años. Además las pociones para detener hemorragias ya no funcionan en ti, y después del veneno de Nagini creo que tampoco ningún otro antídoto. Te tienes que cuidar más por favor.

Tonks asintió profusamente –Estamos hartos Hermione, no nos escuchas, todo el tiempo haces locuras, deja de intentar engañar a la muerte, un día no saldrás bien. No siempre podemos protegerte, entiende, nos preocupas.

―Dejen de regañarme en este instante― Gruñó cruzándose de hombros –Como ven estoy perfectamente a salvo después de casi dos semanas lejos de ustedes.

James sonrió engreído –Por supuesto fue gracias a tu increíble capacidad para actuar responsablemente en circunstancias previamente analizadas, princesa.

Hermione se sonrojó –Calla, Fray.

―¿Te acaba de llamar princesa y no lo mandaste a volar?― Se iluminó Tonks.

―Ya lo hizo la primera vez― Aceptó James encogiéndose de hombros.

―James, tú y yo necesitamos tener una conversación.

―No― Dijeron Hermione y Remus al mismo tiempo.

―Aguafiestas…

―Es hora del té― Dijo de pronto Luna mirando su reloj de pulso –Hermione y Tonks, vengan conmigo para disfrutar de la nueva infusión que preparé. También tengo galletas. Así podremos dejar a Remus hablar con James, claramente desea hacerlo desde hace rato pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. Probablemente es sobre su enorme parecido con Harry, aunque también puede ser para preguntarle dónde compró esa increíble cazadora negra.

Hermione giró los ojos de _esa_ manera. Miró a James –Tardaremos una hora, sé que ellas necesitan preguntarme varias cosas. Sirius dijo que te podrías quedar hoy si yo quería y… bueno, quédate, te veré en un rato ¿bien?

―Sólo intenta no matarte sin que esté ahí para apreciarlo ¿bien?

Recibió un golpecito en el brazo y la miró alejarse con las otras dos mujeres. Ligeramente incómodo se centró en Remus ―¿Entonces es por mi "enorme" parecido con el exsalvador del mundo o por la cazadora, Capitán General?

―Diría que ambas― Soltó un suspiro –Puedes relajarte con las formalidades militares, llámame Remus. Sígueme, ¿te gusta la cerveza?

―Qué pregunta, ¿tienes cigarrillos? Hermione tiró mi cajetilla cuando creyó que no la veía.

Remus soltó una carcajada –Tengo puros.

―No viven mal eh.

Recorrieron varios pasillos plateados. James pensó que debería sentirse un poco claustrofóbico teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastantes metros bajo el agua en un búnker de metal, pero era difícil con todos esos cristales mostrando imágenes de pastizales soleados, probablemente un encantamiento. Al fin llegaron a una enorme cocina con varias salas lounge y antecomedores de colores.

―Toma asiento, pide lo que quieras.

―Eh… ¿una Heineken y un habano?― Un _pop_ y su pedido estaba frente a él –Carajo, en serio viven bien, ¿están conscientes de que las Brigadas del RR a veces pasan días sin probar bocado?

―No te ofendas, Fray, nosotros pasamos por lo mismo cuando estamos en misiones. Ustedes también tienen esta clase de servicio en cualquier otra base.

James tuvo que morderse la lengua –Bueno sí, pero sería todo más sencillo si de pronto nos ayudaran con su magia. Por ejemplo con ese hechizo que Hermione usa en su bolsa roja.

―Hay que tomar en cuenta muchas cosas. Si nos la pasamos encantando las mochilas de cada integrante del RR pronto perderíamos el control sobre qué cargan. Además si mueren y los Death Eater recogen esas mochilas les estaríamos regalando armamento, alimento y cualquier otra cosa que hayan metido. Sin mencionar el desgaste de magia.

―¿Su magia no es ilimitada?

―No. El nivel depende de cada mago.

Tomó la botella verde y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza. Sintió su cuerpo fortalecerse de inmediato.

―Entonces… Fray, ¿cómo fue que terminaste salvándole la vida a Hermione las últimas semanas?

―Tuvo la suerte de toparse conmigo cuando casi mato Bellatrix.

El mago sonrió socarrón ―¿_Ella_ tuvo la suerte de toparse _contigo_?

―Por muy difícil que te parezca creerlo: sí. Hermione es una mujer obstinada que no entiende razones y sólo actúa según sus sentimientos más puros. De no haber estado conmigo probablemente ya estaría muerta. Aunque admito que es una bruja excepcional no puedo decir lo mismo sobre sus decisiones de vida.

―Ha pasado por mucho.

―¿Te refieres a la muerte de Harry Potter?

―Él no está muerto. Desapareció.

―Hermione opina distinto.

―Está equivocada.

James se encogió de hombros –Como sea. Harry Potter desaparece y la vida de Hermione se vuelve un caos.

―La vida del mundo se volvió un caos, no es un efecto exclusivo en ella.

―Pero ella es la más afectada. Lo ama― Siseó venenoso.

Remus permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. Invocaron una nueva ronda de cervezas. Al fin, el mago continuó hablando.

―Hermione pareció desarrollar una conexión contigo. Me tiene muy preocupado porque no sé si te mira y piensa en James Fray o en Harry Potter. El parecido es abrumador― Le dio una calada a su habano –Debes entender algo: en la guerra nadie es irremplazable, si morimos alguien más continuará la lucha. Esa regla tiene su excepción: Hermione. Ella es lo más querido y significativo aquí. Sin su intervención jamás se habrían unido las fuerzas muggles y mágicas; y no es lo único que ha hecho. Te puedo asegurar que vale su peso en oro.

―Esa es una muy mala estimación considerando que es tan pequeña― Sonrió –Diría que es incalculable. Y para solucionar tu duda: ella piensa en mí, James Fray. A pesar de la semejanza física no puede evitar ser cubierta por mi avasallante personalidad. Estoy seguro que Potter era un chiquillo tímido. No tenemos nada en común.

―¿Estás interesado en ella románticamente?

―No― Dijo honestamente _a menos_ pensó _que románticamente fuera un nuevo sinónimo de sexualmente y nadie me hubiera dicho nada._

―Sirius está un poco molesto por tu audacia al mantenerla a salvo. Comúnmente ese es su trabajo (lo tomó como algo personal después de la desaparición de Harry). Lleva años actuando como su guardaespaldas, pero no ha logrado hacerla sonreír de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste en unos poco días. Fue desconcertante. Ni siquiera Matt lo ha conseguido tampoco.

Matt Freeman volvía a ser mencionado sospechosamente cerca del nombre de Hermione. James no dejaba escapar la probabilidad de que su más grande ídolo fuera un _algo más _de ella, creando un vacío en su estómago.

―Soy muy carismático.

―Por supuesto― Sonrió Remus –Pero eso no responde cómo es que lograste que te hiciera caso.

―No me hace caso para nada― Bufó mordaz –Le digo que permanezca detrás de mí y lo primero que hace es saltar lo más lejos que puede. Le digo que no se lance a una lucha sin estrategia y sale corriendo gritando lo que se le viene a la mente. Es simplemente incontenible― _Como fuego puro_, pensó.

―¿Entonces cómo lograste mantenerla a salvo? No me malinterpretes, pero eres un muggle, no tienes tantas vías de ataque como un mago.

―Soy invulnerable― Afirmó soberbio, pero ante la mirada de Remus terminó hablando –Me hizo enojar cuando me desobedeció, eso me hizo actuar más letal de lo común― Pensó que no era precisamente el desacato de Hermione lo que lo ponía furioso sino que su vida peligrara, pero no iba a decírselo a ese desconocido –Además soy un excelente estratega.

―¿Tuviste algún entrenamiento previo al del RR?

―Mi madre fue una gran institutriz.

Las voces masculinas llegaron desde el pasillo, pronto Sirius Black entró acompañado de un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos negros, ojos azules cristalinos, barba de candado, con una espada y un rifle cruzados en la espalda. Se veía sucio, sudado y cansadísimo, signos claros de que regresaba de una misión.

―¿James Fray? Mi nombre es Matt Freeman, Capitán General del RR, división de Ataque Muggle, escuché que salvó la vida de mi prometida, quería venir a agradecerle personalmente.

Remus observó divertido las diferentes expresiones que atravesaron el rostro de James en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Su prometida, Capitán General?

Pareció como si una luz bañara el rostro de Matt mientras respondía, una luz que James sólo veía en hombres estúpidamente enamorados –Hermione Jane es mi prometida.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada elocuente. Después de unos segundos Matt pareció sentir el incómodo ambiente.

―¿Debo enterarme de algo, acaso?― Preguntó con una curiosidad casi infantil.

Sirius negó sonriente –No, Matt, no pasa nada. Qué bueno que pudiste ver al Teniente Coronel Fray ya que mañana mismo se va.

Matt asintió –Es una pena, Teniente Coronel, pero sé que el compromiso con su Brigada le debe estar quemando los nervios por volver.

James se miró a sí mismo sentando cómodamente, con una cerveza en la mano y un puro encendido en la otra –Seguro― Respondió mientras repasaba todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Hermione intentando encontrar la palabra "comprometida" o parecidos. No halló nada.

―Bueno, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Herm?― Inquirió Matt mirando hacia cualquier rincón de la cocina, como si esperara que ella saliera de pronto.

―Debe estar en el salón de té con Luna y Tonks― Dijo Remus –Deberías darte un baño antes de verla, ya sabes que las mujeres prefieren el olor a jabón, o por lo menos eso siempre dice Dora.

Matt asintió contento –Lo haría pero muero de ganas por verla. Apenas aceptó ser mi esposa y desaparece una semana, ¡es única!― Miró hacia James de nuevo –No sabes cuánto te agradezco que la hayas protegido. Te debo una, James Fray.

En otras circunstancias esto sería el más grande sueño vuelto realidad que James podría vivir, pero no le supo ni ligeramente bien.

―Fue mi deber, Capitán General.

Sirius parecía disfrutar la situación debido a la enorme sonrisa perruna que portaba, decidió dar un pequeño golpe más –Estas invitado a la cena que se hará hoy por el compromiso de Herm y Matt. No faltes.

James asintió –Es un honor, Capitán General.

―¡Matt volviste!― El gritito de emoción atrajo la atención de todos los hombres. Era una preciosa pelirroja que prácticamente le brincó al cuello al moreno ―¡Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta!

―Gracias Ginny.

―Ginny qué bueno que estás aquí― Intervino Remus levantándose –Te presento al Teniente Coronel James Fray, pasará la noche aquí, quisiera que le dieras un recorrido por el Weyr y una habitación, ¿está bien?

―Por supuesto― Sonrió antes de gritar aterrada al ver a James.

―No es Harry― Dijeron a unísono Sirius y Remus. Ella asintió aún alterada.

―Lo siento, Teniente Coronel, es que sus ojos…

―No digas más, entiendo― Aceptó James extendiéndole una mano –Por favor llámame James.

―De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, soy la encargada de mantener el Weyr en funcionamiento, ¿quieres acabar tu cerveza antes de iniciar el recorrido?

James le dio un par de tragos a la cerveza, terminándola –Empecemos.

―Nos vemos en la noche, Frey― Le dijo Remus saliendo de la cocina con el resto.

―Hasta luego.

Ginny tronó los dedos y la mesa quedó limpia. Se giró sonriente –No debo ser la primera incauta en confundirte ¿cierto, Jimmy?― Él sonrió divertido ante la confianza que la pelirroja rápidamente le había tomado –Intenta olvidarlo, comúnmente no soy tan densa, más bien perspicaz. Vamos, tenemos diez pisos que recorrer, ¿quieres que te vaya contando la historia del Weyr o prefieres que te guíe y me mantenga callada? A veces puedo ser insoportable, me lo dicen mis hermanos, pero es que casi nunca salgo del Weyr. No me malinterpretes, amo el lugar, sólo que extraño las propiedades del Sol ¿sabes? Crecí en una casa en medio de hermosos pastizales, he intentado que los cristales mágicos reflejen mis deseos pero no me llena lo suficiente. Cuando la guerra acabe lo primero que haré será buscar una colina preciosa donde construir mi casa… ah, ya estoy hablando sin parar de nuevo ¿cierto?

James asintió –No te preocupes, los últimos días Hermione me mantuvo con el tiempo suficiente para decir "ajá" de vez en cuando. Creo que es una regla general que las mujeres sean parlanchinas.

Ginny soltó una carcajada –Tienes razón― Le miró curiosa –Tú debes ser el soldado que trajo a Herm devuelta sana y salva. Bien hecho Jimmy.

―Gracias.

―¿Sabes que fue Hermione quien diseñó el Weyr? No pongas esa cara tan sorprendida, no es difícil de imaginar si tomas en cuenta el enorme cerebro que tiene― Rio tronando los dedos para que una puerta de cristal desapareciera –Este es el elevador, tratamos de no andar apareciéndonos en cualquier parte para evitar chocar o desmembrarnos, subiremos hasta la primer planta para que sea más sencillo el recorrido.

―Me pareció entender que el Weyr es una pirámide.

―Así es. No estamos sumergidos en el Támesis, la pirámide es subterránea. Sólo la primer planta, es decir la punta, está contra el río, por eso es un acuario y biblioteca― Dijo al mismo tiempo que el cristal volvía a desaparecer y salían hacia una habitación de cristal triangular que permitía ver el caudaloso río. James miró sorprendido la fauna marina que pasaba cerca de ellos –La pirámide está hecha de metales mágicos que atraen a animales de todo tipo de agua. En esta planta, llamada Atenea en honor a la diosa griega de la guerra, la civilización, la sabiduría, la estrategia, las artes, la justicia y la habilidad, se puede venir a leer lo que quieras, sin restricciones ni censuras.

―¿Hablas en serio, lo que sea?― Inquirió emocionado. No era muy fan de la lectura, pero tener a su disposición una biblioteca mágica inagotable le parecía asombroso.

Ginny asintió –Sólo tienes que decir lo que deseas leer, por ejemplo: Historia del Quidditch a través del tiempo― De inmediato los cristales brillaron en colores tornasoles. Apareció un sillón reclinable, Ginny se sentó y el libro apareció en su regazo –También puedes pedir una búsqueda, por ejemplo: Pociones para curar la gingivitis― Los cristales se volvieron a iluminar y una serie de libros apareció alrededor de Ginny, girando lentamente –Estoy segura que se necesitan palabras claves para liberar algunos libros especiales, pero son contados.

―Es extraordinario, ¿Por qué los cristales se iluminan siempre que pides algo?

―Esta es la única planta que está hecha con una aleación de cristales y metales mágicos. Es normal que los cristales reaccionen a la magia. A Hermione le pareció un detalle lindo para su lugar favorito.

―¿Este es su lugar favorito?

―Claro, sólo Hermione podría pensar en una biblioteca así― Sonrió con pesadez –A mí me da un poco de flojera, afortunadamente pensó en otras salas más divertidas. Continuemos.

―Construir el Weyr debió costar una fortuna y tardar años ¿no?

Ginny asintió –Se utilizó todo el dinero de los Black y los Potter. Su construcción tardó medio año.

―¡Imposible!

―Con magia todo es posible, Jimmy― Replicó entrando al elevador.

―¿Cómo usaron el dinero de Potter si está desaparecido?

Ella se sonrojó –Dumbledore falsificó un documento donde Harry le cedía todos sus bienes al RR. No pienses mal, de verdad sólo fue para que el Weyr pudiera crearse.

Se encogió de hombros –Por mí bien, por lo menos Potter ayudó en algo a la causa.

Ginny decidió ignorar el comentario –La siguiente planta es donde se encuentra el Pilar de magia. Digamos que es la batería que hace vivir al Weyr― Salieron del elevador a una habitación de paredes negras. En medio había una columna de luz que oscilaba entre toda la gama de colores existentes –Una vez al mes cada mago del Weyr viene a alimentar el Pilar. Donamos un poco de nuestra magia. Se le ocurrió a Dumbledore cuando Hermione necesitaba algo para hacer marchar al Weyr.

―¿Qué pasa si el Pilar se apaga?

―Conforme bajemos entenderás todo lo que funciona gracias al Pilar. Sigamos― Antes de llegar al siguiente piso Ginny tronó los dedos apareciendo un par de orejeras –Póntelas o perderás el oído. Camina junto a mí y cuando salgamos te explicaré todo.

James se colocó las orejeras y salió al siguiente piso. Había enormes cápsulas de cristal con rayos multicolores dentro. Al fondo de la habitación estaba un estante con todas las armas de fuego que existían. Por todos lados había personas con el uniforme del RR en versión blanca corriendo y atendiendo a las cápsulas cuyo interior de pronto explotaba. Ginny le hizo un gesto para volver al elevador.

―Esa es la planta DAMM: Desarrollo de Armas Mágicas y Muggles. Las cápsulas contienen maldiciones o hechizos en prueba.

―¿También hacen armas de fuego?

―Sí, y es gracias al poder del Pilar, pero no estoy autorizada para hablar más de eso.

James se sintió defraudado –De acuerdo, ¿qué sigue?

―Nos brincaremos la siguiente planta puesto que ya la conoces. Es el área de la cocina, el comedor y la bodega de alimentos. Nada interesante. A ese piso le llamaron Pumpkin― James la miró confundido –No me preguntes, Hermione pasa demasiado tiempo con Sirius. Nos dirigiremos directo al quinto piso: la Cámara de Alta Seguridad.

Salieron a una habitación redonda con una puerta de madera en medio suspendida en el aire.

―Está inspirada en Gringotts, el banco más impenetrable del mundo― Hizo una mueca burlona ―¿Sabías que Remus, Tonks, Herm y Bill lograron entrar a Gringotts hace unos años? Hermione decidió crear una cámara verdaderamente invulnerable. No sé cómo funciona.

―¿Para qué necesitan una cámara de alta seguridad?

―Como no están dentro de lo que se puede decir información confidencial te puedo contar puesto que sólo son rumores― Dijo con una sonrisa astuta –Dicen que lo que sea que Herm ha estado destruyendo de quien-tu-sabes, acaba aquí. También la espada de Gryffindor, la varita de Harry, y un espejo mágico.

―¿Por qué la varita de Potter está tan protegida?

―No lo sé― Se encogió de hombros –Pero la cámara también funciona gracias al Pilar. Continuemos. El siguiente piso es uno de mis favoritos: el Mapa Mágico de Emergencias.

Entraron a un cuarto dorado, en medio había un enorme globo terráqueo pintado a mano en lo que parecía ser madera. Había concentraciones de luces repartidas en los continentes, pero el Nuevo Reino Unido, Francia, España y Alemania estaban completamente iluminados.

―El mapa muestra dónde hay actividad mágica violenta. Puedes ir seleccionando el país, el estado, la región, y más, reduciendo el campo de visión. Una vez al día Ron y Ojo-loco vienen a analizar la situación, entonces mandan un comunicado para que las Brigadas actúen de la mejor manera y en los lugares más necesitados.

―Esto es brillante― Aseguró James caminando alrededor del globo terráqueo –Fue idea de Mione ¿cierto?

―¿Mione?

James se congeló. Había hablado demás.

Ginny lo miró unos largos momentos ―¿Por qué la llamaste así?

―Le puse el apodo hace unos días― Confesó incómodo.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho –¿Ella sabe que le llamas así?

―Por supuesto. Me dijo que yo le podía llamar como quisiera.

Ella asintió –Eres especial Jimmy. Prosigamos.

―¿Cómo se le llama a este piso?

―Heart― Contestó entrando al elevador. James notó su silencio.

―¿Te molestaste o algo así después de saber cómo le llamo a Hermione?

―No, no… me sorprendí― Compuso una sonrisa –El séptimo piso: Eurídice. Es una secuencia de salas para investigación, juntas, reuniones, todo ese tipo de cosas. Es aburrida.

Entraron al piso y recorrieron las aulas llenas de cómodas sillas y mesas largas, pizarrones, tabloides, corchos y anaqueles. Había tres salones de té.

Ginny celebró cuando volvieron al elevador –Octavo piso: Morfeo. Aquí están los dormitorios, aprovechemos para asignarte uno, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás antes de salir a una misión?

―No regresaré nunca. Mañana partiré.

―No puede ser― Exclamó con las manos en las caderas –Remus jamás me había pedido que le diera un recorrido a alguien que sólo va a estar _una_ noche. Es demasiada información para _una_ noche.

―Órdenes del Capitán General Black.

Ella bufó –Sirius dirá lo que quiera, pero todos los Capitanes deben reunirse y decidir qué harán contigo ahora que has entrado al Weyr. No es cosa de todos los días que Hermione introduzca a alguien.

―Fue para que pudiera contactar a mi Brigada.

―Ni hablar, pudo haberte enviado a cualquier otra base― Tocó un cristal con el reflejo del prado al atardecer y apareció una puerta –Este será tu cuarto― La habitación era redonda con una cama matrimonial en medio, tenía una bañera al otro lado junto a un biombo. Todo era gris –Dilo.

―¿Qué?

―Di: esta es mi habitación.

―¿Esta es mi habitación?

Las paredes se iluminaron y todo cambió a una combinación de rojos ladrillo y dorados. Apareció un ropero lleno de túnicas azules y ropa muggle, y una ventana por donde se veía un lindo jardín nevado con una silla de ruedas cerca de una mesita con una tetera.

―Muy Gryffindor. Me gusta― Aprobó Ginny sin ver la expresión pasmada de James. Caminó hasta la ventana ―¿Qué significa para ti esa imagen?

―Es el jardín de la casa de mi madre. Esa es su silla de ruedas. Siempre tomaba té de limón los domingos por la tarde― Tocó el cristal –¿Cómo supo el cuarto justo lo que deseaba?

―Una combinación complicadísima de hechizos antiguos que Hermione se entercó en poner en este piso. Dice que necesitamos sentirnos en casa.

―Tiene razón.

―Qué bueno que te guste, será tu nuevo cuarto por mucho tiempo.

―Ya te dije que me iré de aquí mañana por la mañana.

―No lo creo. Como sea, vamos al siguiente piso, ¿te aprendiste la ruta hacia tu habitación?

―Por supuesto― Replicó tranquilamente.

―Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino― Soltó un suspiro –En serio le encanta los nombres largos. Me parece que el nombre lo dice todo, así que admira.

James pensó que así debería ser el centro de comando de una estación galáctica. Todo brillaba, había cientos de pantallas en todos lados, teléfonos, radios, computadores. La gente traía el uniforme del RR en versión negra. Aviones de papel cruzaban el techo encantado con una versión extendida del Mapa Mágico del sexto piso. Al fondo, un cuadro dorado mostraba la pintura de un hombre viejo con una túnica llena de estrellas fosforescentes en una silla que asimilaba un trono, parecía tener una conversación con un hombre de color con un arete dorado en la oreja, parado junto al cuadro.

―El del cuadro es Albus Dumbledore, y el otro es Kingsley Shakebolt. Deben estar muy ocupados, luego te los presentaré personalmente. Sigamos.

Regresaron al elevador y antes de desaparecer James sintió la mirada eléctrica de Dumbledore sobre él.

―Estamos llegando a la última sala, ¡mi favorita!

―Un momento… yo he estado aquí.

―Me imaginé. Todos los soldados del RR que pasan el primer año de entrenamiento y que tienen posibilidades de dominar runas y enfrentarse a magos son transportados a esta planta. Está dividida en cinco climas y terrenos distintos.

―Los conozco bien― Masculló sin poderlo creer –Jamás me imaginé que estaría dentro del Weyr, pensé que era una base en algún lugar de Escocia.

―Eso es lo que decimos. Esta planta es la única que no está protegida por el Fidelius, pero aun así mantenemos una protección poderosa en ella. Le llamamos Coliseo. Pero… esta parte no es la mejor, sígueme.

Atravesaron los terrenos de entrenamiento hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Ginny tocó la superficie y desapareció. Entraron a un pasillo donde se veía el final muy iluminado por el Sol, salieron en las gradas que rodeaban un gigantesco campo verde con tres aros dorados en cada extremo.

―¿Qué es este lugar?

―Nuestro campo de Quidditch― Sonrió extasiada –En el Weyr tenemos una liguilla, mi equipo es "Las Ninfas del Weyr", soy la capitán― Explicó orgullosa –Somos Tonks, Marie, Angelina, Hannah, Cho y Paulina.

―¿Es una clase de deporte?

―¡Por Merlín! ¿No sabes lo que es el Quidditch?― Ginny dedicó los siguientes minutos a darle un curso intensivo sobre el deporte. Lo obligó a bajar hasta el campo y le enseñó cada pelota que se utilizaba.

―Suena divertido― Aceptó finalmente.

―¿No quieres intentarlo?

―Definitivamente no jugaré un deporte de magos― Gruñó –Soy aficionado al futbol americano, fan de los Steelers. No lanzo ningún otro tipo de pelota que no sea un romboide.

―¿Futbol americano? Ah sí, creo que Edward me habló alguna vez de eso― Dijo pensativa.

―¿Hermione juega al Quidditch?

―Nunca se sube a una escoba. Le da miedo volar― Se encogió de hombros –Deberías intentarlo, en serio es fabuloso. No necesitas magia, puedo encantar la escoba para que te obedezca. En mi equipo Paulina es muggle y no tiene ningún problema para batear.

―Olvídalo.

―Como desees― Siseó ligeramente ofendida –Tengo que ir a organizar la reunión de esta noche. Matt no me perdonaría si no sale todo increíble.

―¿Eres muy amiga de Freeman?

―Todos son amigos de Matt, es un hombre maravilloso. Cuando lo conocí no podía creer que fuera el líder de la Legendaria muggle, es decir, se ve tan inocente, pero ya lo he visto en acción y es letal. Me da mucho gusto que haya encontrado la felicidad con Herm, ambos se lo merecen.

―Seguro.

―Aunque…

―¿Qué?

―Nada― Negó rápidamente mientras subían al elevador ―¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres descansar en tu dormitorio?

―Pensaba buscar a Hermione.

―¡James Fray!― La voz de Tonks los alertó. Venía del brazo con Hermione –¿Qué te parece el Weyr?

―Absolutamente genial como la mente que lo creó― Halagó mirando directamente los ojos mieles. Tonks soltó un chiflido divertido.

―Estaba buscándote Frey― Dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros. James notó que sus piernas se alargaron mágicamente para poder hacer eso sin tener que pararse de puntitas –Nuestra Hermione tiene mucho trabajo atrasado por las pequeñas vacaciones que últimamente se ha dado, así que lamentablemente no estará libre hasta la noche. Me ofrezco para hacer tu visita memorable, ¿qué dices?

James miró a Hermione negar incesantemente, pero tampoco es como si tuviera algo más que hacer –Sólo quisiera contactar a mi Brigada, entonces estaré disponible para lo que requiera, Almirante General.

Tonks chasqueó –Olvídate de todas esas formalidades, Jim, hoy tendrás un día libre. Llámame Dora.

Ginny y Hermione cruzaron una mirada alucinada.

―¿Cómo es que le das permiso para que él te llame Dora y a mí no?― Chistó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

―Calma roja, no es para tanto― Sonrió comenzando a jalar a James lejos de ellas –Nos vemos en la noche.

James se cruzó de brazos ―Hermione no parecía particularmente contenta de que pase tiempo contigo.

―Te fijas demasiado en ella ¿no crees?― Subieron al elevador para dirigirse hacia el noveno piso –Toma la primer radio que veas disponible. Contacta a tus subordinados, te esperaré aquí.

James asintió y caminó directo a la radio negra que parecía abandonada en uno de los millares de escritorios. Buscó el canal adecuado –Cero cincuenta y uno guión ka, aquí efe rey desde ubicación segura, ¿me copia?

El clásico sonido del canal abriéndose con la estática pasó antes de que una voz ronca respondiera –_Cero cincuenta y uno guión ka, aquí de sim, ¿es usted efe rey? Solicito palabra de confirmación. Cambio._

―Palabra de confirmación: joder. Cambio.

―_¡Teniente Coronel qué bueno saber de usted! Creímos que había muerto. Cambio._

―No tienes tanta suerte Simmons, ¿Acaso intentaste tomar a mis hombres y sublevarlos? Cambio.

―_Jamás, Teniente Coronel. Estamos cerca de Plymouth esperando por usted. Cambio._

―No esperarán más, mañana mismo llegaré con ustedes. No necesito coordenadas exactas. Prepárense para una misión larga. Cambio.

―_Siempre estamos preparados, Teniente Coronel. Avisaré al resto. Cambio._

―No hagan estupideces, manténganse vivos, Comandante. Cambio y fuera.

Apagó la radio sintiéndose satisfecho. Su Brigada era fiel y justa, no podía confiar en nadie más que el Comandante Simmons para guardarle el puesto. Se dirigió hacia Dora asintiendo con la cabeza.

―¿En serio tu palabra de confirmación es "joder"?

―¿Cuál es la tuya?

―"Lobo".

―Creí que ibas a decir chicle o algo así.

―¡Hey no te burles de mi cabello!― De inmediato su melena se volvió verde esponjada.

―Había escuchado rumores pero es verdad, eres metamórfaga.

―Soy encantadora. Vamos a tu habitación, quiero ver qué ropas tienes para ponerte esta noche. Debes lucir bien.

―No me interesa para nada si la cena es de gala, iré como me sienta cómodo.

―Definitivo, Jim, sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo y te veas irresistible.

―¿Pretendes emparejarme con alguien o quieres engañar a tu esposo?

Tonks le lanzó una mirada furiosa –Jamás engañaría a mi Remus― Sonrió drásticamente –Pero tienes razón, _te voy _a emparejar con alguien.

―No pienso participar en tus sueños de casamentera.

―¿Ni aunque fuera por Hermione?

James se detuvo. La miró de hito a hito ―¿No se supone que esta estúpida cena es en honor de su maravilloso compromiso?― Susurró entre dientes. Ella asintió ―¿Entonces qué rayos piensas?

―Pienso en lo mejor para Hermione. Vamos, no quiero hablar de esto aquí. Llévame a tu cuarto.

Una vez dentro de la habitación roja y dorada, Tonks aprovechó para echarse en la cama –Tengo tanto sueño, no he tenido una misión verdadera desde hace semanas, estoy harta. Espero que Hermione ya pueda volver a la acción.

―¿No te envían sin ella?

―Somos un equipo. Remus y Sirius no nos dejan salir solas. Son muy protectores― Hizo un gesto de asco. James sonrió –En fin, quisiera ser sincera contigo Jim.

―Dispara.

―Hermione no ama a Matt― Declaró transformando su gesto amigable por una máscara de seriedad –Ella en realidad no es feliz, sólo sigue viviendo porque no es capaz de dejarse morir en plena guerra y con tanta gente que la necesita. Su único objetivo es acabar con Voldemort en venganza por haberle arrebatado a Harry. Siempre ha sido tímida pero su carácter se transformó a uno amargado, cerrado, desconfiado. Con nosotros apenas es lo suficientemente cálida para mostrarnos que nos quiere, pero no más para dejarnos influir en su vida. – Suspiró ―…A veces pienso que ha salido viva de tantas misiones sólo porque no le tiene miedo a morir. Hace unos años conoció a Matt, él de inmediato se interesó en ella, la ha estado cortejando desde entonces― Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Debo aceptar que esto es mi culpa. Le insistí tanto por que se diera una oportunidad de vivir, de amar y ser amada que la orillé a aceptar la propuesta de Matt. Todo es un error. Tú tienes que ayudarla James.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Cuando los vi juntos me di cuenta de todo. Me sentí tan estúpida por haberme dejado engañar por las sonrisas de Hermione, creyendo que eran verdaderas, pero entonces llega contigo del brazo, y tiene ese gesto, esa risilla iluminándola, ¡estaba contenta por primera vez en años! Primero pensé que era porque te parecías a Harry― James hizo un mohín –Pero cuando estaba con ella sólo tenía el tema de James Fray en su boca. Habló de ti sin parar, sin dejar de sonreír de verdad.

―Soy una persona extraordinaria― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en fuego.

―Ya lo creo― Asintió –Pero entonces llegó Matt. Oh, todo volvió a la normalidad, la vieja Hermione de la sonrisa falsa apareció. Estuve tentada a gritarle a Matt que se alejara, pero no pude hacerlo, él no tiene la culpa de algo que no puede controlar. La ama tanto que ni siquiera notó algo extraño. Por eso tú me tienes que ayudar, debes hacer que Hermione se dé cuenta de que no puede casarse sin amor, que debe romper el compromiso.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―¡Claro que sí! Ella te quiere, te escuchará. Y eres tremendamente atractivo, eso ayudará también.

―¿Me… me quiere?― Nunca se había escuchado tartamudear, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

―¿Eres ciego?

―¿Cómo me puede querer si sólo nos conocemos desde hace casi dos semanas? Es una locura.

―¿Tú no la quieres?

James cerró la boca. Esa mujer le preguntaba cosas demasiado personales. Internamente se respondió que claro que la quería, que sí, era una locura, pero la quería mucho. Era inevitable, Hermione era una mujer fácilmente _amable_. Por supuesto, su cuerpo también era absolutamente sugestivo, atrayente, sexy,… quizá estaba confundiendo las cosas.

―Es una buena mujer― Terminó respondiendo bajo la mirada sagaz de la bruja.

―Si piensas eso entonces debes ayudarla. Sólo necesitamos un pretexto para que te quedes.

―No puedo quedarme, mi Brigada me necesita.

―Hermione te necesita más, ¿la dejarías sabiendo que será infeliz cada día que respire?

―No― Masculló en un gruñido –Deja de hacerme esas preguntas tan condenadamente cursis. No sé ni por qué te estoy respondiendo.

―Porque la quieres― Afirmó sonriente. James soltó otro gruñido –Como decía, debemos darte más tiempo para que uses esa fuerte atracción ejerces en ella. Lo siento por Matt, pero al final él tampoco sería feliz si las cosas continúan como están.

_Fuerte atracción que ejerces en ella_, por Dios, si esa mujer de cabellos multicolores seguía soltando cosas así terminaría yendo en ese momento por Hermione para hacerle cosas extremadamente perversas.

―Me alegra que apoyes a esto James― Terminó sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

―En ningún maldito momento dije que aceptaba.

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención. Remus Lupin estaba en la entrada del cuarto –Te pediré que no hables de esa manera a mi esposa, Fray.

―¿Cariño, qué haces aquí?

―Venía a darle esto a Fray― Sacó un pergamino amarrado con una cinta azul de terciopelo con el emblema del RR bordado en los extremos.

James supo de inmediato qué era. Se levantó derecho y saludó firmemente a su superior. Remus saludó y le entregó el pergamino.

―James Fray, Teniente Coronel del RR, en tu increíble demostración de habilidad y mérito al proteger a Hermione Jane Granger, Capitán General, acabas de ser promovido a Almirante General del RR, división de Protección General. Felicidades.

No lo podía creer, acababa de avanzar cinco puestos. Tomó el pergamino con reverencia, casi rompiendo el lazo azul para poder leer y asegurarse de lo que acababa de escuchar.

―Ahora estás al mismo nivel que Nymphadora Tonks, pero serás su subordinado por cuestión de estrellas recibidas.

―Muchas gracias, Capitán General, es un honor.

―Mañana se te avisarán tus nuevas obligaciones, se te asignará un nuevo puesto y tendrás la posibilidad de vivir en el Weyr si es tu deseo. Tendrás que ponerte en contacto con tu Brigada para informar del cambio y elegir un nuevo Teniente Coronel.

Tonks lo abrazó ―¡Felicidades, Jimmy! Ah estoy tan emocionada, trabajaremos muy bien juntos, ya lo verás. Quizá ahora pueda salir a misiones contigo también, le patearemos el trasero a tantos Death Eater que romperemos el record del Weyr.

James no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente. Patear traseros era su especialidad ―¿Llevan un record en el Weyr?

―Sí, hasta ahora Ojo-loco es el mejor, pero no es justo porque lleva años haciendo esto. Aun así, nosotros nos colocaremos sobre él. Debemos empezar a entrenar inmediatamente, para adecuarnos el uno al otro. Debes decirme tus debilidades, así las cubriré yo, y tú harás lo mismo por mí.

―Cariño creo que debes relajarte un poco― Sonrió Remus separándola de James.

James lo miró intentando pasarle el claro mensaje de "Es tu esposa, lo respeto, sólo estoy interesado en ella profesionalmente", pareció que Remus lo entendió puesto que le sonrió.

―Vamos a nuestra habitación, Dora. Estoy seguro que Fray quisiera descansar un poco antes de la velada.

―¡Pero le iba a escoger la ropa! Debe verse bien― Chistó haciendo un puchero.

―Dora― Repitió lentamente, sus ojos brillando en dorado –Vamos a nuestra habitación…― Sonrió sensualmente. La mujer no tardó nada en entender el mensaje.

―Adiós James― Susurró sin mirarlo, dejándose cargar fácilmente por los fuertes brazos del mitad lobo. Cerraron la puerta.

Qué curiosa pareja.

Hacía bastante tiempo que James no podía disfrutar de unos minutos a solas. Respiró profundamente, estirándose para relajar los músculos rígidos. Decidió darse un baño.

Mientras disfrutaba del agua fría pensó en todo lo que había cambiado desde que conoció a Hermione. Para empezar no se había interesado en ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera cuando Margot, la exuberante rubia rebelde, se le ofreció fácilmente. Después había desarrollado una necesidad de protección hacia Hermione que lo estimulaba a pelear mejor (claro, también lo estimulaba en otros temas). Había decidido alejarse de ella, luego comprobó que se sentiría intranquilo de saber que no estaría bien protegida y se encontró deseando una excusa válida para poder seguir cerca de ella. Entonces es invitado a la base principal del RR, el Weyr, un búnker perfecto en donde por fin conoce a su más grande ídolo: Matt Freeman. La vida es cómica, jamás creyó que tendría sentimientos negativos hacia el líder de la división muggle del RR, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo odiaba. Como si fuera poco Nymphadora Tonks, una amiga íntima de la propia Hermione, le suplica prácticamente que se entrometa y rompa el compromiso. Después es promovido cinco grados y ahora ostenta el título de Almirante General.

Su carrera militar estaba viento en popa, así que no tenía que darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Lo importante era decidir sobre su influencia en la vida de Hermione.

Él sabía que podía tentarla, jugar con ella hasta que cayera en sus manos. Ahora más después de que Dora le confirmó que ella lo quería. Así Hermione no cometería el error de casarse sin ningún sentimiento verdadero. Matt Freeman no descuidaría su puesto ni se vendría a pique cuando se diera cuenta (demasiado tarde) que ella no lo ama. Y él tendría el pequeño cuerpo femenino a su disposición hasta saciarse. Todos saldrían ganando.

El problema era cuando la pasión se acabara. Sabía muy bien qué iba a suceder: cuando se obsesionaba con una mujer la deseaba a morir, luego se acostaba con ella una temporada, después la botaba y buscaba una nueva. Esa secuencia no podría ser tan fácil con Hermione. No quería romperle el corazón.

Por supuesto, era muy presuntuoso de su parte afirmar que ella terminaría enamorándose de él, pero también era obvio.

A la larga todo sería peor. Matt estaría deprimido. Hermione con otro amor imposible. Él siendo torturado por Sirius Black.

Muy bien, decisión tomada: no se involucraría en la vida de Hermione ni en su compromiso.

De pronto escuchó pasos acelerados por el pasillo, una respiración furiosa. Era un hombre.

James apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir de la bañera y tomar su semiautomática apuntándola hacia la puerta por donde un energúmeno Matt Freeman entró para congelarse en cuanto vio el cañón dirigido directo a su pecho. Sirius y Ginny venían persiguiéndolo, chocaron con su espalda. Entonces la pelirroja notó el estado de desnudez de James, sonrojadísima se cubrió el rostro.

―¡Por Merlín, James, ponte una toalla o algo!― Chilló.

―¿Por qué parece que me quiere matar, Capitán General Freeman?

―¡Tú!― Rugió apretando los puños, temblando de impotencia al verse amenazado ―¡Harry Potter!

James soltó un gran suspiro –Mi nombre es James Fray.

―¡Eres Harry Potter!― Aseguró intentando dar un paso al frente, pero se detuvo al escuchar el suave _click_ del seguro retirado de la semiautomática ―¡Todos en el Weyr lo están diciendo! ¡Has venido a robarme a Hermione!

―Basta Matt― Pidió Ginny tomándolo del brazo –Míralo bien, él no es Harry.

Sirius le tomó el otro brazo –Confía en mí, reconocería a mi ahijado si estuviera frente a mí.

―No es un mago― Insistió Ginny –Su apellido no es mágico. La familia sangre pura Fray desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

Matt negó furioso ―¡Él quiere quitármela!

James sonrió burlón ―¿No crees que estás menospreciando el cariño y respeto que Hermione te tiene? Deberías confiar más en ella si se van a casar.

―¿Confiar en ella? Es imposible, nunca se sabe qué hará, todo el tiempo se rebela y hace lo que se le antoja. Afortunadamente eso va a cambiar cuando sea mi esposa, la mantendré quieta para que deje de andar arriesgando su vida sin cesar. Tú no evitarás que eso suceda.

James tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no jalar el gatillo. En su mente "la mantendré quieta" se repetía como un eco devastador. La sola idea de intentar dominar a la maravillosa mujer de rebeldes cabellos le parecía insólita.

Algo había aprendido de Hermione Granger: era libre. Su mente y espíritu eran seres salvajes. Quizá su corazón era lo único preso debido al desaparecido/muerto Harry Potter, pero incluso así lograba dar amor al resto de su gente. Si ese imbécil Freeman se proponía a encarcelarla terminaría por matarla de tristeza.

Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Bajó el arma, la desarmó de tres movimientos y aventó contra la cama. Luego miró a su antiguo ídolo directo a los ojos –Es tu momento Freeman, intenta matarme con toda tu alma porque si me levanto respirando iré directamente por Hermione y le enseñaré lo que es que un hombre la aprecie por quién es para que jamás vuelva a tener la miserable idea de involucrarse con un maldito como tú.

_De pasada la haré mía, la marcaré para que tampoco deseé a ningún otro hombre jamás._ Pensó.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Matt se le fue encima. Sintió su quijada casi zafarse, sus costillas tronar, su estómago contraerse de dolor. En ningún momento metió las manos para cubrirse. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar marearse y seguir viendo esas luces de colores. Su rodilla derecha se dobló en un ángulo antinatural, su nariz se quebró, su brazo se volteó. Se mordió los labios para no soltar ni un quejido, orgulloso.

―¡Basta!

―¡Petrificus totalus!

Abrió los ojos. Un puño estaba suspendido a centímetros de distancia. Miró hacia arriba: la cara colérica de Matt estaba congelada.

Trabajosamente se levantó. Escupió la sangre que se le juntó en la boca –Golpeas como una niña― Le dijo sonriendo, se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de su oído y respiró profundamente ―¿Escuchaste eso? Es el sonido de tu derrota.

―Cielos James ¿estás bien? ¿cómo puedes hablar con la boca así? Por Merlín, tu rodilla― Ginny gimoteaba con los ojos llorosos ―¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Sirius lo empujó suavemente hasta la cama, hizo un par de movimientos con la varita para arreglarlo lo mejor posible. Mantenía el gesto serio pero sus ojos brillaban ―¿Te encuentras bien James?― Preguntó con un tono paternal, lleno de orgullo. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos transmitiéndose algo que Ginny no pudo entender.

―Nunca mejor― Respondió con una mueca socarrona.

―¿Cómo es que ya se llevan bien? ¿por qué ahora parecen amigos? ¿de qué me perdí?― Gimoteó nuevamente.

―Pues así, Ginny― Respondió Sirius como si fuera todo muy obvio.

―¡Agh! Hombres― Gruñó cruzándose de brazos –A ver si siguen teniendo esa sonrisita en su cara cuando le cuente a Hermione lo que…

―No le contarás nada― Dijeron a unísono.

James miró hacia el congelado Matt –Esto quedará entre nosotros ¿verdad?

―¿Pero por qué? Hermione necesita saber lo que pasó― Insistió la joven, luego volvió a mirar a James y se cubrió el rostro –Por favor ya ponte ropa.

―Tranquila Gin, lo haré antes de que ya no te puedas contener.

―¿Contener de qué?― Gruñó aún bajo sus manos.

James sonrió, cogió unos pantalones, poniéndoselos, armó su semiautomática y la metió atorándola en la parte trasera del pantalón, agarró una camisa negra y se la fue colocando mientras salía del cuarto –Saquen al Capitán General de aquí, por favor. Nos vemos.

―¿A dónde vas?― Dijo Ginny intentando seguirlo, pero Sirius la detuvo del brazo.

Sintiendo el helado suelo de mármol contra sus pies desnudos, James cruzó las habitaciones intentando averiguar cuál sería la de Hermione. Dio varias vueltas y comenzaba a desesperarse cuando se dio de frente con Luna.

―Hola James― Sonrió encantadora ―¿Buscas a Herm?

―Sí, necesito saber cuál es su habitación.

―Por supuesto, sigue derecho, pasa tres pasillos y gira a la izquierda, es la quinta puerta.

―Gracias.

―¿Por fin le dirás que la amas?

―Eres demasiado soñadora― Masculló alejándose.

Tocó el cristal con brusquedad, de inmediato desapareció dejando ver a una Hermione en bata con el cabello rizado atrapado en varios broches dejando escapar mechones lacios. James supuso que estaba intentando peinarse ¿pero por qué rayos estaba deshaciendo sus rizos?

Ella se sonrojó e intentó ajustar mejor su bata a pesar de que no descubría nada, más bien parecía una bata que usaría su abuela pensó James.

―¿Eso es sangre?― Preguntó alarmada ―¿Qué te pasó?

―Tu prometido intentó darme una lección.

―¿Matt? No puede ser, él no es agresivo sin razón― Lo miró sospechosa ―¿Qué le hiciste?

―Nada. Él pensó que yo quería llevarte de su lado. Cree que soy Harry Potter.

―¿Y por eso te golpeó? Pero qué tontería, está completamente equivocado. Tú eres James.

Una sonrisa se abrió lentamente en los labios masculinos. Le encantaba que ella no dudara sobre su identidad.

―¿Por qué sonríes así?― Murmuró Hermione apretando más la bata con sus pequeñas manos.

―Porque no está _completamente_ equivocado. Tiene razón en algo: quiero alejarte de él.

―¿C…có… qué?

Sin dejarla reaccionar dio un paso y la atrapó entre sus brazos, besándola. Ambos gimieron. Sintió las manos delicadas enredarse en su cabello. La cargó fácilmente, entró al cuarto escuchando el cristal de la puerta reaparecer. Sin separar sus labios comenzó a acariciar la fina espalda, dando pasos torpes hacia donde vio la cama. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, un sonrojo le cubría el rostro. Era hermosa, pero se veía estúpida con esos broches atorados en el cabello, subió su mano y comenzó a quitarlos, liberando los rizos esponjados.

―Me encanta tu cabello como es, no lo eches a perder― Gruñó comenzando a besarle la quijada. Ella gimió.

Cayeron sobre la cama de edredón rojo. James no dejaba de besar, succionar y acariciar todo trozo de piel que tenía a su disposición. El sabor de Hermione era mil veces mejor de lo que imaginó, la pasión y éxtasis que lo estaban controlando lo evadieron del mundo. Cada nuevo suspiro femenino lo elevaba, lo golpeaba con adrenalina. La tenía que hacer suya. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse pensar alejarse de ella? Era imposible, era como alejar a la Luna de la Tierra. Él quería girar a su alrededor eternamente. _Eternamente_. Esa palabra jamás la utilizaba, no encontraba nada que pudiera ser descrito así, nada podía tener esa duración.

―¡Oh, James!

…quizá sí.

―Espera…, James,… ¡ah!,… no, espera…

―Cierra la boca, disfruta Mione.

―No puedo… ah, ah, oh… ¡no!

De pronto sintió la punta de una varita en su cuello ―¿En serio me estás amenazando?― La miró con los ojos oscuros por la pasión. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

―Estoy comprometida.

―Ya no. Te estoy descomprometiendo.

―No digas tonterías― Gruñó intentando quitárselo de encima. Fue imposible.

―Me deseas.

―Estoy comprometida.

―Pero me deseas.

―¡Pero estoy comprometida!

―¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste durante los días que estuvimos solos en el Bosque de Dean?

―Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia.

―¿Quieres decir que tu situación familiar no es privada, pero sí un estúpido compromiso?

―¡No es estúpido!

James soltó un gruñido, la miró una última vez. Estaba con el cabello completamente enredado de rizos y lacios, los labios rojos, el pecho acelerado, la bata abierta lo suficiente para ver el inicio de sus pechos. Malditamente hermosa.

La besó una vez más, con toda la desesperación que sentía. Antes de que ella pudiera responderle se separó.

Se giró hacia la puerta y trató de calmarse –Todo tu gran humanismo resulta contradictorio con tu pésima visión para tu vida privada. ¿Te das cuenta en dónde estás enterrada Mione? Amas a un hombre muerto, estas comprometida con un amigo, y deseas a otro. Te mientes todo el tiempo, no permites que tus mejores amigos se acerquen verdaderamente a ti. Deseas morir, pero sigues luchando por un mundo mejor, un mundo al que no quieres pertenecer. Posees tantos atractivos femeninos e intelectuales y aun así… ―Gruñó de nuevo, estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escuchó un sollozo.

La había hecho llorar.

Maldita sea.

De una zancada ya estaba junto a ella, abrazándola –Calma princesa, olvida todo lo que dije. Soy un imbécil.

Ella negó, apretándose a su pecho –Lo amo tanto James, no puedo borrarlo de mi memoria. Harry era mi todo, mi mejor amigo, mi persona favorita, mi Sol. ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué no me llevó con él? ¿Tan poquito me quería, tan poquito le interesaba? Yo siempre lo ayudé, estuve junto a él… ¡Debería odiarlo! ¡Abandonó la causa! Hay tanta gente que ha sufrido por _su_ culpa, la guerra ha sido incontenible sólo porque huyó, ¡es un maldito cobarde y aun así lo amo!

―Siempre dices que está muerto.

―¡No lo está!

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―_Lo sé_… tenemos su varita guardada, sigue tibia, viva. Sólo si Harry muere su varita se convertiría en un simple trozo de madera― Abrazó más fuerte el torso musculoso ―¿James?... ¿me puedes besar de nuevo?

―Me detuviste hace rato porque estás comprometida, ¿y ahora me lo pides?― Las mujeres era muy extrañas.

―Cuando me besas por fin dejo de pensar en Harry, sólo te tengo a ti en mi mente.

James no tardó ni dos segundos en volverla a besar con desesperación, quería romper toda imagen de Potter en ella, quería borrar cualquier sentimiento. Quería hacerla sentir viva.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 10 ENERO DE 2014<strong>


	4. Declaración

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 4 ― Declaración**

Dejando charcos de agua a su paso, entró al salón de juntas donde sabía que los estarían esperando. Localizó a Remus entre la pequeña multitud y caminó directo hacia él.

―¿Qué pasó?― Gimió el licántropo aterrado, mirando a su esposa sollozar incontrolable en brazos de James.

―Está sana y salva. A partir de este momento me libero de cualquier responsabilidad para con ella― Gruñó furioso entregándosela. Tonks soltó un sollozo más fuerte, intentó girarse para no acercarse a Remus.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que te abrace, Dora?― La desesperación en el rostro del mago era palpable.

James se volteó incómodo, inmediatamente sintió los brazos femeninos a su alrededor –Estaba tan preocupada― Susurró contra su cuello. Aprovechó para oler la fragancia de sus rizos mientras seguía escuchándola en ese tonito de ansiedad y regaño al que ya estaba acostumbrado –Tardaron días en regresar, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿por qué vienes empapado?

―No nos podíamos aparecer, tuve que nadar para llegar al Weyr.

―¿No hablarás en serio?

―Tonks conjuró un casco-burbuja.

―¿Por qué no se podían aparecer?― Hermione metió su cálida mano entre la túnica azul para sacar la cadena con el emblema del fénix colgando –Tu traslador está en perfectas condiciones, sólo tenías que usar tu palabra de aborto y ambos habrían ido directo al Bosque de Dean. ¡Se pudieron haber congelado en el Támesis!

―No nos podíamos aparecer― Repitió entre dientes. Ella le miró curiosa –Mejor déjame sentar, estoy muerto.

―Claro, lo siento…― Asintió ayudándolo a sentarse.

Se sacó la túnica mojada escuchando los sollozos de Tonks cerca de él. Decidió ignorarla mientras observaba a los presentes. Estaban Moody, Kingsley, Sirius, Luna, Ginny, Neville, el imbécil Weasley menor, y una mujer mayor que no reconoció. pero que lo saludó cordialmente con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Ginny tronó los dedos y apareció frente a él una humeante crema de elote, su favorita –Gracias.

―Le he puesto un poco de poción antigripal― Le dijo dándole un apretón en el hombro.

―No debiste, hace años que no enfermo― Gruñó comenzando a comerse la sopa. Miró a Hermione sentarse junto a él, parecía más calmada y por lo tanto más observadora.

―Escuché reportes de su misión. Sé que lograron liberar al condado de Surrey hace tres días, y dispersaron a la armada para que cubriera la siguiente delegación. Esperaba tenerlos aquí inmediatamente, pero resulta que decidieron caminar _y nadar_ hasta acá. Tonks está muy alterada y tú muy molesto…― Se acercó más a él, susurrándole ―…ni siquiera me besaste cuando llegaste.

James sonrió, girándose lentamente –No tengo ganas de besarte.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas –Claro,… lo siento, no debí…― Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando James la cogió de la cintura, apretándola contra él.

―Tengo ganas de hacerte_ mucho_ más que eso, pero preferí contenerme para no hacer un espectáculo a la mitad de la sala de juntas. No me excita mucho que la gente mire mientras te hago gemir ¿sabes?

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, las lágrimas desapareciendo, dejando una luz alegre en sus ojos –Eres un egoísta. Yo también valgo en esta relación, tengo necesidades, entre ellas está que me des un beso cuando regreses de una misión y…

La besó enérgicamente. Al separarse soltó un bufido –No empieces con otro discursito acerca de nuestra "relación" y tus necesidades, simplemente me vuelves loco.

―Pues entonces ten más consideración.

―Seguro…

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

―Quise decir: lo pensaré― Refunfuñó volviendo a su sopa.

James Fray llevaba seis meses viviendo en el Weyr como compañero directo de Nymphadora Tonks (debido a que Hermione había encontrado una nueva pista sobre su misión prioritaria), salían a constantes misiones de ataque o rescate. Había tenido que acostumbrarse al modus operandi de las Legendarias, comprendiendo que más que un equipo guerrillero eran una familia, a la cual ahora pertenecía orgullosamente. Se volvió muy cercano a Sirius y Remus, y rápidamente se hizo amigo de Neville, un muchacho valeroso con el que tenía mucho en común. De la misma manera se hizo enemigo de Ron Weasley.

El chico pelirrojo se creía el mago más experimentado y sabiondo del Weyr, no perdía oportunidad para meterse con James intentando hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Parecía estar completamente en contra de que Hermione lo haya preferido a él sobre Matt, y quería hacerle sentir miserable. Por supuesto James no se dejaba intimidar, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades para desquitarse de las jugarretas del pelirrojo.

Eso le provocaba ciertos conflictos con su novia, pero no pasaba a mayores, comúnmente disfrutaba de las reconciliaciones. _Novia_, ya no podía llamarla de otra manera, era su novia: había iniciado una relación con Hermione. No es que él lo hubiera buscado, de hecho siempre evadía cualquier tipo de formalidad o compromiso, pero es que esa mujer era completamente obstinada.

Todo comenzó cuando tuvieron sexo la misma noche que él llegó al Weyr, seis meses atrás. A la mañana siguiente Hermione rompió su compromiso con Matt (el pobre hombre quedó devastado y se la ha pasado en misiones fuera del Weyr todo ese tiempo) siendo sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Después todo se fue complicado. James quería seguir teniendo encuentros sexuales, pero ella insistía en no ser una mujer de tan bajos principios, y que si bien se había dejado llevar una noche no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo cada vez que él quisiera.

Desesperado James intentó hacerla cambiar de decisión de varias maneras, la provocó con toda su gran experiencia de seductor e incluso llegó a amenazarla, cosa que le valió una gran discusión y haber tenido que pedir disculpas por primera vez en su vida. Ella lo doblegaba. Ya no sólo era deseo, el cariño que le tenía se estaba transformando, aunque aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

A pesar de su orgullo terminó negociando con ella. Hermione estuvo casi dos horas hablándole acerca de lo que esperaba de él: fidelidad (cómo si pudiera pensar en otra mujer después de tenerla a ella íntimamente), estabilidad, apoyo, cariño, y todas esas estupideces. Él sólo habló de una cosa: sexo.

Ambos aceptaron.

James aún no podía creer muy bien en qué se había metido, pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. No se sentía solo en el Weyr ya que su nueva familia era muy amigable y siempre había alguien presente, pero Hermione lo era todo. Ella lo consentía, lo procuraba, lo hacía feliz más allá del sexo. Comenzaba a preocuparle que estuviera volviéndose dependiente de ella, sobre todo porque estaba muy seguro de que sería una gran equivocación: si él se enamoraba terminaría perdiendo.

No era tonto, a pesar de lo increíble que la estaban llevando tenía muy presente que Harry Potter seguía clavado en el corazón de Hermione. No le gustaba la competencia, pero no podía hacer nada para ganar esa guerra.

De pronto hubo un cuerpo frío pegándosele –Dora…― Masculló intentando quitársela de encima. Sintió la mirada furiosa de Lupin sobre él. La empujó con más fuerza –Sólo díselo.

―¡No!― Lloriqueó la de cabellos rosas.

―Seguramente Fray tiene algo que ver con el estado de Tonks― Opinó Ron mordaz.

―¿Qué le pasa a mi esposa, Fray?― Rugió Remus con sus ojos brillando en dorado. James sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su apellido.

Sirius decidió interceder ―Contéstale o te comerá vivo. Estamos a sólo un par de días de la Luna llena, sabes que mi amigo no es especialmente paciente en estas fechas.

―Dora tu esposo me va a matar sino hablas ya― Le dijo agarrándola de los hombros ―¿Recuerdas que te dije? Ni amenazado por un puñal de plata, Remus te dejaría― Le sonrió suavemente. Había aprendido a querer a su compañera de batalla a lo largo de esos meses.

―¡Claro que no la dejaría! ¡jamás!― Gritó el licántropo temblando de rabia ―¿Es eso, Dora? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

Ella lloró más fuerte.

―Muy bien. Basta― Ordenó Hermione poniéndose de pie –Déjenla relajarse, así no dirá nada aunque quiera. Ginny convoca té y galletas para todos. Tomemos asiento.

Nadie repuso. Pronto se hallaron frente al más nuevo té de Luna. Tonks bebió rápidamente, sin importarle la temperatura de la infusión, de inmediato sonrió.

―¡Oh Lunita es el más delicioso que he probado hasta ahora!― Exclamó soñadora –Sabe exquisito…

―¿Qué te pasa?― Inquirió James sorprendido por el cambio abrupto de actitud.

―Poción relajante― Respondieron todos a unísono.

Remus aprovechó para acercarse a su esposa y darle un suave beso en la frente –Cariño por favor dime qué tienes.

―¡Oh Remmie!― Dijo dulcemente. Sirius y James reprimieron una carcajada. ―¡Estoy embarazada!

―Felicidades― Se apresuró a decir James alzando su taza, y tal como supuso: el silencio en la sala fue abrumador.

Era obvio que un embarazo no era una buena noticia en tiempos de guerra, mucho menos de alguien en el lugar de Dora. Pero al mismo tiempo era un rayo de esperanza.

James había notado a su compañera extraña en las dos últimas pequeñas misiones, pero no indagó, queriendo darle privacidad. Sin embargo, en medio del bombardeo en Surrey, alcanzó a ver a Dora fallar varias veces hechizos sencillos, como si su varita no reaccionara adecuadamente. Después de una explosión especialmente potente y cercana, Dora rompió en llanto y le confesó su estado de preñez.

James sintió furia atravesar su cuerpo. Ella se había puesto en peligro a pesar de saber la verdad. Pequeños detalles que había dejado pasar ahora le parecían mundos de información. Quiso regañarla, gritarle su estupidez, pero no pudo. Al verla ahí, con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y abrazando su vientre, se dio cuenta que la apreciaba casi como a una hermana.

Después de la misión la escuchó desahogarse sobre el miedo infundado de que la posible reacción de Remus fuese no querer al bebé, interrumpir el embarazo o dejarla. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y regresarla al Weyr para que hablara con el licántropo.

Él sabía que Remus no la dejaría. Él la amaba. Pero de eso a que fuera feliz con la noticia había un trecho.

¿Quién quería traer una nueva vida al mundo caótico donde apenas supervivían?

Inevitablemente su imaginación se dirigió hacia una Hermione brillante, en una batita rosa, con los senos hermosamente prominentes, una barriga llena de vida, los ojos iluminados.

La imagen lo superó.

Sintió junto a él a Hermione respirar profundamente. La miró encontrando una sonrisa extasiada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pronto ella se levantó y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

―Dora qué gusto, felicidades.

De ella el resto siguió felicitando, incluso Moody tuvo el tino de decir un par de palabras agradables, pero no era de extrañar, todos sabían que Ojo-loco tenía cierta inclinación por su discípula favorita. Remus seguía congelado junto a Tonks.

―Debemos dejarlos solos. Remus aún no entiende que será papá― Dijo Luna palmeando suavemente la espalda del mencionado –Vamos.

Hermione tomó del brazo a James, susurrándole –Dora llevaba varios años queriendo tener un bebé― Confesó.

James asintió jalándola para atraparla en un abrazo –Lo llevarán bien.

―Estoy segura de eso.

–Te extrañé, princesa― Murmuró contra el oído femenino, con la voz ronca.

―¿Pretendes llevarme a la cama ahora mismo con un simple "te extrañé, princesa"?

―La verdad, sí.

Ella sonrió –Te quiero presentar a alguien…― Él hizo una mueca aburrida ―…muy especial para mí― Completo con énfasis logrando captar su atención.

―¿Señor James Fray, he de suponer?― La voz cargada de autoridad lo hizo voltearse. Era la bruja desconocida de la sala de juntas –Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, debo decir que es un verdadero placer conocerle.

James asintió solemne. Rápidamente recordó todo lo que esa mujer simbolizaba para Hermione –El gusto es completamente mío, profesora.

Ella sonrió orgullosa al notarse reconocida –Sólo Hermione me sigue llamando profesora.

―Siempre será mi profesora― Completó las castaña mientras hacía un hechizo para secar las ropas de James.

―Me sorprende su visita, tengo entendido que está al mando del orfanato en Liverpool y que nunca sale de ahí― Comentó James dejándose dirigir hacia otra sala de juntas más pequeña. Entraron y se acomodaron.

―Así es pero he venido para ayudar a Hermione con _la_ misión.

―Por supuesto. _La _misión― Musitó con acidez.

James no tenía mucha experiencia con relaciones tipo noviazgo como la que ahora vivía, pero estaba consciente de que siempre existían desacuerdos y discusiones. Hermione y él no tenían ninguna excepto cualquier tema relacionado con la misión para acabar a Voldemort.

A pesar de haber demostrado ser un hombre de confianza, no le podían decir nada claro sobre eso debido a que era un muggle y no se podía defender contra la Legilimancia. Era absolutamente frustrante.

―También para conocer al afortunado caballero que es el novio de mi alumna favorita― Completó Minerva con seriedad.

―Le aseguro que ya tuve esta conversación con Sirius, profesora― Sonrió divertido pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione –Le juro que siempre la protegeré.

―Confío en el juicio de Hermione, sólo quiero recordarle que le llevo algunos años de experiencia al señor Black de cuando lanzar maldiciones se trata.

―Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Hermione tomó la mano blanca de la anciana ―Profesora, espero que no la haya hecho incumplir muchos compromisos.

―No te preocupes― Negó suavemente –Es bueno salir de Liverpool de vez en cuando, aunque sólo sea para venir a un búnker― Sonrió mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su falda una llave de oro de aspecto muy viejo con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas –Aquí tienes, cariño.

Hermione recibió la llave como si se tratara de una pieza divina –Muchísimas gracias, profesora. No puedo decirle lo honrada que me siento al confiarme esto.

―Sé que le darás un buen uso.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Una llave.

James la miró fríamente –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella sonrió guardando la llave en su bolsa roja ―¿Cuánto tiempo podrá quedarse con nosotros, profesora?― Preguntó ignorándolo. James apretó los dientes con fuerza.

―Me iré mañana por la mañana, los chicos del orfanato son incontrolables, ¡ah! Eso me recuerda: señor Fray le traigo una carta de sus hermanos.

―¿Me han escrito?― Preguntó sorprendido. Llevaba muchos años sin saber de ellos.

―Sí. Les hice saber que lo toparía en mi viaje de "negocios", inmediatamente Giselle propuso que todos le escribieran una carta. pero terminaron haciendo que Ruth lo hiciera en nombre del resto. Por si no lo sabía, Ruth tiene una hermosa pasión por la literatura, y escribe muy bien.

James sintió su pecho hincharse –Ruth siempre estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión― Respondió emocionado ―¿No están molestos conmigo? ¿no me odian por haberlos dejado?

―Al contrario. Usted es su más grande ídolo. Los gemelos Jack y Joe se la pasan presumiendo ser hermanos suyos, y el resto no menos. Precisamente de eso habla la carta, aunque también hay un tema muy especial que deberá atender. No digo más, aquí tiene― Le extendió un sobre grueso sellado con cera.

Tembló al recibirlo. Desde hace casi seis años se preguntaba a diario si sus hermanitos estarían bien, y qué diría su madre Anne si supiera que los dejó en un orfanato. En sus manos ahora estaba la respuesta.

Hermione los excusó usando el recién regreso de James al Weyr, prometiéndole a Minerva cenar juntos. Salieron directo hacia el octavo piso y pronto se hallaron en la habitación de James.

―Descansa un poco― Le susurró ella sentándolo en la cama –Quítate las botas, date un baño, relájate y entonces lee la carta. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

―Mione…― Llamó sin despegar la mirada verde del sobre ―¿Tú sabes cómo es el orfanato?... es que… soy un maldito egoísta, ni siquiera sé cómo es el lugar donde abandoné a mis hermanos.

―No digas eso― Replicó sentándose junto a él, comenzando a masajear sus hombros deliciosamente, él apoyó su cabeza en el cuello femenino, una práctica que habían tomado juntos desde hacía meses ―No te culpes James, fue la mejor decisión en su momento. Tú no te podías hacer cargo de ellos, sólo correrían más riesgo lejos de alguna base del RR, y créeme: el orfanato es bellísimo. Hay grandes jardines verdes, aulas llenas de maestros listos para transmitir valiosos conocimientos, un enorme salón donde las más increíbles comidas son servidas. Está inspirado en Hogwarts y creo que te he hablado lo suficiente de él para que te imagines algo realmente maravilloso. Confía en mí, ellos debieron crecer felices ahí.

James soltó un gran suspiro –Voy a leer la carta.

―De acuerdo. Iré a mi cuarto para darte privacidad…

―No. Quédate.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Casi no había momentos donde él permitiera mostrarse sentimental, mucho menos frente a alguien más pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole que no se fuera de su lado. Hermione sonrió iluminando la habitación.

―No iré a ningún lado― Dijo solemne, reiniciando el masaje.

―No sabes cómo me excita cuando me obedeces en algo, ocurre _tan_ poco― Sonrió divertido. Ella apretó con furia sus hombros.

―¡No te estoy obedeciendo, sólo estoy cumpliéndote el capricho!― Él rio profundamente. Hermione sonrió encantada –Amo tu risa.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. James comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos comentarios tan íntimos, que lo hacían temblar aún más que cuando la escuchaba gemir, y eso ya era mucho. Decidió darle un regalo ―Yo amo tu sonrisa― Aceptó apreciando cómo ella parecía quedarse sin respiración. Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, al separarse encontró los ojos mieles más profundos de lo común.

―James yo…

―Comenzaré a leer la carta― Interrumpió sintiéndose rebasado por la cursilería del momento. Rompió el sello de cera y sacó las hojas dobladas –Para nuestro hermano mayor, James…

_Para nuestro hermano mayor: James Fray._

_Hola James, soy Ruth, escribo con mi puño y letra todo lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos querido compartir contigo desde hace casi seis años, pero que la vida no nos lo ha permitido, así que piensa que cada palabra que leas te la decimos todos juntos._

_No te culpo por habernos dejado, el tiempo que nos tocó vivir no es pacífico, pero tengo la esperanza de que cambiará para mejor gracias a personas como tú. Eres mi mayor héroe, sigo sin olvidar cómo te veías con el uniforme azul y la pañoleta roja. Tan varonil, tan fuerte. Has sido la razón por la que seguimos adelante unidos, volviéndonos personas de bien, queriendo llenarte de orgullo. _

_En el orfanato hemos aprendido a pertenecer a una gran familia de más chicos sin familia, pero dentro de nosotros sólo podemos pensar que somos Fray. Incluso la pequeña Giselle recuerda con amor a tata Anne, a la enorme casa de madera, a los establos olorosos, al pueblo alegre. Tomamos esas memorias como un aliciente para superarnos día a día, decidiendo a qué nos dedicaremos cuando alcancemos la mayoría de edad. Todos tenemos gustos muy variados, pero creo que te gustará saber nuestras metas._

_Jack y Joe están convencidos de ser marineros para poder escapar a Francia o España y ayudar a más gente a cruzar el mar hacia la libertad. La idea es arriesgada pero me pareció especialmente inspiradora. _

_Marcus quiere ingresar al ejército, como tú. Dice que así, tal vez, algún día pueda luchar a tu lado, y te pague la deuda de vida que tienen. _

_Jacob está dispuesto a hacerse voluntario en la sección de enfermería del RR. Creo que le irá bien porque siempre ha reaccionado rápido a cualquier situación y no le da miedo la sangre. _

_Marietta no ha decidido entre voluntariarse con Jacob o irse con Marcus. Tiene un gran amor por ambos y nunca ha podido elegir a ninguno. Quizá sea momento de que busque su propio camino, afortunadamente aún le faltan años para tener que enfrentar una decisión._

_Jessy, Tom y Dawson son muy pequeños para pensar qué quieren hacer, a pesar de eso siempre dicen que no tiene caso dedicarse a algo del RR porque la guerra terminará pronto y entonces la RR también tendrá que desaparecer. Tienen mucha fe en la libertad. La pequeña Giselle, por el contrario, está muy firme en que será maestra del orfanato._

_Yo estoy a punto de cumplir la mayoría y planeo irme de viaje a través del Nuevo Reino Unido. Sé que pensarás que es una locura, pero es mi más grande sueño. Aprenderé lo que ha dejado la guerra, escucharé experiencias y conoceré gente que a su manera sobrevive día a día. Escribiré sobre todo lo que vea para dejar una lección a las próximas generaciones, cuando los niños, hijos de los hijos de nuestros nietos, hayan olvidado lo que ocurrió en estas épocas oscuras._

_Además no iré sola: Dean Tisdale, mi prometido, vendrá conmigo. Estoy profundamente enamorada de él. Dean es un hombre maravilloso que se encargó de cuidarnos hasta salir del orfanato, y después se dedicó a la sección administrativa del RR. Aún cuida de Odín, tu perro._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero hablarte de Dorothy. Ella se fue del orfanato hace un año, se enlistó en los grupos de ayuda muggle que llevan víveres a los pueblos más pequeños de Inglaterra. Nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de cartas, afortunadamente no le ha sucedido nada malo. En su última misiva me confesó que se había enamorado de un soldado y que piensa venir a Liverpool para casarse con él. Llegará dentro de dos meses. Sería simplemente mágico que vinieras a darle tus buenos deseos, James, la harías tremendamente feliz, y a todos nosotros también._

_Finalmente sólo me queda decirte que te amamos, que nos alegra que sigas con vida y en tan buen status. Hemos escuchado rumores de que ahora luchas codo a codo con las Legendarias (los gemelos casi se desmayan de la emoción). Sólo te pedimos que sigas así, que no nos olvides._

_Atentamente, _

―…Ruth y el resto de los hermanos Fray― Terminó James con la voz afectada.

―Oh James, es maravilloso― Sollozó Hermione abrazándolo ―¿Lo ves? Tus hermanos te aman más que nunca, y todos han encaminado sus vidas para mejor, ¡incluso tus hermanas se van a casar! Aunque me preocupa un poco Marcus, quizá sería bueno que intercambiaras unas palabras con él acerca del ejército para que tuviera una visión más clara cuando vayas para la boda de Dorothy. Ah y tengo tantas ganas de conocer a Ruth, me parece una persona increíble, llena de fuerza. Los gemelos son unos idealistas ¿no? Mira que querer ser marineros para salvar a más personas. Bueno, es natural teniéndote como hermano, los has inspirado a todos, debes estar muy feliz.

James asintió ligeramente, se levantó para guardar con cariño la carta en su clóset. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que se giró para verla –No iré a la boda de Dorothy.

―¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?― Frunció el ceño.

―Dorothy me debe odiar, y con toda la razón. Ella ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mí cuando los dejé. Estoy seguro que sólo le echaré a perder el día.

―No digas tonterías― Gruñó encarándolo –Te debe amar de la misma manera que el resto de tus hermanos.

―No lo entiendes, ella era mayor, no me idealizó infantilmente como el resto.

―¡James Fray!― Gritó azotando el pie como una niña pequeña, James sonrió al gesto ―¡Te prohíbo que pienses de esa manera! Ellos no te idealizaron de ninguna manera, ¡eres un héroe!, has salvado incontables vidas, rescatado pueblos…― Lo miró intentando hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Él negó. ―…has protegido y mantenido viva a la gran Hermione Jane…― Siguió con voz vanidosa –…una bruja terca, fastidiosa, insufrible y santurrona, no cualquier hombre mortal podría lograrlo.

James soltó una carcajada, atravesó el cuarto hasta atraparla en un abrazo.

―¿No lo entiendes?― Siguió ella –Eres un hombre extraordinario. No te debería extrañar que la gente te ame, si de hecho nosotros ya te amamos, imagínate tu antigua familia, y eso por supuesto incluye a Dorothy. Irás a la boda, o tu madre nunca te lo perdonará.

―Con haber dicho eso desde el principio habría sido suficiente― Aceptó falsamente preocupado. La besó suavemente hasta que la tuvo acostada bajo él –Mione― Gimió apretándola con sensualidad. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas, friccionando sus sexos. Ambos gimieron –Espera… te iba a decir algo― Murmuró trabajosamente. Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello –Era importante, estoy seguro…

―Olvídalo― Respondió desabrochándole el pantalón.

―Bueno.

Sonrió gustoso ante la mirada como miel derretida. James había tenido a mujeres ardientes en la cama pero ninguna como Hermione. Ella tenía algo especial, algo que lo volvía loco. Al principio su inexperiencia había sido excitante pero ella siempre aprendía rápido, pronto fue él quien terminaba sorprendido y muy satisfecho.

―¡Espera!― James se separó de ella agitadamente ―¡Ya recordé!

―Ah, vamos, ¿tan importante es? Nunca te detienes cuando…

―Hoy es jueves.

―¿Y luego?

―Es día familiar.

―Ay, olvídalo― Quiso volverlo a besar, pero no se dejó.

―No seas caprichuda, princesa. Hiciste una promesa.

―Bueno, vayamos después de… ya sabes.

―¿Tener sexo?― Picó divertido. Ella odiaba esa palabra.

―Sí, eso.

―Ese, ee, equis, ooohhhh…

―Ya, ya, sexo, ¿lo ves? ¡lo dije!

―Como sea, eso no te salvará. Vamos.

―No quiero…

―Vamos― Ordenó levantándose –Además sería buena idea que guardes esa llave en la cámara de alta seguridad. Algo me dice que vale más de lo que aparenta.

Hermione pareció reaccionar –Tienes razón, la llave― Se mordió los labios como siempre que estaba dudosa de algo. James bebió el gesto con deleite.

―¿Sabes que siempre que haces eso me excitas?

―No digas eso cuando prefieres ir a ver un espejo en vez de hacerme gemir.

―Cuestión de ética, princesa. Yo prometí dejar de decirte "seguro" siempre que quisiera ignorarte, y tú prometiste…

―Ir a ver a cómo estaban mis padres cada jueves― Gruñó.

―Buena chica. Anda, vamos.

―No soy tu mascota― Replicó acomodándose la blusa antes de levantarse.

―De acuerdo: concédame el honor de escoltarla hasta la cámara de alta seguridad, su altísima serenísima princesa real― Dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

―Con gusto, humilde plebeyo― Respondió con gracia tomando su brazo.

Llegaron al quinto piso. James aún no se acostumbraba a la imponente puerta de madera que flotaba en medio de la habitación. Varias veces había intentado que Hermione le contara cómo funcionaba el sistema de seguridad, pero nuevamente no podía saberlo debido a sus orígenes muggles.

Miró a Hermione girar el pomo plateado, la puerta desapareció y unas escaleras negras surgieron hasta un oscuro portal. Se tomaron de las manos y subieron.

Al atravesar una especie de velo llegaron a un salón circular pequeño, iluminado exclusivamente por las columnas de energía dorada que rodeaban seis pedestales. James sabía muy bien qué había en cada pedestal, había pasado el suficiente tiempo ahí para no notarlo: un diario negro, una copa partida a la mitad, una piedra rota engarzada en un anillo de oro, un par de colmillos de serpiente, una espada hermosa, una varita mágica, y un espejo de plata.

No sabía muy bien por qué esos objetos parecían significar lo más importante en el mundo de los magos, seguramente algo tenían que ver con Voldemort. Siempre prefirió no hacer preguntas, sabiendo de antemano que no podía obtener respuestas.

Hermione se acercó hasta el espejo, ignorando deliberadamente el resto de los objetos mágicos, y tocó la superficie fría con sus dedos –Papá, mamá…― Susurró.

James se colocó junto a ella, en un intento de apoyo moral que sabía no era suficiente para aguantar la escena que iba a aparecer.

En el cristal del espejo lentamente se formó la imagen de un cuarto decorado infantilmente, con una cuna blanca vacía en el centro. Junto a la ventana de cortinas rosas, en una mecedora estaba una mujer cargando a una linda bebe durmiente. Del otro lado del cuarto estaba un hombre intentando guardar la ropita en la cajonera de colores. Arriba de la cuna había un letrero de madera con letras moradas que decía: Hermione.

James esperó paciente el sollozo femenino que siempre venía, y deseó poder hacer magia para revertir el tiempo y evitar que todo eso pasara. Su Mione no merecía un futuro así, era completamente injusto. Odiaba tener que someterla a esta visita semanal, pero también sabía que si no veía a sus padres continuamente se deprimiría o viviría aterrada de algo les hubiera ocurrido. Al final, todo era por el bien de su novia.

―¿Te das cuenta James?― La pregunta de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa. En su voz no se notaba la tristeza esperada.

―¿Qué, princesa?

―Hoy compartiste conmigo algo muy íntimo sobre ti y tu familia, y yo llevo haciendo lo mismo contigo desde hace unos meses. Tenemos sexo continuamente. Dormimos juntos. Nos apoyamos y queremos.

―¿Tiene algo de malo?

―No. Es sólo que… parecemos una pareja de verdad.

―Somos pareja― Gruñó girando los ojos –Fue parte de la negociación.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―No, no lo sé.

Ella se giró, sus mejillas coloreadas –Tonks está embarazada.

―Sí, fui el primero en enterarse cuando lo gritó a la mitad del bombardeo en Surrey― Chistó sarcástico –Luego le dije como mil groserías y me dio una reprimida de la cual mi madre estaría orgullosa hasta que le dije "felicidades", _aún_ en medio del bombardeo.

Hermione sonrió –Dora y Remus tendrán un hijo.

―Ya lo sé, ¿qué rayos tiene que ver en todo esto?

―James… creo que me enamoré de ti.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándola en shock ―¿Estás embarazada?

―No.

Asintió lentamente ―¿Mione estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

―Sí.

―Pero tú amas a Harry Potter. _Sigue vivo_― Gruñó mirando de reojo la varita del susodicho.

―Sí, y lo sigo amando, pero creo que también me enamoré de ti.

―Es una locura, si fuera así simplemente ya no lo amarías a él también.

―No lo sé― Se encogió de hombros –Pero lo que siento ahora por ti se le parece mucho. En verdad los amo a los dos.

―¡Cállate!― Gritó furioso ―¡No me digas que me amas igual que a él!

―No es igual, es como… como si los tuviera a ambos en mi corazón, cada uno sosteniendo una mitad.

―Yo no quiero sostener ninguna mitad, si me vas a dar algo dámelo completo― Reclamó orgulloso –No estoy dispuesto a compartirte.

―Él no está aquí.

―¿Y si regresa? ¿y si mañana se aparece aquí y pide perdón por ser un maldito cobarde y además te dice que te ama? ¿le dirías que ya estás conmigo? ¿lo dejarías?

Hermione no respondió.

―Por supuesto…― Masculló James girándose, rabioso.

―James― Llamó ella con desesperación ―¿Tú me amas?

―¿Qué endemoniada pregunta es esa?

―Necesito saberlo.

―¿Para qué?

―Para que si Harry vuelve diciendo que me ama, yo pueda decirle que ya tengo a alguien a quien amar, que me ama de regreso, y que no me abandonó.

James soltó un bufido, se giró nuevamente mirándola directo a los ojos –No soy un hombre que ama, princesa.

―¿Entonces por qué haces tantas cosas por mí? ¿Por qué me proteges, me cuidas, me conscientes,… por qué me haces el amor cada día?

―¡Estás loca, mujer!― Gritó revolviéndose el cabello, desesperado ―¡Me vuelves loco con tus preguntas!

―Dime que no me amas.

―Hermione…― Gruñó amenazador.

―Dime que no significo nada para ti más que un simple revolcón fácil.

―No digas idioteces, no eres un revolcón fácil.

―Dime que no me amas― Repitió con la voz temblorosa –Lo necesito saber hoy.

―¿Por qué hoy?

―¡Por favor!

―Basta― Resopló harto –No seguiré con esta estúpida conversación. Adiós.

―¡James!

La ignoró y salió de la cámara de alta seguridad. Fue directo hacia el último piso del Weyr, entró a la zona de entrenamiento avanzado y se dispuso a no parar hasta que su cuerpo no respondiera más.

* * *

><p>Pasaron horas para que al fin cayera rendido en la colchoneta azul. Sintió el sudor bañando su cuerpo, pegándole la ropa. Al ya no tener ninguna otra cosa en qué concentrarse, inevitablemente pensó en Hermione y su última conversación.<p>

―Me ama…― Susurró sin creerlo.

No entendía cómo eso podía suceder, de todos los futuros que imaginó con Hermione ese nunca se le presentó en su mente.

Ella le parecía demasiado buena, _santurrona_, para atreverse a fijar en alguien como él. Entendía que le atrajera físicamente, incluso por su personalidad, pero no como algo más allá. Recordaba noches enteras que la observaba dormir entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él, acariciando su espalda nívea suave, pensando si ella estaría soñando con él o con Harry Potter.

Siempre ha sido un hombre posesivo, por eso había decidido no hacerse falsas ilusiones: uno no podía celar lo que nunca fue suyo.

Antes de irse a misiones con Dora, se despedía de Hermione cálidamente, imaginando que así podrían continuar hasta que alguno muriera, en ese estado de noviazgo que no exigía nada más, pero que los mantenía felices en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba al Weyr buscaba nervioso algún nuevo rostro parecido al suyo. Siempre temía que Potter retornara y que Hermione ya se encontrara junto a él, embebida en ese amor irracional que le profesaba a pesar de los años. Y entonces se daba cuenta de que la quería demasiado y que si la perdía se volvería loco.

Por fin había tenido su oportunidad, sin buscarla ni esperarla, ella le confesaba que lo amaba, ¿y qué hacía? Se ponía como un energúmeno y la dejaba hablando sola.

Había sido un imbécil, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa. Quizá para ella fuera muy sencillo decir "te amo" pero para él por supuesto que no. Sólo lo había dicho una vez, a su madre, a nadie más. No eran dos simples palabras que pasaran por su boca todos los días. Rayos.

Además… si lo confesaba lo haría todo real. Sería como si se echara una soga al cuello y le diera el extremo a Hermione para que tirara cada vez que se le antojara. Estaría a su merced. Sería como si le entregara sus testículos en bandeja de plata.

Ni hablar.

Aparte de que no sólo lo ama a él, sino también al estúpido, cobarde, poco hombre de Potter. Aunque debía darle mérito a Hermione: si en medio año ya lo amaba, quizá en otro poco tiempo más también olvidaría (al fin) a Potter.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí?― La voz histérica de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza, con dificultad por el cansancio, hasta ver sus zapatos rojos.

―¿Tomando el Sol?

―¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote, idiota? ¡Es tardísimo!

―¿Para qué?

―Rápido, tómate esta poción para que te recuperes, quizá si corres puedas llegar a tiempo.

―Deja de gimotear, Gin― Gruñó cerrando los ojos –No tomaré ninguna poción, ¿a dónde rayos quieres que vaya?

―¡A la sala de trasladores, genio! ¡Hermione está a punto de partir!

―¿Partir a dónde?― Preguntó sorprendido.

―¡A Hogwarts a destruir el Horcrux!― Se llevó las manos a la boca ―¡Merlín, olvida que dije _esa_ palabra!

―¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿y cómo que se va de misión? Ha estado encerrada en el Weyr desde hace meses intentando dar con el siguiente…― James se detuvo golpeado por su propia deducción.

Se alzó y tomó la poción mientras corría hacia el elevador.

Un miedo frío lo recorría conforme subía los tres miserables niveles que lo separaban de Hermione, intentaba respirar para relajarse pero no podía.

Por eso ella le había insistido tanto en querer saber si la amaba, porque iba a una misión prácticamente suicida.

No tenía todos los datos. De hecho no tenía ningún dato pero sabía que lo que fuera que Hermione estuviera rastreando desde hace tanto tiempo debía ser vital para ganar la guerra. Ahora sabía el nombre de su búsqueda: "Horcrux".

Entró desesperado a la sala de trasladores. No había ningún auror presente, sólo Dora, sentada, mirando al vacío con un semblante desconsolado.

―Se han ido, James― Susurró ella acariciándose el vientre –Obviamente no me dejaron acompañarlos…, se han ido― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Es la primera vez que no los acompaño. Sé a lo que se enfrentarán y… oh Merlín, por favor… por favor que regresen con vida― Sollozó sin control.

―¿Quiénes han ido?

―Remus, Sirius, Neville, Kingsley, Moody, Herm y Luna. Van muy bien preparados… bueno, siempre hemos ido con lo mejor que tenemos para estos casos, pero siempre pasa algo…

―¿Aproximadamente cuánto tiempo durará la misión?

―No deben ser más de unas horas.

James asintió. Odiaba quedarse esperando, no le gustaba ser el que aguardaba por la valiente heroína, pero podía aguantar sólo unas horas. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Un día completo había pasado. Nadie había regresado aún.<p>

Seguía parado frente al rincón vacío donde sabía que se aparecerían. Tonks estaba dándole vueltas al salón por millonésima vez. Ginny conjuraba distintos tés al azar sin parar.

―¡Basta!― Gritó la rosada azotando las manos en la enorme mesa ―¡James ve por tu maleta para misiones en este momento, nos vamos!

―¿Qué?― Chilló Ginny levantándose ―¿Estás loca? No puedes ir e interferir con una misión así, además ni siquiera tienes permitido aparecerte en tu estado Tonks, no le hará bien al bebé.

―¡No me importa!

James trató de ser racional –Dora tranquilízate, si te dejo tomar un traslador, Remus me matará.

―¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, sé que algo está mal!

―¿Cómo lo sabes?― Replicó Ginny.

―¡Mi instinto materno me lo dice!

James se levantó de inmediato –No puedo hacer nada contra esa lógica. Iré por mi mochila.

―¿Lógica?― Chilló la pelirroja ―¡Es una tontería! No lleva ni una semana de saber que será madre… ¡James!

La ignoró saliendo del salón. Fue hacia su recámara, tomo su mochila siempre lista, su espada y la pañoleta roja. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione. Buscó entre los cajones cualquier poción revitalizante, sanadora, explosiva o de lo que fuera. Probablemente les haría falta después de un día entero de lucha. Encontró también la amatista colgada de la cadena de plata que Hermione traía cuando la conoció, decidió ponérsela.

Saltó directo hacia el salón donde Ginny y Tonks seguían discutiendo sin parar.

―Estoy listo.

―James detente― Pidió la más joven tomándolo del brazo –Escúchame, por lo menos lleva refuerzos…

―¿Quién? Tú no estás capacitada, y los mejores aurores se fueron con Hermione.

―Matt regresó al Weyr ayer por la noche, sé que te acompañará si le explicamos. También puedo llamarles a mis hermanos, Fred y George no están muy lejos, y Ron está aquí en el Weyr. Por favor.

Trató de no ser un orgulloso estúpido. Asintió férreamente –Pero si no están aquí en media hora me iré sólo.

―¡Aquí estarán!― Aceptó ella corriendo fuera del salón.

―Tonks tú no irás.

―¿Qué? ¿No hablarás en serio?

―Muy en serio. No quiero tener que estar cuidándote, sólo estorbarás.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos ―¿Sabes James? Debajo de todo ese exterior rudo, creo que eres un hombre muy sentimental. La verdad es que no quieres que me lastime ¿verdad?

Él soltó un gruñido.

Menos de diez minutos después, Ginny entró acompañada de otros tres pelirrojos y de Matt.

―Iremos bajo mis órdenes― Dijo Matt –Necesitamos un plan de ataque, ¿alguien conoce el terreno donde lucharemos?

―Hogwarts, amigo― Sonrió uno de los gemelos –Es como nuestra segunda casa.

―O nuestra tercera casa, oh hermano buenmozo― Sonrió el otro –Ya sabes, Weyr, Madriguera…

―Tu boca está llena de razón, oh hermano gallardo.

Ron giró los ojos –Al punto. Claro que lo conocemos, pero es enorme ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos?

James se encogió de hombros –No lo sé.

―Qué raro― Ironizó Ron. James le lanzó una mirada cortante.

―Comenzaremos con el objetivo de búsqueda y rescate. Cada vez que encontremos a un compañero lo apareceremos al Weyr ¿bien? Deben estar heridos o sin sus trasladores. Abortaremos su misión― Declaró Matt seriamente.

―Sí, señor― Aceptó el resto.

―Fray trae prendido tu radio, nos mantendremos en contacto, estarás al mando del segundo equipo. Me quedaré con Fred, llévate a George y Ron.

―Sí, señor― No quería oponérsele y perder más tiempo. Además reconocía que Freeman no era un mal líder.

―Andando. Ginny crea el traslador por favor.

―Sí, señor― Sonrió sacando su varita.

―Tengan cuidado, por favor― Pidió Tonks abrazando a cada uno de ellos. Su rostro rápidamente lleno de lágrimas –Ignórenme, son las hormonas.

James sonrió besándole la frente –Te regresaré al padre de ese bebé.

―Oh James, regresa a todos por favor. Confío en ti.

Asintió.

Se colocó junto al resto y tocó el cenicero que serviría de traslador para esa ocasión. Miró una última vez a Matt, tratando de anticipar alguna afrenta, pero sólo encontró preocupación y voluntad. Decidió que podía confiar en él. Miró ahora a Ron, hallando una mueca extraña, indescifrable.

―Tres… dos… uno…

Sintió el gancho bajo el estómago, luego la película de colores y sonidos mezclados a alta velocidad hasta que tocó el piso de piedra.

―Hace años que no venía Hogwarts― Susurró Ron con la mirada nostálgica frente a las enormes ruinas de lo que debió ser un hermoso castillo –Lleva años cerrado.

James sabía que el último gran enfrentamiento contra Voldemort había sido allí mismo. La Orden del Fénix no salió bien librada, su líder, Albus Dumbledore, había sido asesinado por el traidor Severus Snape. Fue en 1995, poco antes del golpe de estado en Londres muggle.

―Comenzaremos a peinar los niveles. Fray adelántate al primer piso. Me quedaré con la planta baja.

―Sí, señor― Asintió dejándose guiar por los pelirrojos.

Fue complicado atravesar las ruinas desoladas, peor lograr subir por las escaleras temblorosas, como si tuvieran vida y estuvieran aterradas por alguna razón. Por fin llegaron al primer piso y emprendieron la búsqueda.

El silencio era abrumador, a James nunca le gustaba cuando la situación era tan calmada, sabía que algo se pondría mal. Escuchaba a los pelirrojos echar hechizos de reconocimiento cada tres pasos, pero nada aparecía. Le desesperaba que todo fuera tan enorme, tardarían mucho tiempo en asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en ese piso, y aún faltaban bastantes y varias torres.

Entonces sintió la amatista en su pecho enfriarse.

De detuvo de inmediato, quitando el seguro de su semiautomática y aguzando el oído esperando al enemigo.

―¿James?― Preguntó George al notarlo quieto ―¿Escuchaste algo?

―Pónganse en guardia. Hay alguien cerca― Ordenó.

De inmediato un rayo azul golpeó el piso muy cerca de su pie derecho. Brincó hacia el otro lado para no ser un blanco fijo y apuntó hacia donde vio llegar el rayo. Vio una silueta. Disparó.

El grito del Death Eater se alargó mientras caía del balconcillo hasta el suelo.

―Es un chico nuevo― Dijo Ron acercándose al cuerpo.

―Era― Declaró George.

―Subiremos al siguiente piso.

―¿Tan pronto, Fray?― Se rebeló Ron –Matt dijo que debíamos asegurarnos que estuviera limpio aquí.

―Sólo mandan a chiquillos sin experiencia a zonas sin importancia. Perderemos tiempo valioso si no continuamos.

George miró a ambos intentando decidir qué pensar –Podríamos avisarle a Matt…

James asintió, jaló la radio que traía en la correa de la mochila –Aquí efe rey, unidad dos, ¿me copia, efe re, unidad uno? Cambio.

La estática sonó y pronto la voz de Matt respondió –_Aquí efe re, unidad uno, ¿encontraron algo? Cambio._

―No, continuaremos al siguiente piso. Cambio.

―_Efe rey, no tome decisiones apresuradas, manténgase en su piso hasta haberlo recorrido. Cambio._

―Negativo, cambio y fuera― Apagó la radio y se giró hacia los boquiabiertos pelirrojos –Ya le avisé. Ahora hablemos claro Weasleys: sé liderar, tengo mucha experiencia y sé qué decisiones son oportunas para cada caso. Mi misión es rescatar a cuantos soldados del RR haya aquí, vivos o muertos, pero preferiría encontrarlos respirando, para eso necesito velocidad, así que pueden regresar y quedarse con Matt o continuar conmigo sin intentar oponerse a ninguna de mis órdenes. Quedan libres de decidir, soldados.

―Me quedo contigo, hombre― Se encogió de hombros George –Me gusta la acción.

Ron soltó un suspiro –Bien…― Lo miró unos momentos con un gesto frustrado –Ahora entiendo por qué Hermione está contigo, siempre le gustaron los hombres así.

―¿Así cómo?― Gruñó James comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras más cercanas.

―Así… tercos y con aires de grandeza.

Prefirió ignorarlo.

Pasaron unas horas y a pesar del ritmo acelerado sólo encontraban Death Eaters de baja categoría. No dudaban en tirar a matar, pero James comenzaba a desesperarse y resolvió usar otra táctica. Disparó al hombro del chico en túnica negra, lo tiró al suelo y pisó con fuerza la herida. El muchacho gritó desesperado.

―¿Dónde están tus jefes?

El mago oscuro gruñó, cerrando la boca para no soltar información.

George se adelantó –Habla ahora canalla o probarás un poco de Belladona fermentada― Sonrió malévolo. James no supo a qué se refería, pero claramente el Death Eater lo comprendió de inmediato.

―¡Están en la torre más alta, en donde hay grandes mapas de las constelaciones!

―La torre de Astronomía― Afirmó Ron, asomándose por la ventana –Es complicado ubicarnos en el castillo casi demolido, pero no estamos tan lejos de esa torre. El problema será subir, recuerdo que todas las escaleras se vinieron abajo en la última batalla. Tendremos que volar.

James apretó con más fuerza el hombro del mago –Mas te vale no estar mintiendo― Se acercó y le colocó un broche en la túnica. George le lanzó un hechizo que lo envolvió en cuerdas. –Recluso― Dijo firmemente. El mago oscuro desapareció directo hacia una mazmorra de la base del RR más cercano.

―Podríamos conjurar algunas escobas― Opinó George.

―No lo creo. Si los Death Eater ven escobas volando solas, sabrán que hay alguien más en el castillo.

―¿Entonces qué hacemos?

―Métodos muggles― Respondió James sonriente –Vamos a la torre, pronto.

Llegaron hasta el comienzo de la gigantesca torre, un cilindro de roca con pedazos sueltos de escaleras se extendía metros hacia el cielo. James sacó de su mochila cuerdas y ganchos plateados.

―¿No pensarás escalar, verdad?― Inquirió Ron nervioso –No tengo tanta fuerza en los brazos, sería imposible para mí subir toda esa distancia.

―¿No se supone que son magos? Encantarán las cuerdas para que la subida sea más rápida y sencilla.

George sonrió aliviado –Buen punto.

_A Hermione se le habría ocurrido en algo así de inmediato_. Pensó James pero se detuvo y trató de concentrarse en la misión, no podía dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

Cuando estaban alcanzando el final de la torre empezaron a escuchar voces y risas. James les hizo varios gestos para que permanecieran en silencio y quietos. Él subió un poco más para ver la situación.

De las vigas del techo colgaban encadenados Luna, Neville, Kingsley y Remus. Se veía que los habían torturado, pero seguían con vida. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba Sirius amarrado a una silla de madera que le daba descargas eléctricas. Abría la boca y se agitaba desesperadamente, pero ningún sonido salía de él. A su lado estaba el cuerpo muerto de Alastor Moody, sacando humo.

Había una docena de alegres Death Eaters presentes.

No estaba Hermione

Maldita sea.

Bajó hasta encarar a los pelirrojos. Explicó con señas la cantidad de enemigos y la cantidad de rehenes. Luego comandó la estrategia de ataque.

En cuanto pisaron el salón, George conjuró un escudo sobre ellos, y Ron conjuró otro sobre los prisioneros colgados. James lanzó una granada hacia donde estaban cuatro Death Eaters reunidos en una esquina, de inmediato comenzó a disparar contra los otros.

Las maldiciones volaron contra ellos casi rompiendo el escudo dorado. Una risa histérica los heló.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

―¡Pero si eres el maldito muggle que me quitó mis hermosos dedos!― Gritó sonriendo. Lanzó una maldición que terminó por estallar el escudo.

Los tres se dividieron.

Ron corrió hacia los colgados, comenzó a acomodar los broches del RR en sus ropas –Tranquilos, los sacaremos de aquí― Susurraba aceleradamente.

―No, libérame. Tengo que ayudar― Gimió Neville tembloroso.

―Tengo órdenes de llevarlos directo al Weyr.

―No me importa. ¡Libérame!

George ya estaba batiéndose a duelo contra tres Death Eater. Escuchó detrás de él las desapariciones actuar, se sintió más relajado al saber que sus amigos ya estaban en el Weyr. Sin embargo otros dos Death Eater se sumaron al duelo, inclinando la balanza a su favor.

―¡Expelliarmus!― El grito de su hermano menor lo alivió. Ahora estaba acompañado.

Cerca de ellos James hacía milagros para evadir las rápidas maldiciones que Bellatrix le mandaba sin dejar de reír.

―¡Baila, maldita escoria, baila!

Desesperado trató de cortar distancia para golpearla, puesto que su semiautomática se había quedado sin municiones y no tenía tiempo suficiente para recargarla, pero Bellatrix no era tonta, se mantenía a varios pasos alejada.

―¡Petrificus totalus!― El hechizo llegó muy suave, casi sin poder, pero fue suficiente para distraer a la bruja.

James aprovechó la ayuda de Neville y corrió desenvainando su espada, alcanzó a herirla en el estómago aunque no de forma fatal.

―¡Reducto!

―¡Protego!

El escudo de Neville no fue suficiente para cubrirlo. James salió impulsado hasta el otro lado del salón casi perdiendo el conocimiento. Un horrible dolor en todo el torso lo azotó. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control. Le había reventado algún órgano.

Apretó los dientes intentando pensar con coherencia, pero el dolor le nublaba la mente. Buscó desesperado en su bolsillo la poción curativa más poderosa que Luna había creado, la descorchó y se la bebió de dos tragos.

Mientras sentía la poción hacer efecto, miró asombrado a Neville luchar contra Bellatrix con una agilidad y destreza pasmosas. Sus hechizos a pesar de estar debilitados eran letales, sin dejar pasar tiempo uno del otro. La vieja bruja comenzaba a cansarse de verdad, su sonrisa temblaba.

―James…― La voz deshecha le llamó la atención. Era Sirius a un par de metros lejos –No te levantes, la poción a penas te está curando…

Asintió con dificultad.

―Busca a Hermione― Continuó con los ojos grises cubiertos de dolor –En el quinto piso…

Asintió de nuevo. La voz aún no le salía.

―Voy a morir…

Negó furioso, comenzando a arrastrarse hacia él.

―No te muevas, idiota… necesitas recuperarte…― Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

James sacó un broche del RR y apenas tuvo fuerza para ponerlo en Sirius, dio la palabra de aborto y lo miró desaparecer. Deseó que llegara a tiempo al Weyr, que Ginny pudiera atenderlo y sobreviviera.

Aprovechó para colocar otro broche en el fallecido Moody, desapareciéndolo.

―¡Avada Kedavra!― El rayo verde le pasó rozando la oreja. Miró alterado al Death Eater que se había librado del resto para ir directo por él ―¿Qué hace un asqueroso muggle aquí? Estas son ligas mayores insecto, ¡muere! ¡Avada Keda…

James alcanzó a sacar su cuchillo de la bota y lo lanzó directo al pecho de su contrincante. Respiró aliviado al verlo caer muerto.

Echó una mirada a la situación general.

Ron estaba terminando con dos Death Eaters. Se veía magullado y cojeaba, pero parecía bien fuera de eso. George sangraba copiosamente de la oreja izquierda, se le veía bastante enojado con sus enemigos, machacándolos con todo su repertorio. Neville había arrinconado a Bellatrix. Sus ojos cafés brillaban en lágrimas antes de lanzar un último hechizo verde que la tiró de la torre.

Sacó una nueva poción revitalizante y la bebió. Se levantó sintiendo su mundo girar, estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió los brazos de Neville sosteniéndolo.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Nunca mejor. Vamos al quinto piso.

―Mejor descansa. Iremos nosotros.

―Nev, simplemente no me vas a convencer de no ir por Hermione.

El castaño sonrió –Tenía que intentarlo. Vamos.

―Yo también iré― Se involucró Ron decidido –No puedo permitir que muera.

James asintió suavemente –No lo permitiremos.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 10 ENERO 2014<strong>


	5. Memorias

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 5 – Memorias**

El cielo naranja contrastaba con el enorme laberinto verde. La gente a mi alrededor gritaba eufórica por su campeón. Mi boca no se había abierto desde la última vez que hablé con Harry ―_Buena suerte, regresa a salvo_― Me arrepiento de no haber dicho _te amo_. El cañón que inició la prueba vuelve a sonar, ¿será que el torneo por fin se ha terminado?

Busco a los campeones salir del laberinto. Busco las caras de felicidad en los directores y los alumnos. Busco a Harry. Un viento frío me llega. Una sensación. Una señal. Harry no sale. No aparece. Mi estómago se endurece conforme los segundos pasan. El laberinto desaparece: hay alguien agarrotado, con las manos arqueadas y los ojos blancos. Cedric Diggory.

Los gritos salen de mi garganta sin control ―¡Harry! ¡HARRY!― Peleo contra el mundo para que me dejen pasar. Quiero llegar al terreno donde se supone que mi mejor amigo debería estar.

Terror.

Me detengo frente a una varita abandonada. La varita de Harry. Respiro y me exijo reconocer que efectivamente sea la varita de Harry. Podría estar equivocada, podría ser la varita de cualquiera. Pero sé que no. Jamás confundiría la varita de mi Harry. Jamás. La recojo. Su calor me arranca el primer sollozo. Él está vivo.

―Señorita Granger…

Miro a Dumbledore, le asiento para comunicarle mi descubrimiento. El brillo de sus ojos azules me perturba. No está bien.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<p>

Lo miré furiosa ―No es tan difícil, Ronald.

―Pero ¿cómo?

―Estoy enamorada de Harry.

Ron negó, condescendiente ―Pobre Herm, sólo estás confundida porque lo extrañas mucho. Yo también, pero por eso tenemos que estar unidos.

Intentó volver a besarme. Lo empujé con firmeza. No podía creer que acabara de robarme mi primer beso. Todavía me dolían los labios: casi se había azotado contra mí con la boca abierta.

―_No_ estoy confundida. En serio estoy enamorada de él. Mucho.

―¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

―¿De qué hablas? Somos amigos. Debemos apoyarnos ahora que Harry no está.

Su rostro se llenó de resentimiento ―Claro, todo es por él ¿no? Somos amigos por él, no me quieres porque lo quieres a él, debes soportarme porque él no está…

―No seas ridículo.

Intenté tomarlo de la mano, pero él se apartó violentamente.

―Te diré algo Hermione, yo ni siquiera estoy interesado en ti, sólo quería ayudarte a que la gente volviera a hablarte y a ser amables contigo. Se la pasan diciendo que te has vuelto loca, que tus miserables conocimientos no sirven de nada si no tienes a Harry Potter para sobresaltar. La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. No eres nada sin Harry. No eres nada sin _mí_. Tuviste tu oportunidad. Lo siento.

Se giró y salió del salón, furioso. Tuve que recargarme en la pared para no caerme de la sorpresa y el dolor. No podía creer que me hubiera dicho eso. No podía creer que su rechazo fuera tan poderoso para dejarse gobernar y herir a una persona que lo quería tanto.

No podía creer que acababa de perder al último amigo que me quedaba.

* * *

><p>Sabía que tenía que llorar, era el momento porque probablemente después no volvería a tener el tiempo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no reaccionó.<p>

El periódico seguía sobre la mesa. La fecha: 23 de Febrero de 1996. El titular: _**Lucius Malfoy es electo Primer Ministro Muggle**_.

―Su reacción es mejor de lo que creí, señorita Granger― Dumbledore me sonrió paternal. Aparecieron dos tazas de té entre nosotros.

―No comprendo por qué no me he soltado a llorar, sinceramente.

―Creo que hay algo dentro de usted que sabe que será inútil.

―Tal vez.

Miré la mano izquierda del director. Traía un anillo dorado con una piedra negra engarzada, puesto en el dedo corazón. Había algo en esa roca oscura que me hacía sentir inquieta. Dumbledore lo notó, inmediatamente escondió su mano bajo el escritorio.

―Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Harry― Soltó de pronto. Asentí, igual que cada que lo decía. Quería creer que era cierto, pero cada día que pasaba… El suspiro de Dumbledore me sorprendió, parecía especialmente cansado ―Harry y yo estábamos a punto de embarcarnos en una misión. Preferiría hacerla con él, pero no me puedo permitir perder más tiempo. Quisiera confiar en ti, _Hermione_. Siento que es lo más correcto.

―¿Por qué?― Pregunté automáticamente. Yo no era nadie especial.

―Porque sé que tú jamás traicionarás a Harry.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. El director Dumbledore sabía que estaba enamorada de Harry. Incómodo. Pero tenía razón. Nunca lo traicionaría.

―¿De qué va la misión?― Terminé preguntando.

―Eso ya lo hablaremos. Por ahora quisiera que me dieras tu opinión sobre algo. Estaba pensando en una guarida para la Orden del Fénix, un espacio donde tuvieran todas las facilidades para entrenar y vivir con la seguridad de no ser atacados. Pensé en la mansión Black que se encuentra abandonada, pero no imagino a nadie durmiendo con tranquilidad ahí. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Permanecí callada durante algunos minutos. Mi mente trabajando.

―Quizá… un búnker. Pero no _cualquier_ búnker. Debe ser inaccesible, indestructible e indetectable. No puede tener forma de edificio, no es conveniente ya que estaría bajo tierra. Tal vez podría ser como un cono. También debemos encontrar la forma de que sea autosustentable… eso será difícil.

Dumbledore asintió ―No suena nada mal. ¿Qué te parece si tú piensas en todos esos detalles, y yo me encargo de volverlo autosustentable?

Miré sus ojos azules. Me pregunté cómo era que Harry los soportaba sobre él.

―Claro.

―¿Se te ocurre un nombre para este búnker tan especial?

La respuesta llegó a mi mente como un relámpago ―Weyr. Es el nombre de un fuerte en uno de mis libros favoritos.

―Me gusta.

* * *

><p>Sirius apareció de la nada, me cargó para sacarme del derrumbe. El castillo vibraba horrorizado por la invasión de los Death Eaters. Chillé al sentir el tobillo izquierdo hervir. Un ladrillo enorme había caído sobre él.<p>

―¿Qué te duele?― Preguntó Sirius asustado.

―Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Sólo es el tobillo.

Respiró aliviado ―Bien. Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Iba en camino a ver a Dumbledore cuando el ataque comenzó. Regresé a Gryffindor para ayudar, pero todo era un caos.

Caminábamos lo más pronto que podíamos por los pasillos que iban hacia los jardines traseros de Hogwarts. Miraba escombros por todas partes, y alcanzaba a ver zonas en llamas. No parecía quedar ningún estudiante.

―La Orden llegó lo más pronto que pudo. Hemos evacuado el castillo. El Ministerio apareció hace unos minutos, están capturando a los pocos Death Eaters que quedan. Dumbledore dejó instrucciones de que si algún día sucedía esto, debíamos ir al Weyr inmediatamente. Por suerte lo terminamos de construir hace un par de semanas. Me pidió específicamente que me encargara de tu seguridad. Nos encontraremos con él allá.

Asentí. Me dejé guiar hasta el Bosque Prohibido, volteé a ver el castillo y contuve un grito de terror. Hogwarts había caído de forma absoluta. El rastro de la edificación estaba cubierta por humo y fuego. La magia de los fundadores escapaba desde cada fractura.

Sirius me abrazó, y desaparecimos directo al Weyr. Quedé agarrada de él durante unos segundos más, componiéndome de la escena que acababa de ver. Entonces escuché el llanto general de los presentes. Miré a todos intentando saber qué más había pasado.

―Hermione, Sirius…― Remus se acercó a mí. Traía una cajita negra en la mano ―Dumbledore fue asesinado.

―¿Qué?― Sirius perdió el aire ―¿Quién…?

―Snape.

―¡Ese hijo de puta!

Sostuve mi boca con ambas manos. Le pedí a mi cuerpo llorar. Le exigí llorar. Pero nuevamente no reaccionó. Mi mente pareció ser la única que sufrió.

―Hermione― Continuó Remus ―Dumbledore dejó esto para ti.

Me entregó la cajita negra y sentí esa incomodidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada cada vez que Dumbledore estaba cerca. Eso quería decir que el anillo de la piedra negra estaba dentro de esa caja. Al abrirla noté que la piedra se había quebrado. ¿Por qué me había dejado esto? No tenía ningún sentido a menos que fuera un…

Oh, Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>―¿Te gusta San Francisco, mamá?<p>

Mamá volteó a verme, confundida. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y me puso atención. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el Sol.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Inglaterra ya no es seguro, ¿no has pensado en irnos a otro lugar?

Asintió lentamente ―Tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre eso. Quería sacar el tema contigo de una manera más… delicada.

Fruncí el ceño ―¿Por qué?

Mamá se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a mí. Tomó mis manos, suspiró antes de hablar.

―Bueno, sé que estás triste porque tu amigo Harry sigue sin aparecer. Es difícil. Sé cuánto lo quieres. Tal vez sea hora de que aceptes que puede estar muerto.

Eso, simplemente, era imposible. Si Voldemort lo hubiera capturado ya lo habría matado. Pero tampoco podría creer que Harry escapó, no haría eso, amaba demasiado a la magia, a Hogwarts y a su familia. Nosotros somos su familia. Su varita, prueba inequívoca de que aún vive, la guardé en la Cámara de Alta Seguridad del Weyr. Jamás dejo de tenerlo presente. ¿Habría sido todo distinto si le hubiese dicho que lo amaba? Qué tontería, éramos unos críos. Él más obviamente. Teóricamente le llevo un año, pero es casi un año y medio por el tiempo que viví doble en el tercer año, usando el giratiempo. Ya me imagino la cara del lindo Harry, con catorce años de edad, escuchando a su mejor amiga jurarle amor… eterno.

Esa palabra ahora es agria y áspera. Sabía que lo amaba, pero los niveles de profundidad que alcanzan mis sentimientos son titánicos. Sinceramente no creo jamás poder superarlo. Él es mi todo. Él salvó a mi niña interior aquel día en los baños. Él se convirtió en mi más grande héroe. Con una mirada lo teníamos todo. Éramos él y yo.

Claro que eso no podía decírselo a mi madre. Lamentablemente ya no podía decirle _nada_.

―No hablemos de eso― Respondí suavemente ―¿Quieres que cenemos lasaña? Yo la hago.

Mamá alzó las cejas ―Si tú quieres.

―Dile a papá que haré la cena. Quiero estar con los dos, ¿sí?

―Claro, hija― Me sonrió cariñosa.

Me levanté hacia la cocina, al pasar junto a la chimenea vi una fotografía donde aparecíamos mis padres y yo. Me pregunté qué sucedería con ella después de esa noche que les borrara la memoria.

* * *

><p>―Hola, cariño.<p>

Me giré sonriente ―¡Profesora!

Minerva me abrazó con fuerza –Te ves cansada.

Negué –No hago nada aquí encerrada. A veces tengo el deseo de salir y pelear frente a frente esta guerra. Hacer algo directo para producir un cambio benéfico.

―Calma― Me acarició el cabello –Tu misión es sumamente importante. El director Dumbledore confió en ti, y yo creo en su elección. Sé que lograrás destruir los Horcrux y traer la paz.

Contuve un sollozo –No tengo ni una pista del siguiente Horcrux. Ya no sé qué hacer, me siento una inútil. Además…

Me quedé en silencio. No quería desaprovechar el tiempo que la profesora McGonagall se había hecho para venir a verme y que sólo escuchara quejas y llantos. No quería que se diera cuenta cuán triste y sola me sentía.

―Sé que extrañas a tus padres― Me dijo de pronto. La miré impresionada –Una mujer de mi edad tiene la habilidad de darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Te he traído un obsequio.

―¿Para mí?

―¿Por qué siempre haces ese tipo de preguntas? Claro que para ti. Eres importante. El espíritu del Weyr. Sin ti…, bueno, seguimos aquí gracias a ti ¿lo olvidas?

Me parece muy exagerada esa declaración. Preferí guardar silencio. La profesora pareció notar mi incomodidad y prefirió regresar al tema.

―Como te decía, es un regalo muy especial. Es una de las pertenencias de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Mi corazón dio un brinco ―¿Me va a regalar algo de los fundadores?

―Te lo has ganado a pulso― Sonrió, agitó su varita y frente a ambas apareció un precioso espejo de plata. Me recordó a un pensadero por su magia vaporosa y turquesa. Me sentí atraída de inmediato –El espejo sólo puede tener un dueño a la vez. Le puedes pedir el deseo de ver a cualquier persona del mundo. Cualquiera. Si es de corazón, el espejo te cumplirá.

―Oh Merlín― Mis manos empezaron a temblar mientras rozaba la superficie inusualmente cálida –No puedo aceptarlo… es… es demasiado.

―No digas tonterías. Úsalo sabiamente.

Me dio otro abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Puedo ver a mis padres… pero también podría escoger ver a Harry.

Era cuestión de decidir. No podía utilizar el espejo para ambos deseos, sólo me cumpliría uno.

Me imaginé entonces elegir a Harry, ¿qué pasaría si lo veía disfrutando de una vida tranquila, lejos de todas las responsabilidades que injustamente se le asignaron cuando sólo tenía un año de edad? ¿qué pasaría si lo veía amando a alguna mujer? Sabía que no podía estar en peligro, así que él debía ser libre, ajeno a la guerra. Debía de haberse enterado de la profecía y huido. Era un egoísta.

Quise odiarlo, pero no pude. Mi alma sigue existiendo exclusivamente por él. Decidí que era hora para que mi corazón también comenzara a funcionar.

―Deseo ver a mis padres…

La superficie plateada brilló.

* * *

><p>El silencio en la sala de conferencias era desolador. Sentía mi corazón salirse por la boca, como una respuesta a la depravación que estaba sucediendo.<p>

―Se cierra la sesión. Regresen a sus deberes― Murmuró Sirius tristemente.

Las sillas rugieron al arrastrarse para liberar su peso.

―¡Alto!

No entendí que había sido yo la que gritó hasta que noté a todos mirándome.

―Hermione, cariño…

―¡No!― Interrumpí a Remus, ansiando trasmitirle mi desesperación al verlo ―¡No! ¡No! ¡No!― Repetí sin cesar, observando a cada mago y bruja que compartían el aire conmigo ―¡Son unos desalmados!

―No digas eso Herm…― Pidió Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―¡Lo son!― Chillé azotando las manos en la mesa de madera ―¡Son unos malditos desalmados!

―Creo que debes tomar una poción relajante, ya― Me dijo Molly con su tonito más autoritario.

―¡Me importa un bledo tu poción relajante! ¿Quieren que me relaje? ¿quieren mantenerme tranquila? ¡van a tener que drogarme hasta que pierda la consciencia o me volveré loca de desesperación! ¿cómo podrán seguir viviendo con esto encima?

―No hay nada que podamos hacer. Acabamos de discutir el tema― Insistió Moody –No hagas un berrinche.

Alcé mi varita y la apunté directo a su pecho ―¿Berrinche? ¿crees que es un berrinche gritarles su falta de humanidad? ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para acabar con Voldemort y todo lo que él representa? ¿acaso hemos olvidado a qué bando pertenecemos?

―No tenemos las fuerzas, ni la organización― Continuó Molly completamente sonrojada de enojo –Lo único que haremos es lanzarnos a un suicidio colectivo. Además tenemos una misión: los Horcrux…

―¡Esa misión es _**mía**_!― Farfullé sintiendo la garganta tronarse del esfuerzo ―¡No usen _mi_ misión como pretexto para ser unos desalmados!

―¿Y qué propones entonces?― Gruñó Ron harto.

―¡Que nos levantemos en armas!

―¿En armas?― La risa del pelirrojo me destrozó los nervios. De un latigazo le mandé un Desmaius. Ron conjuró, a penas, un Protego ―¿Qué rayos pretendes?

―¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? Conjuraste un escudo. Te protegiste.

―¿Esperabas que me quedara quieto recibiendo tu hechizo?

―No. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta que los muggles no pueden hacer eso― Siseé temblando de rabia –Allá afuera, ahora mismo, hay un maldito ejercito comandado por Death Eaters que están ejecutando muggles. Están cometiendo un genocidio. ¡Genocidio! Los muggles no podrán defenderse, no contra la magia. Ellos ni siquiera entienden por qué los están matando― Sollocé –La Campaña de Limpieza Muggle no puede llevarse a cabo. No podemos permitirlo. Nosotros tenemos magia, experiencia en batalla,… por Merlín, por lo que más quieran, se los suplico― Los miré impotente –Si hemos de morir… que sea luchando por ser libres, por la libertad, no escondidos en un maldito búnker. _Por favor_… sé que podemos hacer una diferencia, sólo hay que luchar. Hay que creer.

Me quedé expectante unos minutos. Nadie dijo nada.

―Muy bien― Dijo de pronto Kingsley, levantándose –Propongo reabrir la Orden del Fénix para detener la Campaña de Limpieza Muggle. Me comprometo a liderarla y lograr una diferencia. Debemos luchar, amigos. Debemos.

Sonreí al escuchar a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody… a cada uno aceptar.

―Gracias― Susurré, aunque nadie escuchó.

* * *

><p>―¿A dónde vas?<p>

Sirius se interpuso frente a mí. Me giré sólo para encontrar a Remus.

―Por Merlín, ¿No están ya muy viejos para ser tan veloces?

Sirius sonrió socarrón –Eso quisieras. Responde, ¿a dónde vas?

Los miré desesperada ―No empiecen de padres postizos de nuevo. Ya estoy mayorcita.

―Entonces dinos a dónde vas― Sugirió Remus cruzándose de brazos.

―A hacer una diferencia. A entender lo que es ser humano. A saber cuál es la verdadera razón de esta guerra. A luchar por la justicia, la libertad…

―Para, para― Sirius soltó un largo suspiro ―¿De qué rayos hablas? Debes encontrar el siguiente Horcrux; hace menos de un mes regresaste de liderar una revuelta en Kent. No puedes salirte así como así, por lo menos deja que Remus vaya contigo.

―No― Corté desesperada –No lo entiendes. Esto no es una misión. Me largo del Weyr.

―¿Cómo?― Remus pareció más pálido de lo común ―¿Estás abandonando la causa?

―Por supuesto que no― Gruñí ofendida ―¡Voy a darle un significado a esta causa!

―¿No teníamos ya un significado?― Masculló Sirius. Remus se encogió de hombros. Me miró de nuevo –Mira… sabemos que acabas de discutir con Dumbledore.

―¿Cómo lo saben?

―Escuchamos tus gritos― Concluyó Remus ―¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―¡Ese hombre es un despiadado! No tiene idea de lo que significa ser humano. Para él "el fin justifica los medios". Es… es…

―Él sólo quiere acabar con Voldemort y con la guerra, Hermione.

―No Remus― Siseé sintiendo la furia nuevamente tomar control de mí –Él lo que quiere es que sigamos peleando sin importar a quiénes perdemos en el camino mientras, todo con tal de llegar a la victoria. Dime ¿de qué servirá que destruyamos a Voldemort si en el proceso olvidamos lo que nos hace humanos? ¿cuál es el objetivo de esta guerra entonces? ¿cuál es la maldita definición de "Bien Mayor"? Por Merlín que ese viejo puede ser muy listo pero no sabio.

―No perderemos nuestra humanidad― Comenzó Remus agitándose el cabello.

―¿No?― Sonreí disconforme –Permíteme dudarlo. He estado leyendo los reportes de las últimas misiones, ¿por qué están dejando a pueblos pequeños atrás? ¿por qué sólo van a apoyar cuando hay Death Eaters involucrados? ¿es que los demás no valen la pena?

Sirius desvió la mirada ―Sabes muy bien que no tenemos las fuerzas suficientes para estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Tenemos que priorizar.

―¿Priorizar según quién? ¿Quién tiene la sabiduría divina para tomar la decisión de dejar morir un pueblo?

―Hermione estás siendo una idealista― Dijo Sirius sonriendo tristemente.

―Pues prefiero ser una idealista a volverme un ser sin humanidad, sin consciencia. Por eso me voy. Tengo que descubrir lo que significa esta guerra. Tengo que descubrir la manera de ser humano. Es necesario para que después se los explique a todos. Así ganaremos la guerra.

―¿Derrotaremos a Voldemort si te vas a descubrir eso?― Picó Sirius divertido.

―No. Ganaremos la guerra cuando nos demos cuenta como sociedad que la violencia no es la respuesta, y que la unión es la base para un futuro mejor. Derrotaremos a Voldemort cuando racionemos que somos mejores que él en todo sentido y lo pongamos en práctica diario.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

De pronto ambos me abrazaron. Me desearon suerte, me besaron la frente y me pidieron que me cuidara.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me desaparecí del Weyr, observando hinchada de felicidad la mirada de orgullo en ese par de hombres.

* * *

><p>Cuando era una pequeña que no tenía conocimiento sobre la magia, pensaba que me graduaría de alguna prestigiosa universidad e iniciaría un negocio lucrativo y próspero. Cuando fui una jovencita que supo que era bruja, me imaginé graduándome de Hogwarts y liberando a los elfos domésticos. Ninguna de esas expectativas se cumplió. Hoy, 15 de Mayo de 1998, supervivía a la guerra.<p>

―Bebe esto.

Me giré hacia la voz ronca de mi compañero de peleas. El buen Remus, con las llamas doradas de la fogata parecía aún más exhausto, y así se manejaba para darme primero a mí la cantimplora.

―Gracias― Sentí mis labios estirarse en un intento desvalido de sonrisa. Bebí tres tragos y le devolví la cantimplora.

―Me pregunto cómo estará Dora.

―Rosa― Respondí de inmediato. Remus sonrió.

De pronto, un movimiento en el cielo captó mi atención. Me levanté rápidamente, apretando mi varita desesperadamente. Era Hedwing. Traía una carta.

―Hola amiga mía― La acaricié con ternura. Parecía cansada –Nunca paras eh, lo sigues buscando― Me respondió con un ululeo –Lo sé, yo tampoco he perdido las esperanzas. ¿De quién me traes noticias?

Tomé el sobre muggle y leí rápidamente el remitente: _Para cualquier jefe o líder de la Orden del Fénix._ Interesante. Miré al ave de nuevo –Espero que te queden energías para cazar algún ratón o algo. No tengo ni una galleta. De hecho, quizá quieras compartir el ratón conmigo― Hedwing se esponjó orgullosa. Sonreí asintiendo –Bien, no te quitaré la cena. Quizá quiera responder esta carta, ¿está bien si te mantienes cerca?

Con el paso de los años Hedwing y yo nos habíamos entendido mejor. Comencé a atenderla, alimentarla y conversar con ella, cuando me di cuenta que constantemente se iba y regresaba muy cansada. No tardé en comprender que buscaba sin cesar a Harry. Fue como si un lazo se hubiera creado entre nosotras.

Ahora Hedwing se dedicaba a traerme noticias de nuestros aliados, todo mundo la conocía y confiaba en ella. Pero no entendía de dónde venía esta carta muggle, incluso traía una estampilla de la reina Isabel II. Tomé asiento y abrí la misiva.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Si verdaderamente esta ave blanca, cuyos rumores dicen que está entrenada para únicamente servir a la Orden del Fénix, entrega esta carta, entonces solicito una audiencia con alguien que pueda responder por toda su organización y llegar a un acuerdo. _

_Atentamente, Mathew Shay, líder de los Caballeros de Londres._

―Mathew…― Mis manos temblaron de emoción –Caballeros de Londres, ¡por Merlín!― Exclamé girándome para hablar con Remus.

Un amplio ronquido me recibió.

De acuerdo, no tengo por qué sobre-reaccionar. Por supuesto sólo era un primer (muy esperado) contacto con un grupo rebelde muggle bien organizado que se imponía ante los Death Eaters. Quizá esto nos ayudaría.

Saqué pergamino y tinta, escribiendo una amplia carta de casi 15 pulgadas estableciendo las reglas para una audiencia. Remus y yo tendríamos que hacernos cargo de esta negociación puesto que el resto de la Orden estaba igual o más ocupada que nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente Hedwing salió volando hacia el Este con el pergamino enrollado en su pata derecha.

* * *

><p>La taza de aluminio que tenía en mis manos, estaba tan caliente que sentía mi piel arder. Pero estaba bien, así la prefería. Lo que sea para recordarme que estoy viva. Que Hermione Jean Granger sigue viva y <em>vale<em>. Sentí un par de lágrimas deslizarse. De nuevo llorando en silencio.

Sólo soy una estúpida niñata.

―¿Granger?

Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuanto escuché _su_ prepotente y varonil voz. No hacía más de una hora que ese hombre me había humillado.

―Vengo a pedirte una disculpa.

―No entiendo a qué te refieres― Mascullé apretando más la taza.

―Creo que herí tus sentimientos…, debes saber que jamás me comporto así. Comúnmente soy muy educado con las mujeres, un caballero. Pero toda esta situación… la guerra, me tiene así. Es difícil liderar una revolución.

Asentí. Me giré para ver sus bellos ojos azules –No debes preocuparte por algo tan banal como los sentimientos de una niña, señor Shay. Además creo que lo llevas bien con tu revolución.

―No lo creo. Sino no hubiera insultado a alguien _tan_ importante para la Orden del Fénix y arruinado mi intento de alianza.

Para mi sorpresa solté una risilla cansada. Ese hombre seguía mofándose de mí. Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

―¿Qué te parece tan divertido?― Gruñó.

―No soy importante para la Orden del Fénix.

―Entonces explícame por qué tu compañero no quiso volver a hablar conmigo después de cómo me dirigí a ti.

Me encogí de hombros –Es casi luna llena.

―¿Eso qué demonios tiene que ver?

―Remus se pone un poco sensible en estos días― Concluí. Sonreí al ver el rostro furioso de Shay.

―Te estás burlando de mí.

―No señor Shay. El único que aquí quiere hacer mofa del otro eres tú. Desde que me viste, lo único que cruzó tu mente es "¿Qué hace una chiquilla tan común a la mitad de la guerra? ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella y no con un adulto maduro? ¿Por qué parece que la decisión de la alianza reposa en ella?". Me has juzgado, sin premura, por mi edad, y no te has tocado el corazón para echarme a la cara tus ridículas ideas, de la peor manera. Tú crees saber mucho sobre la vida y la conducta humana ¿verdad? Pues permíteme decirte que quien se jacta de eso nunca prejuzga, nunca critica de esa forma tan injusta y nunca regresa soltando insultos disfrazados de disculpas― Me levanté aventando la taza de metal. El chocolate caliente se regó en todo el pasto.

Mathew se quedó estático, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua, pero sus ojos ardían por alguna razón. Quizá ofensa.

Una carcajada rompió el momento. Me giré y encontré a los subordinados de Shay asomados desde la tienda de campaña. Parecían encontrar divertida la situación. Miré de nuevo hacia Shay, pero él ya no estaba.

Remus y yo partimos a la mañana siguiente. No tocamos el tema jamás. Ambos sabíamos que nunca podríamos aliarnos con los Caballeros de Londres ya que solicitaban el intercambio de nuestra "tecnología" igual a la de los Death Eaters. Magia.

A pesar de enfrentarme al panorama de seguir perdiendo en esta maldita guerra, dentro de mí, sonreía de tener un pretexto.

Mathew Shay era un patán.

* * *

><p>―Aquí tienes pequeña.<p>

―Gracias― Alcancé a susurrar antes de embestir el tazón de sopa y comer desesperadamente. Incluso omití el "pequeña". ¿Por qué le gente siempre me decía eso? Rayos, ya tengo veinte años.

―¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió en Liverpool?

Susurró un hombre cercano a mí. Estábamos sentados en la enorme mesa que servía sopa para todos los civiles afectados de la guerra. Su pregunta me atrajo de inmediato, puesto que acababa de estar en Liverpool.

―¿Qué?― Indagó otro hombre entre sobos de su sopa.

―Dicen que varios pueblos se organizaron para rebelarse contra las Fuerzas Especiales.

―¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad?

―Sí, al parecer fueron liderados por una chiquilla.

―¿Una chiquilla?― El hombre soltó una carcajada ―¿Cómo puede ser eso?

―Dicen que se llama Hermione Jane.

―¿Hermione Jane? Un momento, yo también he escuchado de ella. Estuvo en Kent con la Orden del Fénix.

―Vaya, ¿quién será?

―No lo sé. Pero no puede ser una chiquilla. Debe ser una líder de la Orden del Fénix.

―O una portavoz. Según escuché, da discursos de libertad bastante motivadores.

―Me pregunto por qué no se alía con los Caballeros de Londres. Así estaríamos mejor protegidos.

―¿Crees que sea linda?

El hombre se carcajeó ―¿La chiquilla Hermione? Puede ser.

―Quisiera conocerla. Quizá me la tope un día dando un discurso.

―Puede ser.

Me sentí ruborizar. No podía creer que esos hombres estuvieran hablando de mí.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe ―¡Cuidado, es un Death Eater!― Alcanzó a gritar la señora que atendía a los damnificados, antes de caer muerta por la maldición asesina.

Me levanté de inmediato. La gente del comedor se amontonó aterrada contra la pared.

El Death Eater entró lentamente, ondeando su capa negra, con la varita apuntándonos.

―Un comedor para ratas― Susurró –Debería envenenar su asquerosa sopa y obligarlos a tragarla.

Nadie decía nada, estaban estáticos del miedo. La guerra había enseñado que los Death Eaters y sus trozos de madera eran crueles y letales.

―¿O mejor los mato a quemarropa? ¿O los pongo a correr y los mato al azar?

Un sollozo se escuchó entre la multitud. Me mantuve quieta, apretando la varita.

―Quizá debería divertirme primero con las mujeres― Sonrió maquiavélico. No me pude contener más.

―¡Desmaius!― Mi hechizo rebotó contra su escudo.

La gente gritó. El duelo comenzó. Estábamos en igualdad, o eso creía cuando de pronto me atacaron por la espalda.

Un soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales. Me tiraron al suelo y me patearon.

―Una brujita― Susurró el Death Eater muy cerca de mí ―¿Qué hace aquí una brujita?

―Comiendo, hasta que tú llegaste― Respondí entre dientes ―Ahora debo defender a la gente.

―Oh, te refieres a esa multitud apestosa…― Sonrió divertido ―¡Vaya, vaya! Una chiquilla defendiendo a un montón de adultos, ¿no les da vergüenza?― Les gritó a los muggles. Alzó su varita –Como ven no fue de mucha ayuda. Ahora ustedes pagarán su mediocridad― Me miró con odio –Observa como los mato. Avada Kedavra.

―Protego― Estiré el brazo y el escudo dorado apareció envolviendo a la multitud que gimió temerosa. Luego parecieron entender que esa luz dorada los protegería.

―Si los proteges… ¿Cómo cuidarás de ti misma?― Me preguntó sonriente –Baja tu varita, o te mataré.

―Pues mátame― Reté.

El Death Eater parecía verdaderamente entretenido con la situación, miró a los muggles ―¿Ya escucharon? Está dispuesta a morir por ustedes… ¿Qué harán al respecto?

Nadie se movió.

El mago oscuro se carcajeó ―¿Ya viste a quiénes proteges? Son escorias egoístas.

―¿Egoístas ellos? Sólo quieren seguir viviendo, es válido.

―Pero te dejarán morir.

―No me deben nada.

―¿Es que sientes que tu vida vale menos que la de ellos?

―No. Vale lo mismo.

―¿Entonces por qué te dejarás matar?... un momento― Me miró cuidadosamente –Una chiquilla que defiende a los malditos muggles con su magia y sus palabritas de igualdad. Eres tú. Mi señor quiere tu cabeza.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Una cosa era dejar que me mataran aquí y otra dejarme llevar directo a Voldemort. Pondría en riesgo a toda la Orden…

―¡No le haga nada a la niña!― Gritó una mujer de entre la multitud. A su voz otras se le agregaron. Todos pidiendo por mí. Los miré conmovida.

―No le haré nada. Me conviene más entregarla viva― Se relamió los labios. Me tomó del cabello y me obligó a levantarme hasta estar pagada a él –Despídanse de su queridísima rebelde. No más levantamientos en armas. Pero antes…

Me golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla. Sin querer deshice el escudo mágico, y escuché la ametralladora del soldado disparar sin cesar.

―¡No!― Gemí aterrada alzando un nuevo escudo. Me volvieron a golpear. Pero no volví a retirar el escudo.

―Bien, esto será interesante, ¿Cuánto aguantarás?― Dijo el Death Eater y comenzó a patearme.

No iba a durar mucho, no soy una súper heroína, mi cuerpo no es de acero. Debía hacer algo por esa gente. Debía pensar en algo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Unos segundos.

Retiré el escudo ―¡Reducto!― Chillé contra el Death Eater. Su pierna explotó. Me levanté y le quité su varita. Entonces sentí el cañón de una pistola en mi nuca.

―Queda arrestada por… ¡agh!

Me giré sorprendida. Uno de los hombres que había estado susurrando antes del incidente acababa de noquear al soldado. Su sonrisa confiada me regresó las fuerzas.

―Gracias― Le dije compartiendo su sonrisa.

―Gracias a ti.

―¡Vienen más soldados!― Gritó un chico cerca de la puerta.

―¿Vienen Death Eaters?― Inquirió el hombre frente a mí. El chico negó –Entonces podemos con ellos. Hombres contra hombres, como debe ser. ¡Vamos!

Asentí siguiendo a la multitud embravecida, pero el hombre me detuvo.

―Será mejor que te vayas. Si llegan a saber que estás aquí sólo correrás peligro. Huye.

―No puedo dejarlos, yo…

―Huye Hermione Jane.

Lo miré atónita.

―Hablaré de ti. Contaré lo que hiciste hoy y lo que hiciste en Liverpool. Sigue adelante, te necesitamos viva. Suerte.

No entendí a qué se refería el hombre, ni cómo supo quién era yo, pero preferí hacerle caso. Tenía un pequeño motín en Surrey que me esperaba, aunque quizá ahora para moverme debería de usar cierta capa de invisibilidad…

* * *

><p>―¡HAY QUE PELEAR! ¡DEBEMOS PELEAR!― Seguía gritando con el Sol quemándome el rostro a pesar del sombrero de cuero que traía encima. Frente a mí una multitud aclamaba justicia ―¡Ya vienen para acá! ¡Tomen sus armas! ¡Defiéndanse!<p>

―¡Atención!― La voz masculina a través del megáfono atrajo la atención de todos.

Sobre un tanque que encabezaba una escuadrilla de Fuerzas Especiales, había un soldado escoltado por otros seis que nos apuntaban con metralletas.

―¡Atención!― Repitió ―¡Somos las Fuerzas Especiales del Nuevo Reino Unido! ¡Solicitamos que organizadamente hagan una fila para anotar sus nombres y comenzar el registro de propiedades! ¡Esto es una orden directa de nuestro presidente Lucius Malfoy!

Un civil lanzó una botella que se estrelló contra el tanque. De inmediato los soldados comenzaron a disparar. Conjuré un escudo y me bajé de la tarima donde estaba para ayudar.

La aglomeración de gente me llevaba como un río furioso. Los gritos, gruñidos, berridos, me ensordecían. Únicamente había brazos armados, y ojos rebeldes a mí alrededor.

Luego había mucha sangre.

Algo explotó cerca de mí. No era la primera vez que una granada casi me alcanza. Seguí adelante. Mi misión era destruir el tanque.

Un disparo. Más sangre. ¿Fui herida? Creo que sí. He caído contra el pavimento. Otro cuerpo, quizá muerto, me cae encima. Alguien me pisa la mano. Mi varita truena.

―¡No!― Gruñí desesperada. No me dejaban levantar. Necesito pararme. Debo destruir el tanque.

De pronto el cuerpo sobre mí es alejado. Miró unos lindos ojos azules ―¿Estás bien?

―¿Tú qué crees?― Sonreí apoyándome de él para levantarme.

―Me imaginé que eras tú.

―¿Por qué?

―Escuché que había una chiquilla dando un discurso de rebelión mientras esperaban que llegaran las Fuerzas Especiales.

―¿Chiquilla?― Chisté ofendida.

―¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves así?

Me sentí enrojecer, por primera vez no sabía si Mathew me hablaba en serio o en sarcasmo.

―Tú apestas― Atiné a decir.

Lo quité y seguí adelante, escondiendo mi varita de él.

* * *

><p>―Dios mío, qué bueno que despertaste.<p>

Había una figura borrosa frente a mí. ¿Qué había sucedido?

―Escuché que Hermione Jane había sido herida. Ese rumor me ha llegado muchas veces, de muchos lados, y siempre se tratan de mujeres distintas. Pero esta vez… Dios, cuando llegué y te reconocí creí que me moriría.

―¿Matt…?

―Sí. Sí. Aquí estoy, contigo.

La visión se aclaró. Me encontraba en una tienda de los Caballeros de Londres, sobre un catre lleno de cobijas. Matt estaba sentado en un banco de metal, junto a mí; parecía no haber dormido en meses.

―¿Qué pasó?― Susurré aturdida.

―Una granada, cariño. Casi pierdes la pierna.

―¿Casi?― No quise voltear a comprobar nada.

―Estas completa.

―¿Mi… mi varita?

―¿Tu qué?

―Maldita sea…― Había hablado de más, Matt no tenía idea de que yo podía usar una varita. Me senté en el catre, escuchándolo tronar, hasta quedar erguida y poder ver a través de la abertura de la tienda. Los muchachos de Matt estaban intentando prender una fogata. Volteé a ver al moreno ―¿Entendí mal o fuiste a buscarme porque creíste que estaba herida?

―No entendiste mal. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti.

―No deberías.

―Pues esta vez te salvó la vida.

―Quizá― Gruñí ―¿Esto quiere decir que perdimos Boston?

―Afortunadamente no.

Asentí aliviada –Bien.

―Herm, casi mueres. Deja de pensar en eso por favor.

―Para eso vivo.

Se talló los ojos, harto –Sólo trata de relajarte hasta que estés curada. En un par de meses…

―¡¿Meses?― Intenté levantarme pero me detuvo ―¡Tengo que ir a Kent, tengo que…

―No irás a ningún lado. Tienes que curarte primero.

Gruñí desesperada –Por lo menos déjame contactar a uno de los míos.

Negó –Ya me comuniqué con Remus. Me pidió que te mantuviera aquí hasta que sanaras.

―¡Mentira!

―Dijo que necesitabas reposar.

―¿Reposar mientras las Fuerzas Especiales siguen asesinando sin piedad?

―Hermione no te ves bien. Parece que no has dormido en años. Eres muy pequeña para estar envuelta en esto, suficiente has hecho. Date unos días de descanso.

Apreté con fuerza el frente de su chaqueta ―Te odiaré si me mantienes aquí atrapada.

―Pues ódiame― Respondió y salió de la tienda.

Tres semanas después seguía en el campamento de los Caballeros de Londres, siendo tratada como una princesa. Detesto la situación. Por lo menos Remus mandó un par de pociones para que mi pierna se recuperara por completo.

―Te ves mucho mejor.

Me giré furiosa hacia Mathew, le lancé las ropas que había estado cosiendo de los rebeldes (por lo menos para ayudarlos en algo además de cocinar) ―¡Hasta que te paras por aquí, maldita sea! ¡No conforme con dejarme aquí atrapada y siendo ridículamente consentida por tus soldados, además te largas sin avisar!

―¿Cuál es tu problema?― Preguntó sonriendo.

Me sentí sonrojar. No sabía cuál era el problema. Efectivamente odiaba estar atrapada, pero estaba más molesta de que él se haya ido sin decirme nada.

Soltó una carcajada –Yo también te extrañé.

―Nunca dije eso.

―¿Te sentarías conmigo a comer algo? Muero de hambre.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de madera que hacía de comedor. Matt parecía más juguetón de lo normal. Bromeaba dulcemente. Era lindo.

―¿Por qué estás tan de buenas?― Indagué.

―Me puso muy feliz regresar de una misión y encontrarte… esperando por mí― Me sonrió cálidamente. No pude refutarlo ―¿Cómo vas con tu descanso?

―No muy bien― Susurré removiendo el puré de patatas –Me siento una inútil.

―Mis chicos dicen que haces un excelente jugo de calabaza… por muy raro que sea eso. Y que sus uniformes ahora están decentes. Creo que se han enamorado de ti.

―Nadie se enamora de mí― Bufé avergonzada.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Sólo mírame― Repliqué con obviedad. Matt me observó un largo minuto.

―No tienes idea ¿cierto?

―¿De qué?

―De cuán abrumadora eres, en todos los sentidos.

Dejé caer el tenedor –Deja de burlarte.

―¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?

―¿Cómo lo harías?

Me miró como nunca ningún otro hombre me había mirado. No se parecía en nada a las miradas de Sirius o Remus. Menos de mi padre. Había algo ahí que me hizo temblar. Me hizo tener un cosquilleo en el vientre.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué significa Sangresucia?― Me preguntó mientras seguía besando mi espalda sudorosa. A penas tenía fuerzas para responder, mi cuerpo se hallaba en un estado de letargo delicioso.<p>

―¿Mmh?― Fue mi fantástica respuesta.

―Lo tienes grabado en tu brazo. Es una cicatriz.

Me giré lentamente, apreciando su impresionante torso y grandes brazos en los que estaba felizmente atrapada –Secuela de la guerra.

―¿Pero qué significa?

―Elitismo. Racismo. Discriminación. Intolerancia.

―¿Quién te lo hizo?

Me apoyé en mi codo para verlo mejor. Sus labios carnosos aún estaban húmedos ―La mujer que trabaja codo a codo con el verdadero cerebro criminal detrás de esta dictadura.

―¿Por qué estás tan envuelta en esta guerra, pequeña? ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

―Por amor.

―¿Amor a quién?

―A Harry Potter.

Matt pareció incómodo –Eres muy joven para entender el amor.

―Tengo veintidós años. Lo he amado desde que tengo quince.

Sonrió –Sólo es un enamoramiento adolescente. Algún día entenderás lo que es el amor.

―Mírame a los ojos Matt. Si tú a tus cuarenta y tres años no puedes reconocer el amor que aún siento por Harry, entonces eres tú el que no sabe lo que es el amor.

Algo pareció herirlo. Luego me besó apasionadamente. Antes de saberlo ya me encontraba recibiendo su dureza sin cesar. Gemí encantada. Había descubierto que el sexo era una buena manera de relajarse en una guerra. Mientras me penetraba rítmicamente, imaginaba que era Harry, no Matt.

* * *

><p>Desperté alterada. De nuevo había soñado con Harry.<p>

Llevo bastante tiempo fuera del Weyr. No sé cuánto con exactitud, pero aun no logro sacarlo de mi mente. Creí que al no tener su varita a la mano, ya no tendría la desesperación de saber si estaba vivo o muerto cada día. Lamentablemente sigo atormentándome con ese pensamiento. También pienso mucho en mis padres, en cómo estarán, si tendrán un buen trabajo y una linda casa.

La soledad comienza a hacer estragos en mí.

Continuamente me encontraba con Matt, aunque creo que se debe a que él me busca. Pero no pasan tres días cuando de nuevo nos separamos. Es esporádico. Asimismo topo a Remus y Sirius. En revueltas muy grandes los veo a lo lejos liderando la lucha. Sin embargo, no permito mucho contacto. Es necesario que esté lejos para seguir buscando mis respuestas.

Creo que no he avanzado mucho con eso. Aún no sé lo que significa ser humano, pero he tomado una filosofía basada en principios y valores que guían el alma al descanso. He aprendido mucho de toda la gente que está luchando por su libertad, muggles y algunos magos, cada uno a su manera, me ha mostrado su ideología y he podido construir la mía.

Me siento casi satisfecha con el resultado.

Quizá ya pueda enfrentar a Dumbledore y hablarle de lo mucho en lo que está errado. Aunque prefiero no verlo… no he hecho nada referente a la búsqueda de los Horcrux. Me siento mal por eso, pero no hay mucho que realmente pueda hacer. Por lo menos así ayudo directamente a la causa, y no me la paso sentada leyendo.

―¡Hedwing!― Saludé sorprendida de ver a la lechuza entrar por la ventana.

Me encontraba en la zona comercial de Londres, en la casa de algunos rebeldes que querían unirse a los Caballeros de Londres. Les había prometido llevarlos hasta ellos.

La lechuza alcanzó a robar un picotazo de cerdo de uno de los platos y se posó junto a mí. No traía ninguna carta pero algo me inquietó.

―¿Qué sucede chica?― Susurré acariciándole las plumas.

De pronto escuché un murmullo general, como si toda la ciudad se hubiera puesto a farfullar sin control, si eso era posible.

―¿Qué pasa?― Me dijo uno de los rebeldes.

―No tengo idea.

Un chico llegó corriendo, pálido y tembloroso –Es… es… hay un tipo… yo… ¡es horrible!

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta la primera planta de la casa donde había un televisor. Estaba el canal de las noticias. Una periodista hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía.

―_Si usted acaba de llegar a su televisor y no tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar el horrible mensaje que Vo…Vo…― _Su voz se quebró _―…lo retransmitiremos ahora…_

Entonces pasó lo que jamás en mi vida creí que sería posible. Voldemort sonreía en la pantalla de la Panasonic vieja. Dio un espeluznante discurso sobre superioridad sanguínea y de clase. Reveló la existencia de la magia. Explicó lo que eran los muggles y declaró su exterminio.

El mensaje fue transmitido sin parar durante cuatro horas. A la mañana siguiente leí en los diarios, que aún circulaban, que una enorme cantidad de personas se había suicidado, derrumbado iglesias y vuelto locos, aterrados de su nueva realidad, de la ignorancia en la que vivían.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando Matt me encontró, me miró indescifrable y me besó con ahínco –Sé que eres un ser mágico. Sé que toda la maldita Orden también lo es. Ahora que sabemos su secreto, tenemos que unirnos Hermione, ha llegado el día.

Tenía razón. Lo apoyé.

Regresé al Weyr el 24 de Diciembre del 2000. Fue como un regalo de navidad, según dijo Remus. Pero la navidad no me importaba, de lo único que podía hablar era sobre el proyecto de los Revolucionarios del viejo Reino. La RR.

* * *

><p>―Es maravilloso― Seguía diciendo Tonks sonriente –Contigo salir a las misiones es fenomenal. Sirius y Remus no nos pueden decir nada. Somos tan buenas juntas. Un equipo inconquistable.<p>

Sin poder evitarlo, salí de mis pensamientos para mirarla divertida ―¿Inconquistable? ¿No querrás decir invencible?

―Entendiste la idea― Sonrió sentándose junto a mí –Ahora dime ¿qué tanto piensas?― Alzó las cejas sugestivamente ―¿En Freeman?

―¿Freeman?― La miré confundida –Ah, Matt. No me acostumbro a su nuevo nombre.

―¿Entonces pensabas en Matt?

―No― Me encogí de hombros ―¿Por qué todo mundo me molesta con él?

―Porque parece que tenían una relación estrecha…

―Nos besamos de vez en cuando.

―¿Nada más?

Me sonrojé –Es sólo un amigo. Es más valioso para la RR que para mí.

―Quizá. La verdad es que con toda su experiencia militar fue mucho más sencillo organizar a la RR. Como sea… ¿en qué pensabas entonces?

―¿Recuerdas la última vez que enfrentamos a Draco Malfoy? Estaba cuidando a Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort. Sé que debe ser importante, pero Malfoy prácticamente dio su vida por esa serpiente… se me ocurrió que tal vez…

―Es un Horcrux. Por Merlín, es tan obvio― Asintió sin cesar –Debe ser, estoy segura. Pero ¿Cómo haremos para tener otra oportunidad de encontrarnos con Nagini? Seguramente la tendrá aún más protegida que antes después de nuestro fiasco con Malfoy.

Asentí –Debemos hacerlo enojar. Que vea rojo para que quiera enfrentarnos…

Miré a Sirius hablar con Tonks del otro lado de la cabina. Colin me hizo un gesto con su mano. Asentí y comencé a hablar directo al micrófono― Tom Marvolo Riddle, ya sé tu secreto. Confía en mí, te destruiré seis veces. No subestimes a un igual Tommy, mi sangre es como a la tuya: sucia, y mis habilidades mágicas son intachables. ¿Quieres seguirte escondiendo tras una profecía? No importa, aunque Harry ya no esté, yo te acabaré… lo juro.

―Estamos fuera― Dijo Colin sonriendo –Estoy seguro que funcionará.

―No entiendo por qué tuve que ser yo la que dijera el mensaje― Farfullé cruzándome de hombros.

―¿Empezarás con eso de nuevo?― Chistó Tonks girando los ojos justo como yo lo hago, confirmando que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas –La gente te conoce Herm. Confían en ti. Eras la mejor opción.

Remus me pasó un té –Ahora sólo hay que esperar.

Cinco fabulosos años han pasado. Me siento orgullosa de decir que la RR está recobrando el control de la guerra.

Se han creado bases a lo largo de todo el viejo Reino Unido. Los métodos de selección de guerrilleros han mejorado incalculablemente, al igual que los entrenamientos. Se abrió el orfanato en Liverpool, y la profesora McGonagall comenzó a aceptar a niños muggles también. Molly se fue del Weyr para ayudarle. Ginny tomó su lugar. Se abrió la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino, y creé el Mapa de Emergencias.

Por primera vez tengo esperanzas de ganar. Quizá la gente no necesite de Harry para sobrevivir.

Sólo yo.

* * *

><p><em>Un llanto infantil. <em>

_Harry volando en su escoba. Harry comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Harry tomando notas en clase. Harry sonriéndome. Harry corriendo de mi mano por el Bosque Prohibido. Harry escapando de un dragón. Harry platicando conmigo. Harry jugando ajedrez con Ron. Harry escupiendo el jugo al ver a Cho Chang. Harry abriendo los regalos de navidad. Harry con Hedwing. Harry en la estación de King Cross. Harry mirando al cielo. Harry intentando acariciar a Croockshanks. Harry ofreciéndome un dulce. Harry sentado frente al fuego de la Sala Común. Harry saliendo airoso de la prueba del Torneo en el lago. Harry abrazándome. Harry mirándome. Harry susurrándome…_

_Un llanto._

_Hay un niño en la esquina de esta habitación gigantesca y oscura. El niño llora sin control. _

_El niño está maltratado._

_El niño susurra que está sólo. Luego habla en parsel, muchísimo._

_Dice tantas cosas que no comprendo._

_Entonces voltea, lo miro a los ojos._

_Ojos verdes._

_Es mi Harry._

_Me quiero acercar, abrazarlo, consolarlo._

_Él se aleja, comienza a gritar en idiomas extraños, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, su pequeño cuerpo explota en una serpiente gigante, cuyas fauces avienta contra mí. Me va a tragar viva._

―¡NO!

Desperté aterrada. Sentí los brazos de alguien rodearme. Comencé a llorar sin control.

―Calma Herm, calma. Ya estás con nosotros. Te tenemos de vuelta― Es Tonks, también llora –Creí que te perdería amiga. Por Merlín que creí que no lo lograrías. Te quiero muchísimo, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás. Por favor.

―¿Qué… qué pasó?― Susurré con la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

―Neville logró destruir a Nagini pero… alcanzó a morderte antes. Estuviste en coma… mucho tiempo.

Sonreí aliviada –Uno menos.

―¡Carajo!

El grito masculino me hizo brincar del susto, miré sorprendida a Matt entrar seguido de Sirius y Remus.

―Acabas de casi morir y sólo te preocupas por eso. ¿Nunca te vas a cuidar a ti misma, niña?

Me sentí ofendida –Me cuido perfectamente bien yo sola…

Todos me miraron enojados.

―Oh vaya― Gruñí, entonces recordé mi pesadilla. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Discúlpame por favor, no llores― Me suplicó Matt besándome el dorso de la mano.

―Está muerto― Dije sollozando. Me miraron sin entender –Harry, está muerto…

―No cariño. Hoy en la mañana revisé su varita, sigue vivo― Me dijo Tonks.

―No lo entienden― Cerré los ojos con fuerza –_Tiene_ que estar muerto― O me volveré loca, o no podré más con esta carga. Debo matarlo mentalmente. Ya no puedo más. Harry me está matando.

―Estás un poco afectada, acabas de despertar de un coma muy grave― Dijo Remus –Trata de relajarte.

―Sólo si me prometen detener las búsquedas.

―¿Qué?― Sirius parecía no creer lo que escuchaba.

―No lo busquen. No quiere ser encontrado. Harry Potter está muerto ¿de acuerdo? ¡MUERTO!

* * *

><p>―Feliz cumpleaños― Sonrió McGonagall abrazándome.<p>

―¿También participará en esta parodia, profesora?― Le sonreí tristemente –No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños. Quiero que me dejen de tomar por una psicótica depresiva y me dejen seguir con mi vida.

―Escuché que ya no quieres que busquen al joven Potter.

―Está muerto― Gruñí.

―Quizá si dejaras de negar una verdad, no te tratarían así― Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sólo digo que una linda tumba en Godric Hollow sería fabulosa― Mascullé. La profesora rio.

―¿Y qué vamos a enterrar? ¿Un gato muerto?

―Será simbólica― Especifiqué harta –Hasta podemos decir discursos y todo. Un funeral.

―Necesitas relajarte cariño― Me dio una rebanada de mi pastel.

―¿Cómo me voy a relajar cuando todos los líderes de la RR están aquí perdiendo el tiempo por mi estúpido cumpleaños?― Me miró reprobatoria –Lamento la grosería― Susurré sonrojada. Ella asintió.

―Sólo tranquilízate.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Me giré para ver a Matt, le di mi rebanada de pastel –Claro.

―A solas.

McGonagall alzó las cejas y sonrió sabionda. Me echó una miradita y se fue. A lo lejos aprecié a Tonks hacer gestos desesperados indicándome que "encontrara mi felicidad y siguiera adelante con mi vida", o por lo menos así los interpreté, puesto que llevaba repitiéndome eso todos los días.

―¿Qué pasa, Matt?

―Quiero casarme contigo.

―Vaya, es un poco… apresurado ¿no?― Sonreí incómoda. Creí que me pediría ser una pareja estable, no matrimonio, ¿qué rayos está pensando?

―Hermione es momento de que sientes cabeza. Te amo, por favor.

―¿Pero y la guerra?

―No dejaremos nuestras ocupaciones. Sólo quiero que seas mi esposa.

De reojo vi a Tonks triplicar sus gestos. Debía ser el espectáculo de la "fiesta".

―Bien― Acepté tranquilamente.

Un matrimonio me venía perfecto para que me dejaran de considerar una depresiva. Además quería mucho a Matt, podría hacerlo feliz en estos tiempos oscuros. Él se lo merecía. Además… Harry estaba muerto.

Los escudos temblaron. La RR sacó sus armas, mágicas y muggles. Salimos a luchar.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a Bellatrix peleando de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mi primera impresión fue increíble: era varonil, sucio, de barba enredada negra, espalda amplia, brazos gruesos, manos trabajadas, con una cicatriz delgada en la mejilla que se abría entre el vello, olía mal, y parecía que podía luchar contra un oso y salir vencedor. Poseía unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas, brillantes.<p>

Debo admitir que al principio sólo podía pensar en Harry, pero no tardé ni un día en comprender que James Fray es incomparable. Llegó para cambiar todo el concepto que tenía sobre mi vida. De alguna manera resultó agradable hablar con él, su presencia me hacía sentir segura (quizá debido a su enorme tamaño). Me escuchaba con verdadera atención, parecía sinceramente interesado en mis pláticas. Pronto me enganché en sus necedades, sus réplicas agudas, sus sonrisas burlonas, sus coqueteos ligeros que aumentaban día tras día.

Aprendí que no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, que era muy valiente, honorable, honesto, pero también impositivo, arrogante y peligroso. Supe cuánto amaba y extrañaba a su familia, más que a nadie a su madre fallecida. Tuvimos diferencias sobre nuestras visiones de la guerra, sobre cómo luchar, cómo reaccionar. Todo eso me hizo feliz. James me hizo feliz. Cuando lo vi bañado, limpio y rasurado no pude evitar sentirme cautivada. Mi corazón latió por primera vez después de muchos años. Sólo podía preguntarme cómo se sentiría entregarme a ese hombre, ser suya.

Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho.

Han pasado varios meses desde ese momento, y justo antes de venir a la misión, cuando observaba una escena cotidiana en la vida de mis padres, después de haber compartido un momento muy sentimental con James, algo llenó mi corazón.

Tardé un par de minutos intentando entender qué era ese nuevo sentimiento tan conocido y raro a la vez. Mi mirada se posó sobre la varita del pedestal iluminado cercano a mí. Comprendí que sentía lo mismo por James que por Harry.

Siempre me pareció imposible la idea de que una mujer pudiera amar a dos hombres a la vez, pero se hizo una realidad para mí.

El recuerdo idealizado, intacto, idolatrado de Harry, mantenía a mi corazón en un estado comatoso, como si todo el amor que tuviera por él estuviera encerrado en una caja de cristal. Mientras, toda la gran pasión y cariño que me provocaba James iba obligando a mi corazón a latir de nuevo.

Quise hacérselo saber, pero sólo logré ofenderlo. Debí suponerlo desde antes: James no es un hombre compartido. Jamás aceptaría que los amara a ambos. Aun así insistí en saber si él correspondía a mis sentimientos porque… tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

* * *

><p>―¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!<p>

La descarga de odio mágico invadió mi cuerpo de nuevo.

¿Cuántos llevaba soportando?

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar sin morir?

No era necesario cerrar mis ojos, la sangre y las lágrimas eran tantas que no me permitían ver nada. En aquella roja oscuridad recordé los ojos verdes por los que vivía. No quise pensar si eran los de Harry o los de James. Sólo quería mantenerlos en mi mente cuando muriera.

―¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡SUFRE!

La maldición comenzaba a romper mi alma. Lo sabía porque mi cuerpo sólo tronaba de dolor, pero ya no sentía ninguno. Era algo dentro de mí lo que se deshacía.

―¡Tú me lo quitaste todo! ¡TODO! ¡TE ODIO!

Debía concentrarme.

Ojos verdes.

Estoy a punto de morir.

Oh mi hombre de ojos verdes. Te amo tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 13 ENERO 2014<strong>


	6. Aceptación

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 6 – Aceptación**

La habitación era titánica, llena de objetos extraños, inconexos, poco alumbrada. James seguía el resplandor blanco que salía de la varita de Neville, con Ron pisándole los talones. Los tres se dirigían hacia donde los gritos de un hombre clamaban sin control el odio hacia alguien. George había ido por Fred y Matt.

Habían tardado más de lo que le hubiera gustado llegar a ese lugar. Afortunadamente Neville había recordado la Sala de los Requerimientos.

―¡Sectusempra! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Enervate! ¡Crucio!

Neville soltó un suave quejido, sus ojos mieles brillaron con temor –Es Malfoy…― Susurró escondiéndose tras una de las muchas pilas de objetos –Draco… Malfoy…― Repitió casi temblando.

James alzó una ceja ―¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

―Sí― Respondió Ron temblando.

―¿Por qué parecen aterrados?

―Porque lo estamos― Aceptó Neville.

―¿Por qué?

―Está loco… más loco que Bellatrix― Negó sin cesar la cabeza –Si él está torturando a Hermione… ya no hay esperanza… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

James apretó los puños –Neville no te acobardes, le acabas de ganar a Bellatrix, un chiquillo no es nada.

―No lo conoces, Fray― Masculló Ron sudando –Malfoy tiene un odio especial hacia Hermione, prometió vengarse de ella hace mucho tiempo, fue hace tanto que casi puedo asegurar que Malfoy aún no se volvía loco.

―¿Entonces por qué rayos estamos perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Vamos!

Corrió… hasta detenerse aterrado. Había algo aterrador ahí. Algo inhumano.

Tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre: un cuerpo roto, sin vida, con los huesos expuestos, los músculos desgarrados, la piel lacerada, quemada, cortada. Mechones de rizos erizados, sacando humo.

Hermione.

―No…― Gimió pávido.

Draco Malfoy parecía un distinguido conde de tiempos antiguos, su porte y gesto transmitían elegancia innata. Pero en su mirada gris se apreciaba la locura enfermiza. Con su varita negra apuntaba a la cabeza de Hermione.

―Es momento de que mueras bastarda…

―¡No!― James salió de su estupor y se lanzó contra el rubio.

Draco se giró a tiempo para lanzarle una maldición que rebotó contra la espada desenvainada de la familia Fray.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿un muggle intenta enfrentarme?― La sonrisa confiada de Malfoy enfureció aún más a James.

―¡Te mataré!

―Pobre insecto.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el rubio y comenzó a golpearlo sin control. Sentía sus nudillos arder, sus brazos acalambrarse, sus dientes quebrarse de la presión. Jamás había molido de esa manera a nadie.

De pronto un choque eléctrico en su estómago. Malfoy había lanzado alguna maldición contra él.

―¡Escoria, te aniquilaré de la manera más dolorosa!

―¡Expelliarmus!

Draco se lanzó al suelo para evitar ser desarmado. Pronto tuvo que enfrentar a Neville y Ron.

La pelea se extendía a favor del rubio. Neville estaba muy cansado para ser de gran ayuda, y Ron, siempre encerrado haciendo tácticas y estrategias de guerra, no había tenido el entrenamiento suficiente para el nivel del Death Eater.

James no podía levantarse del dolor, pero su espíritu de lucha no le permitía dejarse desvanecer en la inconsciencia. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudara a defender a sus compañeros. De pronto un pequeño y polvoriento pedazo de tiza le llamó la atención. Se arrastró trabajosamente hasta tomarlo entre sus manos, escuchando al fondo los hechizos chocar y los gritos de sus compañeros. Lentamente comenzó a trazar un círculo con un pentagrama en medio.

―¡Crucio!― Maldijo Malfoy contra Neville noqueándolo. James injurió silenciosamente, terminó el dibujo y se apuró hacia la siguiente pila de cosas, usándola como escudo para llegar hacia donde necesitaba marcar la siguiente runa.

―Miren dónde están estúpidos, a mis pies. A los pies del gran Draco Malfoy― Siseó divertido –Si alguien me hubiera dicho que hoy podría deshacerme de los asquerosos Gryffindor que más odio y la maldita sangre sucia, no le habría creído… pero… ¿dónde quedó ese muggle?

James sintió su cuerpo temblar. La voz de su enemigo era, de lejos, aterradora. Había tenido que enfrentarse a hombres desquiciados por la guerra, pero reconocía que Malfoy era algo especial, justo en la línea de la locura genial.

Estaba acabando con la siguiente runa cuando una explosión lo sacudió. Una pila se prendió en llamas muy cerca de él.

―Muggle, muggle…― Canturreaba lanzando bolas de fuego a su paso ―¿Qué haces aquí, a la mitad de la guerra de magos?― Chasqueó la lengua –No me sorprende que un insignificante muggle venga a ayudar a una puta sangre sucia, no esperaba más.

James se deslizó silencioso hasta su siguiente objetivo. Puso la tiza en el suelo, notando su pulso tembloroso. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaron desde su frente hasta el piso. Las limpió desesperadamente, para que no borraran el dibujo.

―Muéstrate, sé que estás aquí. Puedo oler tu inmundo sudor.

La tiza se quebró a la mitad, soltando un suave _click_.

―¡Reducto!

La pila más cercana a él explotó con una luz blanca. Trazó la estrella lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó corriendo hacia el siguiente punto, sintiendo su estómago doblarse del dolor.

―Esto me está aburriendo― Lo escuchó decir con un tono molesto –Nada es divertido. Ya nada tiene sentido… ella me ha quitado todo en la vida― Su voz pareció ensoñarse, síntoma de que la locura estaba tomando posesión de él más allá de la genialidad –Esa maldita sangre sucia mató a mi madre.

James se congeló unos segundos, después continuó rellenando el pentagrama, concentrándose "_No está hablando de Hermione, ella nunca ha asesinado a nadie. Nunca._"

La carcajada cruel inundó el lugar –Puedo leer tu mente, asqueroso gusano. ¡Por supuesto que hablo de esa miserable! ¡La reina de los sangres sucias! ¡La perra que cree que puede cambiar al mundo con sus estúpidos discursos! ¡Pero es una maldita hipócrita! ¿No a la violencia? ¡Ella mató a mi madre! ¡Lo hizo sin dudar! ¡No es mejor que yo!

"_Estás loco. Hermione no haría algo así, jamás."_ James aprovechó la distracción del rubio, siguió al siguiente punto, intentando hacer durar el pequeño trozo de tiza que le quedaba.

―No la defiendas― Siseó roncamente –Estábamos escondidos. Mi madre no quería formar parte de esto. Ella era demasiado delicada,… una dama de sociedad, no una guerrera –Risillas descompuestas brotaban de él. Frases inconclusas, jadeos ―Entonces nos llegó el rumor… fue Crabbe… ¿O fue Goyle?... él nos dijo… sí, sí… nos dijo la verdad. Nos contó que Potter no estaba muerto… no. Él estaba escondido. Crabbe nos lo dijo, dijo que _nosotros_ estábamos involucrados. Dijo que madre sabía la verdad…, pero ella no sabía nada, ella era una dama…

Desesperación lo embargó. James miró el minúsculo pedazo de tiza, inservible. Aún le faltaban dos pentagramas más. Se empujó hasta el siguiente punto y con su cuchillo empezó a rascar el suelo, se tardaría mucho. Inevitablemente siguió escuchado al patético loco que merodeaba a Hermione, en medio de sus círculos rúnicos, aun contando su estúpida historia.

―Pero de alguna manera _nosotros_ terminamos siendo responsables. Estábamos escondidos, no queríamos luchar. ¡No queríamos!... de pronto todo tembló. La cara de madre se puso más pálida, ella se preocupó. De la nada esa maldita apareció, nos amenazó, nos hechizó. Esa escoria sin alma se atrevió a usar magia sobre _nosotros_, sobre los seres más puros, más perfectos… Madre gritaba, gritaba… ¡No sabemos nada! ¡Vete!... ¡No, NO!... pero la sangre sucia siguió fastidiando… todo temblaba… el sótano temblaba… ¡No escondimos a Potter! ¡Potter está muerto!

James se detuvo. Cerró los ojos. Imaginó el rostro destrozado de Hermione escuchando que el chiquillo Potter estaba muerto, justo cuando tenía una pista de encontrarlo. Decidió no perder más tiempo, siguió dándole los toques finales a la estrella. Ya casi acababa todo.

―¡Todo tiembla! ¡TODO!― Los jadeos de Malfoy se detuvieron misteriosamente. Luego una voz serena, plana continuó –La sangre sucia dejó a Narcisa ahí. Todo se vino abajo. _Me tomó a mí_. Dejó a Narcisa atrás. _Me tomó a mí_.

Pasos lentos. Una respiración acelerada –Muéstrate muggle. Quiero que veas cómo la mato.

―Se lo merece― Susurró James acercándose con cautela, de inmediato Malfoy lo apuntó con su varita, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos inyectados de sangre, el gris casi plata brillando febrilmente –Mátala. Y luego mátame.

Siguió observando al rubio no entender sus palabras. Cuando llegó frente a él señaló a Hermione –Es una escoria sin alma. Ella mató a tu madre. Asesínala.

Malfoy sonrió anchamente, dándole una imagen mucho más aterradora. Asintió y dirigió su varita hacia el cuerpo casi muerto.

Fue cuando James aprovechó. Alzó las palmas de sus manos, contadas en tajos que formaban dos pentagramas ensangrentados, y las abrazó al cuello del Death Eater. Una corriente de electricidad se alzó en toda la sala, iluminando como relámpagos cinco puntos alrededor de ellos, lanzando rayos contra el cuerpo del rubio que gritó, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, retorciéndose enfermamente, sangre escurriéndosele sin control. El humo brotaba de su cuerpo reventándose en trozos cocinados. Finalmente James dejó caer el resto de la columna y músculos que aún tenía en sus manos. Se agachó evadiendo el olor de vísceras hirvientes, escudriñando hasta encontrar la varita negra y partirla en dos.

Al ver la masa rosa llena de sangre burbujeante que ahora era Draco Malfoy, se sintió ligeramente mejor, pero nunca olvidaría el odio que corría por sus venas.

De inmediato se giró hacia Hermione, cayó rendido, de rodillas junto a ella. Alzó una mano empapada de sangre para rozar suavemente la mejilla femenina.

―Por favor… reacciona― Susurró con la voz rota. Estaba mareado, sin poder enfocar la mirada fuera de esas luces de colores a su alrededor. No recibió respuesta. No estaba de humor para que ella se pusiera de terca ―¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡Hermione!

Entre el borrón de colores alcanzó a ver su rostro estático. De alguna manera supo que no volvería en sí misma.

Sollozó desesperado. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando ayuda. Un poco cerca, el pelirrojo estaba tirado, con las piernas quebradas en ángulos extraños, pero con los ojos abiertos ―¡Ayúdala, cúrala!

Ron apretó los labios firmemente. En su mirada se veía la tristeza absoluta. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor lo superó. Cayó inconsciente.

James respiró profundamente, si no se separaba de Hermione para ir a ayudar a Ron y mandarlo al Weyr sería como dejarlo morir. Pero no quería soltarla.

_No, ella no me lo perdonaría_. Se dijo. Furioso se levantó, torpemente rebuscó en la túnica de Ron hasta encontrar su traslador. Lo jaló hasta el cuerpo blanco de Neville y desapareció a ambos.

De nuevo regresó junto a ella, la notó aún peor si era posible. No podía mandarla al Bosque de Dean, moriría más rápido a la mitad de la nieve. Tampoco le quedaba otro traslador al Weyr. Era obvio que ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Decidió dejarse ir con ella. No quiso moverla, se acostó y tocó su mano fría.

―Princesa…― Susurró mientras dejaba a su mente imaginar una vida sin Hermione Jane. ¿Qué pasaría con la guerra? ¿con la esperanza? ¿qué pasaría con la búsqueda y misión de los Horcrux? ¿qué pasaría con los señores Granger, nunca se enterarían que tenían otra hija?

Entonces sintió una presencia frente a él. Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia arriba, encontrándose con un hombre mayor, de cabello negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda, ojos negros. Se veía demasiado pálido, tardó unos segundos en entender que era un fantasma. ¿Sería enemigo?

―¿Quién eres?

―Su cuerpo no puede resistir más. No existe magia que detenga sus hemorragias. Morirá.

James miró rabioso el charco de sangre a su alrededor, contuvo otro sollozo.

―Debes buscar a sus padres para informarles― Continuó el fantasma lentamente –Ya que el hechizo que los mantiene dememorizados desaparecerá junto con el alma de su hija. Debes ir, ¿me has entendido?

James asintió pesadamente.

―Bien. Ahora escúchame con atención― Ordenó –La despertaré para que puedas hablar con ella. Debes exigirle que te de la palabra clave para ingresar a toda la investigación que ha hecho. Si ella muere todo… _todo_… habrá sido en balde.

―Pero si la despiertas…― Miró el rostro femenino atravesado por el dolor –Sufrirá más.

―Granger soportará el dolor, pero no podrá descansar si sabe que se llevó a la tumba toda la información que protege. Su fantasma vagará eternamente. Lo sabes. La conoces.

James apretó los dientes. Asintió.

―Cuando tengas la clave debes dársela a Black o a Lupin ¿me has entendido?― Sopló sobre el rostro de la castaña, y desapareció.

El berrido de Hermione inundó el lugar. Los ojos se le salían de sus cuencas por el dolor. Sus manos se crispaban.

―Mione― Susurró acariciando su cabello –Soy yo ¿me escuchas?

―¡Ja…Jam-e-s!― Sollozó ella incontrolable ―¡N-o! ¡Mal… Mal-fo-y-y!

―Ya no está. Lo maté. Jamás podrá volver a hacerte daño.

Ella asintió trabajosamente. Una de sus pequeñas manos apretaron su túnica con desesperación –Debe-e-s ir… At… Atenea… Ja-am-e-es… ¡Aaaghhhhh!

James besó su frente –Mione debes soportar, dime cómo ingresar a tu investigación, te juro que continuaré con tu misión. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió –En Atenea… ahí… ¡Ah!― Su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse preso de un ataque epiléptico. James la sostuvo abatido, sintiendo su corazón romperse.

―¡Mione!

―_Buckbeack_…

* * *

><p>Han pasado veintidós días.<p>

James seguía sentado en el mismo cómodo sillón, en medio de la primera planta del Weyr: el acuario y biblioteca. En sus manos, una desgastada libreta negra. Sus ojos leyendo la última línea de toda la investigación.

Por supuesto que no le había dicho a nadie que tenía la palabra secreta para ingresar a toda la averiguación de Hermione, le habrían arrebatado cualquier oportunidad de leer algo. Así que secretamente se había dedicado a estudiar cada párrafo escrito por su novia, aprendiendo cosas que simplemente jamás imaginó.

Ahora sabía cómo fue creado el Weyr. Cómo funcionaba el Pilar Mágico. Cómo estaba protegida la Cámara de Seguridad. Cómo crear y destruir un Horcrux. Cómo hacer más de setenta pociones letales. Cómo Hermione planeaba acabar con Voldemort a través de un intrincado y nuevo encantamiento que usaba magia antigua y poderosísima para funcionar, sacrificándose en el proceso.

Todo eso ahora parecía carecer de sentido. Sin ella, nada lo tenía.

―Hey James― Saludó Ron entrando con las manos en los bolsillos. Desde que había salvado su vida, el pelirrojo parecía más accesible con él –Me ha mandado Ginny, quiere saber si…

―No.

Ron asintió –Lo sabía.

James esperó pacientemente unos minutos, pero al ver que no pensaba largarse decidió apurarlo ―¿Se te ofrece algo más?

―No, sólo que no quiero salir de aquí. Es el único lugar donde no se siente como si ya dieran por muerta a Hermione. Tu necedad a afrontar la realidad me viene bien ahora.

―Ella vivirá.

―Eso quiero creer.

―¿No se supone que ya ni siquiera son amigos? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto Mione?

Ya no le interesaba que el mundo supiera cómo la llamaba. Ahora quería que todos estuvieran al tanto de cuánto la quería. Que Hermione era suya.

―Siempre me ha preocupado― Gruñó ofendido –Sólo teníamos un pequeño desacuerdo.

―¿Por un pequeño desacuerdo se dejaron de hablar años?

―Así somos los dos― Bufó –Necios.

James tuvo que asentir –Sí. Ella es muy necia.

―Ahora que lo pienso… discutimos por una tontería― Se acercó hasta quedar frente a James, de pronto apreció una butaca y se sentó –Ella y yo siempre discutíamos por tonterías. Antes me gustaba ¿sabes?

James apretó los dientes. Eso era lo que menos quería saber en ese momento.

―Pero fue un enamoramiento adolescente― De pronto pareció más maduro. Continuó sin notar el enfado en su acompañante –Me puse celoso de que ella prefiriera a Harry, _para todo_. Cuando él desapareció creí que Hermione se fijaría en mí. Pero ella nunca lo superó.

―_YA_ lo superó― Corrigió apretando la libreta furiosamente –Ella está conmigo.

―No te engañes, James. Ambos sabemos la verdad. Nadie le puede ganar a Harry cuando se trata de Hermione.

―Bastardo― Masculló imaginando darle una golpiza al niño que vivió ―¿Por qué me vienes a contar esto?

―No lo sé. Tal vez siempre creí que algún día Hermione y yo volveríamos a hablarnos, a ser amigos. Nunca creí que moriría. Ella siempre ha sido la más fuerte ¿sabes? De los tres. Me refiero a Harry, ella y yo. Así que ahora que la veo… así, en la enfermería, creo que me di cuenta que perdí mucho tiempo emberrinchado en una estupidez.

―Ella también te extrañaba.

―¿De verdad?

―Una vez me lo dijo.

Ron sonrió –Cuando Hermione despierte le pediré una disculpa.

―Se pondrá feliz― Asintió James aliviado de que alguien más pensara en que ella despertara.

―Fue una suerte ¿no?― Dijo de pronto. James lo miró expectante –Me refiero a que Ginny decidiera arriesgarse a regresar por ti. Así pudo traer a ambos de regreso, a tiempo.

―Sí, fue… una suerte.

James recordó cómo había abrazado a Hermione y deseado con todo su corazón poder regresarla al Weyr, para que por lo menos muriera rodeada de la gente que tanto la amaba. Milagrosamente funcionó. Apareció en la sala de juntas donde una Ginny lloraba silenciosamente sentada, al verlos ni siquiera pareció detenerse a preguntar cómo regresaron, simplemente levitó a Hermione directamente a la enfermería.

Había tenido una conversación con la pelirroja, pidiéndole que no mencionara nada a nadie. No sabía por qué lo quería mantener en secreto, sin embargo tampoco le había dicho a nadie acerca del misterioso fantasma de negro que lo había incitado a presionar a Hermione. Tal vez sólo estaba más paranoico de lo normal.

―También venía a decirte…― Mencionó Ron tímidamente –Que van a detener su corazón durante unos segundos para correr unas pruebas sobre ella. Oficialmente estará muerta casi un minuto.

James entrecerró los ojos –Su magia desaparecerá― Susurró ―¿A qué hora será la intervención?

―Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, ¿Quieres ir a verla… por fin?

Desde que llegó al Weyr con ella en brazos, simplemente no la había vuelto a ver. No había tenido el valor de acercarse a la enfermería.

―No. Pero me recordaste algo― Se puso de pie y salió velozmente de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>―¡Almirante General Fray, señor!― Los tres soldados frente a él se pusieron tan firmes y derechos que parecían estatuas. Miraron sorprendidos el uniforme militar verde, lleno de insignias mágicas y muggles que portaba. La pañoleta roja en vez de rodear el cuello estaba amarrada al brazo izquierdo. Era el uniforme de los soldados pertenecientes a la Legendaria comandada por Matt Freeman. James había sido aceptado cuando regresó de Hogwarts. Ahora ya no le parecía tanto honor.<p>

James asintió –Descansen.

―¿En qué le podemos ayudar Almirante General Fray, señor?

―Un traslador a América, San Francisco, Painted Ladies. Ahora.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada aprensiva –Disculpe Almirante General Fray, pero… ¿Tiene autorización de algún Capitán General?

―Sí― Los miró seriamente, ellos en serio esperaban una respuesta –Capitán General Hermione Jane, División de Estrategia― Disimuló una mueca triste. Incluso decir su nombre le dolía.

―¿Ella ha despertado?― La esperanza en el rostro del joven soldado hizo sentir peor a James.

―Confidencial― Se limitó a decir –Ahora, hágan mi traslador.

Odiaba depender de un grupito de novatos, pero eran los magos autorizados por la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino para crear trasladores dentro del Weyr, así que no tenía otra opción.

Dubitativos terminaron por cumplir su orden. Pronto se encontró en Painted Ladies, frente a una de las múltiples casas homogéneas de una de las calles residenciales más famosas de San Francisco. Revisó su reloj, eran las 4:45 de la tarde en Londres.

Tocó dos golpes secos en la puerta y esperó.

―¿Diga?

Una mujer mayor, de bucles rubios abrió la puerta. Sus ojos eran grises, delineados por una suave capa de maquillaje. Traía puesto un vestido crema y unos zapatos a juego. Miró a James de arriba abajo, curiosa por el uniforme.

―Muy buenas tardes. Soy el Almirante General James Fray, vengo desde Inglaterra para hablar con usted, Doctora Cameron Granger, y con su esposo el Doctor Richard Granger.

Cameron asintió suavemente –Ya veo…― No parecía entender nada. Sin dejar de mirarlo, ni permitirle entrar, se giró hacia la casa ―¡Richie, hay un militar que quiere hablar con ambos!

―¿Militar?― El hombre de encrespados rizos chocolates y ojos mieles se asomó sorprendido. Vestía una camisa de lino fresca, unos pantalones de vestir cafés y brillantes zapatos. Debajo del bigote canoso se apreciaba una dentadura destellante ―¿En qué lo podemos ayudar?

―De hecho, yo vengo ayudarlos― Respondió seriamente.

De inmediato un llanto sonó dentro de la casa. Cameron se giró instintiva, corriendo hacia la sala.

Richard miró apreciativo a James –Tenía un amigo militar… no recuerdo algunas de las insignias que porta.

―Las insignias se han tenido que adecuar a la rebelión.

El señor Granger asintió tristemente ―Sé que las cosas están complicadas en Londres con el golpe de estado. Nos llegan algunas noticias. Estados Unidos ha dejado de transmitir información veraz para los civiles después de que dejó de mandar apoyo militar. Siento mucho la situación. Mi esposa y yo escapamos porque no queríamos vivir con miedo. No comprendo qué hace usted aquí.

James respiró profundamente. Miró directo a los ojos mieles, recordando a Hermione con todo su amor –Es largo de explicar.

Richard pareció pensarlo un poco –De acuerdo. Pase por favor.

Le ofrecieron una taza de té y todos tomaron asiento en la sala. Cameron cargaba amorosamente al pequeño bebé de frazada rosa.

―¿Entonces…?― Apuró Richard.

―Es sobre su hija― Notó a ambos voltear a ver curiosos al bebé –No, no ella― Revisó su reloj: 05:00 de la tarde ―Me refiero a su _otra_ hija.

Un burbujeo de magia salió despedido de las orejas de ambos. Los ojos grises de Cameron se iban abriendo en pánico mientras su memoria era desbloqueada. A su lado, Richard cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando el brazo del sillón. A las cinco en punto, en el Weyr, Hermione dejaba de respirar, y junto con ella, su magia desapareció momentáneamente del mundo.

Alrededor de toda la casa, portarretratos llenos de imágenes disparatadas se colmaban de Hermiones a diferentes edades, dándole sentido a cada fotografía. James observó que incluso una cicatriz en la ceja de Richard aparecía.

La bebé empezó a llorar, pero su madre no reaccionó.

Pasaron los minutos. James ni siquiera parpadeó, no quería perderlos de vista.

De pronto Cameron se levantó, miró horrorizada al bebé en sus brazos, desconociéndolo. Lo dejó un poco torpemente sobre el sillón. Tambaleándose caminó hasta la chimenea y se sostuvo de ahí. Sus ojos grises se toparon con la fotografía de en medio donde una pequeña niña de seis años abrazaba a sus padres por los cuellos.

Su boca se abrió. Tomó el portarretrato, temblorosa, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, corriendo el lindo maquillaje –Mi niña… mi Hermione… ¿Cómo…?

Richard por fin abrió los ojos. James hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera ya que en ellos se dejaba ver la comprensión del momento, la depresión absoluta.

―Mi princesa― Dijo grave, sonrojándose peligrosamente. Su frente se perló de sudor ―¿Dónde está mi princesa?

James aclaró su garganta, le pidió a la señora Granger que volviera a tomar asiento, los obligó a beber del té y comenzó a relatar cómo estaba la situación política y social en el Nuevo Reino Unido, quiénes estaban encabezando la resistencia y cómo Hermione era una figura clave en todo esto. Les contó que sin ella la gente no tendría esperanzas, ni motivación o ganas para pelear. Declaró que ella no tuvo otra alternativa más que dememorizarlos y mandarlos a América para protegerlos, siendo quizá lo único que podrían usar en su contra. Les aseguró que no había día en que ella no pensara en ellos, que los extrañara y llorara, y que una vez a la semana se daba el tiempo para observarlos a través de un espejo mágico.

Por último relató el atentado que vivió junto con ella en las ruinas de Hogwarts, donde resultó gravemente herida, teniendo que someterse a una intervención médica donde detendrían su corazón por casi un minuto, provocando que cualquier hechizo o encantamiento que estuviera corriendo gracias a ella se detuviera también.

Esa era la razón por la que él había ido hasta San Francisco para hablar con ellos.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en la casa durante incontables minutos. James se sintió exhausto, pero era poco comparado con el sufrimiento que la familia frente a él parecía estar viviendo.

Cameron no dejaba de mirar ansiosa al bebé en el sillón, parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Richard finalmente decidió hablar ―¿Me estás diciendo que mi princesa está moribunda en un hospital de Londres porque encabeza la rebelión de la cual mi esposa y yo huimos egoístamente?

James asintió.

―¿Y por qué vienes tú a decírnoslo?― Richard se ponía cada vez más rojo ―¡¿Por qué no viene ese maldito niño que la arrastró a todo esto?

Su grito energúmeno desató otro llanto en el bebé. Cameron pareció terminar por decidirse y lo cargó de forma impersonal, sin dejar de observar a James.

―Porque él _huyó_. Pero le juro que cuando lo encuentre le haré pagar con intereses lo que le hizo a Mione. Lo juro.

Richard lo miró profundamente, sus ojos mieles brillando al igual que los de su hija cuando procesaba mucha información en poco tiempo ―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―James Fray.

―¿Por qué viniste _tú_ a decirnos esto?

James se sintió incómodo bajo la sagaz mirada, no le parecía un buen momento para informarles acerca de su relación con Hermione, pero ciertamente tampoco podía mentirles –Porque Mione es mi pareja.

―Te pido que me lleves inmediatamente con ella.

―¡No!― Cameron atrajo la atención de ambos hombres. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus ojos ―¡Ella nos hechizó! Nos sacó de su vida… sacó de su vida a sus propios padres… ¿Cómo pudo…?― Sollozó ―¿Cómo permitió que esto sucediera?― Miró al bebé en sus brazos ―¿Cómo fuimos capaces de traicionarla así?

James se levantó presuroso –Ella lo sabe todo. No los culpa en lo más mínimo. Los ama sin reproches. Dice que si de alguien es la culpa es sólo suya.

―¿Cuánto tiempo nos iba a dejar así?― Siguió Cameron ahora volviendo sus voz un reproche furioso ―¿Jamás nos íbamos a enterar de que ella existía? ¿Iba a esperar a que alguien en la guerra la matara para que todo volviera a nosotros de golpe? ¿O iba a dejar que la vida pasara? …¿Quizá cuando se enterara que su hermana es una bruja? ¿La arrebataría de nuestras manos? ¿Nos haría olvidarla también a ella?

James miró sorprendido al bebé ―¿Ella es una bruja?

―¡No lo sé, imbécil!― Chilló la rubia enérgicamente ―¡Estoy suponiendo!

Richard cruzó la sala para abrazar a su esposa –Querida, tranquilízate por favor. Calma. Calma― La arrulló suavemente hasta que ella respiró de forma lenta –Toma tu medicamento, por favor.

Ella asintió torpemente. Miró apenada a James y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El castaño tomó asiento, sintiéndose de golpe diez años más viejo –Ella tiene un pequeño trastorno de Disociación… ahora entiendo por qué― Miró a James con triste ironía –Mi princesa creyó que la magia podría borrar todo recuerdo de ella en nosotros,… así fue, pero no el sentimiento. Hasta hace unos minutos por fin siento que estoy vivo de nuevo. Pero si ella… no sobrevive… no creo poder soportarlo.

―Tiene a los mejores médicos mágicos a su disposición.

―Quiero verla.

―Lo llevaré.

Richard asintió ausentemente –Bien…

Estuvieron en silencio por casi una hora más. James intentaba evadir cualquier pensamiento sobre Hermione para no preocuparse hasta la locura por el procedimiento médico al que la estaban sometiendo. Pero tener al señor Granger frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto Richard pareció reaccionar ―¿Dijiste que el chico Potter huyó?

―Sí.

―¿Dijiste que tú eres… la pareja de mi princesa?

―Sí.

―Eso explica la cara de miserable total que pusiste al decirme que mi princesa estaba agonizando en el hospital.

James frunció el ceño. No creyó que fuera tan trasparente.

―¿Dijiste que harías pagar a Potter por lo que ha hecho a mi hija?

―Lo juré.

―Bien… bien…― Se acarició el bigote pensativo –James Fray… Fray… tu apellido me es familiar… estoy seguro… ¡ah!

Se levantó corriendo hacia la cocina. James escuchó un par de trastes chocar, el maullido de un gato asustado y luego Richard regresó con una cinta de cuero que tenía una esfera dorada colgando. Se la entregó.

James observó el intrincado decorado en la esfera de oro. Era, si recordaba bien, una snitch. En medio traía una leyenda "_Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego"_.

―¿De dónde sacó esto?

―Cameron lo usa como collar para Crookshanks.

―¿Crookshanks sigue vivo?

―¿Sabes de él?

―Hermione lo dejó aquí para cuidarlos― Siguió observando la snitch, obsesionándose con su significado –Eso fue mucho antes de que me conociera, ¿por qué tiene mi nombre grabado?

―No lo sé.

―Estoy lista.

Se giraron para encontrar a Cameron bajar con una enorme maleta en la mano izquierda, y a la bebita Hermione vestida graciosamente de rosa en su brazo derecho.

Richard se apuró para ayudarla ―¿Ya te tomaste…

―Sí, sí― Replicó desinteresada. Miró dubitativa a James –Así que… eres mi yerno.

James sonrió torcidamente, no esperaba eso –Eso creo.

―¿Crees?

–Estoy seguro.

Ella asintió solemne –Quiero creer que si Hermione te eligió es porque eres algo especial, pero no creas que perdonaré que mi hija está en un hospital y tú en perfecto estado frente a mí.

―Yo tampoco me lo perdonaré. Pero le aseguro que asesiné al infeliz que le hizo esto a su hija, y nunca volveré a permitir que nada le suceda.

Cameron pareció sorprendida, pero tranquila por la declaración. Richard miró seriamente al joven. De pronto un maullido los alertó. Un viejo Crookshanks trepó al sillón y luego se aventó a los brazos de Richard, bostezando oscamente.

―Claro, por un momento creí que podría dejarte atrás, bola de pelos― Masculló Richard.

James sonrió, sacó un lapicero –_Hipogrifo_. Por favor sostengan un extremo. En diez segundos estaremos en Londres.

Richard pareció darse cuenta de algo ―¿No usaste tu varita? Debes ser un mago muy poderoso, Hermione decía que sólo ellos lograban…

―Soy un muggle― Cortó severo.

Ante la mirada impactada de ambos, los cuatro desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron en medio del comedor más grande y elegante, donde la RR se reunía para los pequeños banquetes. El candelabro de cristal estaba prendido, iluminando los tapices mágicos.<p>

―Pero qué hermoso― Susurró Cameron.

El piso comenzó a vibrar y una alarma se disparó. El candelabro crujió mientras una voz inhumana decía _Emergencia. Muggles en el Comedor 34-B. Emergencia._

―Ah, no esperaba eso― Musitó James girándose hacia la puerta donde inmediatamente Sirius, en su silla de ruedas, entró con la varita chispeante en alto.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes?― Gritó hasta que vio a James ―¿Qué…? ¿Tú los trajiste?

―Sí.

Sirius asintió más tranquilo. Agitó la varita y la alarma se detuvo. Se empujó obstinado hasta ellos, marcando los músculos de sus brazos.

James observó triste al gran hombre que había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas. Le recordaba inevitablemente a su madre, Anne. Sin embargo lo llenaba de un gran orgullo que Sirius quisiera seguir luchando, no queriendo una silla mágica, impulsándose por sus propios medios pese a la insistencia del resto de la Orden.

―Me sorprende que ya puedas recorrer tanto espacio sin empezar a jadear como el viejo que eres― Se burló tomando la silla y ayudándolo a terminar el camino. Sirius soltó un bufido, pero se dejó socorrer.

―He estado haciendo pesas. Si salieras más seguido de esa maldita biblioteca lo habrías notado― Gruñó. Le echó una mirada a la familia muggle –Aunque parece que _ya_ saliste.

―Sirius te quiero presentar a los doctores Cameron y Richard Granger, a su hija Hermione y… creo que ya conoces a Crookshanks.

El gato naranja maulló y se echó a las piernas inservibles del mago. Sirius alzó sus cejas, sorprendido ―¿Granger? ¿Hermione?― Miró al gato, su gesto se frunció –Crookshanks…― Gruñó suavemente. El gato lo miró como si se burlara de él.

James se apresuró a recoger al gato –Cálmate, perro viejo.

Cameron se aclaró la garganta –Venimos a ver a nuestra hija.

―¿No estaban hechizados en América?― Inquirió desconfiado. Miró a James ―¿Cómo rayos los trajiste? ¿_Por qué _los trajiste?

―Son los padres de Hermione. Merecen saber qué está pasando.

―No es la primera vez que ella está a punto de morir― Refutó el animago –No tienes derecho a decidir algo así sin avisar a nadie.

―¿No es la primera vez?― Respingó Richard –Escúcheme bien. Me importa un bledo que sea un discapacitado, si es necesario que lo tire de su silla para poder pasar, lo haré.

Sirius alzó sus manos –No será necesario. Si ya están aquí yo mismo los llevaré con Hermione. Pero debo advertirles que podría ser muy traumático.

Richard gruñó de nuevo. Sirius asintió –Síganme― Miró a James –Tú… llévame a la enfermería. Después quiero hablar contigo sobre cómo lograste ir a América.

―Sí, señor― Bufó James empujando la silla de ruedas.

De pronto Sirius giró su mirada hacia Cameron ―¿Usted es la mamá de Hermione?

―Así es, ¿Por qué?

Sonrió ladino –Podría ser su hermana.

Cameron se sonrojó. Richard soltó otro gruñido.

Cuando James miró a Luna, supo que estaba exhausta. Su cabello rubio se enredaba a su alrededor como un nido, sus ojos estaban rodeados de marcas moradas, sus mejillas pálidas, sudadas, su cuerpo tembloroso. Pero su mirada parecía determinada. Se encontraba sentada en una silla de aspecto incómodo, a las puertas del quirófano donde Hermione ahora estaba en un coma inducido, con cientos de hechizos y tecnología muggle para evitar que su corazón dejara de funcionar o sus pulmones colapsaran.

Los lindos ojos azules volaron hasta mirarlo –Al fin te decidiste a venir.

―Estaba ocupado― Refunfuñó James empujando la silla el trecho que faltaba hasta estar frente a ella ―¿Podemos pasar a verla?

Luna observó curiosa a los muggles –Bienvenidos señores Granger. Resultaría mejor si me dejaran al bebé. Les advierto que puede llegar a causar un grave shock emocional.

Cameron le pasó a la niña. Richard seguía sin despegar sus ojos de las puertas dobles ―Creo que podemos manejarlo.

―Bien. Adelante.

―¿No entrarás con nosotros?― Indagó James curioso.

Ella negó suavemente –Sigo pensando en alguna poción… o un hechizo… lo que sea para detener el sangrado. Quizá sea hora de…― Lo miró nerviosa –Vete, estoy pensando.

James asintió. Cruzó las puertas dobles junto con sus suegros, sintió un hechizo esterilizar hasta el último átomo de sus ropas y cuerpo, y entró al quirófano.

Escuchó el sollozo de Cameron, pero no miró hacia donde sabía que estaría su novia. Se giró directo hacia la pared izquierda donde había un sinfín de radiografías de cada hueso de Hermione. Todos rotos. Observó angustiado la cadera partida en dos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de tristeza, odio, desesperación.

Decidió ir directo a la siguiente pared. Tenía un estante de metal lleno de pociones. Azules, verdes… grises. Nada interesante. Nada que él entendiera.

Lamentablemente no tuvo opción más que centrarse en la camilla.

Cameron lloraba incontrolable, recargándose de la mesilla de metal para no caerse. Pero fue Richard quien impactó a James. Era obvio que ese hombre estaba observando su peor pesadilla. No había rastro de color en su cara. Sus rizos chocolates y sus ojos mieles eran angustiosamente iguales a los de Hermione. La expresión de su rostro, indescriptible.

Se imaginó a sí mismo, parado frente al cuerpo moribundo de su hija. _La hija de Hermione y él_. Fue incontenible. Por supuesto, él no quería tener hijos, pero la única opción con la que quizá se plantearía la posibilidad sería su novia. Después de ver el rostro de Richard, decidió que jamás querría hijos.

Lentamente se acercó hasta los pies de la camilla plateada. Lo primero que notó es que estaba rodeada de máquinas extrañas, tubos multicolores, sobres llenos de pociones. Luego por fin la vio: Hermione, blanca como un papel, estaba acostada apoyándose en su lado izquierdo. Un tubo de plástico salía de su boca, conectado a alguna de las máquinas. De sus ojos cerrados, nariz y oídos, gruesas gotas de sangre se escurrían constantemente. Una esponja encantada las limpiaba. En las venas de sus manos, cuello y pies había agujas que introducían sangre sin parar. Una luz dorada se concentraba en su pecho, sacando un tamboreo rítmico que marcaba sus latidos. El cabello, antes largo y rizado, se lo habían cortado hasta casi el cráneo donde una serie de cicatrices rosas estaban repartidas. Bajo la piel amarilla, sus huesos se marcaban claramente.

James sintió sus rodillas fallar, se sujetó firmemente de la barra de metal que había a los pies de la camilla. Sin querer tiró un tablón con hojas llenas de notas de Luna. Lo recogió y comenzó a leer curioso, teniendo el pretexto ideal para no mirar de nuevo a Hermione.

Era su historial médico.

…fémur roto… uso excesivo de poción multijugos… exposición a un basilisco… uso excesivo de giratiempos… deuda temporal mágica… sobre esfuerzo núcleo mágico… sobre exceso de maldiciones recibidas… anemia… rótula izquierda estrellada… sobre exposición a Crucio… exceso de ingesta de pociones de recuperación rápida… núcleo mágico en peligro… envenenamiento por Horcrux… inmunidad a tratamientos mágicos coagulantes… inmunidad a pociones para dormir… mano derecha quebrada seis veces… exposición a cuchillo maldito… exposición a Incendio…

James aventó el historial contra la pared. Sus suegros lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Poción multijugos? ¿Un maldito basilisco? ¿Giratiempos, deuda temporal? ¿Núcleo mágico? ¿Por qué carajo Hermione coleccionaba un historial así? ¿Cómo seguía viva después de todo eso?

―Debes despertar― Dijo seriamente. Caminó hasta ella ―¡Despierta!

Por supuesto ella ni siquiera se movió.

Sintió una mano firme en su hombro. Miró a Richard negar lentamente.

Cameron jaló una silla y tomó asiento junto a su hija.

―Te extraño― Musitó dulcemente. Parecía querer acariciarla pero tenía miedo. James no la culpaba, Hermione tenía el aspecto de quebrarse ante el más mínimo toque.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una sonrojada Tonks. A pesar de que no tenía rastro de barriga, era obvio que estaba embarazada por el resplandor de sus ojos oscuros, lo lustroso de sus cabellos rosas largos, y su piel resplandeciente.

James casi hubiera preferido no tenerla ahí. Provocaba que Hermione pareciera más desahuciada.

―¿Ustedes son sus padres?― Indagó suavemente. Recibió dos asentimientos. Caminó hasta ellos e hizo una pequeña reverencia –Es un honor. Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, quiero decirles, en nombre de la Orden del Fénix, de la RR, y de la rebelión, que estamos en deuda con su hija. Hermione nos ha salvado más allá de la muerte, nos ha impulsado a ser mejores personas y…― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –No tenemos forma de decir gracias.

Cameron soltó un suspiro –Eso no me interesa. No me interesa la rebelión ni ninguna organización. Es mi hija la que está muriendo frente a mí. Es mi hija la que llora lágrimas de sangre.

Tonks asintió pesadamente –Discúlpenme.

Se giró a punto de salir, pero Luna entró intempestivamente –Tengo un plan― Gimió alterada, sus ojos brillando como siempre que estaba a punto de inventar algo que explotaría inevitablemente. Cruzó el quirófano hasta Hermione y con un movimiento de su varita desconectó todas las máquinas.

Cameron se levantó conmocionada ―¿Qué haces? ¡No podrá respirar!

―No importa nada. Si no logro que despierte _ya_, su núcleo mágico morirá― Miró a los presentes –Perderemos a Hermione para siempre.

La luz dorada en el pecho de Hermione comenzó a parpadear rápidamente. Sus respiraciones se alteraron.

Luna movió la varita y la camilla salió volando por el pasillo. Todos la siguieron apresuradamente. Entraron al elevador, mirando a la castaña a punto de sucumbir. Llegaron a la planta del Pilar mágico, la camilla deteniéndose junto a la columna luminosa de magia.

―Vamos a hacerle una transfusión mágica― Explicó Luna –Su cuerpo recibirá todo el poder del Pilar, espero que con eso su núcleo se recupere. Sino… bueno, no tengo más ideas.

Cameron sollozó al escucharla.

James tomó la fría mano de Hermione ―¿Cómo vas a hacer la transfusión?

Luna se encogió de hombros –No hay mucho tiempo para sutilezas― Tomó el extremo superior de la camilla y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione dentro del Pilar.

Una explosión de magia y chispas sacudió el Weyr. Todos los candelabros se apagaron. Se escuchó un estallido en la planta superior, James supuso que el cristal de la biblioteca acababa de venirse abajo. La alarma se disparó y el elevador se encendió con una luz fantasmal azul, siendo la única iluminación de todo el bunker. Los gritos de todos los residentes llenaron cada piso. El oxígeno desapareció automáticamente, pero antes de comenzar a asfixiarse un cilindro plateado cayó del techo liberando un gas que los mantuvo respirando.

Al fin, después del pequeño terremoto, todos se levantaron de donde cayeron y miraron al centro de la habitación.

El Pilar Mágico había desaparecido, en su lugar Hermione estaba acostada en posición fetal, parecía una figura de cristal debido a su flaqueza y la luz azul.

Richard se apresuró hacia ella, recogiéndola amorosamente ―¿Princesa…?

James se mantuvo quieto, pegado a una pared, mientras Cameron, Tonks y Luna se abalanzaban sobre la castaña. Intelectualmente sabía que el gas blanco que salía de aquel cilindro estaba ayudándolo a respirar, sin embargo, era como si sus pulmones hubieran colapsado.

Se dio cuenta que los siguientes minutos decidirían su vida irremediablemente. Si Hermione no despertaba entonces él mismo se dedicaría a la destrucción de los Horcrux, a perseguir a Voldemort y eliminarlo en venganza por haberle arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amó. Se convertiría en un hombre sin sentimientos, frío, calculador, que sólo despertaría para cumplir su meta y que una vez conseguida se dejaría morir. Podría darse un tiro en el cráneo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Pero… si Hermione sobrevivía, entonces jamás dejaría de dedicarse a ella. Viviría entregado a hacerla feliz, a protegerla y amarla sin condiciones. Ya no permitiría que su orgullo le arrebatara la oportunidad de ser sincero con él mismo y con el mundo, sobre todo con ella. Seguiría en la guerra, pelearía por la libertad, lo haría en nombre de ella y sus discursos humanistas llenos de valores. Sabía que jamás la lograría convencer para dejar la resistencia pero jamás permitiría que fuera a una misión sin él. Estaba decidido a hacerla feliz, a mantenerla viva… y a hacerla olvidar definitiva, terminante e irreversiblemente a Harry Potter.

―_¿Papá?_

Un gemido ahogado. El sonido más maravilloso del universo. Fue como si el Weyr hubiera recobrado su magia.

James respiró.

Miró a Richard y Cameron sollozantes saludar a su hija. Luna y Tonks se abrazaron conmocionadas.

Se acercó lentamente, por un instante pensó que ella lo confundiría con Potter, como siempre cuando despertaba de algún gran desmayo, o coma en este caso, así que se mentalizó para no perder el control. No le importaba nada, sólo quería mirarla a los ojos.

Ahí estaban, brillantes, mieles, rodeados de pestañas ensortijadas.

Hermione giró la mirada hacia él, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, una sonrisa que James reconoció como la más sincera y real que alguna vez ella le había regalado.

Cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su mano. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no la dejó ―¡Te amo!― Exclamó sintiendo lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas. Por fin pudo decir eso. Por fin le pudo hacer saber que ella tenía su alma en sus manos y que podía hacer y deshacer a su placer todo lo que él era.

La sonrisa femenina se extendió más si era posible. Apretó débilmente su mano mientras respondió –_Yo también, James._

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 13 ENERO 2014<strong>


	7. Hallazgo

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 7 – Hallazgo**

James sonrió automáticamente al escuchar reír a Hermione, terminó de sacar las pasas del postre en el pequeño frasco de cristal y se giró intentando no derramar el jugo en la charola. Ron soltó otro comentario y volvió a hacer carcajear a Hermione. Le tranquilizaba verlos desenvolverse tan sencillamente. Era obvio que se habían extrañado muchísimo.

―Oh James, gracias― Le regaló una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a agarrar el postre. Ron y James chistaron al mismo tiempo –Déjenme en paz, se me antoja más algo dulce que todo ese desayuno.

―No me importa. Debes de comerte todo― Replicó James tomando asiento al otro lado de la cama. Ron asintió rápidamente.

―¿En serio es necesario que se pongan de acuerdo para regañarme?― Gimió ella azorada. Le lanzó una mirada a Ron –Tú deberías consentirme más. Me debes años de silencio.

―Prometo regalarte mi postre en la cena.

Hermione pareció pensárselo –También quiero el de la comida.

Ron soltó un suspiro –Sólo porque te ves fatal.

James frunció el ceño. Eso era lo único malo de que Ron y Hermione se hablaran de nuevo: peleaban todo el maldito tiempo. De inmediato Hermione respondió mordazmente y Ron no tardó en continuar. Quiso pensar que era así su relación, pero sinceramente era desesperante.

Tomó su café que estaba en la vieja mesita de madera y los ignoró mientras se perdía en la hermosa mujer que amaba. Hermione se veía mucho mejor, había pasado ya casi un mes desde que despertó gracias al Pilar Mágico y el sacrificio del Weyr. Su piel tenía un sano color durazno, los huesos no se le marcaban tanto. Sus labios volvían a ser rosas. Algunos rizos revoltosos cortos coronaban su cabeza, dándole un aspecto infantil y hermoso. Las cicatrices de las quemaduras estaban casi desaparecidas. James sentía su boca secarse de deseo. La amaba muchísimo, la anhelaba, la adoraba irremediablemente.

Por eso estaba tan triste de saberla afectada mentalmente. Neville había tenido razón, pasó mucho tiempo bajo la varita del bastardo de Malfoy. Hermione estaba enfrentando graves traumas. Para empezar no podía ver fuego. Una vela prendida, un candelabro cálido, una chimenea… ella perdía el control. Gritaba desesperadamente mientras se revolvía intentando alejarse del fuego.

Tampoco soportaba estar cerca de alguien con los ojos grises. Sirius y Cameron usaban hechizos para aparentar ojos cafés, simples. Había sido horrible ver que Hermione rechazaba aterrada a su propia madre, afortunadamente cuando se dieron cuenta que era por el color de ojos, Cameron pudo sentirse mejor.

Lo peor era cuando se perdía. Casi todo el tiempo estaba lúcida, tan sabionda e insufrible como siempre, pero de pronto guardaba silencio y temblaba estrambóticamente. James tenía que abrazarla y susurrarle que estaba sólo con él para que se calmara. A veces Richard también lo lograba. Se turnaban entre todos para mantenerla siempre acompañada.

Por supuesto no podía tener una noche sin despertar gritando aterrorizada. James procuraba mantener la habitación con la luz prendida, la televisión en marcha en algún programa sin importancia, para que ella rápidamente entendiera que estaba en el orfanato. Le costaba casi una hora calmarla hasta que volviera a dormir, y sólo bastaban unos minutos para escucharla gritar de nuevo.

Estaba muy desvelado, cansado, harto, pero feliz. Verla viva era más que suficiente.

Contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Richard, Cameron y Tonks. Los tres la visitaban a diario, distrayéndola fácilmente.

La relación de los Granger estaba reconstruyéndose exitosamente. Hermione además había recibido a su hermanita con mucho gusto. Para diferenciarlas comenzaron a llamar a la bebé Chimione, ya que a todo el tiempo hacía el sonido "chi". Cameron intentaba repartirse el tiempo entre sus dos hijas, aunque Richard hacía un poco obvio que su favorita era Hermione. Eso le provocaba algunos disgustos con su esposa, pero James no podía culparlo.

Tonks pasaba horas tejiendo con Hermione, platicando animadamente sobre nombres y pañales. Fácilmente llevaban la suficiente ropita hecha para donar al orfanato. James sospechaba que Hermione se afanaba precisamente con ese propósito.

Eran pocas las horas que se separaba de ella, comúnmente sólo para las juntas más importantes que la RR programaba. Sirius lo mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de la resistencia, los estados liberados y la cantidad de heridos. Con Remus se dedicaba a revisar la lista de posibles Horcrux para dar con el último, ya que Hermione consiguió guardar la diadema de Ravenclaw en su bolso antes de que Malfoy la descubriera. Neville se encargó de destruirla con la espada de Gryffindor. Ahora también se daba un poco de espacio para conversar con Ron las siguientes estrategias; el pelirrojo había tenido que tomar el liderazgo de la división de estrategia después de la muerte de Moody.

En una de esas juntas, James había solicitado que _nadie_ le dijera a Hermione que el Weyr ya no existía.

Cuando usaron toda la magia del Pilar, sólo tuvieron seis horas para desalojar el búnker. Ginny se había encargado de toda la organización. Tuvieron que desarmar las cápsulas de experimentación de hechizos y maldiciones; también el mapa de emergencias, aunque pudieron rescatar el globo terráqueo; guardar mágicamente toda la maquinaria de la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino; y quitar el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Terminaron ocupando una planta entera del orfanato que Minerva dirigía.

James sospechaba que si Hermione se enteraba de la pérdida del Weyr, y el motivo, se sentiría tan triste que sería más difícil sacarla de su depresión tras la tortura. Así que el pretexto terminó siendo la conveniente boda de Dorothy Fray.

Constantemente todos los hermanos Fray visitaban a Hermione y James. Se alegraron mucho de saber que su hermano tenía una pareja, y que además ella fuera tan cálida y agradable.

Ruth, la mayor después de Dorothy, se encargaba de contar cómo James los cuidaba y enseñaba de niños. Parecía estar entablando una buena amistad con Hermione, aunque no se le escapaba lo afectada que estaba. Jack y Joe daban una buena fiesta. Siempre conseguían robarse un postre de más que le regalaban religiosamente a Hermione cada tarde. Marcus se la vivía intentando impresionarlo, contándole sus tácticas de batalla u opinando muy seriamente sobre la guerra. Prácticamente ignoraba a Hermione, pero a James no le molestaba, comprendía que sus hermanos eran distintos todos, y que si algunos eran cariñosos o agradables con Hermione era sólo por él. Jacob, en cambio, aprovechaba esos minutos para conversar exclusivamente con Hermione. Le gustaba hablar de lo que fuera menos de la guerra, parecía que se sentía demasiado intimidado por James para siquiera hablarle. Por supuesto, James pensaba, si supiera que _Jane_, como habían presentado a Hermione, eran en realidad la legendaria ícono de la RR, Jacob simplemente no podría hablar nada. James lo dejaba ser, sabía que Hermione suavemente lo introducía con él para que pudieran volver a tener una buena relación. Marietta sólo iba a verlo cuando sabía que estaba lejos de Hermione, o yendo y regresando de alguna junta. Lo detenía siempre para abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería. Parecía celosa de Hermione desde que los presentaron. James disfrutaba también de esos momentos, procurando darle la suficiente atención y el suficiente tiempo para no hacerla sentir mal, pero tampoco para alejarse mucho de Hermione. Por último, los más pequeños de sus hermanos, Jessy, Tom y Dawson eran liderados por una revoltosa y extremadamente tierna Giselle. Los traía siempre listos con dibujos sobre James y Hermione casándose, coronas de flores, bordados con sus iniciales. Eran sinceros en su amor por ambos. James suponía que se debía a su inocencia, los niños tienden a querer más fácilmente que los adultos. Hermione constantemente se levantaba a pintar un rato con ellos en el suelo. James observaba atento que no estuviera incómoda, pero realmente era cuando más alegre y alivianada se veía.

James aceptaba que ese mes había vivido un sueño.

Por último había tenido el gusto de volver a ver a Dean, el ahora prometido de Ruth, quien conservaba aún a Odín. Platicaban casi nada, siendo ambos de pocas palabras, pero llegaron al buen acuerdo de "_Si maltratas a mi hermana, te meteré una bala en el cerebro_". Había querido hacerle el comentario sobre que nunca pensó que terminaría con Ruth, siendo que de adolescente estaba enamorado de Dorothy, pero le pareció inadecuado.

Así pues, los máximos puestos de la RR se mantenían ocultos en un orfanato y a la espera de una boda.

Dorothy llegaría con su prometido esa misma tarde, y James debía confesar que estaba muy nervioso por verla de nuevo.

―¿Puedo pasar?

James giró la mirada verde. En la puerta estaba Matt acompañado de Richard. Evitó hacer un gesto de desagrado.

Hermione obviamente fue tan dulce como siempre –Claro Matt, pasa. Hola papá― Abrazó a Richard. Ron aprovechó para despedirse, alegando que tenía que hacer trabajo, pero James supo que en realidad iba a ver a cierta rubia.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?― Preguntó Matt acariciando un pequeño rizo canela. James apretó la silla para no apartarlo de un golpe.

―Mucho mejor. No te había visto, ¿estabas en una misión?

―Fui a la zona 12.

―¡Oh!― Hermione se irguió rápidamente, atrapando el brazo de Matt ―¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien?

―No fue fácil.

Richard abrazó disimuladamente a Hermione, alejándola de Matt ―¿Eres de la RR también?

Matt asintió firmemente –Soy el Capitán General de la división muggle del RR, de hecho Fray es mi subordinado.

James apretó los dientes. Matt volvió a centrarse en Hermione –Pequeña, me imagino que no te sientes segura aquí, ¿no deseas ir con el campamento al Bosque de Dean? Voy a partir mañana cerca de ahí, podría dejarte personalmente con los rebeldes.

Hermione sonrió condescendiente –Gracias por la oferta Matt, pero me siento muy tranquila aquí con mi familia. Además mañana es la boda de mi cuñada, no puedo faltar.

―Pero Malfoy podría estarte buscando.

James se levantó tan rápido que tiró la silla donde estaba. Furia ciega corriendo por sus venas. Quiso matar ahí mismo a Freeman. Hasta ahora habían evitado cualquier mención sobre ese bastardo, debido a que si Hermione reaccionaba mal al ver un par de ojos grises, no quería ni saber cómo se pondría después de escuchar hablar de él.

La miró angustiado, tomándola de la mano preparado para cualquier explosión.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente ―¿Quién?

Matt la miró confundido –Astoria Malfoy por supuesto. Debe querer vengar a su esposo. Por eso digo que el orfanato no es el lugar más seguro…

―No sé de quién hablas― Cortó claramente confundida. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza –Me duele pensar en eso…

―No importa cariño― Susurró Richard acariciando su hombro –Estoy seguro que Freeman no habla de nadie importante.

Matt entrecerró los ojos ―¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo, Fray?

―Claro― Gruñó siguiéndolo fuera del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta, el Capitán General se volteó hacia su subordinado ―¿Qué se supone que le hicieron a Hermione? Ella jamás olvidaría algo así.

―Nada. Está muy trastornada después de la tortura. Supongo que bloqueó cualquier pensamiento sobre Malfoy. Luna dijo que podría llegar a hacer eso como una medida de evasión.

―Pero no la pueden tener aquí en ese estado. Necesita estar completamente resguardada. Te estás arriesgando a que en cualquier momento la loca de Astoria llegue y vuele el maldito orfanato hasta encontrar a Hermione y terminar lo que su marido no pudo.

―Ella está bien aquí. Se ha recuperado asombrosamente rápido gracias a la gente que puede venir a verla diario. Si la mandamos al bosque de Dean puede que su mejora se pierda o incluso empeore.

―No la puedes proteger aquí― Insistió enojado.

―_Siempre_ y _en donde sea_ la podré proteger.

Matt soltó un bufido –No sabes lo que dices. Te comprendo, somos muggles, pero esta es una guerra de magos.

―Ya escuché suficientes veces eso, ¿y sabes qué? Es una estupidez. Los magos son la minoría aquí; los que mueren diariamente de hambre, heridas y consecuencias por la guerra son muggles, miles y miles de muggles. Esta es una batalla por _nuestra_ libertad, tuya, mía y del resto de los muggles.

―Hablas como Hermione― Pareció burlarse –Te ha contagiado de sus palabras llenas de valores. Una razón más por la que sé que no la puedes proteger, simplemente no la vas a sacar de la guerra ¿cierto? Creo que hasta la apoyarás.

―No haría menos que eso. Ella es un símbolo, ella cree en la paz, ella quiere derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con esto. Quiero que sea feliz y la ayudaré a cumplir con sus objetivos.

―La estás echando al matadero. Tuviste mucha suerte derrotando a Malfoy, pero a mí no me haces tonto, sé que Longbottom y Weasley estuvieron ahí contigo, ellos debieron debilitarlo lo suficiente para que tú dieras el golpe de gracia. Eso no ocurrirá siempre. Algún día vas a arrepentirte de no haberla escondido para protegerla. Algún día no tendrás tanta suerte.

―¿Suerte?― James sonrió. Dio un paso al frente, conteniéndose para no matarlo, lo miró directo a los ojos mientras dijo peligrosamente –Tracé cinco pentagramas rúnicos antiquísimos que convocan a la esencia del Trueno, con una maldita pieza minúscula de tiza. Corté mis palmas hasta casi desangrarme para terminar el rito y dejé caer miles de voltios sobre Draco Malfoy, estallando su cuerpo en cientos de pedazos cocinados. Me aseguré que no quedara de él ni su puta varita. Eso no fue suerte, Freeman, eso fue la muestra de que estoy dispuesto a usar todo en mi poder para proteger a la mujer que amo, así me cueste la vida. No por ser muggle podré menos que un maldito mago, porque no hay nadie, no _existe_ la persona que deseé aún más que yo mantener viva a Hermione y hacerla feliz. ¿Me entendiste?

Matt lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, furioso –Eres un prepotente…

―Te voy a pedir…― Interrumpió una voz ronca atrás de ellos. Se giraron para encontrar a Richard parado en la puerta ―…que sueltes a mi_ yerno_, Freeman. O conocerás a este viejo.

El de ojos azules soltó a James, lo miró lleno de odio una última vez y se largó de ahí.

James respiró un par de veces para calmarse, luego miró a su suegro –No tenía por qué ayudarme, señor Granger.

Richard negó suavemente –Lo sé.

―¿Entonces…?

―Cuando te conocí la verdad es que no te tomé mucha importancia. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que mi princesa estaba muriendo lejos de mí. Cuando ella despertó y comenzó a recuperarse fue cuando comencé a observarte. No te despegas de ella a menos que sea excesivamente necesario; no la dejas salirse de sus casillas; la cuidas, la mimas; la observas con una adoración obvia. Pero no… no me gustaba que ella casi muriera y tú estuvieras tan bien. Sinceramente generé un rencor por ti, no te quería cerca de ella, no me parecías lo suficientemente bueno, sólo permitía que estuvieras en la habitación porque Hermione está contenta a tu lado. Sin embargo…― Sonrió tristemente –Creo que llegó el momento de aceptarlo.

―¿Aceptar qué?

―Que yo no puedo protegerla. Lo supe desde hace mucho, obviamente, pero no lo quería aceptar. No importa ahora, me siento tranquilo porque tú… tú la vas a proteger ¿cierto?

―Eternamente.

Richard asintió –Volvamos adentro, no es bueno que esté sola.

―Entraré en unos segundos, sólo… quiero relajarme un poco.

Lo miró entrar de nuevo al cuarto. Respiró varias veces, sacudiendo las manos para liberar la tensión y las ansias de golpear algo. Entonces una pelirroja dio vuelta en la esquina, sonriéndole ―¿Todo bien?― Le preguntó Ginny apareciendo un vaso de agua y extendiéndoselo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Inquirió recibiendo el vaso.

―Huyo de mamá― Susurró mirando nerviosa alrededor –Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser la que mandaba en el mantenimiento del Weyr, pero aquí en el orfanato es mamá quien está a cargo y me tiene muy desesperada. ¿Puedo irme al Bosque de Dean con el resto de las Legendarias? Ahí seré de mayor ayuda, podré organizar las cazas y las tiendas de campaña…

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Ginny se encogió de hombros –Parece que ahora tú mandas a la RR. Te he estado viendo en las juntas, estás encima de todos instruyendo técnicas, planes… todo. Y todos te obedecen.

James frunció el ceño –No es así, sólo… opino.

―Pues todos respetan lo que dices― Sonrió divertida –Nunca hemos tenido un líder en común, quiero decir, cuando la Orden del Fénix y los Caballeros de Londres se unieron establecieron que habría brigadas por encima de las demás, así se crearon las Legendarias, y cada líder de cada una de esas brigadas tomaría las decisiones en común con los demás. A veces sólo Hermione era la única que podía dar su opinión y todos aceptaban, sin embargo en su caso ella de verdad sólo opinaba, tú en cambio comandas suavemente, eres un líder nato. Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Ron e incluso Matt acatan tus decisiones.

―Sólo opino― Repitió lentamente, pensando si de verdad ella tenía razón –Y… opino que no sería buena idea que te vayas al Bosque de Dean, en cualquier momento podríamos tener que huir a cualquier sitio y necesitaremos de tu experiencia en la organización, administración y mantenimiento. Debes permanecer aquí.

Ginny soltó una carcajada ―¿Lo ves? Lo hiciste de nuevo. Primero me diste tu opinión, pero al final dejaste muy claro cuál debe ser mi responsabilidad. Bien, Jimmy, te haré caso.

James soltó un suspiro cansado y entró de nuevo al cuarto.

* * *

><p>―Así que… Mathew Wells― Masculló James mirando al delgaducho muchacho frente a él.<p>

―Se…se-señor F-f-fray!― Tartamudeó nerviosísimo, casi asfixiándose con la corbata que se estaba poniendo.

James entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo.

Hace una hora la caravana con Dorothy había llegado. No había tenido oportunidad de verla porque Ruth la había metido inmediatamente a una de las habitaciones para comenzar a arreglarla para la boda. Así que había ido a conocer a su futuro cuñado. Había tragado bilis en cuanto se enteró de que su nombre era Mathew, igual que el imbécil de Freeman, pero ya teniéndolo frente a él decidió que no se parecían para nada.

Wells era de cabellos chocolates oscuros, ojos grises brillantes, tenía el porte que cualquier marinero en entrenamiento: flaco, de brazos correosos, manos quemadas, mejillas bronceadas. Una insignia al valor brillaba en su camisa blanca. En el cuello se asomaba un tatuaje, pero no alcanzaba a ver qué era. Tenía la piel del rostro suave, sin barba, las cejas pobladas. Era, suponía James, muy atractivo.

No sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Era el primer tipo que llegaba a querer desposar a una de sus hermanas. Dorothy además era su favorita. Sus celos fraternales lo incomodaban. No había tenido que enfrentar esto con Ruth, ya que él conocía al joven Dean desde antes y sabía qué clase de chico era pero… ¿quién le decía si Mathew Wells era un buen partido para su adorada hermana?

El chico pareció recomponerse un poco –Eh… ¡señor Fray! Ah… eh… quise decir, ¡Almirante General Fray, señor! Mi nombre es Mathew Wells… ah… vengo a pe-pedir en matrimonio la mano de su hermana _Dorothy_.

James casi sonrió. Para empezar era obvio que al chico Wells le importaba un comino si él le daba la aprobación, ya que de hecho se estaba poniendo su corbata para casarse en unas horas, pero había hecho el esfuerzo, probablemente porque no tenía más alternativa. Lo relevante de su declaración fue cómo dijo el nombre de su hermana. Sonó casi igual que él cuando decía el nombre de Hermione: con devoción absoluta.

Atravesó la habitación hasta sentarse cerca de él. Observó divertido los zapatos blancos brillantes, el chico se iba a casar de Marín. Sacó un cigarrillo que había estado escondiendo de Hermione y decidió que era momento de consumirlo.

―No tengo nada con qué brindar, pero compartiremos esto, ¿bien?

Mathew asintió nervioso, tomando asiento junto a él –Creí que me iba a matar.

James rio –Pasó por mi mente, pero creo que Dorothy me odiaría aún más.

―¿Cómo dice? Imposible, Dory no lo odia, todo lo contrario.

Prendió el cigarro y le dio una calada. Deleitó el humo sucio, llenándose los pulmones lentamente, conteniendo la respiración miró al moreno ―¿En serio te deja que le digas Dory?

―Sólo yo tengo el honor, me dijo que sólo lo permitía porque me amaba más que a nadie― Confesó con una sonrisa estúpida, luego lo miró miedoso ―…después de usted!― Agregó pálido.

James soltó el humo con una carcajada –Cálmate. Fuma.

―No… no sé fumar.

―Clásico Marín. Sólo póntelo en la boca y aspira. Eso, así…― Volvió a reír escuchando los tosidos de Mathew –No te podías casar sin haber fumado una maldita vez. De hecho, hay muchas cosas que probablemente deberías hacer y conocer antes de aceptar un compromiso así, no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

―De ningún modo me arrepentiría de casarme con Dory― Masculló con la voz ahogada. James le hizo una seña para que siguiera fumando, sin más opción le dio otra calada.

―Debes tener cuidado con Dorothy, recuerdo muy bien su carácter. Es temperamental, exigente, intolerante, desesperada y obsesiva. Por supuesto también tiene cientos de virtudes, pero con el tiempo los defectos pueden volverse insoportables. No me mires así, sé lo que es estar enamorado, sólo te advierto que no me importa cuánto tiempo estén juntos, siempre, _siempre_ la vas a respetar, sostener y hacer feliz. O te meteré una bala en el cerebro.

Mathew casi dejó caer el cigarrillo. Lo miró consternado, asintiendo velozmente.

James tomó el cigarro y fumó un poco más –También quiero que sepas que en cuanto se casen ella será tu responsabilidad. Hasta el día de hoy Dorothy era una Fray legalmente, eso quería decir que _todos_ sabían que _yo_ mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, pero en cuanto se comience a presentar como Dorothy Wells… bueno, tendrás que hacerte un nombre muchacho, tendrás que pelear duro para que todos sepan que si algo le llega a pasar, se las verán contigo.

―Lo haré, señor Fray.

―Y…― Le devolvió el cigarro. Mathew fumó de inmediato ―…ten cuidado, ella es muy lista, no permitas que te someta. Sé un buen hombre, mantén tu lugar en el matrimonio, cumple con tus obligaciones, no dejes que ella se salga de donde debe de estar: feliz, protegida y respetándote. El amor nos puede hacer idiotas, a veces olvidamos poner ciertas cláusulas, pero mientras se respeten llegarán lejos. No le prohíbas si no quieres que ella te prohíba, no le mientas si no quieres que ella te mienta, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿bien?

―Sí, señor Fray.

James bufó –Deja de decirme "señor Fray", eres mi maldito cuñado― Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –Déjalo en James.

―Ah, entonces por favor llámame Matt― Sonrió sinceramente.

―Bien, Matt― Se mentalizó para no odiarlo sólo por su nombre –Quiero decirte dos cosas más, la primera: No importa que no seas un Fray, o que te estés llevando a mi hermana, a partir de hoy puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿bien?― Matt asintió –Y la segunda: ¿en serio te piensas casar de blanco?

Mathew soltó una risilla –Cuestión de honor. Mis camaradas marines vinieron desde muy lejos para festejarme, no pudieron cambiarse el uniforme, así que…

―Ya entiendo― Asintió levantándose, dándole la última calada al cigarrillo.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Hermione ataviada en un bellísimo vestido de algodón lila, traía flores colocadas en los pocos rizos, disimulando sus cicatrices, y zapatos brillantes negros. James casi no reaccionó de verla tan hermosa.

―¡James Fray! ¿Estás fumando?

James miró intensamente a Matt –Y que te quede claro que _no _debes fumar ¿me entendiste?

Matt sonrió divertido –No volverá a pasar.

Apagó la coletilla y la aventó por la ventana. Sonrió a su novia, caminando para abrazarla amorosamente, pero ella le dedicó _esa_ mirada.

―No soy tan ingenua― Masculló pasándolo –Hola Mathew, soy Jane, podríamos decir que somos concuños.

―Usted no es Jane― Replicó atarantado. Se levantó cogiéndola de las manos ―¡Usted es Hermione Jane!

James cerró la puerta de golpe –Cállate Matt, no queremos que todos se enteren.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente –Disculpen, yo… yo…― Miró a Hermione de nuevo –Yo le debo mi vida. Hace cuatro años, en el puerto de Merseyside usted me regaló un tazón con sopa, se quitó su abrigo y me acobijó. Le supliqué que me dijera su nombre pero no quiso, fue hasta que la escuché hablar sobre una posible sublevación que supe que era Hermione Jane. Usted me motivó a unirme a la marina de la RR. No puedo creer… que ahora seamos familia… es un honor.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente –Lo lamento, no te recuerdo.

Matt asintió –No se preocupe, como yo deben haber cientos― Observó las flores en su cabeza ―¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

―A… a decir verdad, no lo recuerdo― Frunció el ceño suavemente –Desperté hace un mes, nadie me ha dicho nada― Miró a James ―¿Qué me pasó, cariño?

―Te metiste en una revuelta, como siempre― Respondió robándola de Matt, atrapándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo su delicada figura. Hermione rio.

―Eso suena a algo que yo haría.

―Por cierto― Continuó James ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ah, venía a ver que no mataras al novio antes de la boda― Se mordió los labios, mirándolos nerviosa.

Matt soltó una risilla –Es usted muy pequeña y tímida, la recordaba más… peligrosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño escuchando las risas de ambos –_Soy_ peligrosa― Farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

James besó su frente –Claro que sí― Miró a Matt –Deja de hablarle de usted, ella es _Jane_ ¿bien?

―Bien.

―También vine porque Dorothy mandó a buscarte, James.

―¿A mí?

―No hay otro James, ve con ella, te está esperando. Yo me quedaré a ayudar a Mathew con esa corbata y a intentar quitarle el olor a cigarro de encima― Bufó.

* * *

><p>Entró a la habitación iluminada por el Sol del atardecer. Ruth le sonrió automáticamente, mostrando los alfileres sostenidos entre sus dientes. Se levantó pasándose la cinta de medir tras el cuello y corrió a abrazarlo.<p>

―Jimmy, Dory se ve hermosa.

―¡No me digas Dory!― Chilló detrás del biombo de madera.

James vio telas blancas volar por encima del biombo y pronto su hermana salió sonriente, ataviada en su sencillo pero hermoso vestido níveo. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de felicidad, su cabello dorado sujetado en complicadas flores. James recordó a la mocosa de trenzas deshechas y nariz sucia.

De dos pasos ya estaba abrazándola, no pudiendo creer que le llegara a la barbilla –Eres la novia más linda del mundo.

―Oh James, te he extrañado tanto. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí hoy. ¿Me entregarás verdad? ¿No matarás a Matt cuando lo veas… verdad?

Sonrió dulcemente –Ya lo conocí, es un buen muchacho. Bien elegido hermana. Y claro que te entregaré― Colocó un rizo detrás de la oreja –Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Dorothy parpadeó para evitar llorar ―¿Tú lo crees?

―Lo sé…, creí que estarías molesta conmigo, que no me querrías aquí.

―Eso nunca― Sonrió acariciando su barba rasposa –Era una niña tonta cuando nos separamos, debí haberte despedido debidamente. Para redimirme intenté hacerme cargo del resto de los hermanos, recordándoles la maravillosa persona que eres, nuestro gran orgullo, nuestro hermano mayor James. Contigo aquí, este día no podría ser más perfecto… pero has cambiado tanto. Tu mirada ya no es tan seria, tu expresión se ha suavizado. Ruth me dijo que te has enamorado, se nota gratamente hermano, espero que esa mujer te corresponda y te haga muy feliz, te lo mereces. Pero espero que no olvides al resto de tus hermanos.

―Ustedes siempre están presentes en mi corazón.

Dorothy asintió lagrimosa. Se alejó para recoger una peineta de donde salía un velo blanco. Ruth se apresuró a colocárselo entre las flores, después James lo tomó y cubrió el rostro pecoso con él.

―Te quería dar algo― Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un par de anillos lisos dorados –Me imagino que Matt ya te dio el anillo de compromiso pero… éstos eran de mamá y Rodulph, me los regaló un día mucho antes de adoptarlos a ustedes― Sonrió nostálgico ―¿Los quieres?

―Pero James… ella te los regaló a ti.

―Sólo porque no sabía que algún día tendría hijas― Dijo divertido –Si los quieres se los daré a Matt.

―Claro que los quiero, gracias― Esta vez no pudo evitar llorar.

James, siempre incómodo con los despliegues emocionales femeninos, se giró rápidamente hacia Ruth –No creas que te he olvidado― Sacó del otro bolsillo una sortija con un pequeño diamante –El anillo de compromiso de mamá. Sé que Dean y tú no deben de tardar en anunciar su compromiso, así que pensé…

Ruth le arrebató la sortija, emocionada ―¡Oh James! Eres el mejor― Abrazó a Dorothy –Tendremos los anillos de nuestra madre, Dory.

―Lo sé, lo sé― Replicó ella aún entre lágrimas –No tenía idea de qué les había pasado, después de ese día nos llevaron tan rápido lejos de la casona Fray, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de mamá, pero ahora siento que estará con nosotras.

―Siempre― Sonrió Ruth. Miró preocupada a James –De alguna forma siento que esto está mal Jimmy, tú eres el hombre de la casa, tú eres el que debería regalar estos anillos a tu prometida.

―No te preocupes por eso― Apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Ruth –Yo… yo tengo el anillo de compromiso de mi madre.

―¿Cómo?― Gimieron ambas.

―Anne no es mi madre sanguínea. Ella también me adoptó. Nunca se los quisimos contar porque… bueno, yo no recuerdo nada antes de conocer a Anne, así que es realmente mi única madre― Suspiró –Espero que eso no cambie la idea que tienen sobre mí.

Dorothy bufó –Nada cambiaría nuestra idea o el cariño que te tenemos, Jimmy. Pero eso explica por qué no te pareces nada a mamá― Rio. Ruth asintió sin dejar de mirar la sortija –Entonces… ¿te le piensas proponer? Me refiero a Jane, por supuesto.

James tragó pesadamente –No sé si sea buena idea. Estamos a la mitad de la sublevación y…

―Tonterías― Cortó Ruth –Eres el hombre más terco que conozco, mejor di que no te quieres casar.

―Quiero todo con Hermione― Masculló irritado. Ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de explotar a gritar chillonamente.

―¿Hermione Jane? ¿Te vas a casar con _Hermione Jane_? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Por eso está tan lastimada? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes para ponerla en la habitación más elegante?

James gruñó –Silencio, mocosas. No debí decir nada. Su presencia aquí es secreto de estado, no menos. Es imperativo que no digan quién es ella ¿bien?

―¡Sí señor!― Gritaron ambas saludando militarmente antes de volver a reír emocionadas.

―¿Entonces te casarás con ella? ¿En verdad Hermione Jane pasará a ser una Fray?― Chilló Ruth tomándolo de las manos –Dijiste que tienes la sortija de tu madre, quiero verla.

―Yo también― Pidió Dorothy jaloneándolo de la gabardina –Por favor, por favor, por favor, por…

―Había olvidado qué tan molestas eran― Refunfuñó agachándose para desamarrar las agujetas de la bota, se la sacó y una preciosa sortija de platino con una enorme esmeralda brillante cayó.

―Oh por Dios― Susurró Ruth ―¿En serio traías la sortija de tu madre en tu bota?

James sonrió –En algún lado la debo de traer para que no se pierda. Soy un maldito soldado, lo único que jamás pierdo son mis botas.

Dorothy soltó una carcajada –Es preciosa, Jimmy. Estoy segura que Hermione Jane morirá de sólo verla. Es una esmeralda, ¡oh, es del mismo color que tus ojos!

Ruth pareció pensativa ―¿Cómo es que mamá tenía la sortija de tu madre? Quiere decir que ella la conoció ¿no?

―Nunca quiso decírmelo. La historia oficial es que me encontró en la carretera del pueblo, inconsciente, luego me adoptó. Pero extraoficialmente… había días que esculcaba entre sus cosas, algo me decía que esa no era toda la verdad. Así fue como encontré la sortija y una fotografía, después de mucho insistir, mamá Anne me confesó que ellos eran mis padres, terminó regalándome el anillo por si alguna vez deseaba casarme.

―Eso es extraño― Murmuró Ruth.

―Como sea, el punto es que ahora tú también te vas a casar, ¿verdad Jimmy?― Sonrió Dorothy.

―Eh… no lo sé. Tengo que pensar.

―Pues piensa después de mi boda, porque estoy segura que Hermione Jane recibirá el ramo cuando lo lance― Le guiñó un ojo.

―Dejen de decirle Hermione Jane― Chistó –Por ahora sólo diríjanse a ella como Jane. Después, cuando termine la guerra, le podrán decir sólo Hermione.

Ruth soltó un suspiro ―¿Crees que ganemos la guerra, hermano?

―Confío ciegamente en las personas que están liderando esta revolución. Te aseguro que ganaremos.

Dorothy se secó las lágrimas –Suficiente drama por favor. Es mi boda, sólo quiero sonreír. James llévale los anillos a Matt. Te veré a las ocho en punto en la entrada del patio ¿bien?

* * *

><p>Era fascinante la manera como en medio de una guerra entre culturas, países y seres mágicos, una noche cualquiera pudiera simbolizar tanta paz y amor.<p>

James reconocía el trabajo de todos sus hermanos, cada uno a su manera habían contribuido para que el patio del orfanato luciera maravilloso para el gran evento. Todos estaban felices, bien vestidos y festivos, pero no había nadie más brillante que Dorothy bailando extasiada con su nuevo esposo, que la miraba lleno de fervor.

Miró junto a él a Hermione, reía con Tonks sobre algún chiste que no se molestó en enterarse. La bruja ya tenía una pequeña barriga y estaba comiéndose su tercera rebanada de pastel. Eran los únicos de la RR presentes, el resto había salido a misiones de campo, incluso Ron para revisar algunos cambios en los mapas que tenía.

Bebió un poco más del whiskey, sintiendo su garganta arder. Frente a él, Richard jugaba con Chimione agitando una sonaja sin parar. Cameron estaba en la pista improvisada, bailando con un Marín muy gallardo.

―¿No te molesta que tu esposa esté bailando con otro?― Inquirió James, sonriendo ladino.

Richard soltó un bufido –Estoy acostumbrado. Antes de casarnos le dije: Cameron si estás dispuesta a ser mi esposa para siempre, entonces estás en el entendido de que no bailo, no me gusta bailar, y jamás bailaré.

James soltó una carcajada que murió en cuanto Hermione se unió a la conversación –Qué pesado, papá. Eso no es nada romántico, a mí me gustaría que mi marido me sacara a bailar siempre que hubiera oportunidad.

―Esa fue una grave indirecta, James― Masculló Richard agitando la sonaja aún más fuerte.

James observó a Hermione, indeciso ―¿Quieres bailar?

―¿Sabes bailar?

―Tengo cinco hermanas menores, _claro_ que sé bailar― Bufó cogiéndola de la mano y jalándola hacia la pista. La rodeó de la cintura, pegándola a él sensualmente, apoyó su mentón en los rizos y comenzó a girar suavemente. La sintió relajarse y dejarse llevar. Estuvieron casi una canción entera así hasta que se decidió a hablar ―¿Qué piensas sobre el matrimonio?

Hermione subió el rostro para poderlo mirar a los ojos –Siempre he pensado que es hermoso. De niña me imaginaba con un enorme vestido blanco, besando a mi esposo en medio de un hermoso altar, con mis padres llorando de felicidad… pero, con la guerra… bueno, el tema lo dejé atrás.

―¿Ya no piensas para nada en eso?

―No he tenido tiempo, sinceramente. Hasta hoy que Dory echó el ramo directo a mis manos.

James sonrió –Ella piensa que tú y yo haríamos un buen matrimonio.

―¿Y qué piensas tú?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, la hizo girar dos veces y al recibirla le estampó un beso caluroso en los labios húmedos –Yo pienso que tú y yo hacemos un buen _todo_. ¿Tú qué piensas?

―Lo mismo.

Asintió, finalizó la canción y la inclinó suavemente. Miró gustoso el cuello blanco ya sin vendas, el inicio del pecho turgente, los brazos delgados.

―Eres hermosísima.

Hermione se sonrojó –Estoy llena de cicatrices, sin cabello, escuálida, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

―Digo la verdad.

Inició otra canción y la giró grácilmente, aprovechando para mirar las pantorrillas expuestas. Al tenerla pegada a él de nuevo siguió hablando ―¿Cuánto me amas?

―Lo suficiente y más.

―¿Más que a Harry Potter?

La sintió trastabillar, pero en su rostro delicado no se reflejó ninguna duda –Te amo a ti, James.

―¿Segura?

Los ojos mieles brillaron. Se mordió los labios –Ya te lo dije… mi corazón está partido en dos.

―¿Crees que algún día pueda ser sólo mío?

―¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?

―Siempre.

―Entonces creo que sí.

James sonrió, inclinándose para besarla ―¿Te quieres casar conmigo?― La besó de nuevo, sintió la sonrisa contra él.

―¿Alguna advertencia antes de que diga que sí?― Susurró sin despegarse de él.

―Sólo una: si alguna vez Potter regresa, _por favor_… no me dejes.

―Esa no es una advertencia, es una súplica.

―No me dejaste acabar… no me dejes o lo mataré.

La sintió temblar, por un momento creyó que se había excedido pero entonces ella asintió.

―Acepto.

Se separó mirándola radiante, sin contenerse comenzó a besar todo su rostro, sus ojos suaves, su nariz respingada, su frente cálida, sus mejillas tersas, su barbilla delicada. La escuchó reír, abrazándolo con fuerza, regresando los besos.

―Te haré muy feliz.

―Lo sé.

Sacó la sortija con la esmeralda y la deslizó en el dedo delgado y femenino.

―Es un poco grande.

―Quiero que todos vean que eres sólo mía.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo ―¿Puedo pedirte un favor especial? Quiero que a partir de esta noche sólo seamos tú y yo. No quiero volver a pensar en Harry… no de la forma en cómo lo hago. ¿Podrías llevarme al Weyr para despedirme de él?

James tragó seco ―¿Al Weyr…?

―Sé que es extraño, pero ahí está su varita, si le digo adiós a la varita es como si lo hiciera a Harry. Por favor no te molestes ¿sí?

Negó rápidamente –Todas las cosas que estaban en la cámara de alta seguridad fueron… eh… reubicadas.

―¿Por qué?― Frunció el ceño. James supo que si no respondía algo veraz Hermione descubriría que el Weyr ya no existía.

―Tranquilízate por favor. No me dijeron por qué, ya sabes, soy muggle, no podría defenderme contra la Legilimancia. Pero puedo pedirle a Tonks que te la traiga, ¿te parece bien?

Hermione dudó un poco, pero terminó asintiendo –Estoy un poco cansada, ¿está bien si te espero en mi recámara?

―Claro, cariño. Iré por Tonks, no tardaré.

Ella sonrió aún un poco extrañada, se separó y regresó al edificio.

James casi corrió hacia Tonks, le explicó todo y recibió un gran abrazo de felicitación por su compromiso.

Pronto estuvieron en la recámara de Kingsley. James aguantaba desesperado a que Tonks lograra quitar todos los seguros mágicos que tenía el cofre. Al fin sacó una caja alargada y se la extendió.

―No quise tocarla cuando la guarde, sólo la levité hasta su caja― Explicó incómoda –No sé por qué… sólo no quise tocar algo de Harry. Estoy un poco enojada con él. Lleva tantos años lejos de todo…

James asintió tomando la caja –Es un maldito cobarde.

―¿Sabes? Me da mucho gusto que hayas entrado en la vida de Herm, ahora es feliz gracias a ti. Mantenla así por favor. Llévale eso para que por fin se despida de Harry y pueda seguir con su vida.

―Lo haré. Gracias Dora.

Salió directo a la habitación de Hermione, entró sigiloso, extrañado cuando sólo encontró la lámpara del buró prendida.

―¿Mione?

La puerta se cerró tras de él con un golpe seco. Sacó su cuchillo del cinturón y se giró furioso contra el invasor… quedándose petrificado.

Hermione le sonreía sugerentemente, ataviada en un camisón transparente y unos tacones rojos.

Dio tres pasos atrás, temblando. Dejó caer el cuchillo y la caja con la varita. Miró cualquier ruta de escape.

―No lo lograrás― Ronroneó acercándosele lentamente –Mírame― Suplicó.

―No puedo― Gimió cerrando los ojos. Mala idea, sólo la recordaba en ese maldito camisón. Sintió su cuerpo traicionarle.

De pronto una mano pequeña lo acarició exactamente en su hombría. Soltó un gemido ronco.

―Pero sí quieres.

―Luna dijo que no podíamos tener sexo hasta dentro de otro mes _por lo menos_. No quiero lastimarte…

―Te extraño, te necesito… **ya**.

Ella se presionó contra él, dejándolo sentir sus senos, su cadera, su pelvis.

―No Mione. No. No― Escuchó el murmullo de la tela, algo cayó al suelo ―Dime por favor― Suspiró ronco –Que no estás sólo en tacones.

―Estoy sólo en tacones.

―Maldita sea.

Abrió los ojos y la tomó de la cintura, alzándola en vuelo directo a la cama. La besó desesperado, presionándose contra ella, aferrando su cintura con sus manos. El olor de su piel, el sabor de su sudor, todo lo estaba poniendo al límite. Se zafó el cinturón, la sintió jalar el pantalón hacia abajo torpemente, de un movimiento rápido apartó su ropa interior y se colocó en su entrada.

Estaba chorreando de excitación.

―Ah, Mione― Gimió derrotado, entrando en ella, provocándole un grito de placer. Estaba muy estrecha, apretaba su miembro deliciosamente, pulsando al ritmo de su corazón acelerado –Te amo― Susurró. Salió un poco y volvió a empujar firme, apretando los dientes para contener un orgasmo, no quería durar tan poco, pero hacía tanto que no la tenía, que no la hacía suya. Decidió apresurar un poco las cosas, bajó su mano entre ellos, aprovechando para amasar un seno, pellizcar suavemente un pezón.

―¡Sí, ah!

Sonrió lamiendo su cuello. Continuó bajando la mano hasta llegar al pequeño músculo que provocaba que su _prometida_ siempre gritara obscenidades. Era uno de los momentos que más amaba, cuando la perfecta mojigata Hermione Jane se salía de control y se permitía ser sucia.

Colocó dos dedos sobre el clítoris y comenzó a moverlos circularmente. Empujó dentro de ella con un poco más de fuerza, fijándose cuidadosamente si algún gesto de dolor atravesaba el rostro de Hermione, pero sólo existía saliva, mordiscos y sonrojos en ella.

Aprovechó la mano disponible para meter un dedo a su boca, sintiendo automáticamente la lengua golosa lamerlo y succionarlo. Ese gesto lo hizo temblar, se maldijo por ser tan débil y no aguantar más.

―¡Oh, James!― Sorprendentemente la sintió sucumbir. Miró su rostro rojo, los labios abiertos húmedos, los ojos apretados. Un temblor lo envolvió, una fuente escurrió entre ambos. Sin poderse contener más, embistió un par de veces a toda velocidad y eyaculó poderosamente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello femenino, mordiéndola con sensualidad.

―Te amo― Suspiró acelerado, jamás imaginó que fuera lo primero que desearía decir después de estar con una mujer. Pero supo que era absoluta verdad. Hermione era su mundo entero, su razón de existir, su pedazo de paraíso.

Besó dulcemente los senos agitados, aún sin salir de ella porque quería seguir disfrutando de su calor. Acarició amorosamente la cintura y espalda, girándose para que ella pudiera descansar sobre él.

La mano pequeña femenina le devolvió las caricias, comenzando desde su abdomen trabajado, bajado hacia su miembro y jugando suavemente con él, arrancándole otro gemidito.

―James… ¿siempre serás sincero conmigo?― La miró curioso, asintió –Yo sé que no estuve en una revuelta… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Respiró hondamente –Te torturaron, amor mío.

―¿Quién fue?

―Draco Malfoy.

―Mal…foy…― Pareció perdida en sus pensamientos ―¿Es con él con quien sueño cada noche que despierto gritando?

―Eso creo.

―¿Qué fue de él?

―Lo destrocé. Jamás volverá a hacerte daño.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias.

Unos minutos después James supo que ella se había dormido. Sonrió divertido al escuchar los suaves ronquidos que eran nuevos en Hermione. Ella nunca había roncado antes, pero desde su recuperación había comenzado a hacerlo. Suponía que era por alguna de las fracturas que tuvo en la nariz. Disfrutó satisfecho de la respiración ronca, era maravillosa, podía dormir tranquilo teniendo de fondo aquel sonido, sabiendo que ella seguía viva. Se giró un poco para besar su frente y fue así como notó entre las sombras a la varita tirada en el suelo. No le iba a tomar importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había partido a la mitad.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla, acomodó sus pantalones y se agachó observando los dos trozos de madera apenas unidos por lo que parecía ser un segmento de pluma roja.

Nunca se había permitido tocar una varita, las detestaba. Incluso la de Hermione muchas veces la había movido de lugar usando guantes o una tela de por medio. Pero ahora la curiosidad lo llevó a hacer lo impensable.

Sus huellas rozaron la fina madera, acariciándola. Tardó en comprender que la varita estaba fría. Sólo podía significar algo: Harry Potter había muerto.

Impactado por la nueva información, sopesando qué harían los magos del RR ahora que sabían factualmente que Potter ya no respiraba, y qué reacción tendría Hermione, siguió tocándola hasta palpar la pluma roja.

Una chispa dorada saltó. James casi se fue para atrás de la sorpresa. Luego otra chispa salió, y luego otra y otra y otra hasta volverse una brote incandescente iluminando toda la habitación.

Hermione gimió girándose soñolienta a ver qué pasaba, despertando en cuanto vio la varita rota y las chispas volar.

―¿Qué sucede?― Chilló levantándose.

―¡No tengo idea!

Las chispas comenzaron a moverse como un enjambre, arremolinándose hasta crear una puerta dorada que se abrió con un suave click.

Hermione se levantó, cogió su bata y casi corrió hasta la puerta. James la detuvo de inmediato ―¡Tengo que ir! ¿No lo sientes, James? ¡Es Harry! ¡La magia de Harry!― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Han pasado tantos años, no creí que lo sentiría de nuevo, pero es _él_. Tengo que ir.

―¿Y qué si hay peligros detrás de esa puerta?

―¡Por eso tengo que ir! Quizá él no huyó, quizá está ahí atrapado. Debí romper su varita antes, ¡debí hacerlo! ¡Déjame ir!

Se revolvía desesperada entre sus brazos. James apretó los dientes furioso. No quería decirle que él había sentido la varita fría justo antes de que la puerta apareciera, no quería cortarle sus esperanzas. Pero tampoco quería que ella se aventurara a lo desconocido por Potter, moría de celos sólo verla así de alterada. Sin embargo ella ya era su prometida, la enorme esmeralda en su dedo simbolizaba su compromiso, ella le había dicho que lo amaba a él, quería casarse con él… y ya estaba bajo advertencia de qué pasaría se lo dejaba por Potter.

Debía confiar en ella –Cálmate. Vístete, coge tu varita e iremos juntos ¿bien?

Hermione lo miró estupefacta unos segundos, luego asintió poniéndose a toda marcha.

―Quizá deberíamos avisar al resto de la RR.

―No hay tiempo― Chistó ella metiéndose los pantalones torpemente –La puerta podría desaparecer, no podemos confiarnos.

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, estaba atravesando la puerta dorada junto con Hermione. Frente a ellos la oscuridad absoluta, luego una escalera que parecía eterna al cielo, a lo lejos parecía haber un fulgor azul turquesa.

―¡Subamos!― Gritó ella empezando a caminar.

La subida estaba siendo extenuante. James sabía que Hermione se sentía pésimo, pero su orgullo no le permitiría confesarlo en voz alta. Odiaba tener que aguantar esa estúpida excursión, ella seguía muy débil; debería estar descansando no subiendo montañas.

Cómo deseaba haberse dormido con ella en vez de haber curioseado sobre la varita de Potter.

Sin aliento, ambos alcanzaron a ver que el fulgor azul provenía de lo que parecía ser una cueva al final de la escalera. Hermione se sintió más motivada al ver que la subida estaba por terminar y aceleró el paso.

Llegaron al fin a la cueva. Incluso él, siendo un muggle cualquiera, tuvo que reconocer que sintió la descomunal cantidad de magia que había adentro. Cruzaron unos metros hasta llegar a una divina cúpula donde había un lago plateado.

―Ácido mágico― Susurró Hermione.

James asintió suponiendo que eso significaba que por _nada_ debía tocar aquella sustancia. Mientras Hermione se agachaba cuidadosamente a observar más de cerca el lago, James prefirió revisar toda la cúpula primero. Fue así como descubrió que en medio del lago, una cama de filosos cristales tornasoles rodeaba un sarcófago de diamante que guardaba el cuerpo durmiente de Harry Potter.

Era imposible no reconocerlo. Era extremadamente parecido a él mismo, pero con unos estúpidos lentes redondos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

―Tienes que estar bromeando― Siseó al aguzar la mirada y captar que Potter respiraba lentamente –Maldita sea…

Hermione lo miró curiosa ―¿Qué pasa James?

La tomó de los hombros, encarándola –Mione ¿recuerdas que acabas de aceptar ser mi esposa verdad?

Ella sonrió –No tienes por qué preocuparte. Incluso consumamos nuestro compromiso― Dijo sugerente. James la besó con toda su fuerza, apretándola contra él.

Se separó –Harry Potter está vivo, a unos metros de nosotros, en medio del ácido mágico.

La observó palidecer, sostenerse de él como si hubiera perdido su energía ―¿Seguro?

―Lamentablemente sí.

Hermione se giró hacia el sarcófago de diamante, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al alcanzar a verlo. Irracionalmente corrió hacia él.

―¡Espera!― La cargó echándola en su hombro ―¡Es ácido mágico! ¿Quieres morir?

―¡Está atrapado James! ¡Debo sacarlo! ¡Bájame!

James soltó un suspiro –No hasta que te tranquilices y _pienses_ cómo demonios sacaremos a Potter sin morir fritos. Te dije que te iba a hacer feliz y mantener con vida Hermione, no pienso faltar a mi palabra, y sé que recuperar al imbécil de Potter te hará feliz así que te ayudaré, pero sólo si hacemos bien las cosas. ¿Recuerdas cómo salió todo el día que te echaste a correr en la capilla de Waterville? Tuve que rebanarle la garganta a ese Death Eater. Creí que ya habíamos aprendido a trabajar juntos ¿no?

Por fin dejó de revolverse en su hombro. Le dio una palmada en la nalga antes de bajarla y besarla en la frente –Lo haremos juntos.

Ella asintió –Gracias James.

―Muy bien, ¿Qué procede?

―No hay manera de crear un puente encima de un lago de ácido mágico, nada sobrevive lo suficiente a los gases que suelta. Se me ocurre que podría levitarte hasta el sarcófago y tal vez tú dispares lo suficiente para romperlo.

―Me gusta disparar.

―Lo sé― Sonrió ella agitando su varita, lo miró precavida ―¿Estás seguro que no aprovecharás para meterle una bala en el pecho a Harry?

―Haré el esfuerzo para contenerme― Bromeó sacando su semiautomática y quitándole el seguro –Vamos, hechízame.

Se sintió flotar, una sensación que definitivamente odió. Pataleó un par de veces hasta estabilizarse, un escudo dorado lo envolvió y cruzó el lago rápidamente. Cayó sobre el sarcófago justo cuando el escudo terminó de deshacerse por los gases.

―¿Estás bien?― Gritó Hermione desde lejos. Le hizo una seña afirmativa y observó la cara blanca de Potter.

―Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Se equilibró entre los cristales, conteniendo un gruñido cuando se cortó la pierna y brotó la sangre roja manchando todo. Colocó en posición el arma, directo en la punta del sarcófago. Disparó. Bajó el arma y apuntó al final. Disparó. Enderezó la mira a la izquierda. Disparó. Regresó a la derecha. Disparó.

Cada balazo resonaba atronador en la cúpula, haciendo temblar las estalactitas y el ácido. Miró cuidadoso las marcas negras que casi habían fracturado el diamante. Una bala común nunca podría lograr eso, pero sus balas estaban perforadas con runas que las volvían letales.

Sacó su cuchillo, también reforzado con runas, y marcó una cruz uniendo los puntos donde había metido las balas. Por último encerró la intersección en un círculo.

―¡James!― Chilló Hermione al reconocer lo que estaba haciendo ―¡Es demasiado! ¡No lo hagas!

La ignoró. Tenía que hacerla feliz.

Se cortó las palmas diagonalmente. Sonrió al reconocer las cicatrices de su último ritual rúnico que había acabado con la vida de Malfoy. Respiró profundamente y las colocó en medio del círculo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione.<strong>

La explosión de luz fue aterradora. Supe que estaba gritando, pero era como si todo el sonido del universo hubiera desaparecido. Caí de espaldas por el impulso mágico, sintiendo algunas gotas del ácido salpicarme.

Cuando logré enfocar la mirada, mis tímpanos se habían reventado. Pasé mi mano por las orejas y miré la sangre fresca. Pánico me entró. _NO podía_ tener otra hemorragia, Luna me había advertido que sería imposible detenerla. Iba a morir.

Miré hacia donde habían estado los dos hombres que más amaba. El sarcófago, ahora abierto, arrastraba a Harry directo a mí a través del ácido.

Corrí para coger el diamante y terminar de subirlo a tierra firme. Sollozando acaricié el rostro de Harry, no podía creer que de verdad estaba frente a mí. Besé su frente y le susurré que me esperara un poco más.

Me giré buscando desesperada a James. Lo llamé un par de veces hasta localizarlo inconsciente en medio de los cristales. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre. El ácido comenzaba a comerse la isla de cristales, tenía que sacarlo de ahí o moriría.

Intenté hechizarlo para traerlo de vuelta pero sólo salían pocas chispas de mi varita. Una masa de magia estaba deteniéndome de poder realizar cualquier encantamiento. Tuve el presentimiento de que era el mismo Harry quien lo evitaba.

Me mordí los labios, estresada sin saber qué hacer. Sentí la sangre empapar mi blusa, la hemorragia seguía con la misma velocidad. Yo no tenía esperanza, pero no permitiría que James muriera también.

Regresé y besé a Harry por primera y última vez en mi vida. Lo saqué trabajosamente del sarcófago y le dejé mi varita para que la usara en cuanto despertara. Empujé el sarcófago hasta el lago, impulsándolo lo más lejos que pude, gritando de dolor cuando el ácido cubrió mis pantorrillas.

De un brinco me encontré casi en medio del lago. Respiré varias veces, llorando mientras sentía mi piel freírse bajo la tela empapada de ácido. Temblorosa miré el líquido plateado a mí alrededor y sin ninguna otra opción introduje mi mano para remar hacia James.

Pronto pústulas rojas cubrían hasta mi codo. Mi mano temblaba tanto que ya no era suficiente para impulsarme. Me coloqué en el otro extremo y usé mi otra mano.

Al fin llegué con James, pero mis manos inservibles no me permitían cargarlo hasta el sarcófago. Intenté despertarlo, fue imposible. Pensé que todo estaba perdido.

―Te amo tanto― Susurraba en su oído sin detenerme. Temblaba aparatosamente contra su cuerpo lastimado y ensangrentado. Sonreí al recordar cómo nos conocimos, desde el principio James salvó mi vida, me rescató física y sentimentalmente, me amó sin condiciones. No había manera en que pudiera expresarle cuánto significaba para mí. Él era mi Sol.

Mi Sol.

Ese pensamiento sólo lo dirigía hacia Harry. Me sorprendí cuando noté la traición de mi propio corazón. ¿Sería que ya no estaba partido en dos? ¿Será que James era su único dueño? Ni yo lo sabía.

Horas antes estaba bailando en brazos de James, escuchándolo hablar sobre matrimonio, sobre querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Me maravilló entender cuánto ese hombre había sucumbido su orgullo y frialdad por mí. Acepté porque él no se merecía menos, él merece ser feliz, y si yo podía ayudar a eso entonces lo haría gustosa.

Quise sorprenderlo, por eso usé el camisón que me regaló Tonks. No debíamos de tener sexo pero no me importó. Si James realmente me seguía deseando mientras estuviera así, calva, escuálida y fea entonces sabría que me desearía eternamente.

No me decepcionó. Nunca lo hace. Hicimos el amor desesperadamente, sentí que yo fui la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra mientras él me hacía suya.

Y ahora lo he arrastrado a su muerte, todo por Harry.

Oh Harry, no puedo evitarlo, ¿por qué te sigo amando tanto? No tiene lógica. Alguna vez escuché sobre las almas gemelas, es algo real en el mundo mágico, dicen que cuando se encuentran es imposible que se dejen de amar eternamente. ¿Será que mi alma te pertenece? Quizá… pero mi corazón le pertenece a James.

**Levántate**. Me dije furiosa. ¡Levántate! Se lo debes a James, se lo debes al amor que te tiene.

Me puse de pie y usé mis manos humeantes para cogerlo de su chaqueta y arrastrarlo hasta el sarcófago. Lo metí de un impulso, luego intenté meterme pero el sarcófago no nos aguantó y casi se hundió.

Muy bien, era todo. Sólo él podría salir de aquí.

Lo besé sólidamente, deseando que su vida fuera maravillosa, que alcanzara a ver el final de esta maldita guerra, que encontrara la felicidad. Mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, limpiando la sangre.

―Te amaré siempre.

Empujé el sarcófago, sintiendo mi corazón irse junto a él.

Me senté en los cristales, ya sin importarme que siguieran cortándome.

Entonces fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Miré impresionada a Harry empezar a moverse lentamente. Se irguió somnoliento, tallándose la cara con sus manos. Miró en todas direcciones confundido, recogió mi varita y pareció reconocerla porque buscó con más ahínco. Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron, yéndose de boca. Se irguió de nuevo justo cuando el sarcófago llegó a la orilla.

Bueno eso me calmaba, ambos estaban fuera de peligro.

Por fin su rostro giró en mi dirección. Contuve un grito de horror al sentir sus ojos grises sobre mí. _Él no es Harry._

Comencé a temblar pensando que sería más fácil echarme al lago que seguir soportando esos ojos sobre mí, pero entonces él dijo mi nombre. No lo escuché, pero sé que lo dijo porque sus labios hicieron el movimiento que había aprendido a memorizar en los labios de James: Mione.

Era ridículo el parecido entre ambos, pero nada encajaba bien. Mientras James poseía esos ojos esmeraldas, Harry tenía la cicatriz. ¿O me estaré volviendo loca?

Él pareció reconocer el ácido a mí alrededor, alzó mi varita hacia mí. Me pregunté si mi varita lo reconocería lo suficiente para obedecerlo. No tuve que esperar mucho. Harry lazó un rayo blanco que evaporó todo el ácido, llegó hasta mi cuerpo y curó mis heridas, llenándome de una sensación de paz.

Antes de desmayarme sólo puede ver mi varita reventarse por la magia utilizada, y a James despertando.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 13 DE ENERO 2014<strong>


	8. Egoísmo

_Harry Potter No es mío._

_Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje._

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 8 – Egoísmo**

_Sangre sucia… no mereces vivir… por tu maldita culpa… te odio… quémate… aún no acaba tu suplicio… te odio… te odio, odio, odio…_

**Ojos grises.**

Despertó conteniendo un sollozo. De nuevo revivía la tortura a la que la sometió Malfoy. Con el paso de los días se hacía cada vez más clara, como si su cerebro ya no pudiera contenerla más y dejara escapar los momentos más horripilantes.

En medio de la habitación oscura, con una pequeña luz azul en el buró, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama fría, observando las lágrimas caer sobre la sábana limpia. Lloraba en silencio, igual que cientos de veces en el pasado, cuando era una revolucionaria y creaba lentamente una leyenda. Siempre se sintió muy sola en esas ocasiones, sin embargo ahora no era así. Ahora _deseaba _estar sola.

Miró el piso gris donde James dormía ruidosamente, envuelto en una manta roja. Su atractivo rostro ensombrecido no disimulaba la multitud de pequeñas cicatrices, como estrellas en el firmamento.

Le dolía terriblemente que no quisiera compartir la cama con ella. Lo necesitaba mucho, y a pesar de saber que no se hablaban por una tontería, no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer, ya que le convenía para no tener que mentirle, ocultarle que estaba a punto de huir del Weyr y entregarse a Voldemort.

Sin hacer ruido bajó de la cama, besó la frente de James y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos del bunker permanecían en una luz tibia, la suficiente para ver pero sin resultar molesta a la mitad de la noche. Ginny por fin estaba logrando controlar la gestión del Weyr, probablemente porque la magia de Harry estaba disminuyendo gradualmente también en el Pilar Mágico.

Hermione se felicitó por haber pensado tan rápido que Harry fácilmente podía reiniciar el Weyr con una pequeña donación de su colosal magia.

Se metió al elevador y pensó en el séptimo piso. Al salir no tardó mucho en escuchar la suave música surgir de la sala donde Harry se había metido sin intenciones de salir. Llegó frente a la puerta de cristal y se preguntó si esa noche sí se atrevería a tocar.

_I want to brake free_ de Queen comenzaba el coro. Hermione sonrió. Nunca pensó que Harry fuera de los adictos a la música, pero desde que "volvió" no había detenido el aleatorio del reproductor del Weyr.

Mirando el cristal gris contuvo nuevas lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar al hombre que sin culpa fue exiliado de la guerra que debió liderar y ganar? ¿cómo explicarle que él era lo que más amaba en el mundo antes de conocer a James? ¿cómo hacerle saber sin reproches todo lo que ha tenido que vivir por una decisión errónea hace once años?

Sollozó. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, impactada de haberse quejado en voz alta, de que su cuerpo no haya podido contener un sollozo más.

La puerta de cristal despareció. Harry estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola ansioso.

Su apariencia no era la mejor, tenía el cabello largo y revuelto, amarrado en una perezosa coleta en la nuca. Estaba lo suficientemente pálido para pasar por un vampiro. Los huesos se le marcaban bajo la piel. Se había ensanchado lo normal para un hombre de su edad, pero se notaba que la mala nutrición de toda su vida le había restado centímetros que merecía. Por lo menos ya se había quitado la barba, y sus ojos ya no eran tan grises, ahora parecían un par de lunas, casi blancas y brillantes. La cicatriz rojiza en forma de rayo aún atravesaba su frente.

Hermione intentó no desconocerlo. La última imagen que tenía de él era siendo más joven, en su uniforme del torneo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, compartiendo un abrazo. Ese hombre no era más que una sátira de él mismo. Lo peor era la ausencia de los ojos verdes, la ponía muy nerviosa.

James estaría furioso si supiera que estaba ahí con él a solas, pero tampoco había sido su intención. No sabía cómo Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia. Quizá debería regresar… sí, regresar a los brazos del hombre que la amaba por encima de todo, con el que estaba comprometida.

Se giró suavemente y entonces lo escuchó.

―No te vayas, _por favor_.

Nuevas lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, otro sollozo se escapó.

Era _su _voz. La voz que la motivó a seguir respirando día a día, a no dejarse vencer en la guerra, a luchar por la causa. Era la voz más divina y perfecta que existía. Suave, aterciopelada, dulce. La voz de su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, Harry.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione ya se encontraba abrazando a Harry. Lo sintió envolverla y apretarla contra él, aferrándola como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Él temblaba, también estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

Hermione respiró profundamente, todos sus sentidos parecían elevados cientos de veces, todo se trataba de él, de su fantástico olor, su cuerpo tibio, su cuello grueso, y aquel latido acelerado, que le recordaba que él vivía y estaba con ella. Por fin.

Tres semanas desde que despertó y no había tenido coraje para enfrentarlo, pero ya no importaba, ahora estaba en sus brazos, estaba con él. Ya no lo desconocía, era como si sólo hubiera necesitado escucharlo de nuevo para que su alma lo registrara y deseara inmediatamente. Incluso su magia parecía arremolinarse a su alrededor, intentando atraparlo para jamás volverlo a dejar ir.

_All is full of love_… una de sus canciones favoritas de Bjork comenzó.

―Perdóname, Mione. Por favor, perdóname― Le susurró al oído, enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

―_Shh_, ya no importa. Estás aquí, con nosotros. Ya no importa.

―Esto no era lo que se planeó. Nunca quise que todo esto pasara. Perdóname.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte.

―Te he visto. Estas semanas he sido informado de todo lo que ha pasado. He visto cientos de fotografías sobre la sublevación. Apareces prácticamente en todas. Tú lograste lo que yo nunca pude hacer. Tú levantaste a los magos y muggles contra la injusticia. Tú te mantuviste a pesar de que… yo no estuve aquí.

―No fue tu culpa.

―Fue mi decisión. Acepté. El peor error de mi vida.

Se separaron lentamente. Ella intentó acostumbrarse a sus nuevos ojos mientras calmaba su corazón. Al recargar sus manos en los hombros masculinos miró su sortija de compromiso.

Se alejó tres pasos.

Harry la miró destrozado –No huyas de mí. _Tú _eres lo que me mantuvo vivo. Por favor, no me dejes.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Durante los años que estuve ahí atrapado, durmiendo, sólo soñaba contigo. Cada recuerdo de cada día compartido juntos se repetía incesantemente en mi cabeza. A veces te sentía conmigo, como si tu magia me alcanzara y me calentara. Fuiste el Sol en medio del abismo. Mi Sol― Estiró una mano hacia ella. Hermione la cogió con naturalidad, como si su cuerpo no hubiera olvidado la conexión sobrenatural que compartían, como si fuera un movimiento practicado por siglos –Cuando desperté y te vi tan herida, tan… rota, me odié. Yo te hice esto.

―_La guerra_ me hizo esto― Contuvo su siguiente pensamiento _Dumbledore me hizo esto, y también a ti, el único culpable es él_ –No debes odiarte por algo que escapó de tu control. No estoy rota, sólo cansada, James me reparó.

Harry apretó ligeramente más su mano. Sus extraños ojos blancos brillaron, y Hermione sintió la ola de magia que su cuerpo despidió, atravesándola.

―James Fray― Susurró mirando directamente la esmeralda en su mano –¿Te está obligando a estar con él?

―¿Disculpa?― Hermione retiró su mano.

―Lo he visto durante las juntas. Es terco, malhumorado, pedante, _insoportable_. Se la pasa recordándome que se va a casar contigo. Nadie dice nada, como si le temieran, pero sólo es un muggle, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿por qué estás con él?

Ella sonrió condescendiente –No te dejes llevar por su exterior rudo e insensible, Harry. Él no me está obligando a nada, y nadie le teme, al contrario, lo respetan. James se ha hecho un lugar en la RR, su liderazgo y honestidad son innegables. Sí, es muggle, pero eso lo hace aún más increíble, ha mostrado que esta lucha es también suya, quizá más que de nosotros, y quiere la libertad de su gente. Todos han aprendido a quererlo.

―¿Por qué estás con él?― Repitió no muy satisfecho con su respuesta.

_Porque él no me abandonó._ Hermione se mordió el labio. Sería absolutamente injusto responder eso, sólo lastimaría a Harry y no le haría verdadera justicia a su relación con James –Lo amo.

―Ron dijo que sólo estás encaprichada. Que lo estás usando como un suplente.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Iba a tener una conversación muy severa con Ronald después de ese comentario –James Fray es sencillamente _amable_. No hay nada de él que deteste, nada que vaya en contra de mis ideales ni de mi corazón. Lo amo.

―Ron dijo que en realidad a quién amas es a mí.

―¡Ron es un imbécil que me dejó de hablar por años!― Gritó furiosa. No podía creer que su mejor amigo se hubiera _atrevido_ a decirle eso a Harry, ¿qué maldito derecho tenía?

―¿Es mentira?

―¿Qué diferencia puede haber, Harry? Por Merlín, hace once años que no sé nada de ti, en los cuales me la pasé imaginándote en una isla desierta disfrutando de la libertad, abandonando toda tu responsabilidad contra Voldemort. O cautivo en un horrible calabozo. O perdido y sin memoria quién sabe dónde. Me la pasé extrañándote, resintiéndote, deseando odiarte, deseando encontrarte, deseando que volvieras a mi lado. ¡Once años! ¡Once! ¿Qué diferencia puede haber, eh? ¿Acaso crees que puedes regresar luego de once años y hacerme esa clase de preguntas? ¡Te esperé mucho! Pero ahora tengo a James, me casaré con él ¿bien? ¡Lo haré!

Harry se mantuvo callado, la miró profundamente, leyéndola a la perfección. Hermione hubiera dado todo porque él no la conociera tan bien, porque él la hubiera olvidado. Pero era justo lo contrario.

―Mione… la última noche… una antes del torneo… era un niño de catorce años. Un adolescente que soñó con su mejor amiga, preguntándose qué era lo que sentía por ella, por qué todo parecía tan difícil y fácil con ella. Si no hubiera accedido a entrar al sarcófago… si nunca hubiera desaparecido… estoy seguro de que todo sería distinto.

Hermione sintió sus rodillas fallar. De todos los escenarios que alguna vez imaginó que podrían ser su poco probable reencuentro con Harry, jamás, nunca, llegó a este.

_Todo sería distinto_. Él no estaba hablando de la guerra. Hablaba de ellos dos.

¿Sería posible? ¿su mejor amigo en plena adolescencia comenzó a fijarse en ella, justo antes de desaparecer? ¿por qué la torturaba de esa manera? Todo era más sencillo pensando que él sólo la veía como una amiga, una hermana quizás. No estaba preparada para eso.

―Sé por qué no quisiste venir a verme. Tu núcleo mágico es el más hermoso de todos los del Weyr, pude reconocerte de inmediato y saber dónde estabas. Sé que cada noche te has parado en esta puerta, preguntándote si entrar o no, y no te atreves porque me quieres, más allá de lo que se le quiere a un amigo. No quise salir porque quería ser paciente, para que decidieras hablarme, pero hoy tu núcleo tembló, supe que estabas llorando. No quiero que llores, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Devolverte la sonrisa que tengo grabada en fuego en mi memoria. Quiero ganar el derecho de estar contigo de nuevo, jamás dejarte. Nunca.

―No… no…― Dio pasos atrás, como golpeada por sus palabras. Sentía su mundo girar alrededor de ese hombre de largos cabellos negros que no sonaba como el joven Harry, sino como un adulto que aún la reconoce por completo, y que además ama, que promete una eternidad juntos. _Quiero ganar el derecho de estar contigo de nuevo_. Es cierto, ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, eran uno sólo, nunca se separaron, él sólo perdió el derecho, James Fray se lo arrebató.

―Sé lo que sientes por mí, porque tu núcleo mágico vibra ansioso, al compás de tu corazón. Es igual que el de Remus y Tonks cuando están juntos. Igual que el de Ron y Luna. Y al igual que el de ellos, mi núcleo mágico reacciona al tuyo, devolviendo la misma emoción.

―Podrá ser cierto― Susurró sin voz, asintiendo extraviada, superada por el momento –Pero entonces _sabes_ también que mi corazón tiembla igual cuando estoy con James. Quizá sea cierto, Harry. Te amo muchísimo, mi alma es tuya. Pero mi corazón es de James, y el de él es mío. No puedes cambiar eso, no _hoy_,… un par de años atrás todo hubiera sido distinto.

―No. _Por favor._

―Buenas noches.

Se giró y velozmente volvió hasta su habitación. Entró a la oscuridad y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a James, llorando estruendosamente, temblando sin control.

Él se levantó tan rápido para abrazarla, que Hermione ni lo vio, sólo sintió sus fuertes brazos contenerla mientras continuaba chillando y gritando.

―_Shh… shh_…no pasa nada, todo estará bien. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Lo escuchaba hablar, por fin después de aquella terrible pelea que tuvieron. Supo que él aún no la perdonaba, pero estaba haciendo a un lado su enojo para consolarla, porque su amor era mayor al resentimiento.

Hermione no sabía por qué estaba llorando de esa forma tan dramática, tan poco ella, no es como si tuviera lágrimas guardadas desde hace años. Tal vez eran los gritos lo que necesitaba, romper su garganta hasta el cansancio, hasta que su alma sacara la histeria, el estrés, la desesperanza.

¿Lloraba porque acababa de decirle a Harry que jamás sucedería algo entre ellos?

¿Lloraba por los Cinco Minutos de Muerte?

¿Lloraba porque la tenían encerrada para que no se entregara a Voldemort?

Parpadeó furiosa, intentando en la oscuridad apreciar los ojos verdes más hermosos que existían. Ahí estaban, sobre ella, mirándola como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del universo.

Dejó de llorar.

No importaba nada de eso. Ya nada tenía significado. Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, iba a ser ejecutada la noche siguiente, así que debía decirle a ese grandioso hombre que lo amaba.

―_Lo sé_― Respondió él besándola profundamente.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir entre los brazos de James.

* * *

><p>Se mojó la cara, tallándose la barba y los párpados. Estaba exhausto. Levantó los ojos verdes hasta el espejo, observando las cicatrices que caían por todo su rostro, como pequeñas fisuras salpicadas. Incluso la cicatriz de su mejilla ya no parecía tan grande, perdida entre las demás.<p>

James era muy ególatra, estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo atractivo que era, lo había comprobado muchas veces, así que tener que aguantar su nueva apariencia era bastante molesto. La vanidad podía con él, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Al igual que su rostro, sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas y su cuello estaban cicatrizados, producto de haber estado tan cerca de una explosión de diamantes filosos. Lo peor, según él, eran sus palmas. Tajos de piel restirada y sobrepuesta habían creado surcos que consideraba repelentes, además de haber perdido ligeramente el sentido del tacto.

No estaba deforme, sólo ya no era tan atractivo. Le habían ofrecido una poción para borrar las peores marcas, pero había declinado debido a su Hermione. Ella le había dicho que era perfecto así, y que ahora iban más a juego ambos. Un par de rebeldes llenos de cicatrices.

Le parecía ridículo, sin embargo, ahora haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla muy feliz en su relación, incluso después de su gran pelea, y si soportar su nuevo rostro era una de esas maneras, pues lo haría.

―¿Qué rayos haces parado?

Se giró sonriente a Ginny, le aventó la toalla mojada a la cara mientras la pasaba hacia su habitación –Quería lavarme la cara. Hace mucho calor.

―Ni lo digas, está insoportable― Suspiró ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama. Tronó varias veces los dedos hasta que la temperatura se estabilizó un poco ―¿Cómo va el dolor?

―Mejorando― Respondió sincero mirando sus piernas vendadas. Había tenido suerte de no perderlas, pero ahora tenía que reposar.

"Reposar" era una de las palabras que más odiaba en el mundo, sobre todo si iban acompañadas de su nombre en la misma frase.

James miró el reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para que Hermione regresara ―¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará volver a controlar el Weyr?

―Hasta que el exceso de magia pase― Se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de brazos –Harry se pasó de la raya, y es tu culpa.

James tuvo que sonreír –Lo sé.

―Con toda esa magia circulando por el Weyr es imposible estabilizarlo. Todo está mal. Pero por lo menos tenemos de vuelta el búnker. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, me siento más segura aquí, y puedo ser de verdadera ayuda manteniendo las cosas bajo control.

―Eres una buena chica, Gin― Le palmeó la espalda, recibiendo una mirada asesina –Sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero acéptalo: Potter se lo ganó.

―No es cierto, estaba confundido, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?

―Definitivamente no empujándome lejos de _mí_ prometida.

―Harry no sabía que ustedes dos están comprometidos.

―Seguro.

―Remus vendrá a verte en un rato. Al parecer tiene un plan para detener los "Cinco Minutos de Muerte" sin involucrar a Herm. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tomando las cosas?

―Estoy seguro que está tramando escaparse para ir directo a Berkshire y entregarse de brazos abiertos a Voldemort. No podría ser ella si no es así.

Ginny frunció el ceño –Sería una locura. Como sea, no creo que lo logre, tengo al Weyr bloqueando cualquier intento mágico de Herm. No se puede desaparecer, ni salir, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

―Espero que Remus tenga un buen plan porque si seguimos manteniendo aquí a Mione probablemente se volverá loca.

―No es para menos. Los Cinco Minutos de Muerte están provocando que muchas bases de la RR se entreguen. Ya perdimos a East Sussex, nos mandaron un telegrama hoy en la mañana, decía que nos apoyaban en nuestra decisión de no entregar a Hermione Jane, y que esperaban que su rendición nos diera más tiempo para devolver el golpe a Voldemort. Es triste pero ellos no me preocupan tanto como Prundence Geller y sus seguidores.

James apretó la sábana entre sus magulladas manos. Aquella mujer, Prudence, estaba encabezando una rebelión _contra_ la RR. Decía que el ejército comandado por Hermione Jane era en realidad un abuso a los civiles ya de por sí afrentados, y que no hacía nada para protegerlos, por el contrario, motivaba a la guerra. Insistía que los magos utilizaban a los muggles para luchar por ellos, que las cosas debían dividirse, que los muggles deberían alzarse contra todos los magos, Voldemort y los líderes de las Legendarias por igual. Estaba teniendo mucho apoyo por parte de los civiles que no habían sido apoyados al inicio de la Campaña de Limpieza Muggle debido a la poca fuerza que en aquellos momentos tenía la Orden del Fénix y los Caballeros de Londres por separado. También por aquellos que, desde que Voldemort anunció la existencia de la magia, la repudiaron y condenaron. Pero últimamente estaba ganando más apoyo de la gente que veía a sus familiares morir en los Cinco Minutos de Muerte.

―¿Ha hecho otro discurso Geller?

Ginny negó –No desde la última vez que salió en televisión. Peor, ha tomado poder del Ministerio.

―¿No había tropas de la RR resguardando el edificio desde que el gobierno cayó?

―Sí. Pero eso no la detuvo. Tenía a mucha gente tras ella, las tropas no tuvieron el valor de disparar a civiles desarmados y entregaron el edificio. Se ha mandado el aviso de que Prudence dará un nuevo discurso hoy a las nueve de la noche.

―Perfecto. Mione se volverá loca.

―Sin dudas― Asintió levantándose ―Oye Jimmy… ¿Herm y tú pelearon?

James frunció el ceño –Un poco.

―¿Por Harry?

―Entre otras cosas.

―Ya veo. Con razón Herm ha estado tan triste. Prométeme que se arreglarán ¿sí? Ustedes junto con Remus y Tonks me hacen creer que aún puede existir el amor y las parejas en medio de la guerra. Por favor.

―Por supuesto que nos arreglaremos. No hay manera de que la deje escapar de casarse conmigo.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente –Muy bien. Descansa― Miró hacia el techo, sus ojos dilatándose. James supo que el Weyr le estaba comunicando algo –Han regresado Matt y Kingsley. Traen a alguien que no conozco, debe ser el hacedor de varitas.

―No puedo creer qué tan complicado fue conseguir a alguien que supiera hacer varitas.

―Lo sé. Pero Voldemort se encargó de eliminar a la mayoría. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar a alguien. Iré a recibirlos. Nos vemos después.

―Adiós.

James la miró salir sacudiendo su larga melena roja. Miró de nuevo la hora. Aún faltaba para que Hermione regresara.

¿Qué le diría? Después de una noche tan extraña se sentía un poco perdido sobre dónde estaban parados. Por supuesto se habían retirado la palabra después de _la _pelea, pero no se había contenido de abrazarla cuando la escuchó llorar. Fue el sonido más espantoso del mundo. Hermione sollozando era como un canto que presagiaba la derrota de la RR. Él no la veía como la idealizada Hermione Jane, sólo como su amada Mione, pero de alguna manera ella seguía representando la libertad, ella y su pequeño cuerpo eran la esperanza de miles.

¿Estaría molesta aún? O peor ¿estaría tan molesta que disolvería su compromiso? Quizá por eso lloraba, porque se dio cuenta que no lo amaba y ahora estaba triste de tener que romperle el corazón y dejarlo por Potter. Sinceramente no la odiaría, ya que ambos se habían ido de palabras. Se lastimaron estúpidamente.

Él le había dicho que era una maldita mártir, insoportable, sabidilla que lo único que sabía hacer era sufrir y dar discursos. Que la gente la protegía porque era una debilucha que no podía cuidarse sola. Que le encantaba acabar medio muerta para ser recibida como una heroína. Y que odiaba que ahora roncara.

Por supuesto ella no se había quedado callada. Le había gritado que era un patán, macho estúpido, de sangre fría sin motivación, terco, sin humanidad. Que era afortunado que sólo fuera un muggle porque si no sus ínfulas de invencible subirían mucho más. Que los de la RR sólo lo soportaban porque ella lo amaba, pero si no ya lo habrían mandado a la región más lejana de Inglaterra a cuidar un pueblito. Y que odiaba que siempre pusiera los pies fríos entre sus piernas cuando estaban dormidos.

No estaba orgulloso de lo ocurrido. Quería echarle toda la culpa a Potter, pero sería evadir su propia responsabilidad. Simplemente no había soportado mirarlos juntos.

Cuando despertó en la cueva azul todo había sido muy confuso. Sabía que estaba muy mal herido, de alguna manera había acabado en el sarcófago de diamante y cerca de Potter. Luego de revisar que Hermione estuviera bien, Potter había comenzado a hacer preguntas cada vez más desesperantes.

_¿Qué año es? ¿Dónde está Snape? ¿Y el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Por qué Mione se ve tan mal?_

James había reído un poco histérico cuando supo que Potter también le decía Mione a su Mione. Era una broma cruel. Pero el interrogatorio había tenido que parar porque la cueva se estaba viniendo abajo, y regresaron al orfanato.

El problema fue que mientras estuvieron unas horas en aquella cueva azul, en el mundo real el tiempo avanzó mucho más rápido. James recordaba perfectamente que era el 8 de Agosto de 2006, un día después de la boda de su hermana preferida. Pero en realidad era el 14 de Octubre de 2006. Y las cosas habían cambiado horriblemente.

Al parecer, cuando rompió la varita de Potter, Voldemort de alguna manera lo supo. Dio un anuncio donde dijo que aniquilaría a Hermione Jane enfrente del mundo para simbolizar su victoria, porque ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Así que inauguró los Cinco Minutos de Muerte, donde en el Royal Opera House cada cinco minutos se ejecutaban a diez muggles, siendo televisado. La matanza continuaría hasta que Hermione se entregara.

La RR se vio en el problema de que no sabían en dónde estaban Hermione y James, así que tuvieron que negociar con Voldemort, entregando bases del RR, hasta conseguir que sólo ejecutara a 3 muggles cada 5 minutos. Seguía siendo una cifra terrorífica, pero no tenían más alternativas. Mientras tanto estuvieron organizando un plan para derrocar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Las tropas de la RR que seguían ciegamente a Hermione se entregaron por su propio pie, dejándose capturar de manera organizada para dar más tiempo a las Legendarias de contraatacar. Pero no todos estaban felices con esa decisión. Muchos desertaron de la sublevación y se escondieron. Otros se fueron al lado de Prudence Geller. James no podía culparlos, las cosas estaban llegando a niveles enfermos.

Así que cuando por fin regresaron de su pequeña excursión, James sólo pudo agradecer que tuvieran un pretexto tan fabuloso como lo era haber encontrado a Potter _vivo_.

Habían corrido varios hechizos de identificación sobre él hasta estar seguros que sí era Harry Potter, siendo sus ojos el primer detalle de sospecha. Ron le hizo algunas preguntas estúpidas que terminaron de confirmar que era su mejor amigo. Luego Hermione había despertado y todo había aumentado de velocidad.

Hermione y Potter tenían una conexión que ponía muy de malas a James. Se miraban a los ojos y conversaban silenciosamente, llegando a acuerdos y conclusiones instantáneamente. A donde se movía Potter, Hermione gravitaba de forma natural e inconsciente. Lo que dijera Hermione era inmediatamente aprobado y apoyado por Potter. La mirada que compartían hablaba de confusión, tristeza, curiosidad y cariño. Mucho cariño.

James había tenido que confesarle a Hermione que el Weyr ya no funcionaba por haberle donado toda su magia. Ella rápidamente había decidido que la magia de Harry sería más que suficiente para reactivar el Pilar, y que era prioritario resguardase en el búnker antes de que alguien se enterara del despertar de Potter.

Hermione había ordenado a las Legendarias que sin retardo regresaran al Weyr. Nadie la pudo refutar, porque de hecho ella tenía la autoridad para dar ese tipo de órdenes. Así que pronto estuvieron en la habitación del Pilar Mágico, donde James había tenido el impulso de abrazar y besar a Hermione. Potter no reaccionó bien. Lo había apartado de un empujón, poniendo a Hermione detrás de él como si la estuviera protegiendo. James por supuesto lo había golpeado directo en la nariz.

Hermione los calmó a base de gritos. Le _tuvo_ que decir a Potter que ella estaba comprometida con James y que tenía todo derecho de besarla. Que dejara de reaccionar así y que mejor usara la magia que estaba despidiendo para prender el Pilar.

Potter obedeció, pero claramente estaba muy molesto, y donó más de lo necesario, prendiendo el Weyr al 300% de su capacidad.

Después James había apartado a Hermione, dejando al resto de los magos lidiando con Potter para ponerlo al tanto y saber dónde había estado.

Cuando estuvieron a solas fue inevitable que James recalcara a Hermione que _no_ había respondido a su beso, por eso Potter creyó que la había forzado, y que además su declaración sobre su compromiso fue más bien obligada, como si por ella hubiera sido mejor mantener el tema escondido de Potter.

Hermione primero lo negó. Después aceptó que era cierto, le pidió una disculpa, luego comenzó a hablar sobre Potter y el impacto que tendría en la sublevación su regreso. Pero James de nuevo notó algo más. Ella hablaba de él con devoción.

―_Sólo te recuerdo lo que te advertí. Si me llegas a dejar mataré a ese imbécil. _

Había dicho las palabras inadecuadas. Hermione reaccionó furiosa. Le replicó que lo amaba, que ya sabía que estaba comprometida con él, y que por supuesto que no lo dejaría.

Las cosas se salieron de control, pronto se encontraron tirándose a la cara los defectos del otro, que no eran pocos, y reprochándose por detalles que en realidad no tenían importancia. Hermione había llorado, él había azotado un par de cosas de la habitación. Nunca habían peleado de esa forma tan terrible, tan descorazonada, hiriéndose a propósito. El estrés de la guerra no los había roto, pero sí el estrés de tener a Potter tan cerca. A ambos les afectaba.

James terminó por largarse de la habitación, no queriendo decir algo irreparable. Había ido con Luna para que lo curara, soportando un sermón monumental por ser tan descuidado con sus invocaciones rúnicas, y luego un lindo abrazo y agradecimiento.

Luna lo puso al tanto de las cosas en Londres. James se arrepintió de haberse peleado con Hermione en un momento tan difícil de la revolución. Fue visitado por Tonks, quien lucía esplendorosa por su embarazo, pero con los ojos llenos de preocupación. También lo abrazó y agradeció por regresar con Hermione _y_ Potter.

Después organizó una junta con los líderes, pero Sirius quiso hablar con él antes.

El mago le dio un pequeño discurso acerca de que James seguiría siendo apreciado y respetado en el Weyr, que no se sintiera intimidado por el regreso de Harry, ya que pese a su colosal cantidad de magia, no estaba enterado de nada sobre la RR, así que militarmente James seguía siendo más importante. Pero presencialmente era distinto. Sirius era el padrino de Harry, la felicidad que sentía por tenerlo de vuelta, con vida, era absurda, y le recomendó a James que se preparara para soportar que todos fueran a enaltecer a Harry hasta el cansancio. Pero su principal consejo fue: no joderla con Hermione. Ella había decidido estar con él, así que no debía permitir que Harry afectara en su relación.

Le comentó que Potter estaba muy desorientado, que confiaba solamente en Ron y Hermione, no sintiéndose cómodo con Sirius y Remus, ya que nada estaba como él recordaba. Asimismo confesó por qué desapareció:

Un tal Severus Snape lo había recogido a la mitad de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo había llevado hasta Dumbledore y le habían explicado un plan que consistía en ponerlo en hibernación durante el verano, en un sarcófago mágico que servía para liberar toda la magia que poseía. Un método rápido para tener más posibilidades contra Voldemort. Del plan nadie sabría excepto ellos, e hicieron un juramento inquebrantable para asegurarse de que se mantuviera así, siendo Potter el único que podría revelar esto cuando despertara. Potter aceptó pese a saber que Ron y Hermione probablemente pensarían que lo habían secuestrado o asesinado. Sólo era un corto verano a cambio de una gran oportunidad.

Obviamente algo no había salido como debía. Según Sirius fue el propio Sanpe quién liquidó a Dumbledore, y luego fue asesinado por Ojo-loco. Probablemente había traicionado al viejo mago para mantener encerrado a Potter para siempre.

Al haber hecho un juramento inquebrantable, Dumbledore del retrato no podía confesar nada. Pero no por eso nadie le reprocharía. James en persona había autorizado la solicitud de Hermione para encerrarse con el retrato en la Cámara de Alta Seguridad. James sospechaba que su prometida por fin tenía la energía para confrontar al mago.

―¿Puedo pasar?

Miró a Cameron, con Chimione cargada en brazos, en el marco de su puerta. Le hizo un gesto y pronto las tuvo sentadas junto a él. Los Granger, así como los Fray, habían tenido acceso autorizado para resguardarse en el Weyr. James se lamentaba de que Dorothy y Matt hubieran insistido en irse por su cuenta para seguir ayudando a la revolución, pero respetaba orgullosamente su decisión.

―¿Aún no regresa mi hija? La vi antes de que fuera a hablar con su antiguo director. Estaba muy callada, extraña.

―Mione ha evadido a Dumbledore desde hace unos años. No quería verlo sin poder responderle satisfactoriamente por la misión de los Horcrux, y qué significaba ser humano.

Cameron sonrió –Mi hija y sus problemas filosóficos― A pesar de su tono bromista, James observó el orgullo en la madre –Por cierto, le dije a Richie que dejara de hacer berrinches y viniera a ver cómo estabas, pero insistió en que tú mejor que nadie entenderías su molestia. No le hizo mucha gracia que el chico Potter esté aquí, se ha encerrado en nuestro cuarto para no cruzárselo.

―Lo comprendo perfecto― Sonrió divertido.

―Lamento verte tan herido. Me arrepiento de alguna vez haber deseado que por proteger a mi hija salieras mal. De verdad lo siento.

James negó –No importa. Además valió la pena. Tenemos a Potter de nuestro lado de nuevo, y no es que me alegre mucho, pero siendo honestos es una buena oportunidad para derrotar a Voldemort. Potter está que echa chispas cada vez que respira, es como una bomba de magia.

―Por lo menos algo bueno ha salido de todo esto. ¿Eso quiere decir que la guerra pronto acabará?

―Eso creo.

―No piensan entregar a mi hija, ¿verdad?― Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Jamás. Mione nunca será entregada, la RR la ama demasiado para eso, y ella ya ha hecho suficientes sacrificios para ganarse esta protección. Detendremos los Cinco Minutos de Muerte de manera distinta.

―Eso espero, es una atrocidad lo que está haciendo ese degenerado. Incluso ha habido niños ahí.

―Las tropas están haciendo lo que pueden para evitarlo― James recordó un reporte que leyó donde una tropa entera se sacrificó en nombre de un grupo de niños.

―Esto no es fácil. Estar aquí protegidos mientras toda esa gente está sufriendo tanto. Me siento mal conmigo misma. Intelectualmente sé que así siempre son las guerras, los de abajo son los que más sufren, y son los de arriba los que comandan y lideran hacia la victoria. Pero… es horrible.

James la miró profundamente –Mione se parece mucho a su padre, físicamente. Pero veo que su forma de ser es puramente suya Cameron.

La rubia sonrió –No lo creo. Mi hija es mucha mejor persona que yo. Ella es una idealista rebelde, pura. Por eso me preocupa tanto esta situación. Hermione terminará por hacer algo impensable para detener los Cinco Minutos de Muerte, se hará responsable por esa masacre. La perderemos.

―No será así. La tenemos vigilada para que no cometa ninguna tontería.

―No lo sé, James. Mi hija es muy inteligente, si se lo propone nos burlará a todos.

James frunció el ceño. No encontró manera de rebatir eso. Miró el reloj. Ya casi volvía, sólo le habían dado dos horas para estar a solas con Dumbledore. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió la mirada de Dumbledore sobre ella durante unos minutos más en silencio, aun digiriendo lo que le acababa de contar, es decir, con lujo de detalles todo lo que podía recordar desde la última vez que estuvo frente a él. La guerra, el hambre, la lucha, los discursos, las sublevaciones, los duelos, las lágrimas, la ferocidad, las alianzas, el amor, el sexo, la pérdida, la esperanza, la fuerza, la debilidad, el humanismo.<p>

Su boca estaba seca de tanto hablar, pero no se arrepentía. Por primera vez se sentía ligera, despejada, con un peso menos en los hombros. No sabía por qué contar aquello la hizo sentir más tranquila, quizá porque oficialmente estaba preparada para morir. También porque era hora de responderle a Dumbledore algunas cosas que le debía.

―Sólo queda un Horcrux. Estoy segura que Ron lo encontrará, es un genio para ese tipo de cosas. Ya tienen la manera para eliminarlos, así que creo que de alguna manera he cumplido con la misión que me encomendaste hace once años. Por lo otro… me refiero a saber lo que es ser humano.

"Sigo sin tener una respuesta. Creo que de hecho me he confundido aún más. No comprendo qué es ser humano porque a veces ser humano puede ser la misericordia. También puede ser el amor. Ha habido momentos donde por fin creo saber qué es, como cuando miro a una madre amamantar a su hijo, o un soldado batirse a fuego para defender un ideal. Pero entonces… encuentro que ser humano es iniciar un genocidio, liderar crueldad ante los débiles, consumirse en la avaricia. He visto la chispa humana arder en los ojos más malditos, más abominables, antes de aniquilar, violar, y corromper.

"Me aterroriza pensar que eso también es ser humano, que todos tengamos la capacidad para ser tan malditos. No importando cuánto luchemos contra ese instinto garrafal, al final terminamos mostrando lo que de verdad somos. ¿No merecemos la pena máxima por aquellas veces que hemos pensado en lo incorrecto, o cuando nos hemos dejado llevar por salida más fácil, o cuando hemos antepuesto el bienestar mayor al menor, o sólo el nuestro?

"Así que me niego a creer que esa mezcla de misericordia y maldad es lo que nos hace humanos. Quizá la tengamos impresa en nuestra genética, pero podemos desafiarla. Podemos levantarnos contra ese instinto malévolo y pisar firmemente hacia un camino piadoso. Si todos lo hiciéramos entonces la tolerancia sería aire, y no estaríamos en guerra.

"No habría personas muriendo.

"Tenemos que razonar nuestras acciones, no sólo hacerlas por hacer. Tenemos que ser mejores día a día. Tenemos que crear un significado para la humanidad, uno que valga la pena ser vivido. Pero ¿Cómo?... no tengo respuesta. Creí que si peleaba hombro a hombro con la gente por la libertad, que si impulsaba la palabra de la justicia y la razón, que si lograba cambiar la perspectiva de una sola persona, para volverla más humana, entonces no todo estaría tan perdido.

"¿Pero quién me ha dado a mí la sabiduría divina para inculcar en la gente un precepto o una filosofía? ¿Con qué derecho me siento para hacerlo? Si ni yo misma tengo respuesta a mis propias dudas. Duele. Duele entender que todos somos distintos y que lo único que nos une es esa maldad en nuestros corazones. Confundí mi búsqueda sobre el significado sobre ser humano con el significado de esta guerra. Mezclé ambas como si encontrando la respuesta de una obtuviera la respuesta de la otra automáticamente. O pensando que en realidad la respuesta de ambas era la misma.

"Pero no es así. Ser humano e iniciar una guerra no están en la misma conclusión. De hecho están en caminos completamente distintos. Así debe ser. Así _quiero_ que sea. Es mi última esperanza en este momento. Apelar a que el humano es mejor que esto, apelar a la misericordia, a la bondad, al respeto, a la tolerancia. Sólo me queda eso… aunque, lamentablemente, hoy iré en contra de eso.

"Quisiera nunca haber conocido a Harry. Nunca haber descubierto la magia. Nunca haber dejado a mis padres. Nunca haber alzado un arma. Nunca haber impulsado una sublevación. Nunca haber puesto en duda la existencia humana o su significado. Deseo que toda esta locura se detenga y me dejen dormir.

"Digo en voz alta lo que secretamente he guardado en mí durante años. El egoísmo latente en mi mente, que me ha quitado el sueño durante tantas noches. He luchado contra él. He evadido su consejo de dejarme vencer y caer en la facilidad de matar y sobrevivir, de perder mis ideales porque me cuestan _demasiado_. Me da vergüenza admitir que mientras divulgaba tantos discursos prometedores, yo sólo pensaba que no era justo que esto me pasara a mí. Que yo sólo quería ser feliz. Que quería tener una vida normal. Como si el resto de la gente frente a mí no lo estuviera pasando igual o peor que yo. Pero así era, pese a tener mi filosofía en alto, pese a defender lo puro y lo justo… yo sólo deseaba cosas egoístas. Yo deseo cosas egoístas.

"Lo peor es que a pesar de mis verdaderos sentimientos, he sido bendecida con amor. El amor en mi vida es tan abundante que es imposible medirlo. En todos los sentidos soy amada, y amo. Esa es la razón por la que nunca me permito ser egoísta. Mantengo mi pensamiento en eso, algo intangible, algo que no hace daño más que a mí misma. Pero hoy… hoy Dumbledore… seré muy egoísta.

"Empezaré por ti, maldito viejo que nos usaste a todos, incluido a Harry. Que nos arrastraste con tus tretas y manipulaciones a este momento, once años después, donde la guerra ha sobrepasado el límite de lo soportable, de lo vivible, de lo perdonable. Tu intento de incrementar la magia de aquel que iba a tener que sacrificar su vida por el "Bien Mayor" concluyó en una masacre a nivel nacional y más. A la divulgación sobre la existencia de la magia. A _mí_ desesperación. ¡Me arrebataste lo que más amaba! _Y siempre lo supiste_. Fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos y entrenarme para que continuara con tus patéticos planes para aniquilar a Voldemort, usando el amor que sentía por Harry para mantenerme al pie del cañón, dispuesta a **todo**. El odio que siento por ti no tiene igual. Ni siquiera odio tanto a Voldemort. Tú… tú eres el ser más despreciable. Maquiavelo no es nada junto a ti. Destruiste cualquier forma de felicidad en la vida de Harry, y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

"Nunca te enterarás de lo que es ser humano, porque no permitiré que sigas existiendo, ni siquiera como un maldito retrato. Y si te tuviera frente a mí no dudaría en matarte, sin importarme mis ideales ni mi filosofía, lo haría con felicidad y gusto, con el pulso firme y sin remordimientos. Observaría tu cuerpo frío durante horas, disfrutando que ya no estás más aquí entre nosotros. Pero Snape me quitó ese placer. Así que sólo podré quemar tu retrato.

"Pero antes…antes has de saber que no será mi único acto egoísta de hoy. No. Quiero confesarte, así como te he confesado ya todo lo que me ha sucedido desde hace once años, que ya no quiero vivir. Me entregaré porque no puedo soportar un respiro más con la carga de tantas muertes en mi nombre, en nombre de la rebelde Hermione Jane, la que tanto inspiró y que ahora origina que ejecuten a tres personas cada _cinco_ minutos. Mi mente ya no funciona igual. Estoy rota, muy rota. Sólo quiero dormir. Ahora podré hacerlo. Sé que Harry logrará destruir a Voldemort y encontrará la felicidad entre su familia: la gente que lo suporta y ama. Sé que Ginny podrá construir su casa en la colina soleada que más le guste. Sé que Remus y Tonks criarán felizmente a su hijo. Sé que mis padres se recuperarán y continuarán. Sé que Ron y Luna por fin aceptarán que se aman y formarán una familia. Sé que el Weyr se convertirá en una leyenda, un recuerdo lejano de tiempos de guerra. Sé que la RR se disolverá, que un gobierno volverá a tomar control del país y que poco a poco la gente rehará sus vidas. Nadie necesitará de Hermione Jane Granger… excepto James. Y es por eso que cometeré el acto de egoísmo más puro: dejaré a la persona que me ama y que amo, sólo porque ya no soporto seguir viviendo.

"Él no se lo merece, pero de verdad… ya no puedo más. Esta guerra ha acabado conmigo de todas las formas posibles. Quiero dormir.

"Así que nos veremos en el infierno, Dumbledore. Cuando te tenga frente a mí me encargaré de hacerte la eternidad insoportable. Te lo prometo. Espérame.

"_Incendio_.

Hermione observó el marco dorado fundirse, la tela oscurecerse hasta las cenizas, los ojos azules cargados de remordimiento y desesperanza desparecer.

Lamió sus labios disfrutando la sal de las lágrimas que derramó durante su monólogo. Cerró los ojos intentando apreciar le momento. Un momento donde se permitió ser egoísta, uno de sus últimos actos en vida.

Horrorizada comprendió que probablemente acababa de cometer el acto más humano de toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Harry deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla. La imagen de una insurrección de muggles cargados de palos y armas contra tanques enormes liderados por Death Eaters, desapareció.<p>

Notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Quizá incluso su alma.

Su estúpida decisión de apoyar a Dumbledore y Snape había acarreado a toda esa devastación, muerte y pérdida. Él era el principal responsable, y se la había pasado dormido, ajeno.

Miró a su izquierda la pantalla más grande donde había recolectado las imágenes que consideraba claves. Todas sobre la Orden del Fénix, los Caballeros de Londres, la RR o rebeliones pequeñas. Sonrió triste, en la mayoría su mejor amiga Hermione aparecía. Pero esa no era la niña que él recordaba. Era una guerrera indomable, una mujer extraordinaria.

Sirius se encargó de explicarle toda la historia de la resistencia. Era imposible evadir la participación de Hermione en todo eso, así que se encontró imaginándose cuánto habrá vivido ella sola, por su culpa.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue en cuarto año de Hogwarts, lugar que consideraba su hogar, pero que ahora sólo era ruinas. En aquel lejano año Hermione lo había apoyado por encima de todo, incluso de Ron, en el torneo, y lo había ayudado a superar las pruebas. Había demostrado ser una verdadera amiga.

¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si él no hubiera desaparecido?

Recordó el cuerpo delgado, las ojeras marcadas, los rizos cortos, las cicatrices. Ella no merecía estar así.

Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, por no haberla podido proteger o ayudar. Había un vacío en su estómago que le decía que él jamás hubiera permitido dejarla así. Su instinto le decía que estaba perdiendo algo en la escena, algo muy importante.

Apagó la pantalla, la interfaz reflejó su rostro. Él estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sus ojos quizá eran de otro color, pero tal vez era un efecto secundario de la hibernación. No le importaba. Era mínimo comparado con las cicatrices de todos los que amaba. Incluso Ron no parecía el mismo.

Todo era confuso. Su cuerpo aún se sentía débil del reposo extremo, su mente torpe y lenta. Pero había cosas claras, como que la guerra estaba en su cenit, y él era un rayo de esperanza para toda la RR. No debía defraudarlos.

―¿Estás bien?

Se giró encontrando a Hermione, aquella Hermione que él no reconocía, pero que su corazón seguía captando como su mejor amiga, su apoyo incondicional, su tabla en medio de la marea. Se le veía cansada, algo normal ahora. Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior, prefirió no volver al tema para no hacerla huir lejos de él de nuevo.

Era más linda que antes. La edad le había dado curvas generosas, una sonrisa pícara reemplazando la sabionda, la piel tostada por jornadas bajo el Sol. Y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo ella, aún giraba los ojos cuando no estaba de acuerdo con alguna opinión, y se mordía el labio cuando estaba indecisa. Sus ojos guardaban cientos de historias que no eran suyas sino de todos los participantes en aquella guerra que se habían cruzado con ella para cambiar sus vidas grandiosamente.

Le extendió una mano, de nuevo ella automáticamente la envolvió con la suya, de esa manera que once años no pudo borrar. Como si el tiempo no hubiera afectado a sus almas.

―No sé qué decir― Susurró patéticamente. Era la verdad más absoluta que podía sostener. Quería hacerle saber _tantas_ cosas, y quería saber otras cuántas, pero su mente no lograba hilar una idea correctamente.

―No tienes que decir nada― Respondió ella.

Harry sonrió. Había algo, además de sus ojos, que Hermione seguía teniendo igual: su voz. Suave, aterciopelada, con ese tono de saber, de cariño y protección. Ella siempre le hablaba a él de esa manera.

―Mione… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

―Detener la guerra. Vencer a Voldemort. Luchar por la paz, luchar para que la gente entienda que la liberad es un derecho― Hermione acarició un poco su mano antes de agregar –Y después de eso, Harry, debes ser feliz ¿me entendiste?

―Lo seré si estás conmigo― Dijo seriamente, sintiendo que la vida se le escaparía si ella le soltaba la mano en ese momento.

―Siempre he estado y estaré contigo. Aquí― Señaló su corazón y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Poco a poco deslizó sus dedos fuera de su alcance.

Harry supo que algo estaba mal, de nuevo su instinto se lo avisó ―¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella pareció descolocarse, como si su pregunta tuviera un significado demasiado grande. Luego su expresión tranquila volvió –Iré con James. Quiero estar con él.

James Fray. El muggle militar que de alguna manera se había hecho un lugar en medio de toda la gente que él amaba, y lo peor: había robado el corazón de su mejor amiga.

―¿Por qué siento que me amas igual que a él?

Hermione parpadeó confundida ―¿En serio puedes sentir eso?

―Es parte del desarrollo mágico que obtuve. Tantos años ahí metido me hicieron hipersensible a todo.

―Ya veo― Sonrió incómoda –Una vez… una vez se lo expliqué a James. Le dije que en_ verdad los amo a los dos. Como… como si los tuviera a ambos en mi corazón, cada uno sosteniendo una mitad._

―_No estoy dispuesto a compartirte_― Susurró sintiéndose mareado, desesperado de que un hombre extraño le estuviera arrebatando lo mejor de su vida.

Hermione lo miró asustada, retrocediendo como si la hubiera golpeado.

Por supuesto que sí, había sonado completamente enfermo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

―Perdón― La miró avergonzado.

―¿Por qué dijiste eso?― No había reproche en su tono, sólo curiosidad.

―Te necesito. Perdón. Fui egoísta. Pero es que…― No quería tocar el tema, era arriesgarse demasiado, sin embargo, tenerla ahí, tan cerca por fin después de tantos años de soñarla y añorarla ―Nunca te quise dejar… nunca te quise perder― Susurró levantándose para abrazarla. Ella se dejó, igual que la noche anterior, sintió su núcleo mágico volatizar de emoción, y sólo fue peor porque ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar con él, ella ya tenía un compromiso con Fray –Nunca quise que todo esto sucediera. Perdóname. Perdón. Perdón.

Ella lloró suavemente –Oh Harry, no importa ya. Nos hemos levantado y hemos peleado, las cosas aún no están perdidas. Ganaremos. Sé que derrotarás a Voldemort.

Harry asintió, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ninguna duda de su victoria sobre el mago oscuro, y no porque se sintiera invencible o ilimitadamente poderoso, sino por la motivación que ejercía toda la gente que amaba y que ya había hecho su lucha. Ahora era su turno. Debía ganar, se los debía eternamente.

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en el marco de la habitación. James Fray los observaba silencioso, apretando la quijada y los puños.

Harry recordó la primera vez que lo vio, después de que la varita de Hermione se reventó en su mano, encontró a aquel muggle despertando, herido terriblemente, con un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Harry pensó que estaba teniendo algún tipo de experiencia paranormal, donde veía a su cuerpo lejos de él. Luego entendió que aquel hombre sangrante en realidad era otra persona, alguien que pese a sus piernas destrozadas corrió para revisar si Hermione estaba bien.

Eran muy parecidos y distintos a la vez. Se había dado oportunidad de revisarse en un espejo completo en la enfermería. Notó que su cuerpo se alargó y ensanchó ligeramente con los años, pero sus músculos estaban atrofiados y tenía un peso ridículo. Sus lentes le quedaban pequeños, su cicatriz parecía haber ardido incontables veces, y desafortunadamente le crecía barba, que junto con su cabello negro igual de revuelto, largo hasta la cadera, lo hacía parecer un indigente.

En cambio el hombre frente a él, Fray, era una versión más firme y muscular de él mismo. Aparentaba poderle ganar a un oso en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su piel llena de pequeñas cicatrices lo hacía ver intimidante, muy peligroso. Pero eran sus ojos lo que Harry no soportaba. Ese color que no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Esos ojos verdes que cargaban seriedad, orgullo, ferocidad, amistad para algunos y amor incondicional para Hermione.

Y odio para él en ese momento.

―Mione― Susurró Fray, firme sin despegar los dientes.

La sintió tensarse en sus brazos, por un momento pensó que tal vez ella estaba con él a fuerza. Recordó cómo se quedó estática cuando Fray la abrazó y besó en la cámara del Pilar Mágico. Pero de inmediato supo que no era así.

Hermione se separó de él, tan rápido que pareció no pensárselo, sólo reaccionar a la voz de Fray, tal como lo hacía con su propia voz. ¿Cuántas veces había susurrado el nombre de ella e inmediatamente tenerla junto a él? ¿Cuántas veces una sola mirada había bastado para que ella olvidara qué estaba haciendo y fuera con él?

Lo peor fue el brillo en su mirada que nada tenía que ver con las lágrimas recién derramadas. La sonrisa tímida en su rostro pequeño fue dedicada únicamente a Fray. Ella estiró los brazos amorosamente, atrapando al hombre en un abrazo desesperado.

Hermione susurraba cosas extrañas como "_Fui una estúpida. Lo siento. No debimos gritarnos todo eso. Sabes que no fue cierto ¿verdad?_"

Harry sabía que ellos habían peleado, ella se estaba disculpando. Fray asintió suavemente, besando su oreja con suavidad, respondiendo claramente –Olvídalo princesa. Te amo.

Los ojos verdes no se apartaron de él mientras dijo eso. Fue como una amenaza, un limitante de lo que era suyo y que Harry no debía ni siquiera mirar. Fray enredó sus grandes brazos en la estrecha cintura, apretándola contra él. Harry deseó ser él quien hiciera eso.

Era extraño, nunca había competido contra nada ni nadie por el cariño o atención de Hermione. Él siempre fue su favorito incluso con Ron presente. Pero ahora la sentía tan lejos. Aunque si fuera así, pensó, Fray no debería estar tan temeroso.

Hermione lo seguía amando, Ron tenía razón. Ella seguía cayendo por él. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Se sintió avergonzado de sus pensamientos. Acababa de despertar después de once años, en medio de una guerra, debería ser su única prioridad el destruir a Voldemort, pero ahí estaba, observando a Hermione e imaginando que la volvería a tener sólo para él. Se preguntó si a sus tiernos catorce años también había sentido aquella necesidad por ella, aquella posesividad. Tal vez no, pero sí recordaba vívidamente todo el cariño que le dedicaba, y todo el agradecimiento que le debía, sobre todo la noche anterior a la última prueba del torneo, donde en su cama escarlata sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa de Hermione, en los abrazos de Hermione, en los ojos de Hermione. Había imaginado, incluso, cómo sería besarla. Pero había frenado ese pensamiento, se había repetido durante el resto de la noche que ella era sólo _su mejor amiga_.

Si él no hubiera desaparecido, estaba seguro que ambos habrían llegado a algo. Era natural el amor entre ambos, como si estuvieran predestinados, así que los años sólo hubieran asentado las cosas en su lugar.

Pero no fue así. Él la abandonó. Ella _nunca_ lo abandonó. Él sí.

Tal vez sí se merecía perderla, tal vez James Fray se la merecía más que él.

O tal vez sólo había llegado a esa conclusión porque Fray parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, porque muy dentro de él, Harry supo que ella era suya, que lo correcto llegaría y serían Harry y Hermione de nuevo, para siempre.

* * *

><p>James debía reconocer que tenerla abrazándolo de esa forma tan amorosa enfrente de Potter lo calmaba mucho. Se sintió mal por haber, desde un principio, dejado que él los afectara así. Confiaba en Hermione, sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran sinceros y completos. Fue injusto que se portara así.<p>

Pero ahora que miraba a Potter ya no se sentía tan seguro. Reconocía esa expresión perfectamente, la había visto innumerables veces en su vida, y la había recibido también.

_Celos._

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿No había desaparecido cuando sólo era un maldito chiquillo de catorce años? ¿Quién se fija en la mejor amiga de cabello esponjado a los catorce años? Era inverosímil. Aunque Ron también ya se lo había advertido una vez: Potter no fue el clásico adolescente, y su relación con Hermione siempre fue muy intensa pese a su juventud.

―¿En serio ronco mucho?― Dijo Hermione de pronto mirándolo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

James rio divertido –Horrible, cariño, pero está bien, así sé que estás respirando y duermo tranquilo. ¿En serio te molesta que ponga mis pies fríos en tus piernas por las noches?

Ella rio ahora –Claro que sí. Me congelas y me despiertas, pero está bien, así sé que ya estás en la cama y no en alguna junta o misión.

―Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

―Bien.

Asintió besando su frente –Vamos con Cameron y Richard, están ansiosos de verte. También sé que extrañas a Chimione.

Hermione sonrió –Es una gran idea. ¿Sabes qué me encantaría? Decirles a todos que tengamos una cena en el comedor presidencial. Podemos comer estofado y patatas al horno. Y de postre pastel de chocolate.

La miré fijamente. Su sonrisa rosa parecía esconder un secreto extraño. Algo no estaba bien, ella debería estar irritada, desesperada, harta, furiosa por la situación de los Cinco Minutos de Muerte.

―¿Qué pasa en realidad?― La voz de Potter le robó la pregunta que estaba apenas formulando. Sintió a Hermione tensarse.

―Quiero disfrutar una noche tranquila con ustedes. Sé que suena muy egoísta cuando hay gente muriendo pero… quiero estar con ustedes.

Potter le dedicó una mirada incrédula. James acarició los brazos delgados, llamando su atención de nuevo ―¿Estás planeando escapar verdad? Sabes que no lo permitiré. Estarás en el Weyr hasta que Remus y yo hayamos puesto la táctica en marcha.

―Si no lo permitirás entonces no tendrás problema en concederme el capricho de cenar con todos hoy. Y ya te dije, quiero pastel de chocolate de postre.

James se encogió de hombros –Te concedería todos los caprichos que quisieras, princesa, mientras no vayan contra tu vida. Una cena me parece razonable.

Hermione sonrió –Gracias. Por favor invita también a tus hermanos― Acarició su rostro suavemente. James se recargó contra la palma, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel femenina.

―Ese es un gran anillo― Murmuró Potter observándolos.

Hermione se dio cuenta que había alzado la mano izquierda. Se sonrojó–Es un anillo de compromiso Harry, comúnmente es grande.

Potter asintió, obviamente molesto. James decidió picarlo un poco más ―¿Quieres ser uno de mis padrinos? Ron, Sirius y Remus ya han aceptado. Creo que sería especial para Mione que estuvieras ahí el día de _nuestra_ boda.

―James― Seseó Hermione dándole un pequeño codazo. Había notado sus intenciones, pero disimuló inocencia.

―Tengo cosas más importantes que atender― Respondió girándose en la silla y prendiendo la pantalla frente a él. Una serie de imágenes de la revolución aparecieron frente a él.

Hermione se acercó curiosa ―¿Sirius te dejó ver el historial de la RR? No creo que sea buena idea, Harry, hay algunas imágenes que no deberías ver…

Justo en ese momento Potter deslizó la siguiente fotografía: una silla de ruedas tirada en la nieve, una casa de madera con los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas llenos de runas, el coronel Horance Morrison dándole instrucciones a un pequeño batallón de hombres. En el pie de la imagen había un comentario pequeño "08/06/01 Newcastle, Inglaterra. Pueblo Ever Winter. Ataque de Fuerzas Especiales comandadas por un Death Eater. Las casas fueron quemadas con la gente dentro. Sólo la cabaña de Anne Fray y su familia sobrevivieron. Se reclutó a un sólo soldado"

James ocultó una sonrisa mientras miró a su prometida. Ella parecía congelada, hilando esa imagen con su propio recuerdo, casi podía ver las tuercas girar a toda velocidad en su mente.

―Merlín…― Susurró ella mirándolo sorprendida ―¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

―Esperaba que algún día recordaras.

―James… eras tú. Te torturaron hasta casi la muerte, no cediste para salvar a tus hermanos, a mis cuñados― Sus ojos brillaron conmovidos –Eras tú.

―Me salvaste la vida ese día. Cuando creí que ya no iba a soportar más, abrí los ojos y te encontré frente a mí. Fue cuando me enamoré de tus ojos mieles. Entré a la RR motivado por vengar a mi pueblo, pero más por volverte a ver.

Hermione sonrió conmocionada –Oh James… ¿De verdad te enamoraste de mí aquel día?

―Como un loco― La abrazó feliz. Echó una mirada a Potter para restregarle en la cara el momento, pero el mago parecía perdido en la fotografía de la casona Frey.

―¿Interrumpo?― Dijo Tonks entrando con un bote de helado de chocolate en la mano –Vaya, hasta que por fin se reconcilian. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que se reconciliaran en la cama.

Hermione se sonrojó profusamente, y Potter soltó un gruñido que James identificó como propio, pero aun así sonrió orgulloso –De hecho sí interrumpes, porque vamos a la recámara…

―¡James!― Chilló Hermione soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Tonks asintió satisfecha –Me gusta verlos juntos. Pero no tengo otra alternativa, Hermione y Harry deben venir conmigo. Gwendolyn Ollivander los está esperando.

James sintió su estómago encogerse.

―¿Ollivander?― Dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Compartieron una mirada, él pareció entristecerse.

―Ya veo― Susurró bajando el rostro.

―¿Acaban de tener una conversación, cierto?― Gruñó Ron llegando hasta ellos, se cruzó de brazos –Uno pensaría que once años después dejarían de tener esa maldita habilidad.

―Harry no sabía que el señor Ollivander fue capturado y asesinado hace dos años― Explicó Hermione intentando sonreírle a James.

―Así es― Continuó Ron –Y Gwendolyn es su hija, esperamos que haya heredado algo de las habilidades de su padre, porque ustedes dos necesitan una varita urgentemente, y ya no existe otro hacedor con vida.

―¿Qué edad tiene ella?― Inquirió Hermione siempre curiosa.

―Treinta― Respondieron Ron y James al mismo tiempo.

―¿La conoces?― Dijo ella mirándolo calculadoramente.

―Ligeramente…

Entonces una despampanante mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules entró con una sonrisa incitante ―¿Ligeramente, Jimmy? Yo diría que profundamente― Ronroneó contoneándose hacia él –Sabía que ahora trabajabas codo a codo con las Legendarias, pero no creí verte tan pronto, ¿me extrañaste, cariño?

James dio un paso atrás, abrió la boca para responder, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la cortante voz de Hermione.

―Por supuesto que no te extrañó _mi_ prometido― Gruñó abrazándolo.

―¿Prometido?― Frunció el ceño. Hermione alzó su mano izquierda, orgullosa. La esmeralda brilló bajo la luz tenue del salón ―¿James Fray comprometido? ¿quién demonios eres?

Tonks soltó un chasquido –Cuidado con tu boca, Ollivander. Ella esa Hermione Jane.

Gwendolyn apretó los labios rosas ―¿_Esa niña_ es Hermione Jane?― Sonrió burlona ―¿_La_ Hermione Jane que se quedó sin varita y me necesita para crearle otra?

James soltó un suspiro cansado –Basta, Gwen. Se profesional. Hazle una varita a mi prometida y luego vete a intentar enamorar a otro.

La morena se encogió de hombros –No será necesario. ¿Podemos ir a algún salón más… cómodo? Me inquietan los ojos blancos de ese sujeto.

Tonks soltó otro chasquido –Él es Harry Potter.

―Vaya, vaya. Estoy rodeada de famosos― Sonrió sugestiva hacia Harry ―¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a Jimmy, excepto por los ojos claro… y los músculos.

―Y la magia― Gruñó Potter levantándose –No quiero perder tiempo, Ollivander. Haznos las varitas lo más pronto que puedas. Es mi culpa que Mione se haya quedado sin varita, así que te pido que sea la de ella la primera que hagas.

Ron les indicó que lo siguieran a otra sala de juntas más espaciosa. Tomaron asiento alrededor de Gwendolyn que los miró condescendiente –Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que me parece totalmente injusto que estén permitiendo que los Cinco Minutos de Muerte continúen y no entreguen a esa mujer. Por su culpa cientos de personas han muerto sin razón.

James apretó la mandíbula –Nadie pidió tu maldita opinión.

―Igual la doy― Replicó obstinada –Esperaba encontrar a la tal Hermione Jane desesperada por salir de aquí, pero sólo la veo disfrutando de su compromiso y…

―_Cállate_― Dijeron Harry y James al mismo tiempo. La mesa tembló por la magia liberada del mago.

Gwendolyn los miró precavida, luego observó el rostro pálido de Hermione –Ah… ya entiendo, así que por culpa de _ellos_ no has podido entregarte.

Hermione asintió –Estoy prisionera en mi propio Weyr.

―Comprendo― Gwen sonrió divertida –Bueno, siguiendo con mi discurso, quiero decirles que no tengo idea de cómo hacer una varita― Tonks y Ron comenzaron a quejarse, pero ella continuó –Es un oficio que sólo pasa de padre a hijo, mi hermano Grent fue quién aprendió de mi padre Garrik Ollivander. Como ya deben saber, fue asesinado― Le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a James.

Años atrás había conocido a Gwendolyn Ollivander cuando la detuvo de cometer asesinato, en venganza por su hermano. Fue James quien terminó el trabajo sucio, aniquilando al asesino de Grent y entregando a la RR a los cómplices. Gwendolyn le agradeció muy afectuosamente.

―Así que sólo quedamos papá y yo. A pesar de saber que podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento, se negó a enseñarme, importándole poco que se perdiera su conocimiento, con tal de que yo no estuviera en un mayor riesgo del que ya implicaba ser una Ollivander.

Hermione sonrió enternecida –Tu padre tomó la decisión correcta.

Gwen asintió pesadamente, sorprendida por la opinión sincera, pensaba que recibiría algún reproche pero fue todo lo contrario. Lamentablemente no pudo criticar más a esa mujer, en aquella simple frase le acaba de demostrar por qué James la amaba y la iba a desposar.

―Pero papá no detuvo sus creaciones, y de hecho estuvo obsesionado en hacer su última varita especialmente para la legendaria Hermione Jane― Miró la sorpresa en el rostro de todos –Al parecer conociste a mi padre ¿no?

Hermione asintió –Me crucé con él aproximadamente en octubre de 2003, tuvimos una pequeña discusión acerca de a quién le seguía vendiendo varitas. Creí que nunca me perdonaría por lo que le dije, fui muy intolerante con sus ideas.

―Al parecer le cambiaste la vida― Siguió Gwen con una mirada nostálgica –A partir de ese día papá comenzó a hacer cosas que inevitablemente lo llevaron a su asesinato. Pero estoy segura que murió satisfecho, porque cumplió su plan, él sabía que si algún día tu varita se rompía lo buscarías, y entonces darían conmigo― Sacó de su mochila una caja alargada color dorada –Aquí tienes, Hermione Jane, la mejor varita que creó mi padre, hecha exclusivamente para ti.

La deslizó por la mesa, directo a las manos de Hermione.

James observó sospechoso la caja. Confiaba en Gwendolyn, pero siempre temía que algún mal llegara a su Mione de alguna manera estúpida que él no pudiera frenar o prever. Desde que extraoficialmente había tomado la dirección de la RR, se había enterado de todos los atentados que casi llegaban a ella _diariamente_.

―Es hermosa― Dijo Potter sin despegar sus fantasmales ojos de la caja –Ya está vibrando sólo de sentir tu núcleo mágico tan cerca, Mione. Está hecha perfecta para ti.

Hermione abrió la caja ―¿Cómo pudo tu padre saber exactamente qué varita me elegiría?

Gwen se encogió de hombros –Sólo me dijo que era el mayor secreto de los Ollivander y que tenía que ver con el alma del mago o bruja.

James se inclinó levemente para ver el interior de la caja. En medio de una cama de terciopelo, una varita dorada brillaba ansiosa. Tenía diminutas plumas trazadas a lo largo del mango, y cerca de la punta estrellas de cinco puntas. Era absolutamente hermosa.

―¿Cuál es su núcleo?― Indagó la castaña sin decidirse a tocar la varita ―¿Y de qué material está hecha? No es madera.

―El núcleo es de nervio de corazón de Unicornio. El material es cuerno de Unicornio. Ambos representan la pureza más extrema que existe en este mundo terrenal. Papá estaba seguro que sólo tú podrías levantar esta varita con honor, para detener la guerra.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas –Tú padre tenía mucha fe en mí. No la merezco.

―No digas tonterías― Bufó Gwen –Mi padre _nunca_ se equivoca. Si vio en ti la capacidad de usar esa varita, entonces lo puedes hacer. Además te has ganado una reputación de santa salvadora, no podrás negar que es por algo. Y por si fuera poco…― Miró a James ―…él te eligió. Eso me dice más de lo que imaginas.

James besó la frente de su prometida –Tómala, cariño, es tuya.

Lentamente sus pequeñas manos levantaron la varita dorada. La reacción mágica se sintió en toda la habitación, enviando choques eléctricos en el cuerpo de los presentes.

―Pareja perfecta― Susurró Gwen satisfecha –Papá nunca se equivoca.

―Gracias… muchas gracias, Gwendolyn― Dijo Hermione temblando.

―¿Qué tienes?― Inquirió James preocupado.

Ella lo miró triste –No comprendo por qué la gente tiene tanta fe en mí… sólo soy una egoísta.

Tonks soltó un bufido ―¿De qué rayos hablas, hermana?

Gwen aclaró la garganta ruidosamente –No quiero presenciar dramas, ahórrenselo para cuando estén solos por favor, sólo quiero terminar mi asunto aquí y largarme― Miró resentida la esmeralda en la mano de Hermione, pero siguió hablando –El siguiente problema es la varita de Potter. Papá no hizo ninguna extra para él, así que traje todas las que tenía en bodega, con suerte quizá alguna sea casi perfecta para él― Sacó otra caja y la hechizó provocando que otras cientos de cajas aparecieran –Buena suerte con la búsqueda Potter. Les dejaré el resto para que tengan opciones por si llegan a quebrarse sus varitas, digamos que es mi donación a la RR.

Ron agradeció comenzando a revisar las cajas. Harry miró las enormes pilas, estiró una mano y una caja salió volando directo a él.

―Ésta es la que mejor encaja conmigo. Pero no es perfecta.

Gwen asintió mirándola ―Madera de acebo con nervio de corazón de dragón, treinta y dos centímetros, sencilla y flexible, combinación poderosa. Buena para maldiciones y protecciones, rara combinación. Pero tienes razón, no es tu varita, de hecho puedo notar que _ya_ tienes una varita.

―Se quebró― Masculló mirando a James cortante.

Hermione intervino –Fue mi culpa, yo… distraje a James, y él soltó la caja por error…

Gwen negó –Me refiero a que ya tienes una varita que sigue existiendo y está en uso bajo la mano de alguien más, pero que es fiel a ti. No sé cuál ni dónde, pero lo _sé_. Aun así te recomiendo que encuentres la varita de sauco, Potter, eso te ayudaría contra Voldemort.

―¿De sauco?― Repitió Ron ―¿Te refieres a la varita de la muerte?

―La misma.

Harry asintió –El profesor Dumbledore me contó esa historia. Las legendarias reliquias de la muerte.

―No son sólo leyenda― Afirmó Gwendolyn –Papá me dijo que la varita existe, y he estado investigando, la piedra de la resurrección estuvo en manos de los Peverell durante generaciones, el último que la usó fue de hecho Dumbledore.

―No puede ser― Chistó Harry –Él jamás haría algo así.

―Lo hizo― Susurró Hermione con la mirada perdida –La usó y sufrió una maldición.

―También sé quién posee ahora la capa― Miró divertida a Hermione –No por nada te has podido librar tantas veces de ser capturada.

―¿Te refieres a mi capa de invisibilidad?― Se mordió los labios, miró a Harry –Oh yo… lo siento… tomé prestada tu capa…

Se miraron de nuevo en una de esas conversaciones silenciosas. James cerró los ojos harto, había muchos detalles de la vida mágica de Hermione que él no tenía idea, si bien porque odiaba la magia, también porque no tenía caso enterarlo de eso. Pero era desesperante que en momentos así se sintiera tan inútil, y ver que Potter la ayudó de alguna forma, incluso en su maldito coma lo hacía sentir peor.

―Es tuya, Mione. Te la regalo― Terminó él sonriéndole.

Gwen soltó un bufido –Acabas de regalar una reliquia de la muerte, Potter, ¿estás seguro?

―Absolutamente. Ella la necesita más que yo.

―También tengo la piedra de la resurrección guardada. Eso me hace dueña de dos reliquias de la muerte― Concluyó Hermione sonrojada ―¿Cómo acabé con dos cosas tan importantes?

―Por la misma razón que ahora tienes esa varita dorada― Dijo Gwen resoplando –Ahora sólo falta hallar la varita de sauco. Voldemort también la está buscando. Según mis registros el último dueño también fue Dumbledore, pero después perdí el rastro.

―Snape― Mascullaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Se miraron angustiados.

―¿Quién mató a Snape?

―¡Moody!

―Pero Moody…

―Fue achicharrado en la silla eléctrica― Terminó ella pálida ―¿Qué significa eso?

―Que la varita quedó sin dueño.

James volvió a mirarlos intermitentemente. Tuvo el terrible deseo de ahorcar a Potter.

―¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué pasa cuando el dueño de una varita muere?― Preguntó Hermione a Gwen.

―La varita se convierte en un trozo corriente de madera― Se encogió de hombros –Por lo menos ahora estamos tranquilos de que Voldemort no podrá usarla tampoco. Bien, creo que mis servicios aquí han terminado. Me largo.

Se levantó grácilmente y tomó su mochila, caminó hasta la puerta, pero se giró para ver a Hermione ―¿Puedo pedirte que hagas algún encantamiento? Quiero ver si funciona la varita correctamente.

―Por supuesto― Asintió un poco dispersa por toda la información que acababan de obtener.

James se alejó ligeramente, no le gustaba que ella hiciera magia en casos innecesarios. La observó agitar insuperablemente la varita dorada, chispas blancas brotaron y el cabello de Ron cambió a azul. Dora soltó una carcajada, pero James no le puso atención, su concentración estaba en Hermione, ella parecía impactada por algo, pálida incluso.

―¿Funciona correctamente?― Repitió Gwen con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules.

―Sí― Respondió Hermione –Tu padre fue un genio, Gwendolyn, de nuevo te doy las gracias por esto.

―Como sea― Masculló mirando una última vez a James antes de salir –Le diré a la pequeña pelirroja que me saque de aquí. Adiós.

―¿Qué fue eso?― Murmuró James en el oído de Hermione. Ella negó.

―Ten cuidado con esa varita― Dijo Potter levantándose –No supe bien qué ocurrió porque tu hechizo fue muy bajo, pero sé que no es bueno. Me gustaría hacer unas pruebas después ¿sí?

Ella asintió –Después… después de la cena.

Dora alzó una ceja ―¿Qué cena?

* * *

><p>Harry le dio un trago al café, saboreando la amargura que con suerte lo mantendría despierto un par de horas más para cumplir el capricho de Hermione y asistir a la cena que organizó con todos los habitantes del Weyr.<p>

Ron estaba junto a él, contándole cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando señalando que no todos estaban muy felices de perder una noche "festejando", pero lo estaban haciendo porque creían que sino Hermione por fin tendría una crisis nerviosa y se volvería loca.

Entre los hermosos platos llenos de exquisitos guisos, pergaminos con información sobre la guerra se repartían por toda la mesa, no había tema que no fuera el plan de ataque para algunas instalaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales, o directamente contra Voldemort.

La única que parecía no querer saber nada de la guerra era Hermione, quien comía lentamente, saboreando cada bocado como si fuera el último. Su varita nueva estaba apoyada cerca de su codo, brillando tenuemente de dorado. James Fray estaba junto a ella, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros, pero toda la atención vuelta a Remus mientras discutían algo.

Incluso los hermanos de Fray permanecían lo más silenciosos que podían, probablemente intimidados de compartir mesa con todos los guerreros más importantes de la RR. Y los padres de Hermione susurraban entre ellos, observando cariñosamente a su hija y yerno. Constantemente el papá de Hermione lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Harry prefería no saber el por qué.

Sirius intentaba ponerle atención, pero estaba rebasado por sus obligaciones. Harry le hizo un gesto para que se relajara, entendía que su padrino quisiera pasar tiempo con él, pero no era el momento adecuado. Se preguntó si algún día ese momento llegaría.

Se volvió a fijar en Hermione. Ahora ella besaba delicadamente la quijada de Fray, acariciando su hombro amorosamente. Fray seguía hablando con Remus, aunque se notaba que comenzaba a desconcentrarse y una sonrisita se expandía en sus labios. De pronto se giró y la besó apasionadamente, apretándola contra él.

Harry sintió algo en su pecho, un dolor indescriptible y muchos celos. Hermione ni siquiera lo había mirado en toda la noche, obviamente no le interesaba para nada, ella sólo tenía ojos para su prometido.

Se separaron sonriéndose estúpidamente, ella le susurró algo y se levantó yendo hacia el cuarto consecutivo donde estaban preparados los postres.

Harry se levantó con intenciones de seguirla, pero James lo interceptó a medio camino.

―¿Se te ofrece algo?

―Quiero hablar con ella.

―¿Para qué?

―Es mi mejor amiga, tengo derecho de hablar con ella.

―¿Cómo es que despiertas luego de once años y te das cuenta que la amas, Potter? Creí que sólo te interesaría terminar con la guerra, pero pareces más enfocado en estresar a mi prometida.

―Siempre la he amado― Respondió sinceramente –Hermione y yo siempre nos hemos amado. Nuestras almas están unidas de una forma que tú jamás comprenderás, y nuestra magia reacciona una a la otra. Te parecerá difícil aceptarlo pero ella es mía, y yo soy de ella.

James frunció el ceño –Te puedo asegurar que me vale una puta mierda si sus almas están unidas o su magia reacciona. Ella no es tuya.

―¿Entonces por qué te molesta que intente hablar con ella?

―Porque no te mereces el maldito derecho. Ella ha pasado por cosas horribles por tu culpa, jamás permitiré que vuelvas a acercártele.

Harry sintió la furia comenzar a crecer en su cuerpo –No puedes prohibirme eso. _NO puedes_.

James se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente. El porte era de total serenidad antes del ataque letal. Harry se sintió ligeramente intimidado hasta que recordó que con un movimiento de su mano podría sacarlo a volar. James sonrió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

―Sería fabuloso, Potter. Hazlo. Atácame. Veremos qué opina Hermione cuando…

Ambos se giraron, al mismo tiempo, hacia el cuarto donde se suponía que estaba Hermione. Harry no supo cómo fue que James también lo sintió, pero fue suficiente prueba para saber que no estaba loco.

―¡Hermione!― Gritó furioso James, pareciendo un león, corriendo hacia la habitación continua.

Harry lo siguió lentamente, no tenía caso correr, ya no había remedio.

Entró y miró a James azotar las charolas llenas de postres, los estantes con ingredientes y las jarras de vino, por el coraje. Un coraje que Harry sentía como propio, porque sabía que nadie más en el Weyr podría amarla tanto como ellos dos para sentir en la misma magnitud el abandono, la traición y el terror.

―¿Qué está pasando?― Chilló Ginny entrando y mirándolos confundida.

―¡Hermione!― Rugió James de nuevo.

―Se ha ido― Terminó Harry.

Ginny miró a los dos hombres que parecían hermanos. Uno a punto de disparar su arma contra cualquier cosa. El otro a punto de explotar el Weyr, liberando magia en olas incontenibles.

Uno muy muggle y el otro muy mago, como dos caras de una sola moneda. Por primera vez Ginny se preguntó si sería posible que ambos fueran uno sólo, pero se sintió como una estúpida.

Aún así, había algo que estaba uniendo a esos hombres de una manera magnífica: La furia.

Los ojos verdes y los ojos blancos se encontraron y parecieron compartir una de esas conversaciones que sólo Harry y Hermione lograban. Ginny casi se sintió mal por aquellos que fueran a atravesarse en el camino de esos dos para traer de vuelta viva a Hermione.

* * *

><p>Apareció en el callejón más cercano al Royal Opera House. Aún tenía el sabor a chocolate en su boca, y la sensación de los labios de James. Se avergonzó por haberles tendido aquella pequeña y tonta trampa, pero era vital para detener <em>ya<em> los malditos Cinco Minutos de la Muerte.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hermoso edificio, sonrió al recordar a toda la gente que amaba sentada junta, compartiendo una bien merecida cena. El rostro de cada uno sería su último pensamiento. Pero… no se había atrevido a mirar a Harry, eso simplemente la habría detenido de su plan. ¿Cómo alejarse de él después de por fin tenerlo? Sentía su alma deshacerse por él, y su corazón romperse por James.

Había dejado la capa de invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección y los Horcrux en el cuarto donde Harry siempre estaba poniéndose al corriente sobre los últimos once años. Confiaba que con eso pudiera detener a Voldemort algún día.

Ginny no estaría feliz de que logró burlar toda su protección, pero _honestamente_ ¿Quién iba a creer que la creadora del Weyr nunca hizo algún pasadizo del que sólo ella tenía conocimiento? Y le decían a ella ingenua…

Lo único que traía consigo era su varita dorada, dispuesta a deshacerse de algunos Death Eater antes de estar frente a Voldemort.

Llegó a la increíble entrada del Royal Opera House al mismo tiempo que sonó el Big Ben. Sabía que ese día quedaría en la historia, el día que la legendaria Hermione Jane se entregó al enemigo.

02 de Noviembre de 2006.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 13 ENERO 2014<strong>


	9. Sospechas

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 9 – Sospechas**

Hermione despertó envuelta en un montón de cobijas cálidas, con un brazo fuerte amarrado a su cintura, y el olor a colonia masculina rozándole la nariz. Se levantó de golpe al no reconocer el aroma.

Parpadeó para despabilarse, la luz del Sol entraba por los pliegues de la cortina escarlata, iluminando ligeramente la habitación. Había un closet de madera enorme, un tocador, un escritorio, un sillón individual y dos puertas. Buscó su varita bajo la almohada, donde siempre la dejaba, pero no estaba. El miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

Miró por fin junto a ella, había un hombre castaño, aún dormido, de aspecto delicado, no un guerrero como los que estaba acostumbrada, y piel pálida. Roncaba.

Se levantó lentamente, no queriendo despertarlo, cruzó la habitación de puntitas y salió a un pasillo mucho más iluminado por el tragaluz que había en toda la casa. Observó el lugar, todo parecía tranquilo, dormido y muggle. Bajó las escaleras de caracol hasta un comedor de cristal con un mantel sospechosamente familiar. Notó que sus rodillas no le dolían como siempre, parecían sanas.

De pronto el ruido de un teléfono la sacó de balance. Corrió hacia una puerta giratoria, era la cocina, y junto a la barra había colgado un teléfono rojo con el cable más largo de la historia. Descolgó ―¿Hola?

―Querida, espero no haberte despertado― La voz aterciopelada de su madre la sorprendió. Miró a todos lados, esperando que la broma terminase. Como siempre, Cameron continuó hablando rápidamente –Estaba pensando en hacer mi famoso pastel de carne, un pequeño regalo para Johnny.

―¿Pastel de carne? _¿Johnny?_― Masculló confundida. Su mamá no era buena cocinando, sólo sabía hacer lo básico, ¿y quién rayos era Johnny?

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no te enojes por favor, es su cumpleaños, un poco de colesterol no le caerá mal. Además con la dieta en la que lo tienes el pobre se merece un descanso… ah, dice tu padre que llevaremos también el vino.

―Mamá espera…― Se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándoselos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? –Estoy confundida…

―¿Te sientes mal?― El tonito de mamá Granger entró en acción, y Hermione casi sonrió ―¿Es el estómago de nuevo? Te llevaré el té de hierbas que te hizo tan bien el mes pasado.

―¿Cuál té de hierbas?

El silencio fue obvio. Hermione respiró profundamente, quizá seguía dormida o algo así porque su mamá hablaba de cosas inexistentes, personas desconocidas. Decidió dejar de perder el tiempo –Mamá ¿siguen en el Weyr? ¿Les dieron autorización para hacer esta llamada? Necesito que me pases a Sirius o Remus para que me localicen, no tengo mi varita y estoy muy confundida.

De nuevo sólo respondió silencio, pero sabía que no había colgado porque el ruido de la respiración acelerada de su madre estaba ahí. Entonces, con un murmullo, por fin contestó –Claramente estás muy confundida. Hija necesito que tomes asiento, no hagas nada. Voy para allá inmediatamente, te llevaré al doctor.

―¿Por qué? ¡No salgas del Weyr! ¡Pásame a Sirius o Remus o Ginny!― Se sintió estúpida por no haber pensado primero en él, era como si su cerebro estuviera especialmente lento ―¡Harry! Él me podrá localizar muy rápido. Sé que no te cae bien, pero mamá es _urgente_, pásamelo― De nuevo su cerebro hizo otra conexión ―¡O James! Es tan terco que me encontrará aunque esté en la montaña más recóndita del Nuevo Reino.

El sollozo de su mamá la hizo detenerse –Hija no te muevas de ahí. Voy para allá.

Colgó.

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose inútil por primera vez desde hace años. La situación era completamente subliminal. Obviamente estaba soñando, no había otra opción. Se paseó por la cocina, admirando la preciosa superficie metálica de la barra para cocinar, los electrodomésticos carísimos y los utensilios. Todo en inmaculado orden.

Llegó hasta una cafetera y por instinto la prendió, el delicioso olor a café envolviéndola casi de inmediato.

―Esperaba mi _celebración matutina_, pero un café no me vendría mal.

Brincó al escuchar la voz masculina. Miró al mismo hombre con el que había despertado, traía una bata azul abierta, dejando ver una playera suelta blanca y short negro. Sus ojos grises le revolvieron el estómago, provocando que se acercara al juego de cuchillos que había en la barra. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la postura relajada, la sonrisa cariñosa y las marcas de expresión hechas por vivencias agradables, no cicatrices de guerra. Se veía muy común.

―Hola…― Murmuró aún pegada a la barra.

Él sonrió más –Hola― Caminó hacia ella y casi la abrazó mientras abría las puertas de la alacena superior y sacaba dos tazas ―¿Y mi beso de buenos días?― Hermione lo miró aterrada –Okey… ¿qué tal mi beso de feliz cumpleaños? ¿Tampoco?― Alzó una ceja ―¿Te estás portando mal señora Greenwood?― Rápidamente la agarró de la cintura y besó apasionadamente.

Hermione tardó un segundo en reaccionar, otro en golpearlo en el estómago, uno más en voltearlo contra la mesa de centro, y uno extra en sacar el cuchillo y apuntarlo con él.

El gemido ahogado de dolor del hombre casi la hizo sentir mal.

―¿Qué fue eso?― Masculló recomponiéndose, aguzando sus ojos grises al ver el cuchillo ―¿Hermione te sientes bien?

―¿Quién eres?

―¿Qué?

―¡Responde!― Ordenó con el tono más agresivo que tenía. El hombre pareció sorprenderse.

―John Greenwood, _¡Tu esposo!_, por Dios ¿qué te pasa?

―¡No estoy casada!, estoy comprometida con James Fray― Gruñó sintiéndose más paranoica que nunca ―¿Esto es un juego de Voldemort? ¿Me entregué y ahora me tortura con esto?

John no respondió, rodeó la mesa yendo hacia el teléfono –Llamaré a Cameron, algo está muy mal contigo.

En ese preciso momento el timbre de la casa resonó varias veces. Hermione sintió su estómago encogerse, podría haber un ejército de Death Eaters allá afuera y ella sólo contaba con un cuchillo. Aunque… pensándolo bien, ningún Death Eater tocaba antes de entrar.

John salió hacia el recibidor, sonriendo aliviado al abrir y ver a Cameron y Richard –Qué bueno que vinieron. Hermione está comportándose muy raro.

―Lo sé, hablé con ella hace un rato. No dejaba de decir nombres extraños, suena tan poco… _ella_.

Entraron a la cocina, Hermione se relajó al reconocer a sus padres.

―Por Dios, baja ese cuchillo― Gimió Richard alzando las cejas –Te puedes lastimar.

John soltó un bufido –La hubieran visto hace unos momentos, pareció profesional en artes marciales, me sacó volando contra la mesa.

Cameron miró a su hija, desconociéndola ―¿Te caíste anoche o algo así?

―No― Gruñó bajando el cuchillo, no sin antes mirar con advertencia a John –¿Cómo salieron del Weyr?

―¿Del qué?― Chistó antes de negar. Sacó, de su gran bolso, un termo –Te traje tu té, bébelo en lo que vamos al doctor.

―Claro que no, podría tener alguna poción y…

John soltó una carcajada –Nuestra Hermione hablando de pociones.

Hermione tuvo suficiente –Mamá, papá, nos vamos de aquí _ya_. ¿Dónde está Chimione?, los llevaré al Weyr y luego iré al Royal Opera House ¿entendieron?

La sonrisa de John desapareció –Tal vez sí se cayó en la noche. Me voy a cambiar, los veo en el garaje, nos iremos en mi carro.

Richard asintió –Ya le llamé a la doctora Weasley, nos atenderá en cuanto lleguemos.

―¿A quién dijiste?― Hermione lo miró ansiosa ―¿Weasley qué?

―Luna Weasley, la doctora que ha atendido a tu madre los últimos cinco años, ya lo sabes― Replicó Richard.

―No puede ser… ¡llévenme con ella, ahora!― Gritó desesperada. Cameron la miró tristemente, se acercó y la abrazó –Mamá… no te sientas mal, estoy bien, pero Luna, tengo que verla, ella me ayudará…

―Sí, cariño. La doctora Weasley te ayudará.

Pronto fue encerrada en el asiento trasero de un BMW negro, con su madre aun abrazándola. Richard y John iban adelante, hablando en susurros. A Hermione no le importó, estaba abstraída de ver la hermosa colonia, intocada por la guerra, con jardines verdes y casas bien pintadas. Todo lucía… pacífico.

―Hemos llegado al hospital― Murmuró su mamá lentamente, como si fuera tonta. Hermione abstuvo cualquier comentario que la pusiera en peor situación, claramente ya había quedado como una psicótica así que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

Esperaron unos minutos para que los atendieran y por fin entró al consultorio de Luna. Le pareció raro que fuera tan muggle, pero casi gritó de felicidad al ver un retrato moviéndose. Notó que sus padres y John no parecían sorprendidos por la fotografía así que supo que era magia de verdad.

―Buenos días― Sonrió Luna Lovegood… Weasley, entrando al consultorio. Se veía preciosa con su cabello largo brillante, su rostro sin cicatrices, bien nutrida y una gran panza de embarazo. La impresión de Hermione casi la dejó sin aire, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando a su Luna, la valerosa e inteligente mujer que servía a la guerra como una curandera que cuidaba la vida, pero que estaba acabada en cuerpo.

Luna observó la situación levemente antes de tomar asiento y sacar un archivo ―¿Creí que nuestra consulta era para el próximo miércoles, Cameron?

―No, no venimos por mí― Dijo nerviosa –Mi hija…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta –Me gustaría hablar a solas con la doctora.

―Pero querida…

―_Mamá…_ quiero hablar a solas con ella― Interrumpió seriamente. Comenzaba a molestarle el teatrito armado, una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza, y aunque aterradora por lo menos era reconfortante. Los Granger detrás de ella no eran _sus_ padres, el John Greenwood casado con Hermione, no era _su_ esposo, la Luna Weasley frente a ella no era _su _amiga.

Los escuchó salir, sintió el cariñoso apretón de Richard en el hombro, y por fin sólo estaba la presencia mágica de Luna.

―Hola Hermione, sólo te había visto cuando pasabas a recoger a tu madre, ¿por qué has venido?

―Luna necesito que insonorices el consultorio.

La rubia se tensó ligeramente ―¿Disculpa?

―Sé que eres una bruja, saca tu varita e insonoriza el consultorio.

―¿Cómo? Nunca… tú…― Sonrió divertida –Muy bien― Agitó la varita –¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Es algún mal mágico? También soy sanadora.

―Creo que es más profundo que _un_ mal. Sospecho que de alguna forma inexplicable terminé en una dimensión que no es mía, y necesito ayuda para volver lo más pronto posible. Mi presencia, en mi mundo, es altamente vital. Así que espero contar con todo tu apoyo, y por lo tanto, con todo el apoyo de la Orden del Fénix.

Luna frunció el ceño –Comprenderás que necesito que compruebes lo que acabas de decir, no puedo simplemente aceptar que vienes de otra dimensión, sin ofender. Además, no sé de qué Orden del Fénix hablas.

Hermione contuvo la respiración ―¿No existe Orden aquí? ¿No Dumbledore, Ojo-loco Moody,… Remus Lupin?

―Bueno, conozco al profesor Dumbledore, fue mi director en Hogwarts. Y por supuesto Remus, es un amigo lejano. He leído algunos reportajes sobre el auror Ojo-loco. Pero no, nada de Orden del Fénix, aunque es un buen nombre para una organización― Jugó incómodamente con sus manos –Entonces… ¿lo puedes comprobar?

―No lo sé. Se me ocurre que revises mis recuerdos, eso debe ser suficiente.

―No soy experta en Legilimancia, pero podría llevarte con alguien que es un especialista, el mejor de Inglaterra― Sonrió cálidamente ―¿Supongo que en tu dimensión me conoces? ¿Por eso acudiste a mí?

Sonrió triste –Fue una coincidencia que la Cameron Granger de esta dimensión te conociera. Aunque sí te conozco, sólo que en mi dimensión sigues soltera, apenas estás comenzando tu relación con Ron. Me siento afortunada porque sé que sólo tú me darías una oportunidad con esta locura de las dimensiones.

―Sí, suena como una locura― Rio alegre sacando su celular –Pero creo que la magia es capaz de _todo_, así que no te daré la espalda. Llamaré a mi amigo, por favor avísale a tu familia que vendrás conmigo para hacerte unas "pruebas".

―Gracias Lun― Dijo levantándose a prisa, disfrutando de ese cuerpo fuerte y saludable.

―¿Pruebas?― Gimió Cameron palideciendo. Richard la sostuvo.

―No es nada serio, sólo para verificar algo. Regresaré en la noche.

―¿A casa?― Interrumpió John. Hermione lo miró incómoda.

Afortunadamente Luna salió en ese momento del consultorio ―¿Todo listo? Es necesario que nos vayamos ya, el… doctor que te revisará es un hombre muy ocupado― Miró a Cameron –Le llamaré cuando terminemos. Hasta luego.

Tomó del codo a Hermione, jalándola hacia el elevador. Mientras las puertas se cerraban la cara de John iba frunciéndose más.

Luna apretó el último botón y la miró –Espero que no te moleste desaparecer.

―Por favor― Susurró harta.

Aparecieron en un jardín elegante, con un columpio colgado del árbol más grande. Luna caminó hasta la puerta doble de vidrio que daba a la biblioteca de la hermosa casa. Hermione tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero negro, cansada de todo.

―No debe tardar, debió sentir nuestra aparición. Ah, ahí está, hola Severus.

Hermione sintió su estómago congelarse. Observó al hombre pálido, de largo cabello negro enmarcando sus ojos oscuros y nariz aguileña, labios delgados. Su túnica gris caía sobre el cuerpo masculino y vigoroso. Era una versión totalmente contraria a la de su dimensión.

Intentó frenar su ira, razonar la situación.

Luna explicó a qué se debía la visita. Snape iba haciendo un gesto de incredulidad cada vez más acentuado. Al final miró a Hermione con algo parecido a indulgencia y la apuntó con su varita.

―¿Sabe usar Oclumancia?

―Soy experta― Respondió feroz. Ambos la miraron extrañados.

―Espero el mínimo bloqueo de pensamientos. Por supuesto, sólo para rectificar su historia― Su voz pausada y fría seguía intacta. Hermione contuvo un gruñido.

―Lo dejaré indagar hasta el último de mis recuerdos. Aunque le advierto que no todos le gustarán, ni serán agradables. Prepárese para una guerra.

Snape sonrió torcidamente –Guerra. Claro― Bufó antes de lanzar el encantamiento.

* * *

><p>Se mojó la cara, tallándose las mejillas y los párpados. Estaba exhausto. Levantó los ojos blancos hasta el espejo, observando la cicatriz roja con forma de relámpago en su frente, las ojeras moradas, los labios secos y partidos.<p>

Harry no era muy vanidoso, y ahora lo agradecía porque se sentía horrible. Varias veces le habían dicho qué tan atractivo era, pero nunca lograba aceptarlo, así que tener que aguantar su nueva apariencia era bastante sencillo. Pensó que en realidad siempre se sentiría un chiquillo flaco de rodillas huesudas, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Como sea, en medio de la guerra no era importante el aspecto físico, todos lucían cansados y envejecidos más pronto de lo común, quizá con la excepción de Tonks que destilaba luz y energía, probablemente por su embarazo, aunque también por su clásica forma de ser.

Inevitablemente pensó en Hermione. Sus rizos ya llegaban a los hombros, creciendo a una velocidad un poco mayor de lo que cualquier muggle podría desear, pero no a lo normal de un mago. Era obvio que estaba rendida mágicamente, él lo sabía porque podía sentir su núcleo mágico, estaba desgastado a niveles insospechados, pero se mantenía chispeando.

Regresó a su habitación, tomó la tableta inteligente, observando la imagen congelada, parte de un video que se transmitió en un canal noticioso que ya no existía. Gracias a ese video había entendido el papel de su mejor amiga en la sublevación. Colocó su dedo sobre la imagen y el video volvió a correr: El ataque al Palacio de Westminster era aterrador, las llamas devorando a la gente, la burbuja de magia protegiendo a los rebeldes. Hermione desgastando su magia exponencialmente. Las Fuerzas Especiales disparando contra los civiles. Una nutria plateada abriendo camino al escape.

―¿Señor Potter, por qué no ha tomado su té? ¿No le ha gustado?

Contuvo un gruñido a la joven mujer que lo estaba atendiendo desde hacía dos semanas. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

―No tengo sed― Replicó suavemente.

Dejó la tableta sobre el elegante escritorio, junto a la charola de plata donde la tetera y la taza permanecían intocados. Regresó al lecho de sedas rosas donde Hermione seguía dormida, ataviada en ese increíble vestido del siglo pasado, pomposo, de color carmín. Su piel pálida no se veía enferma sino muerta. Su cabello rizado estaba extendido en el almohadón de plumas de ganso. De no ser por la rítmica respiración, Harry estaría yendo contra Voldemort en ese momento. Pero no podía separarse de ella, era el lazo que había creado a tiempo, atándola a su núcleo mágico, lo único que evitaba que su corazón dejara de latir. Si se alejaba un poco más de seis metros, Hermione empezaba a morir velozmente.

―Debe comer señor Potter, no está bien nutrido― Continuó la doncella extendiéndole un sándwich –Hágalo por Hermione Jane. Debe ser fuerte por ella.

Ese incentivo funcionaba casi siempre, pero Harry ya se estaba hartando de la situación. No comprendía por qué la RR no llegaba hasta ellos para sacarlos de ahí. Incluso los primeros días miraba por la ventana, esperando ver al mentecato egocéntrico de Fray derribar la muralla de la mansión para salvar a _su _prometida.

El pensamiento lo hizo sentir enfermo, observó la mano izquierda de Hermione: la sortija con la gran esmeralda ya no estaba. En su lugar había un aro gris, como el seguro de una granada. La comparación fue aterradoramente fiel.

Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó. Sabía que físicamente se encontraba bien, pero no podía localizar su núcleo mágico, sólo sentía el lazo hacerse más largo a cada segundo, como si ella se estuviera alejando de él inevitablemente.

Acarició su rostro y cerró los ojos –Regresa a mí― Susurró.

* * *

><p>"<em>No mamá, no quiero una muñeca para mi cumpleaños, ¡dije que un libro!"<em>

"_Eres el mejor papá de todos los papás, no tienes que regalarme un―¡wow! ¿es la enciclopedia que vimos el otro día? ¡Oh papá, eres el mejor!"_

"_Mamá, no entiendo por qué no me quieren en la escuela."_

"_No me interesa tener amigos, soy muy madura para mi edad."_

"_¿Cómo es que entró en combustión espontánea la sopa, mamá? ¿Qué ley de la física es esa?"_

"_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, por cierto. ¿Y ustedes?"_

"_Fui a buscar al trol porque yo… pensé que podía tratar con él por mi cuenta. Usted sabe, porque he leído todo sobre ellos."_

"_¿Yo? Libros e inteligencia. Hay cosas más importantes, amistad, valor y…"_

"_No, pero voy a escribir a tu madre."_

"_Espero que estén contentos con ustedes, todos podríamos haber acabado muertos ―… o peor, ¡expulsados! Ahora bien, si no les importa, me voy a la cama."_

"_Es importante porque eres capaz de hablar con las serpientes, era por lo que Salazar Slytherin era famoso. Es por eso que el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente." _

"_¡Malfoy tiene detención! Yo podría cantar."_

"_Por lo menos nadie en el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo que comprar su puesto, lo ganaron con talento puro."_

"_Todos esos pobres elfos que no he liberado, tienen que quedarse durante la Navidad ¡porque no hay suficientes sombreros!"_

"_Sólo porque tú tienes el rango emocional de una cucharita de té, no quiere decir que todos también, Ronald."_

"_Bueno, honestamente...―los destinos me han informado―... ¿Quién establece el examen? ¡Ella lo hace!"_

"_El hecho de que te haya tomado tres años para darte cuenta, Ron, ¡no quiere decir que nadie más ha visto que soy una chica!"_

"_El hurón está nervioso, ¿no es así, Malfoy?"_

"_Ron eres el ser más insensible que he tenido la desgracia de conocer."_

"_¡No voy a calmarme!"_

"_¡Harry! ¡HARRY!"_

"_Yo continuaré con la misión. Encontraré el resto de los Horcrux. Así… cuando Harry vuelva…"_

"_Lo llamaré -Weyr-, suena poderoso."_

"_Por supuesto que estoy bien."_

"_¡Fue Snape! ¡Snape asesinó a Dumbledore!"_

"_Mamá, papá, los amo muchísimo… ¡Obliviate!"_

"_Eres-un-completo-imbécil-Ronald Weasley!" _

"_Claro que estoy bien."_

"_¿Cómo que estuve en coma tres semanas? ¡Alguien que me diga dónde está la copa de Hafflepuff! No me interesa mi historial médico."_

"_Gracias Tonks, eres mi mejor amiga."_

"_Qué bueno que todos pudieron acudir a la junta. Quiero informarles que sé cómo destruir a Voldemort. Debemos localizar sus Horcrux."_

"_¿Dónde estás Harry?"_

"_Honestamente, es obvio que estoy bien."_

"_¡Lucius Malfoy presidente! Eso debe ser una violación a cualquier derecho humano."_

"_No importa lo que digas Alastor, me seguiré levantando una y otra vez. No te detengas, sigamos con el entrenamiento. Ya te lo dije. Estoy bien."_

"_Sólo se me ocurre algo, pero es arriesgado… ¡Suban al dragón!"_

"_Debemos ser más rápidos. Sé que no podemos hacer nada por los muggles pero… debemos ser más rápidos"_

"_Deseo ver a mis padres."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir con Campaña de Limpieza Muggle?... ¿Luna?"_

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien."_

"_Si hemos de morir… que sea luchando por ser libres, por la libertad, no escondidos en un maldito búnker. Por favor… sé que podemos hacer una diferencia, sólo hay que luchar. Hay que creer."_

"_¡Ese hombre es un despiadado! No tiene idea de lo que significa ser humano. Para él el fin justifica los medios."_

"_Derrotaremos a Voldemort cuando racionemos que somos mejores que él en todo sentido y lo pongamos en práctica diario."_

"_A veces pienso que yo ya no lloro, sólo es mi alma la que sigue sufriendo."_

"_¿Qué no me ves? Claramente estoy bien."_

"_Aún sueño contigo, Harry."_

"_La carta venía del líder de los Caballeros de Londres, solicitando una audiencia con alguien que pueda responder por toda la Orden del Fénix y llegar a un acuerdo. Tenemos que ir Remus."_

"_No señor Shay. El único que aquí quiere hacer mofa del otro es usted. Cree que sabe mucho de la vida y de la conducta humana ¿verdad? Pues permítame decirle que alguien que se jacta de eso nunca prejuzga, nunca critica de esa forma tan injusta y nunca regresa soltando insultos disfrazados de disculpas."_

"_Mathew Shay es un patán."_

"_¡HAY QUE PELEAR! ¡DEBEMOS PELEAR! ¡Tomen sus armas! ¡Defiéndanse!"_

"_¿Egoístas ellos? Sólo quieren seguir viviendo, es válido. No me deben nada."_

"_Ah, sí, estoy bien."_

"_¿Entendí mal o fuiste a buscarme porque creíste que estaba herida? Te estás ablandando, Matt."_

"_Te odiaré si me mantienes aquí atrapada. Déjame ir a seguir peleando, debo continuar. No puedo descansar. No puedo. No puedo."_

"_Nadie se enamora de mí."_

"_Elitismo. Racismo. Discriminación. Intolerancia. Eso significa _sangresucia_."_

"_Voldemort haciendo pública la existencia de la magia… ¿acaso estaremos llegando al límite?"_

"_Debo regresar al Weyr, ¿Te gusta el nombre de los Revolucionarios del viejo Reino? Gracias Hedwing."_

"_Por primera vez tengo esperanzas de ganar. Quizá la gente no necesite de Harry para sobrevivir. Sólo yo."_

"_¿De qué hablas Remus? Estoy perfectamente bien."_

"_ Ya no puedo más. Harry me está matando._ _No lo busquen. No quiere ser encontrado. Harry Potter está muerto ¿de acuerdo? ¡MUERTO!"_

"_Un matrimonio me viene perfecto para que me dejen de considerar una depresiva. Además quiero mucho a Matt, podría hacerlo feliz en estos tiempos oscuros. Él se lo merece."_

"_Hipogrifo. Estamos en el Bosque de Dean. Es seguro."_

"_Él… está muerto. Me es difícil soportar tus ojos verdes, son muy parecidos."_

"_Porque los principios y los ideales son lo más importante que existe en el mundo. Si los olvidamos entonces no tendría sentido seguir defendiendo nuestra libertad."_

"_¡Terca, fastidiosa, insufrible y santurrona! ¿Acaso te dedicarás a insultarme?"_

"_Cuéntame de ti, James."_

"_A veces sueño que la llamarán Hermione."_

"_¿En verdad vas a fumar en un hermoso y fresco bosque?"_

"_Harry."_

"_Me volviste a salvar la vida. Por mí puedes llamarme como tú quieras. Incluso Mione."_

"_Si puedo ayudar aunque sea a una sola persona a vivir sanamente, aunque eso signifique entregar mi vida, lo haré."_

"_Me siento muy cómoda contigo, como si te conociera de antes."_

"_No Colin. Harry está muerto. Él es James."_

"_Oh Dora, no sé qué más decir. En resumen James es… muy peculiar. Y guapo. Y listo. Y esos ojos…"_

"_Lo amo tanto James, no puedo borrarlo de mi memoria. Harry era mi todo, mi mejor amigo, mi persona favorita, mi Sol. ¿Por qué me dejó?"_

"_Cuando me besas por fin dejo de pensar en Harry, sólo te tengo a ti en mi mente."_

"_Necesito fidelidad, estabilidad, apoyo, cariño, comprensión, comunicación... en fin, estoy segura que tú también necesitas algo… ¿sólo sexo? _¡Honestamente!_"_

"_Hola profesora McGonagall, necesitaba pedirle un favor: las llaves de Hogwarts. Estoy segura que el siguiente Horcrux está ahí."_

"_James… creo que me enamoré de ti. Pero sigo amando a Harry, es como… como si los tuviera a ambos en mi corazón, cada uno sosteniendo una mitad."_

"_Escuché su voz de nuevo –Incendio― El calor me consumió."_

"…_creo que he muerto…"_

"_Yo también te amo, James."_

"_Los he extrañado tanto, perdónenme por desmemorizarlos. Los amo mucho. Y Chimione es preciosa."_

"_No se pongan de acuerdo para regañarme. Tú Ron deberías consentirme más, me debes años de silencio."_

"_¡Ojos grises!"_

"_Hay que tejer tanto como podamos Dora. No sabemos si será niño o niña."_

"_Quiero que a partir de esta noche sólo seamos tú y yo. No quiero volver a pensar en Harry… no de la forma en cómo lo hago. ¿Podrías llevarme al Weyr para despedirme de él?"_

"_¡Tengo que ir! ¿No lo sientes, James? ¡Es Harry! ¡La magia de Harry!"_

"_Te amaré siempre. Adiós."_

"_Él no es Harry."_

"_¡Odio que siempre pongas tus fríos entre mis piernas cuando estoy dormida!"_

"_La guerra me hizo esto. Dumbledore me hizo esto, y también a ti Harry. No debes odiarte por algo que escapó de tu control. No estoy rota, sólo cansada, James me reparó."_

"_¿Prudence Geller? Claro, ahora es mi archienemiga, ¿y saben qué es lo peor? ¡Que ella tiene razón! ¡Deben entregarme! ¡Hay que detener los Cinco Minutos de la Muerte!"_

"_Te fuiste once años, ¡Once! ¿Qué diferencia puede haber, eh? ¿Acaso crees que puedes regresar y hacerme esa clase de preguntas?"_

"_ He visto la chispa humana arder en los ojos más malditos, más abominables, antes de aniquilar, violar, y corromper." _

_"Quisiera nunca haber conocido a Harry. Nunca haber descubierto la magia. Nunca haber dejado a mis padres. Nunca haber alzado un arma. Nunca haber impulsado una sublevación."_

_"Dumbledore, maldito viejo que nos usaste a todos, incluido a Harry. Que nos arrastraste con tus tretas y manipulaciones a este momento, once años después, donde la guerra ha sobrepasado el límite de lo soportable, de lo vivible, de lo perdonable."_

"_Luchar por la paz, luchar para que la gente entienda que la liberad es un derecho. Y después de eso, Harry, debes ser feliz ¿me entendiste?"_

"_No comprendo por qué la gente tiene tanta fe en mí… sólo soy una egoísta."_

"_Buenas noches, Voldemort. He llegado."_

"_¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Snape cayó de rodillas, vomitando sobre el suelo. Luna corrió hacia él, pero regresó rápidamente hacia Hermione, para cogerla antes de que se estrellara contra el escritorio junto a ella.

―¿Pero qué ha pasado?

―Le dije…― Susurró Hermione sin aire ―…que se preparara para la guerra.

* * *

><p>James respiró profundamente. Llevaba horas colgado de las muñecas en el calabozo de los Malfoy. No sabía que era peor, si su torturadora o el cadáver putrefacto de otro prisionero en la esquina contraria. Hizo un poco de fuerza y cogió las cadenas con sus manos, cargando su peso unos minutos para dejar descansar sus brazos. Gotas sucias de sudor resbalaban por su cara, bajando por su torso desnudo, lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, hasta el cinturón negro despojado de su cuchillo. El pantalón estaba hecho jirones, y sus botas se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo.<p>

Escuchó los delicados pasos descender las escaleras húmedas. Contuvo un gruñido cansado, dolido.

―Hola querido. Te extrañé mucho― La rubia se contoneó hasta él, acariciando su abdomen con la punta de sus uñas carmesíes.

―Yo no― Ladró ronco.

―Pronto comenzarás a hacerlo. Sólo me tienes a mí, tu única opción será amarme.

James no respondió, no gastaría sus últimas fuerzas en aquella desquiciada. Cerró los ojos continuando con su meditación, necesitaba estar preparado para cuando la RR llegara, estaba seguro que vendrían. El problema era que irían pensando que Potter estaba con él, pero había sido capturado de alguna forma por la gente de Prudence Geller, se lo había informado su captora. De la que no tenía noticias era de Hermione, quién sabe dónde y con quién estaría. En cambio, James sabía muy bien en manos de quién terminó: la viuda psicótica. Astoria Greengrass.

Aunque siendo objetivos había corrido con muchísima suerte. Si Voldemort lo hubiera tomado como prisionero, ya habría entregado todos los secretos de la RR y estaría muerto.

Entreabrió los ojos, observando los ojos azules de Astoria temblar mientras parloteaba sobre su día como Death Eater. Recordaba haberla conocido hace muchos años, cuando aún era una niña.

Astoria creció como la menor de la familia sangre pura Greengrass, con un padre conservador y una madre abusadora. Su hermana mayor, Daphne, era un diablo encarnado. Cuando cumplió los cinco años le informaron que la habían comprometido con el heredero Malfoy, quien le llevaba siete años.

Daphne fue consentida al ser la más linda de las hijas, y la que se tendría la mejor unión mágica. Nunca fue preparada para que a sus dulces diez años la guerra estallara y tuviera que apoyar a su prometido.

James la conoció en el otoño de 2003, cuando se encontraba liberando el condado de Liot, muy cerca de donde la mansión Greengrass se encontraba. Para entonces Astoria ya estaba casada con Draco Malfoy, y a sus jóvenes dieciséis años de edad tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

La había confundido con una civil muggle, porque vestía unos jeans y un suéter gris. Astoria había decidido huir de las filas malignas y planeaba buscar ayuda de la RR. Se unió al grupo que James rescató y trasladó a Kent. Durante el trayecto mantuvieron un par de conversaciones, y en dos ocasiones James le obsequió su comida, al notar su vientre hinchado.

Sospechó que la niña había sido violada, porque no se acercaba a ningún hombre, y bajaba la mirada siempre temerosa. No quería involucrarse, pero inevitablemente terminó cuidándola más que al resto. Pasaron dos meses juntos, caminando entre los pueblos anexos para recolectar a más civiles necesitados. Poco a poco Astoria se fue abriendo con él, sonriéndole y platicando sobre lo que le gustaría hacer una vez que su bebé naciera. Esperaba que fuera una niña.

Entonces recibieron el ataque de las Fuerzas Especiales, James luchó tanto como pudo, olvidándose de la niña, y al terminar la batalla la encontró desmayada.

Al perder al bebé Astoria no volvió a ser la misma. La niña maduró de golpe.

James la perdió de vista un día después. Con la guerra encima y tantas responsabilidades no tuvo otra alternativa más que esperar que estuviera bien, desearle suerte y continuar con su vida. Había olvidado a la rubia entre las miles de caras con las que convivió por años tormentosos… hasta que se la encontró de frente, en el Opera Royal House.

Recordó que al llegar al teatro, _casi_ se arrepintió de ir. De alguna manera Hermione había logrado desatar un pandemónium sin igual. Death Eaters luchaban contra muggles que portaban una P dorada en el pecho, y cargaban escudos de metal que de alguna manera incomprensible resistían hechizos y maldiciones. Balazos de todo tipo de armas resonaban en el lugar. La RR había sido la última en llegar.

Tenía que reconocer que fue gracias a la presencia de Potter que todo se congeló lo suficiente para poder localizar a Hermione. Los magos estaban impactados, aterrados de Potter, lo señalaban furiosos y concentraron sus ataques sobre él. Pero poco o nada podían hacer contra él. Sus furiosos ojos blancos eran como de la misma muerte.

James se había adelantado, intentando llegar al estrado donde Voldemort y Hermione sostenían un duelo extraño. Cada vez que ella lanzaba un hechizo, una liga dorada salía disparada de su cuerpo, y la varita nueva relampagueaba con un impulso eléctrico.

No había llegado ni a la mitad cuando sintió algo frío en su espalda, un presentimiento que lo hizo girarse a tiempo, desenvainando su espalda para rebotar la maldición que venía de la misma niña que cuidó alguna vez. Enterarse que era la famosa "Viuda Loca", Astoria Malfoy, mujer del hombre que más odió y torturó a su amada Hermione, lo hizo sentir enfermo. La ironía era cruel. Ahora era una mujer desquiciada, fría, malévola, hueca. Lo había reconocido de inmediato, y con una velocidad pasmosa lo había desarmado y noqueado.

Lo último que vio James antes de desmayarse, fue a Hermione y Voldemort lanzarse un Avada Kedavra al mismo tiempo.

Luego despertó ahí, atado y torturado por Astoria.

Siendo sincero no le sorprendería si de pronto le baja los pantalones y le hace una felación. La rubia enferma parecía haber trasferido toda su falta de amor y cariño a él.

Ahora estaba completamente sola. No hijo. No esposo. No familia política. No familia sanguínea. Sólo un montón de aliados sangres puras igual de locos que ella. La única que podría ser un consuelo en su vida era su hermana mayor, Daphne, pero estaba consagrándose como la siguiente Bellatrix, y no le interesaba nada de Astoria.

Su caso era lamentable, y James reconocía que si se hubiera interesado un poco más por buscarla, ayudarla y sacarla de su depresión, podría haber evitado ese triste futuro. Las palabras de Hermione cuando recién la conoció, sobre la mala decisión de no involucrarse más con la gente que rescataba, le hizo eco en la mente. Si Astoria se hubiera atravesado con Hermione, estaba seguro de que tendría a su hija y viviría protegida en alguna base del RR.

Era _su_ culpa.

―No― Cortó el discurso de Astoria sobre un posible futuro juntos –No te amo, no te amaré nunca.

Sabía que le hacía más daño, pero alimentar las fantasías de una desequilibrada como ella sólo haría peores las cosas.

―¿Ah no?― Sonrió torcidamente, un gesto que en sus preciosos labios rosas se veía grotesco. Pese a su cadavérica figura, Astoria mantenía aquella belleza divina que parecía venir de una veela. Afortunadamente no era así –Tu negación me preocupa, querido. ¿Acaso amas a alguien más?

―Sí.

Los ojos azules brillaron peligrosos –No es cierto.

―Le propuse matrimonio.

―¡No es cierto!― Chilló desesperada –No existe esa mujer, ¡no!

―Es verdad.

―¿Quién es ella?― Sonrió malévola –Dime su nombre y la asesinaré.

―La conoces muy bien, pero jamás podrás ponerle una mano encima. Ella te derrotaría en un parpadeo― Respondió orgulloso –Además… acabarías como tu esposo si siquiera lo intentas.

Astoria pareció congelarse ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Sus manos blancas, delicadas, temblaron mientras subían por su abdomen tensado, abrazándolo y dejando caer su peso sobre él. Las muñecas de James tronaron.

―Me entendiste perfectamente. Yo maté a Draco Malfoy. Mi prometida es Hermione Jane.

Las uñas rojas se enterraron en su carne hasta hacer lo sangrar. Hilos rojos bajaban por los brazos de Astoria mientras se agitaba, con la cara presionada en el abdomen masculino, en una risa/llanto incontrolable.

Pasaron minutos incontables. James sentía sus brazos zafarse, comenzaba a ver puntos de colores cuando la escuchó.

―Eres mi héroe― Susurró antes de besar su piel, lamiendo el sudor y la mugre en cada poro –Me libraste de él. Ahora podremos estar juntos eternamente.

―¿No entendiste Astoria? No estaremos juntos nunca. Amo a Hermione. En cuanto salga de aquí lo primero que haré será casarme con ella, sin ninguna duda.

La rubia volvió a reír –El que no entiende nada eres tú, amor mío― Alzó la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa cruel, destructora –Mi señor Oscuro asesinó a esa sangre sucia el mismo día que tú y yo nos reencontramos. La famosísima Hermione Jane ahora es un cuerpo frío, sin alma.

James parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información.

Comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

* * *

><p>Hermione escuchó la voz de Ron del otro lado de la puerta –Espero que sea bueno, Luna. Quería pasar esta noche sólo contigo, pero ahora tendré que soportar a todos en mi casa. Incluido a tu <em>querido<em> profesor Snape.

―Ronnie, cálmate. Es importante, lo juro― Respondió serenamente Luna, entrando a la sala donde Hermione y Snape los esperaban

Ron se sonrojó al ver al Slytherin ahí, sospechando que había escuchado su comentario –Buenas noches, profesor, ¿cómo ha estado?

Severus giró la mirada, harto. Miró a Luna –En serio no entiendo por qué te casaste con él.

Ron pasó a un color púrpura en segundos, pero Luna se entrometió a tiempo –Ronnie, te presento a Hermione Jane Granger.

La castaña agradeció que Luna usara su apellido, no le gustaba pensar que su versión de ese universo estuviera casada con John Greenwood.

―Mucho gusto― Saludó casualmente el pelirrojo, sentándose frente a Snape.

La chimenea llameó verde y un hombre increíblemente atractivo saltó fuera, seguido por una rubia despampanante y de la mitad de su edad.

―Oh Siri, ¿es muy urgente?― Preguntó presionando sus enormes senos contra el pecho de… Sirius Black.

―Ah, Keyla, te dije que no me siguieras. Vete, vete. Te llamo luego.

La rubia hizo un puchero, le robó un beso largo y profundo, y desapareció.

Sirius se giró sonriente, aún con lápiz labial batido ―¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Luna lo dirigió a un sillón –Esperemos a los demás.

―¿Quiénes vendrán?

Snape se aclaró la garganta –He convocado a todos los que la señorita presente, Hermione Jane, tiene conocimiento que pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix.

Sirius le apretó el hombro, amistosamente –Hey Sev, ¿cómo está Jacqueline?, ¿y de qué rayos hablas?

Hermione miró la interacción con inesperado terror. Era una burla de su vida.

La chimenea escupió una nueva tanda de personas. Remus Lupin, sano, alto, fuerte. Alastor con dos ojos reales, aún con pata de madera. Fleur Delacour del brazo de Bill Weasley completamente atractivo. Dedalus Diggle que no había visto en cuatro años, desde que lo asesinó Crabbe. Elphias Doge, se veía terriblemente viejo, escuálido. Rubeus Hagrid, igual que como ella lo recordaba a sus quince años. Hestia Jones, viva y de mejillas sonrosadas… embarazada. Minerva McGonagall un poco cansada, pero con su clásico moño bien apretado y su túnica impecable. Olympe Maxime, viva y sin la cicatriz de la quemadura en su ojo izquierdo. Kingsley Shackebolt, rechoncho y con la túnica maloliente. Nymphadora Tonks, sonrojada y muy embarazada, apenas pudo aterrizar decentemente, Dedalus la ayudó a estabilizarse, y ni siquiera robó una mirada de Remus. Arthur Weasley, rechoncho y de túnica elegante, seguido de Molly que traía un vestido fino y estaba muy delgada. Percy, con su túnica del Wizengamont. Fred y George con trajes chistosos, hicieron saltar a Hermione de su lugar, mirando ansiosa a Fred. Charlie un poco desalineado, con manchas de comida en las mejillas y panza apretada sobre el cinturón. Frank y Alice Longbottom, riendo de algo antes de chocar con toda la gente que estaba apretándose enfrente de la chimenea. Peter Petrigrew, bajito y con una gran sonrisa bonachona, agitando la mano a todos.

Hermione se sentía mareada, la contrariedad de todas esas personas que conocía y quería tanto,… y que odiaba tanto, eran un golpe en su realidad. ¿Por qué parecían tan relajados? ¿tan felices? ¿por qué los grandes aurores o guerreros parecían tan bofos e inútiles?

Entonces Dumbledore entró –Oh, oh, oh, hay una congregación muy singular aquí.

Todos le sonrieron dejándolo pasar. Luna aprovechó para repartir a todos en la sala y conjurar más sillas y sillones.

Pero Hermione no pensó cuando le arrebató la varita del bolsillo a Ron, y disparó una maldición contra el director.

La gente gritó, impresionada. Dumbledore conjuró un escudo justo a tiempo.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?― Chilló Molly.

Albus alzó la varita hacia Hermione. Snape saltó entre ellos ―¡Alto! Esto tiene una explicación― Dijo veloz, sin atreverse a mirar de frente los ojos azules del mago.

Ron soltó un bufido –Claro que lo tiene: ¡la chica está loca!

Luna intercedió –_Por favor_, todo tiene una explicación muy buena. Tomen asiento. Y tú Hermione por favor baja la varita, recuerda dónde estás.

A contra de su voluntad obedeció. Ron pareció darse cuenta que fue su varita la robada, así que se la arrebató de mala gana.

Dumbledore la observó curioso –Ese fue un movimiento extraordinariamente rápido. ¿Es una inefable?

―No― Chistó sintiendo su boca agriarse.

Snape se aclaró la garganta –Bien, estamos casi todos― Miró a Hermione –Debo informarte que Arabella Figg, Doreen Vance y Emmeline Bones están muertos. Aberforth Dumbledore se negó a asistir. Y sólo faltan los Potter.

Hermione se recargó en la pared ―_¿Los?_

La chimenea llameó una última vez. Un Neville fuerte y gallardo, idéntico al de su dimensión a excepción por la falta de cicatrices y cansancio, apareció riendo junto a un Harry vigoroso, sano y completo. Detrás saltó una pareja adulta, muy atractiva. La mujer de largo cabello rojo alzado en un moño elegante. El hombre una versión adulta de Harry, pero con los ojos castaños.

Hermione quedó prendada de James y Lily, no pudiendo creer que los tenía enfrente. Se veían perfectos, la pareja ideal, como siempre los imaginó.

Ron abrazó a Neville y Harry –Hey ¿y Gin y Prue?

Harry se encogió de hombros –No fueron convocadas por tu adorada esposa.

Ron miró confundido a Luna –Lo siento Ronnie, sólo debíamos estar los que conformamos la Orden del Fénix.

―¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?― Preguntó Neville.

―Creo que sé qué está pasando aquí― Dijo Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de todos. Sus ojos azules fijos en Hermione –Usted no pertenece a este universo, ¿o me equivoco?

Ahora todos voltearon a verla. Unos segundos después habló –No. Vengo de otra dimensión… una muy distinta, y necesito su ayuda para volver.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó sobresaltado, estaba seguro de haber sentido a Hermione moverse. La observó durante minutos interminables hasta aceptar que sólo había sido un pequeño reflejo de la bruja.<p>

Besó su frente y miró al techo de la preciosa habitación. Prudence Geller se estaba encargando de tratarlos como reyes caídos, reyes del imperio de la RR que tenía que llegar a su fin según ella.

No era una mala mujer, había tenido varias conversaciones con ella, lo único que pretendía era terminar la guerra, detener el genocidio.

Su intelecto superior había creado escudos que aceleraban las partículas a diez centímetros de distancia, creando un vórtice que absorbía la magia. Así había protegido a todos sus seguidores, con un escudo para defenderse, pero no para atacar. Quería que los muggles dejaran de ser víctimas de los magos.

Harry supuso que la guerra ya no era sólo suya. En 1994 definitivamente era _su_ responsabilidad detener cualquier intento de Voldemort por destruir el mundo, pero ya era tarde, ahora millones de personas estaban involucradas de manera irreversible.

Los magos sangres puras no se detendrían hasta que él acabara con Voldemort, era una realidad, pero ahora los muggles sabían de la existencia de la magia, y según Prudence le había dicho, la ONU estaba tomando medidas en el asunto. Ahora una época de cambio estaba azotando al mundo, los magos de otros países se estaban viendo superados en número por los muggles, y las reacciones en cada ciudad, de cada estado, de cada país, eran diferentes. Desde la caza, la discriminación hasta la admiración, la curiosidad y el miedo. Los muggles no querían magos entre ellos. Los magos no querían descubrir sus secretos. Sociedades mágicas se estaban exiliando a voluntad, rompiendo lazos políticos y sociales con la otra sociedad. Pese a los intentos de la ONU por negociar una comunicación respetuosa, nadie se ponía de acuerdo.

Parecía que todo dependía de cómo se decidiría la guerra en el Nuevo Reino Unido. Prudence fue muy clara cuando le dijo que si los magos ganaban, entonces motivarían a que las sociedades mágicas alrededor del mundo decidieran seguir el ejemplo e imponerse ante los "débiles" muggles. Pero de débiles tenían nada. Así como ella creó el escudo acelerador de partículas, otros científicos y genios crearían armas que aguantaran la magia, trajes especiales para pelear, y darían una reticencia fenomenal a los magos. Ahora en cambio, si los muggles ganaban, imponiéndose sobre los magos, incluida la RR, demostrarían que seguirían siendo la mayoría gobernante del mundo.

Pero a Harry le parecía que hacía falta algo: un vínculo entre ambas sociedades, que negociara la paz, la aceptación y mezcla de ambas culturas. Entonces Prudence le dijo que se autodeclararía la presidenta del Mundo, para controlar a las masas hacia un nuevo y brillante futuro.

No, Prudence no era una mala mujer, sólo una deschavetada mujer.

La única razón por la que los mantenía con vida y en esas circunstancias, era porque estaba esperando que Hermione despertara para declarar su derrota de manera pública. Prácticamente lo mismo que quiso Voldemort hacía dos semanas atrás, y de lo que la propia Prudence la salvó.

Para asegurarse de que no escaparan, había colocado un rastreador en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione, que se detonaría en caso de que salieran de la mansión Geller.

Soltó un suspiro, la razón le decía que debía alejarse de Hermione, dejarla morir e ir a enfrentar a Voldemort que seguía suelto y asesinando desconsideradamente. Pero el corazón le podía más, no quería perderla.

―¿Señor Potter?― La doncella entró lentamente, una nueva charola repleta de comida en sus manos ―¿Cómo se encuentra?

―Aburrido― Dijo sinceramente.

―Puedo traerle cualquier medio de recreación que desee. Libros, música, arte, juegos, películas…

Negó frustrado, acomodándose mejor contra Hermione, respirándola.

Los años que estuvo en el sarcófago habían sido fríos y oscuros, sólo se iluminaban cuando pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, en su aroma a libros viejos. El cariño que había sentido en su ingenua adolescencia se había fortalecido hasta ser un amor indestructible. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto le debía, en vida y muerte. Hubo ocasiones en que la soñaba llorando, riendo, peleando, ahora todo parecía una burla a las verdaderas vivencias de Hermione.

Se culpaba por no haberla ayudado. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era usar su magia para que su corazón no se detuviera.

―¿Está seguro señor Potter?

Estaba a punto de asentir cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. Estaba en la casa del enemigo, debería intentar sacar información. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho Hermione.

―Espera… ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre Prudence Geller?

―Bueno, ella es una persona maravillosa, está viendo por nuestro bienestar. Y es muy inteligente…

―No, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a su vida privada, ¿quién es ella?

―Ah…― La doncella lo pensó unos momentos –Pues… yo la conocí cuando el señor Jack Geller inició su relación con ella. Fue hace muchos años, yo aún era una niña, mi mamá era el ama de llaves en ese tiempo. El señor Jack Geller estaba muy enamorado, lo podíamos ver todo el tiempo atento a ella. Mamá decía que era como un hechizo, no le gustaba mucho la señora Prudence, decía que sólo era una caza fortunas.

―¿Tú también lo crees?

―Oh no, la señora Prudence me ha demostrado ser genuina. Estuvo conmigo cuando mi madre murió en un accidente. Y se quedó con el señor Jack hasta el último de sus días, murió enfermo de cáncer estomacal. Ella a pesar de quedar viuda tan joven y hermosa, jamás se ha vuelto a fijar en ningún hombre, y sólo ha tenido su mente puesta en la causa que ahora defiende.

Harry asintió pensativo –La debes querer mucho.

―Claro que la quiero. Es como mi segunda madre, nos hicimos muy amigas desde antes de que se casara con el señor Jack. Hasta permitió que echara flores en el camino al altar el día de su boda. Me costó mucho trabajo dejar de pensar en ella como Prudence Frey, pero fue lindo entender que ya era una Geller a la que siempre serviría, porque mi familia se ha dedicado a cuidar de los Geller durante generaciones y…

―Espera…― Harry saltó fuera de la cama ―¿Cuál dijiste que era su apellido de soltera?

―Frey. Prudence Fray. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>―Entonces… ¿esto es en serio?― Soltó Kingsley comiendo glotonamente las galletitas que puso Luna en el centro de la sala.<p>

Hermione lo miró impresionada. Ese hombre no era _su_ valeroso Kingsley –Completamente en serio, pero por lo visto no puedo contar con ustedes. Son un montón de holgazanes sin preparación.

Sirius soltó un bufido –Cuida tu boca, niña. James Potter, Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin son extraordinarios aurores. Su preparación supera tu entendimiento.

―Oh por favor― Chistó harta –No han vivido bajo la amenaza de una guerra, _no tienen idea_. El detalle que diferencia su dimensión de la mía es que aquí Tom Riddle nunca se volvió Voldemort. Sólo por eso no han enfrentado verdaderos prejuicios sobre la diferencia de sangres, ni han soportado duelos a muerte, ni perdido a sus seres queridos. Su vida es odiosamente perfecta.

Recibió miradas airadas de todos. James Potter en especial pareció ofendido.

Luna colocó su mano en la rodilla de Hermione –Hay otro detalle que diferencia nuestras dimensiones. En la nuestra, tú naciste como una muggle, sin núcleo mágico.

Hermione frunció el ceño –Es cierto.

La voz aterciopelada y sombría de Snape se escuchó ―Es sorprendente lo importante que eres en un mundo, y lo intranscendental que eres en otro.

―¿Ella?― Señaló Fred bromeando ―¿Importante por qué?

Hermione miró ansiosa a Harry que alzó las cejas, confundido. Ella saboreó de esa simplicidad en los ojos verdes, como el Harry de catorce años de su dimensión, cuando aún no estaba tan roto. Quizá el joven Harry frente a ella habría sufrido un par de percances en su vida, pero nada traumático. De hecho se veía feliz.

Notó que las mejillas de Harry se iban coloreando de rojo con cada segundo, y se removió incómodo en su silla. Sonrió enternecida. Quizá ellos siempre sentirían atracción por el otro, sin importar la dimensión.

Desvió la mirada no queriendo ponerlo más nervioso, y se topó con otros ojos verdes idénticos. Lily Potter había advertido el intercambio, y parecía… ¿esperanzada?

Severus soltó un gran suspiro –Digamos que ella es el símbolo de la resistencia en la guerra. La líder de la sublevación.

Varios "ohh" se escucharon, unos incrédulos, otros aburridos, otros curiosos. Pero Sirius soltó una carcajada.

―¿Esa niña líder de una sublevación? Creo que por fin te hizo mal oler tantas pociones, Severus.

Hermione tuvo suficiente, se levantó enfurecida ―¿Sabes? El Sirius de mi dimensión es un hombre grandioso, que sabe reservar sus estúpidos comentarios para cuando alguien necesita reír, no para prejuzgar y quedar como un imbécil.

―¡Hey!― Remus, James, Harry e incluso Peter reaccionaron ante la ofensa. Sirius sonrió divertido.

―Muy bien, hagamos algo. Si eres la líder de una sublevación debes saber luchar ¿no? Hagamos un duelo, si me ganas entonces todos los presentes aceptaremos tu cuentito de la otra dimensión y la guerra, porque, si no te has dado cuenta: aquí nadie te cree.

Hermione miró a todos los presentes, era verdad, sus gestos indulgentes la hacían sentir enferma.

Sirius continuó –Pero si yo gano, entonces regresas por donde llegaste mocosa, ¿te parece?

Luna se levantó –Sirius, eso es muy injusto.

Hermione sonrió –Ella tiene razón. Es injusto Sirius, te puedo ganar en tres segundos, ¿seguro que sólo quieres ser tú quien se bata a duelo conmigo? Deberías tener refuerzos.

El mago soltó una carcajada perruna ―¿Refuerzos? Oh bien, bien. Seguiré tu juego. Si veo que me estás ganando, entonces Remus me apoyará, si ni así podemos contigo, entonces James ayudará… y si ni así podemos contigo, entonces Moody intervendrá.

Los comentarios de todos no se hicieron esperar. Reclamaban a Sirius ser un exagerado con la pobre niña desubicada. Eso sólo logró que Hermione se enojara más.

―¡Perfecto! Acepto― Dijo seriamente –Necesito una varita.

―Oh, ni siquiera tienes varita― Rio de nuevo Sirius –¿Alguien que quiera ofrecerle su varita a la niña?

Lily se levantó –Esto es una tontería Siri, ya deberías madurar― Bufó extendiéndole su varita a Hermione que la agitó y sacó uno de los platones de galletas volando.

―No hacemos buena mezcla― Dijo devolviéndosela –De hecho… de aquí sólo una varita me obedecerá― Dijo incómoda.

―¿De quién?― Preguntó Dora que había permanecido muy atenta y emocionada con todo.

Hermione miró a Harry, extendiéndole la mano ―¿Podrías…?

―¿En serio?― Dijo el moreno sorprendido. Ella asintió ―¿Has usado mi varita antes? Quiero decir… en tu dimensión.

Sirius soltó otro bufido.

Hermione contuvo la respiración –Tres veces.

―Oh― Harry sacó su varita, un poco dudoso se la pasó. Las chispas rojas y la onda mágica que salió fueron suficientes para que todos supieran que hacían buena mezcla. Harry la miró aún más confundido.

―Eso es muy peculiar― Comentó Lily.

―Ya, ya, apurémonos que me espera una ardiente rubia― Dijo Sirius encabezando la comitiva hacia el jardín de Luna y Ron.

Todos tomaron asiento en el pórtico de madera alzado, alejados del centro del jardín donde Hermione se colocó en un extremo y Sirius en el otro, con James, Remus y Moody atrás.

―Es un abuso que uses a Moody, Sirius― Chistó Remus siempre razonable.

―Ni siquiera llegará contigo― Replicó Black.

―Esperen, ¿quién será el réferi?― Preguntó Luna preocupada.

―Yo― Dijo Snape colocándose en medio –Lo haré lo más legal posible, por lo que comenzaré con el cálculo de núcleos mágicos que pelearán.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, eso no existía en su dimensión.

Severus apuntó a Sirius –Black: 233 puntos, escala de Merlín. Lupin: 245 puntos, escala de Merlín. Potter― Gruñó levemente, James le devolvió una sonrisa burlona ―328 puntos, escala de Merlín. Moody: 296 puntos, escala de Merlín― Se volteó hacia Hermione, lanzando el encantamiento. Todos quedaron en silencio –Granger: 831 puntos, escala de Merlín… pero… a sólo 57 puntos usables…

―¿Cómo pasa eso?― Dijo Neville impactado.

Dumbledore habló –Sólo sucede cuando has explotado tu magia hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

La realización cayó en todos, pero era muy tarde. Snape no dejó pasar ni un segundo más para gritar ―¡Comiencen!― Y por supuesto la primera maldición salió de Hermione.

La pelea rompió el esquema de todos los presentes. Gritaban asombrados cada vez que Hermione mezclaba hechizos y maldiciones sin parar, haciendo sudar a Sirius sin demora.

Hermione sonreía extasiada, seguía teniendo toda su experiencia, pero en un cuerpo absolutamente sano. Podía brincar, agacharse, correr, acuclillarse y levantarse a gran velocidad. Era maravilloso.

Remus entró al duelo más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Entre ambos hombres no eran capaces de darle un sólo golpe a Hermione, y apenas contenían la cascada de magia que se les venía encima.

James se involucró justo para invocar un escudo sobre sus amigos. Hermione no pareció preocuparse, continuó regresando cada ataque, duplicado.

Entonces lo sintió. Su corazón.

Se tambaleó apenas logrando levantar un muro de piedras para cubrirse y cayó recargada ahí. Su mano apretándose el pecho desesperadamente. Abrió la boca para jalar aire pero no pudo.

―¡Basta!― Gritó Minerva ―¡Son unos inmaduros, basta!

―¡Alto!― Siguió Lily corriendo hacia el duelo. Los magos se detuvieron aún acelerados por la adrenalina.

Alice llegó junto a ella, revisando los ojos desorbitado de Hermione –Está teniendo un paro cardiaco.

―Oh Merlín.

Severus se acercó –Su puntaje mágico bajó a 3 puntos, no es suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Pronto todos estaban rodeando a la castaña. Sirius se veía sinceramente arrepentido.

―¿Qué hacemos?― Preguntó aterrado Percy.

―Necesita magia― Dijo Dumbledore.

Como si sus palabras hubieran hecho efecto automático, todos sintieron el flujo mágico que envolvió a Hermione, con la huella perfecta de Harry.

James miró a su hijo –¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

―Yo… yo no estoy haciendo nada― Murmuró hincándose junto a ella –La magia está llegándole de otro lugar… de otro… yo.

Hermione se tensó y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas –_Harry… mi amor_― Gimió.

Ron soltó una risa estúpida –Creo que _su_ Harry y ella son muy cercanos.

Snape gruñó –No tienes idea.

Harry lo miró confundido, y por un instinto más allá de lo racional, tomó la delicada mano de la castaña.

* * *

><p>James la miró con odio ―¿Por qué me haces esto?<p>

Astoria sonrió tiernamente –Para que me creas. Esa es la sortija ¿no es cierto? Con la que te propusiste a la sangre sucia.

Efectivamente, James tenía en sus manos la sortija con la esmeralda brillante. Era el último rayo de esperanza que había mantenido, y ahora era pura mierda.

La rubia continuó –Se lo quité del dedo hinchado y duro, muerto. La sortija es muy hermosa, ya no lucía bien en el cadáver putrefacto. Me ha encantado James, la aceptaré cuando estés dispuesto a dármela― Dijo ilusionada –La que me dio Draco nunca me gustó, al ser la sortija de las Malfoy, igual que el resto de las sortijas de familias sangres puras, la piedra era del color de los ojos de la última señora. Obviamente la mía era gris, por los ojos grises de Narcisa. Siempre pensé que era un mal augurio, y no me equivoqué.

―Hermione no puede estar muerta― Masculló quebrado. Hacía un par de días que Astoria lo había descolgado, notando su falta de motivación para intentar escapar. Ahora permanecía ahí tirado, deshecho en cuerpo y alma.

―Pues lo está, querido. Es momento de que continúes tu vida, toma esto, te ayudará― Le extendió un frasco negro –Es para que recuperes energías.

James lo agarró temblorosamente, al acercárselo a la boca el olor a Hermione multiplicado cien veces lo llenó. Estuvo a punto de beberla de un sólo trago, ansioso por sentirla en su boca, pero recordó lo mucho que aprendió de la investigación de Hermione, y lo que significaba esa poción.

La azotó contra la pared, furioso ―¡Me intentas envenenar!― Gritó.

―No. Jamás haría eso, James― Chistó ofendida.

―¡_Hacerme_ enamorar de ti es lo mismo que envenenarme, maldita bruja loca!

Astoria lo pateó en la boca –No me hables así. Entiéndelo James, todo es por tu bien, si es necesario que te obligue a amarme, lo haré. Si es necesario que te obligue a olvidarla, lo haré― La realización cayó en ella.

James la miró aterrado –No… ¡no te atrevas!

―Es por tu bien― Alzó su varita, apuntándolo directo a la frente –Así me amarás libremente.

―¡No!― Se levantó, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, y se tiró sobre ella. Afortunadamente su peso seguía siendo mayor que el de ella, batalló unos segundos hasta quitarle la varita, la tronó a la mitad y sin pensarlo la golpeó en el rostro, noqueándola.

Respiró acelerado, tenía que recuperarse y salir de ahí, comprobar si Hermione de verdad estaba…

―No― Susurró cerrando los ojos –No, por favor no, no, no…

Una explosión sacudió la mansión. James no se movió, esperó paciente a que llegaran por él. Escuchó a la RR bajar hacia los calabozos, revisar cada uno, dar indicaciones. Por fin sus ojos ardieron al sentir un Lumus.

―Te ves patético― Dijo Sirius cogiéndolo de los hombros y apoyándolo en él ―¿Sabes dónde están Harry y Hermione?

Negó suavemente –Potter fue secuestrado por el grupo de Prudence Geller.

―¿Hablas en serio? Pero si son unos muggles, ¿cómo lograron contenerlo?

―Sirius― Llamó deteniéndolo. Abrió el puño, revelando la sortija con la esmeralda –Astoria me dijo que Hermione fue asesinada por Voldemort, ¿es cierto?

―Oh no― Negó rápidamente, continuando con la caminata –Todos estuvimos ahí, fue una pelea sin igual, Voldemort y Hermione se dispararon un Avada, entonces la gente de Geller usó sus escudos para absorber casi toda la maldición. Hermione recibió una décima parte, dejó caer su varita dorada. Sigue tibia.

James sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Levantó su pie y dio el primer paso, ayudando a Sirius a caminar más rápido ―¿Qué sucedió después?

―Voldemort recibió el Avada completo, no le gustó. Hubo una explosión de magia negra, no estamos seguros qué pasó. La gente de Geller se retrajo y ya no pudimos hallar a Hermione. Suponemos que ellos la tienen. Luego investigamos hasta averiguar qué rayos había pasado contigo y Harry. Creímos que Astoria se las había arreglado para secuestrar a Harry también.

―¿Por qué no fueron por Hermione primero, si saben que está con la puta de Prudence?

―Porque está en algún lugar con un Fidelius encima.

―Pero no es posible. Nadie del grupo de Geller es mágico, no podrían crear esa protección.

―Eso quiere decir que la puta no es tan muggle como dice ser. Eso no es todo, averiguamos el nombre de soltera de Prudence.

―¿Qué tiene de relevante eso?

―Tú dímelo James. ¿Tu madre, Anne Fray, nunca te habló sobre su única hija sanguínea?

* * *

><p>Hermione supo que por unos segundos había muerto de verdad. Había tenido un pequeño paro cardiaco. Fueron los segundos más largos sin embargo.<p>

Durante ese tiempo se encontró en un puente hecho de ramas y piedras, sostenido por magia, que cruzaba un río embravecido. El atardecer ponía todo en colores sepia, y le daba el antojo de dormir para siempre.

Esperó paciente a que algo sucediera, algo que explicara dónde estaba y por qué. Entonces una presencia omnipotente apareció.

De largas alas hechas de jirones de noche, ojos cosmogónicos, figura encorvada vieja, la Muerte se recargó en el puente, junto a ella.

―Hola Hermione.

―Hola Muerte― Respondió tranquila ―¿Por qué no te decides a venir por mí?

―Aún no es tu tiempo. No me adelanto nunca a lo establecido.

―¿Estoy destinada a saludarte cada vez que rozo mi límite?

―Me gustaría que fuera distinto para ti, porque eres uno de los pocos humanos que me gustan. Pero si fuera distinto, no me gustarías.

―¿Sabes por qué estoy atrapada en otra dimensión?

―Claro. La mezcla de la explosión de magia negra que liberó Voldemort al enojarse, los dos Avada Kedavra, la aceleración de partículas de los escudos de Geller, la magia de Harry, y tu destino, provocó que saltaras a otra dimensión.

―¿Cómo puedo regresar?

La Muerte no respondió. Hermione respiró profundamente ―¿Tardarás mucho en venir por mí de verdad?

―Cuando venga por ti, ya no querrás irte conmigo.

―Imposible― Susurró mirando vacíamente al río –Sólo quiero descansar.

―Podrías aprovechar para descansar en esa nueva dimensión. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad ahí. Y podrás seguir evadiendo tus sentimientos.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Miró enojada a la Muerte sonriente, dejando un hueco luminoso donde debería estar su boca –No evado nada.

―No has querido poner en claro tus sentimientos hacia James y Harry. Eres una mala chica.

―Ahora me juzgas― Chistó ofendida.

―Sólo puntualizo lo obvio. Me deseas porque soy la salida fácil a tu dilema. Mientras no venga por ti, el tiempo se te acaba para encarar a esos hombres.

―No hay dilema. Me casaré con James.

―Pero amas a Harry.

―También a James.

―Pero lo tuyo con Harry es más profundo, más viejo, más perfecto…

―¿Me he equivocado y estoy hablando con Cupido en vez de la Muerte?― Gruñó.

―Ah no, Cupido está tirándose flechas a él mismo, incapaz de dar una solución a tu dilema. Dice que él no podría elegir entre James y Harry.

―No hablarás en serio.

―Siempre hablo en serio.

―¿Cómo puedo decidir si ni siquiera Cupido sabe?

―Sólo debes dejar de estar cansada. Tu mente ya no funciona tan rápido como antes. Descansa un poco y todo se aclarará.

―¿Lo prometes?

Las constelaciones que hacían de ojos de la Muerte se concentraron en ella –Soy omnipotente, no digo nada sin saber de antemano todo. ¿Ves cómo te falta descansar? Vete ya. Adiós.

Hermione se irguió, jalando una bocanada de aire. Al recuperarse miró a todos los gemelos raros de sus conocidos y sonrió un poco.

―¿Estás bien?

Miró junto a ella, era Harry, el _otro_ Harry. Se dio cuenta que la tomaba de la mano. Se dio cuenta de que él traía un anillo dorado. Estaba casado.

* * *

><p>Harry se recargó contra la pared, sudando por el esfuerzo de haber enviado magia a Hermione, donde quiera que estuviera. Casi la pierde de nuevo.<p>

Miró los álbumes de fotos que había tirado en su prisa por ayudarla. Era lo que la doncella había podido facilitarle para averiguar más sobre Prudence, y casi nada tenía valor, excepto una foto vieja, escondida entre otras dos.

La casona de madera, con blancas laderas de nieve, era el paisaje que había detrás de una señora parada, sonriente, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños de una niña de sonrisa vanidosa.

Por si sola la foto era absolutamente intrascendental, pero Harry recordaba esa misma casa en los archivos de la RR, del pueblo donde James Fray había salido.

―¿Qué rayos significa esto?― Murmuró sin dejar de ver el largo cabello negro que enmarcaba la carita pálida de la niña. Había algo en ella extrañamente familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 13 ENERO 14<strong>


	10. Paralelos

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 10 – Paralelos**

_Bellatrix una amorosa madre. Sí, claro, me tienen que estar bromeando._

Hermione salió de la regadera, envolviéndose en la suave toalla color durazno. Sintió el agua escurrir por sus hombros desde su cabello. Caminó hacia el espejo de marco dorado y observó su cuerpo. Era bonita. Tenía las curvas necesarias, el peso perfecto, la piel brillante y cremosa. Parecía una top model a comparación con su verdadero cuerpo. Miró la enorme colección de labiales repartidos en el lavabo, tomó uno al azar y lo destapó. Rosa pastel.

Se inclinó para ajustar su objetivo y pasó la cremosa barra sobre sus labios, disfrutando de la caricia trivial. Todo pareció mejorar. Sus labios por fin tenían color.

Recordó la última vez que utilizó maquillaje… el baile de Navidad de 1994. Desde entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de dedicar cinco segundos de su vida a algo tan insignificante.

―¿Todo bien, cariño?― La voz femenina, amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta, la hizo brincar.

Hermione regresó la barra labial a su lugar, estresada por casi haber sido descubierta. Tomó un clínex velozmente, limpiándose la boca mientras respondía –Eh, sí, sí, Lily, gracias, ¡ya voy!

―Hay una bata negra colgada en la pared del fondo, úsala con confianza, cariño.

―Gra… ¡gracias!― Contestó sonrojada. Nunca creyó que hablaría con la mismísima Lily Potter, menos que usaría su ducha y ahora también su bata. Cogió la prenda de satín negro, sintiéndola como un vestido finísimo sobre su cuerpo maltratado.

Salió a la habitación principal de la mansión Potter en el Valle de Godric. La pelirroja Potter le sonrió cálidamente, mostrando una túnica verde esmeralda colgada en un gancho que iba perfecto con sus ojos ―¿Te gusta? Creo que somos de la misma talla.

―No es necesario…

―Claro que lo es― Cortó haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Hermione obedeció tímidamente –Bien, te quedará perfecta.

―¿Y la ropa que traía puesta?

―La mandé a lavar. Estaba llena de tierra, pasto y sudor. Fue un gran duelo, cariño. Amo mucho a mi marido, pero de vez en cuando es necesario bajarle el ego, y tú lo hiciste fantástico.

Asintió silenciosa, no quería opinar nada sobre James Potter por miedo a ofender a Lily que continuó hablando mientras iba hacia el vestidor –Tengo unos zapatos que le van divinamente a esa túnica. Vete vistiendo. Me da gusto que hayas declinado la invitación de Sev de quedarte en su casa, aunque no comprendo cuál es tu problema con Bella. Sé que es un poco odiosa y presumida, pero bueno, todos los Black son así. Ya ves a Sirius, y Regulus ni qué decir― Rio ligeramente.

Hermione registró ese sonido en su mente, quizá algún día se lo podría compartir a su Harry –En mi dimensión las cosas son muy distintas. Bellatrix y yo tenemos una relación un poco… fuerte.

Lily salió del vestidor a tiempo para verla ya en la túnica –Ah, sabía que te verías preciosa. Toma los zapatos. Sí, Sev me explicó ligeramente tu situación. Vives una guerra ¿verdad?

Agradeciendo que los zapatos fueran planos y no de tacón, asintió –Todo por cuestión de la sangre.

―Soy hija de muggles, he vivido con ese estigma desde que entré a Hogwarts, y aunque al principio fue difícil, poco a poco todos maduramos y comprendimos que la sangre no importa. Somos una generación que cambió el curso de la historia como se llevaba.

―Supongo que se debe a la falta de Voldemort― Masculló amargamente. Cuánto podía cambiar la historia sin la presencia de una sola persona.

―Lunita me dijo que quería revisarte cuando estuvieras lista. Está muy preocupada por tu pequeño fallo cardiaco, y no es la única. Abajo te espera también Sirius, quiere disculparse contigo. Vamos.

Salieron del cuarto, lo que le dio oportunidad a Lily de irle describiendo la casa. La habitación principal estaba en la última planta, junto con el estudio de James Potter, y un balcón enorme que tenía un desayunador y daba al jardín trasero, lleno de flores. La siguiente planta se componía de la biblioteca, y dos habitaciones completas, con un pequeño balcón cada una.

―El cuarto de Harry es el de la izquierda, pero ya no vive aquí desde hace cuatro años que se mudó con Neville a Londres. El cuarto de la derecha es de Ian, él también está en planes de mudarse. No sé qué haré con la casa tan sola.

Hermione se detuvo fría ―¿Ian?

―Oh…― Los ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza ―¿Mi pequeño no nació en tu dimensión? Ian es el hermano menor de Harry, por dos años. Lo conocerás en unos minutos.

_Hermano menor_. Asintió amargamente. Continuaron con el recorrido, Lily mencionó que prefirieron vivir en el Valle de Godric por su calidez e intimidad, pero en realidad debieron de haberse asentado en Potter Manor, donde fácilmente podrían vivir doscientas personas, lo que no les pareció ideal para criar a una familia unida. Además James seguía viendo esa mansión como el hogar de sus padres, y en aquellos días no había superado la muerte de ambos.

Por fin descendieron a la planta baja, donde un hermoso recibidor blanco despuntaba la zona que continuaba en una sala borgoña de aspecto cómodo, un comedor de caoba con vista al jardín, y una puerta que probablemente conducía a la cocina.

Hermione apretó el barandal, impresionada de ver a Harry conversando en susurros con un joven idéntico a él. Posiblemente era Ian. Del otro lado estaban Sirius y James en la misma posición. Por último estaban en un sólo sillón Neville, una mujer de cabellos negros, y una exuberante pelirroja… _¡Ginny!_. Casi se tropieza, con la boca abierta de ver a su buena amiga enfundada en ese vestido violeta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos y tersos.

Todos guardaron silencio al verla llegar. Sintió la mirada de Harry pero aun no podía quitar la vista de encima de Ginny, que se removió incómoda.

―¿También me conoces a mí?― Preguntó con un tonito agudo que Hermione desconoció.

Lily se adelantó –Por supuesto que sí, _querida_. Hermione es muy amiga de Ron y Harry, es natural que te conozca.

―Oh― Fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo a centrarse en la conversación que tenía con la morena.

Harry se levantó –Según me dijo el profesor Snape, no conoces a mi hermano. Te lo presento, él es Ian Charles Potter.

Hermione intentó sonreírle al muchacho ridículamente parecido a Harry… excepto por los ojos. Claramente había heredado todo de James.

―Qué tal― Saludó Ian cogiéndola en un abrazo caluroso ―¡Bienvenida a este universo!

Sirius gruñó –Bájala, aún está débil.

Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada, pero sonrió sinceramente hacia Sirius –Ese es el tono de voz al que estoy acostumbrada. Mucho gusto Ian, por favor bájame.

―Claro, claro. Escuché que le diste una paliza a mi tío, eso es genial.

Harry rio también, lanzándole una sonrisa radiante que casi le paró el corazón de nuevo. Se tuvo que sostener de Ian para no caer. Algo pareció captar la atención de todos, porque quedaron prendados del contacto visual entre Harry y ella. Poco a poco el mago iba sonrojándose, hasta que giró los ojos verdes hacia Ginny.

―Nos vamos― Dijo con la voz ahogada.

Lily frunció el ceño ―¿No te quedarás a cenar?

Ginny se levantó con un gesto resignado –No, Lily, no no_s_ quedaremo_s_ a cenar, pero gracias por la invitación.

Ian pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano. Incluso eran de la misma estatura ―¿Nos veremos mañana para entrenar?

―Claro que sí― Le revolvió el cabello fraternalmente.

Lily dio media vuelta y se encerró en la cocina. James se despidió también y prendió la chimenea para que se fueran. Hermione notó los ojos de Ginny fulminarla antes de desaparecer.

James la condujo al comedor donde todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron una conversación trivial. Hermione miraba continuamente a la cocina, esperando por Lily. De alguna manera se sentía muy cómoda con la pelirroja. Así que un poco impaciente se levantó y fue por ella. Al entrar notó que todos los ingredientes e instrumentos de cocina volaban de un lado a otro, preparándose sólo. En el centro estaba Lily, picando furiosa dos zanahorias, mientras mascullaba. Levantó sus ojos verdes al escucharla, y la señaló con el cuchillo filoso.

―Ginebra Weasley es lo peor que le ha pasado a esta familia― Afirmó antes de volver a partir las zanahorias –Es superficial, nada maternal, y con un sentido del humor áspero y burlón. No sé qué le ve mi Harry. Respeto su decisión, no me quiero entrometer en su vida, pero… no va a ser feliz. Hoy todo está bien, es divertido tener una esposa que le guste el Quidditch, ría todo el tiempo, vista a la moda y sea la hermanita de uno de tus mejores amigos, pero con el tiempo, cuando esté vieja, ya no se pueda subir a una escoba, no haya querido tener hijos, y lo único que haga sea gastar tu herencia… ¡pff! Además Molly y yo nos llevamos muy mal, siempre quiere ordenar las cosas como a ella le gusta, siempre anda metiéndose donde no le llaman, y se la pasa diciendo que Harry está mal nutrido, ¡claro que _no_ está mal nutrido! Seguí las recetas de mamá Doreen Evans con mis dos bebés, y ambos son unos hombres perfectos, PER-FEC-TOS― A cada sílaba iba azotando el cuchillo más fuerte contra el puré de zanahorias –Pero James intercede por esa niñita: "Calma cariño, Ginny ama sinceramente a Harry, eso es lo importante." ¿Lo es de verdad? ¿Y qué hay de Harry? Él no la ama, no tiene idea de lo que es amar, sólo está conforme con su relación, porque no ha conocido a ninguna otra mujer con la que realmente pueda llevarse bien. Lo comprendo, por supuesto, Harry es más parecido a mí que a James, lo mismo que Ian es más parecido a James que a mí, y por lo tanto Harry cree que…

Lily guardó silencio, un par de lágrimas cayendo en la maltratada tabla de picar –Oh Hermione, lo siento tanto, no debí desahogarme contigo. No debe interesarte nada de este universo, suficiente tienes con los problemas en el tuyo.

Hermione sonrió condescendiente –Quizá me viene bien escuchar sobre _otros_ problemas que no tengan nada que ver con guerras y rebeliones― Se adelantó hasta sentarse en un banquito de la barra plateada. Tomó otra tabla de picar y comenzó a ayudarla a rebanar las cebollas –Cuéntame más sobre este universo.

La mujer mayor se limpió las lágrimas, una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios rojos –No sé qué te interese saber.

―Cualquier cosa, lo que se te venga a la mente.

―Siempre pienso en mis hijos― Respondió automáticamente –Recuerdo cuando Ian tenía tres años de edad, siguiendo a Harry a todos lados, eran adorables hasta que rompían algo. Sirius y Remus se la pasaban haciendo juegos para ellos… hubieras visto cuando hicieron la casa en el árbol ¡a modo muggle!, fue divertidísimo escucharlos gritar cada que se martillaban un dedo, nunca la terminaron así que decidieron hacer campamentos en el jardín. Cada fin de semana tenía a todos los niños aquí, Harry, Ian, Terry, Neville, Natalie, a veces incluso a Ron y Ginebra.

―¿Quiénes son Terry y Natalie?

―Oh, Terry es hijo de Remus. Natalie es la hermanita de Neville.

Sintió su estómago encogerse ―¿Quién es la esposa de Remus?

―Amelia Bones, ¿la conoces?

―¿Y Tonks?

―¿La Auror que está embarazada?

―¡Sí!

―¿Qué con ella?

Hermione agradeció a la cebolla por enmascarar sus lágrimas. No podía creer que en ese universo Remus y Dora no estuvieran juntos, era impensable. Pero todo parecía aclarar que ambos tenían una familia por su cuenta, y ni siquiera eran cercanos. Recordó a su mejor amiga recién embarazada, tejiendo junto a ella en el orfanato… ese bebé no existía en el universo paralelo donde se encontraba, y lo sintió como una pérdida inigualable.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar ―¿Qué más se te ocurre, Lily?

―Bueno, no sé, dentro de tres meses será la boda de Harry y Ginebra, quizá aún estés aquí para asistir.

―¿A penas será la boda? Pero él ya usa el anillo…

Lily soltó un bufido –Porque Ginny es muy celosa. Harry es el buscador estrella del Puddlemere United, imagínate cuántas fans tiene, además es tan guapo― Sonrió orgullosa –Entonces usa el anillo para tranquilizar a Ginny.

―¿Ella a qué se dedica?― Siempre le dio curiosidad pensar cuál habría sido el futuro de sus amigos en caso de no haber guerra ―¿Me podrías decir a qué se dedican todos?

―Claro. Ginebra es columnista deportiva. Neville es profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Ron es Auror, pero no ha subido mucho de rango. Ian es el guardián del Puddlemere United…

―¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

Lily intentó esconder su sonrisa –Soy profesora de Pociones en Hogwarts.

―¿Y Snape qué hace?

―Ah, él está en plena candidatura para Ministro de Magia.

Hermione casi se rebana un dedo ―¿En serio?... este universo es una locura. No puedo creer que además de estar casado con _Bellatrix_, tener una niña llamada Penélope, también quiera ser Ministro. A este Snape le ha ido mejor― Omitió decir que no creía que se lo mereciera.

Lily se encogió de hombros –Lo nuestro nunca funcionó. Me da gusto que haya encontrado el amor en Bella.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Snape y tú…?

―Sí, fuimos novios por casi un año. Nos divertimos, mucho pero luego entendimos que éramos muy amigos para vernos de esa manera. Terminamos y casi de inmediato James usó todo lo que tenía para que me enamorara de él. Para Sev fue un poco más difícil, primero salió con Anne, no sé qué pasó entre ellos pero se separaron a los tres años, entonces Andrómeda pareció tener la idea de que su solterona hermana Bellatrix y Sev serían una buena pareja. Hay que decirlo: Andrómeda tenía razón.

―¿Quién es Anne?

―Anne Fray, última descendiente de la famosa familia sangre pura. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, hace casi veinticinco años… ¿Hermione te sientes mal?

Con las manos temblorosas y la mente marchando a mil por segundo, negó.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar pasar a un sonrojado Harry –Papá dice que si la cena estará para mañana― Bromeó suavemente.

Lily alzó una ceja ―¿No te habías ido con Ginebra?

―_Ginny_― Corrigió el moreno automáticamente –Sí, me fui, pero… tuvimos una pequeña discusión y preferí regresar a cenar uno de los deliciosos guisados de mi madre― Su mirada estaba sobre la pálida castaña ―¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a Luna?

Hermione se compuso lo mejor que pudo –Sólo estoy… ajustándome a este universo. No te preocupes.

Lily sonrió suspicaz –Ah cariño, qué bueno que volviste, no tenía corazón para mandar a Hermione por un poco de hierba de surigüi rojo al invernadero, y ya sabes que la lasaña no queda igual sin ella. ¿Podrías acompañarla?

Harry frunció el ceño ―¿Al invernadero? ¿A esta hora? Puedo ir sólo, no tenemos que forzar a Hermione…

―Harry James― Cortó Lily en su mejor voz de mamá. Hermione la miró sorprendida –Acompaña a Hermione al invernadero. Ya.

―Sí mamá― Replicó derrotado. Le ofreció un brazo a Hermione, ayudándola a levantarse –Aún debes estar débil por el duelo. Vamos.

Salieron hacia el jardín trasero, la noche los arropó en silencio. Hermione se sentía mareada por la situación, el olor de Harry era delicioso, igual que al de su universo, pero su estatura y cuerpo eran exactamente como las de James.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Acababa de enterarse que Anne Fray fue novia de Snape durante tres años, ¿eso era compatible con su universo? No podía ser, los Fray eran muggles. No todo tenía que ser igual, la prueba más clara, y triste, eran Remus y Tonks.

―Eh…― La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos –Debes estar hecha un lío ¿no?― Le sonrió afablemente.

―Un poco.

Continuaron en silencio, ella podía sentir la incomodidad de Harry, pero no quería preguntarle por qué. Ese Harry era distinto, lo había tenido todo fácil y tranquilo, probablemente hasta era un vanidoso gran jugador, gran estrella, que estaba a punto de casarse con ¡Ginny Weasley! (lo peor que le había pasado a la familia Potter, según Lily).

Pero él parecía tener otros planes ―¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Hubiera preferido que no, pero a Harry nunca le podía negar algo ―Supongo que sí.

―¿Tú y yo… en tu universo, somos algo?

―Mejores amigos.

―Oh― Replicó bajando los hombros. Hermione lo miró curiosa.

―¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

Él se sonrojó –Cuando te desmayaste dijiste algo que me hizo pensar otra cosa.

―¿Cómo qué pensaste?

―Que estamos casados, o somos novios o algo así.

Hermione se detuvo, habían llegado hasta un pequeño invernadero de madera y cristal. Se volteó a verlo –Estoy comprometida.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido ―¿Con quién?

―¿Para qué te interesaría saberlo?

―No lo sé, sólo me da mucha curiosidad.

―Con un hombre llamado James.

―¿Es mago?

―¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

Harry desvió la mirada –Lo siento, fui muy entrometido. Es sólo que… _siento_ algo raro al verte. Me preocupé tanto cuando estabas muriendo, sentí que se me iba el alma. Pero ni te conozco, ni siquiera conozco a la verdadera Hermione de este universo. Ella es una muggle… casada.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca –Oh Merlín, es cierto. Olvidé por completo a John Greenwood. Debo ir a hablar con él, explicarle que estaré lejos unos días hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

―No creo que lo tome muy bien. Ningún hombre deja ir a su esposa si sólo le dice algo así. Menos si eres tú.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Chistó ofendida.

―Sólo mírate, eres preciosa. Yo no te dejaría ir.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el pecho –No soy preciosa, _y sí me dejarías ir_.

Harry frunció el ceño ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Nada. Me iré a la casa de John, explicaré la situación y volveré para la cena, ¿está bien?

―Te acompañaré.

―No es necesario.

―Mamá me matará si sabe que te deje ir así como así.

―Bueno, no sería algo raro en ti― Farfulló sintiendo una furia irracional.

Harry inclinó la cabeza ―¿Por qué siento que me odias?

Ella lo miró sorprendida –Harry, jamás podría odiarte. Nunca― Respondió dolida, colocando una mano en la barbilla masculina. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él no era su Harry. Se hizo para atrás, incómoda –Vamos entonces.

Él pareció salir de un sueño, parpadeó confundido –Sí, claro, vamos…

* * *

><p>John Greenwood era un hombre poco común. Desde muy joven demostró una inteligencia superior, siempre corrigiendo a sus profesores de educación básica, y ridiculizando a sus compañeros. Nunca tuvo amigos, pero no le importó porque siempre contó con la compañía de Joe, su hermano menor, cuya mente era fácilmente comparada con la familia era de clase baja. Su papá trabajaba jornadas extenuantes y sólo llegaba a casa para comer, regañarlos y dormir; no se fijaba en los brillantes niños que había engendrado. En cambio, su madre Rose, se veía en la dificultad de convivir con sus hijos todas las tardes, intentando comprender un poco de las genialidades que hablaban.<p>

John ganó una beca a los dieciséis años y comenzó la universidad. Se fue a su dormitorio en Cambridge, alejándose de sus tediosos padres, y sólo mandaba cartas a su hermano que lo acompañó en el campus el año consecutivo.

Fue cuando estaba haciendo la tesis de su maestría que conoció a Hermione Granger. Joe compartía clase de psicología con ella, y ya le había hecho un par de comentarios acerca de la brillante joven de rizos rebeldes. Al principio creyó que era una mujer igual de común a las demás, no le prestó atención, pero por azares del destino terminó en el auditorio escuchando su pequeña cátedra sobre la política del país, con la que consiguió su licenciatura en tiempo récord.

Ese día, mientras la observaba hablar solemne a los alumnos invitados y al jurado de tesis más prestigiado, sintió su corazón latir más veloz que nunca, y una urgencia sexual terrible.

John era atractivo, un poco menos que su hermano que con sus ojos azules rompía corazones, pero se defendía bastante bien, siempre tenía un par de enamoradas con las que nunca profundizaba nada. Tenía sexo rutinariamente, y hasta entonces la idea de perder tiempo intentando mantener una novia no se le había presentado en la mente. Recordaba a la perfección haber volteado a ver a Joe y decirle: ¿Ves a esa mujer? Será mi esposa.

Poco sabría John, con su mente metódica y analítica, que acabaría absolutamente enamorado de Hermione.

Cuando la invitó a salir su vida cambió. Ella era alegre, independiente, hermosa, sencilla, verdadera, y sobre todo inteligente. Sus conversaciones eran interesantes y profundas, siempre defendiendo su postura hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sus estudios en Leyes y comportamiento humano la hacían una mezcla deliciosa. No era un genio como él, pero se acercaba fabulosamente. Después de dos años de relación, Hermione insistió en que conocieran a los padres de cada quién. John no estaba muy alegre por la iniciativa, pero tenía que aceptar que era lo socialmente correcto.

Los Granger eran la familia perfecta. Todos tenían por lo menos un doctorado, eran alegres, de buen status, y perspicaces. John hizo click perfecto con ellos, sintiéndose por fin en familia. No necesitó mucho para que Richard lo aprobara como candidato para la mano de su hija. Por otro lado, la visita a los Greenwood fue… peculiar. Mientras John y Joe se la pasaban avergonzándose por la mala educación de su padre y los álbumes de fotografías que su madre sacaba para enseñar, Hermione fue el intermediario perfecto. A ella no le importó la casa pequeña ni los adornos baratos, conversó alegremente con Rose, y siguió las bromas de Jackson. Pronto Rose confesó que le encantaría verla de nuevo. John había estado muy alejado de sus padres, así que tener que verlos de vez en cuando era difícil para él, pero gracias a Hermione logró entablar una relación aceptable con ellos. Era una de las muchas razones por las que la amaba.

Fue cuando Hermione estaba obteniendo su primer doctorado, y él su segundo, que le propuso matrimonio. Estuvieron comprometidos un año, entre organizando la boda y consiguiendo trabajos estables. Hermione consiguió una planta en una firma abogadil muy prestigiosa de Londres. John fue contratado como físico teórico del CERN, trabajaba desde casa y fue becado por 32 mil euros mensuales para que viviera cómodamente. A Hermione tampoco le iba mal, tenía un caso importante cada tres meses aproximadamente, y daba consulta a familias de bajos recursos en su tiempo libre. Entre ambos habían comprado una preciosa casa en una de las zonas más caras de Londres.

Todo parecía perfecto en su vida, y John ansiaba festejar su cumpleaños número 28 con su amada esposa, pero todo se salió de control. Algo le había pasado a Hermione, algo extraño y aterrador. Ella no lo reconocía, hablaba locuras, sabía artes marciales, ¿Cómo podía suceder algo así?

Seguía sentado en la sala de su casa, mirando fijamente la puerta de caoba y cristal decorado por donde entraría su esposa cuando volviera de las "pruebas" con la doctora Weasley. Mantenía entre sus manos una cajetilla de cigarros que había escondido en su caja de herramientas, en el garaje, por si algún día no podía resistir la tentación.

A Hermione no le gustaba que fumara, lo había dejado por ella, pero ahora lo único que podía pensar era en darle una calada al vicio mortal.

No podía creer que apenas un día antes Hermione había aceptado tener un bebé, y habían hecho el amor toda la noche para lograrlo.

El teléfono sonó. Molesto se levantó hacia la cocina. Odiaba que Hermione hubiera insistido tanto en poner un sólo teléfono en la casa, en la cocina, y que además no fuera inalámbrico. Descolgó esperando escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa.

―¿Te crees muy listo? Más te vale que estén a punto de salir para acá. Llevo dos horas aguantando a mamá y papá, sólo, y eso que llegué lo más tarde posible. Me voy a suicidar Johnny…

Soltó un suspiro desganado –Joe, lo siento, olvidé que mamá me iba a hacer un pastel. Estoy esperando a Hermione.

―¿Mina todavía no termina de arreglarse? Pero si es la mujer más rápida que conozco para eso.

Joe insistía en decirle Mina a Hermione, y ella se lo permitía, eran muy amigos. John contuvo cualquier comentario sobre eso –No está. Fue al médico.

―¿Pescó un resfriado?

―No estoy seguro.

―Johnny, eres un físico genio, tienes conocimiento básico de medicina, ¿cómo no puedes estar seguro si Hermione tiene un resfriado o no?

Guardó silencio unos segundos. Su hermano tenía razón, podría diagnosticar fácilmente la mayoría de las enfermedades básicas, pero lo que había leído en el comportamiento y lenguaje de Hermione…

―Creo que se volvió loca― Murmuró.

―¿Mina?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿John?

―Es otra persona. Ella no es mi esposa...― Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse –Ya llegó, hablamos después. Lo siento.

Colgó y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Hermione estaba ahí, vestida con una especie de túnica color verde esmeralda, y la cajetilla cerrada en la mano. Volteó a verlo, sus ojos mieles cansados, llenos de vivencias ajenas a él ―¿Fumas?

La pregunta le golpeó el pecho. Ella seguía sin reconocerlo ―No― Murmuró acercándose lentamente –Lo dejé por ti.

Ella asintió, aventando la cajetilla de vuelta a la mesita –Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, ocurrieron cosas.

―Está bien, lo importante es que volviste a tu hogar― Recalcó serio ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Cansada.

―¿Ya cenaste?

―No.

―¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione se giró a verlo, parecía incómoda –Sólo vine a recoger ropa.

John sintió su corazón acelerarse peligrosamente –No puedes irte así como así…

―Mira… sé que todo esto es muy confuso para ti, pero no puedo darte ninguna explicación, sólo te diré que todo volverá a la normalidad después. Sé un poco paciente.

―¿Paciente? ¡Me estás dejando! ¿Te irás con Richard y Cameron?

La notó mirar nerviosa hacia la puerta. John volteó hacia allá, quedó congelado al ver a un hombre ahí, esperándola.

―¿Quién es él?

―Mi… _primo_… Harry.

―¿Primo?― Sonrió ácido –No tienes primos, ¿recuerdas que estamos casados? ¡conozco a toda tu familia!

―Por favor, sé que debe ser difícil para ti…

―¿Difícil?― Rio alterado. Cruzó hasta la mesita y abrió la cajetilla violentamente –Te amo, eres mi esposa, nos conocemos desde hace diez años. De pronto eres otra persona: me mientes, te quieres ir, inventas primos…― Sacó el encendedor, se colocó el cigarro en la boca.

Hermione alzó una mano –No vayas a…

―¡Sólo me fumaré uno!― Gritó accionando el encendedor. La pequeña llama dorada brilló de inmediato.

Hermione gimió aterrada, sus ojos mieles fijos en la llama y en los ojos grises de John. Comenzó a temblar incontroladamente, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos –No… no... ¡basta por favor!

John sintió al hombre desconocido, Harry, arrebatarle el encendedor ―¿No ves que está afectada?― Gritó furioso, girándose para abrazar a Hermione.

―¿Afectada?― John entrecerró los ojos ―¿Qué demonios…?

Hermione se aferró a Harry, llorando desesperada ―¡Viniste por mí! ¡Me rescataste! ¡Me rescataste!― Gritaba sin control.

John se revolvió el cabello ―¿Qué está pasándole? ¿de qué habla?― Dijo preocupado.

Harry lo miró incómodo –No tengo idea.

El físico observó a su esposa perder el conocimiento en los brazos de ese hombre desconocido. Decidió que no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo separara de Hermione, la amaba muchísimo para soportar eso. Su mente genial comenzó a trazar un plan.

* * *

><p>―Me da gusto que hayas despertado por fin― Susurró la voz de Harry.<p>

Aún tenía la vista algo borrosa, pero supo que estaba acostada en una cama. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo un par de manos estabilizarla por la espalda ―¿Qué pasó?― Preguntó con la voz rota. Sentía sus ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado mucho.

―Creo que tienes un trauma con el fuego.

―¿Fuego?― Murmuró por fin aclarando la vista ―¿Qué con el fuego?

―Tú dímelo. John accionó el encendedor y te volviste histérica.

Hermione soltó un gruñido, recordando la escena –Lo siento, aún tengo… secuelas.

Harry asintió ―¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lo miró confundida ―¿De qué serviría?

―¿Desahogo? ¿Superación?― La miró divertido ―¿Nadie se ha sentado contigo a hablar sobre eso?

―No― Murmuró sorprendida. Ciertamente James nunca había intentado hacerlo. Si bien la había cuidado amorosamente, y confortado en los peores momentos, jamás había entablado una conversación, él no era así ―¿Dónde estamos?― Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

―En casa de John. Cuando te desmayaste nos pareció buena idea recostarte. Le mandé un patronus a mamá para avisarle que tardaríamos más de la cuenta, no le expliqué por qué, no quise preocuparla.

―Gracias― Asintió observando la linda habitación, era donde había despertado después de su batalla contra Voldemort. Ahí había estado acostada, abrazada de su marido muggle.

―Entonces… ¿quieres hablar?

Negó suavemente –No lo veo necesario, sólo fue un reflejo― Respondió evasiva. Comenzó a levantarse cuando John entró a la habitación. Compartieron una mirada incómoda.

―¿Cómo te sientes?― Preguntó depositando la charola con sopa en el buró junto a la cama.

―Mejor, gracias. Perdón por haberte asustado así.

John se encogió de hombros –No importa, dijimos que en las buenas y en las malas ¿no?― Le lanzó una sonrisa conciliadora, a Hermione le costó trabajo entender que hablaba de sus votos matrimoniales.

―Oh John, yo sólo vine a la casa para decirte que…

―No digas más― La interrumpió sin borrar la sonrisa –Te traje tu sopa favorita, y tu novela también― Hermione miró el libro de pasta gruesa junto al plato –Lo que siempre te pone feliz cuando enfermas. Aunque sé que no estás enferma, pero podremos con esto. Ya he llamado a la doctora Fowler, vendrá a verte mañana mismo.

―¿La doctora Fowler?― Preguntó confundida. El olor de la sopa la estaba tentando terriblemente, su boca se hacía agua. Era verdad, esa era su sopa favorita, pero no la conocía.

John volvió a sonreír condescendiente –Nos ayudará con un tratamiento para controlar tu desorden psicológico. También llamé a tu despacho, les avisé que no podrías asistir al trabajo durante tiempo indefinido. Mañana en la mañana mandaré escaneada alguna receta que tenga por ahí.

―¿Eres doctor?

―Bueno sí, tengo dos doctorados, pero soy físico teórico, trabajo en el CERN, cariño.

Hermione soltó la cuchara que ya se había atrevido a agarrar de la charola ―¿En el CERN?― Inquirió emocionada. John sonrió sinceramente, alegre de que su esposa siguiera siendo ella misma.

―Sí, y tú eres una fabulosa abogada. Tienes un doctorado, y estás terminando la tesis para el siguiente. De hecho…― Se giró abriendo un cajón del buró, sacó un fólder azul –Harvard aceptó tu solicitud de becaria para tu maestría en línea.

―Oh Merlín― Susurró temblorosa, tomando el fólder ―¿Esto es mío? ¿Tengo un doctorado? ¿Soy una abogada?― Su corazón estaba bombeando a toda velocidad: ese era el futuro que le hubiera deparado de haber nacido muggle en un mundo sin guerra. Podía sentir que todo era perfecto, _correcto_, ella siempre quiso estudiar, ser la mejor, tener un empleo honorable.

―Esa es la sonrisa de mi esposa― Afirmó John colocándole la charola en las piernas –Come la sopa, pronto estarás mejor.

―No…― Volteó a ver a Harry que parecía estar absteniéndose de lanzarle una maldición a John –Yo tengo que solucionar algo antes… no me puedo quedar.

―Tonterías― Chistó John tomándola de la mano –Puedes llamar a tu _primo_ por teléfono cuando quieras para ponerse de acuerdo con este "asunto" tan importante. Necesitas descansar, te ves exhausta.

Hermione se mordió el labio, lo cierto era que estaba exhausta, y se sentía maravillosamente cómoda en esa cama, en la recámara cálida, con esa sopa deliciosa y… _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ esperando por ser leído. Merlín, podría echarse la novela entera sin tener que salir corriendo en cualquier momento por un ataque de las Fuerzas Especiales. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho la Muerte? Que descansara…

Se aclaró la garganta ―¿Harry, te molestaría se me quedo hoy aquí? Dile a Lily que no se preocupe, sólo quiero dormir, _necesito_ dormir. Además no es necesario que los moleste, mañana me pondré en contacto con Snape, él me ayudará con todo. Tú… continúa con tu vida, ¿bien?

Harry alzó las cejas. Hermione conocía esa expresión: estaba ofendido, molesto y sorprendido –Pero… ¿aquí? ¿con él?― Señaló al físico.

Hermione se giró hacia John ―¿Podría pedirte que me dejes hablar unos minutos a solas con mi primo?

John hizo un gesto agrio pero asintió –Estaré en el estudio atravesando el pasillo.

―Gracias― Le sonrió tranquila mirándolo salir. Respiró profundamente antes de hablarle a Harry –No me voy a quedar en esta dimensión. Mi deber está al lado de la RR, en la guerra. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve saltar hacia mi mundo, pero cuando eso suceda y la Hermione de aquí vuelva, no le dejaré su vida destruida. Ella está casada con John, se ve que tienen un matrimonio lleno de amor y confianza, asimismo tiene un trabajo maravilloso por el que ha luchado toda su vida.

―¿Entonces fingirás que estás loca? ¿Tomarás medicamentos?

―Sí y no. Mantendré la idea de John sobre un posible desorden psicológico. Cuando me den pastillas simplemente las desapareceré en mi boca. Es sencillo ese hechizo sin varita. Mientras estaré en contacto con Snape.

―¿Y qué hay de las secuelas? Necesitas estar cerca de gente que sepa por lo que has pasado, para que te apoyen.

―Nadie aquí sabe por lo que he pasado.

―Pero podemos imaginárnoslo― Chistó enfurecido.

―Esta decisión no está en discusión. Vete a tu casa, sigue con tu vida como debe ser, olvida que me conociste.

―No puedo hacer eso― Replicó levantándose –No puedo hacer como que no te conocí. Casi moriste en mis brazos, fue mi magia la que te salvó, y me llamaste _mi amor_. Sé que tú y yo estamos conectados de alguna manera, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo no me lo quieres decir. Prefieres quedarte en una casa desconocida, con un marido extraño. Prefieres decirme que estás comprometida con un tal James. Parece como si huyeras de mí.

―Estás exagerando todo― Dijo Hermione apartando de la charola para levantarse y enfrentarlo –No estamos conectados. Tú no eres mí Harry. Mi Harry entendería que lo mejor es que me quede aquí a descansar y recuperarme para regresar a pelear con toda mi fuerza. Y _no metas_ a James en esto. No huyo de ti ni de nada.

―Ya, claro― Sonrió sarcástico –No te entiendo, el profesor Snape me dijo que eras una luchadora, una mujer colmada de ideales y sueños. Pero yo sólo veo a alguien con muchos problemas sentimentales a los que nunca les ha hecho frente y prefiere vivir con las secuelas. ¿Quieres quedarte a jugar a la familia feliz Greenwood? ¡Bien!

Desapareció con un pequeño estallido de magia. John entró corriendo a la habitación ―¿Qué fue eso? ¿dónde está?

Ella se sentó lentamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando borrar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

><p>Hermione se acomodó un poco mejor en el precioso sillón blanco, la manta en sus hombros protegiéndola del frío. Volvió a pensar que era una pena que no tuvieran chimenea en el estudio. Pasó la página del libro entre sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que hacía varios capítulos que le había dejado de interesar. Miró a John que seguía parado, de brazos cruzados, frente al pizarrón blanco con una ecuación asombrosamente complicada; llevaba ahí dos horas.<p>

―¿No te has cansado?― Murmuró cerrando el libro.

John no despegó sus ojos grises del pizarrón –Mi mente nunca se cansa, cariño.

Asintió ligeramente harta. John era un buen esposo: la procuraba, la cuidaba, la mimaba, le explicaba todo en perfecto detalle, le tenía paciencia, y hacía muy bien de comer. Pero su ego era desesperante. El hombre era probablemente uno de los físicos (vivos) más inteligentes e importantes del siglo, y convivir con él era extenuante.

Hermione suponía que su yo de ese universo no tenía ningún problema en llevarle una conversación sobre ciencias, política y leyes, pero ella, que había tenido que dejar su educación muchos años atrás, sólo podía platicar sobre estrategias, hechizos, modos de combate, ideales y Horcrux, cosas a las que John no podía tener acceso.

Vivir en una sociedad muggle que no tenía idea de la mágica, nuevamente, era triste para Hermione. Deseaba poder ser sincera con el hombre que eligió como marido, pero era imposible.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que regresó a la casa Greenwood. Cada día intentaba no pensar en Harry pero era muy difícil, y no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Joe, su cuñado, que siempre la hacía reír y le traía pastelillos de chocolate, esperando que mejorara pronto. Joe era muy distinto a John, no tenía esa vanidad molesta pese a su gran mente, y la mantenía al corriente del mundo externo al que su marido la había alejado. También se había vuelto amiga de la doctora Fowler, manteniendo sus medicamentos y conversando sobre la psique humana.

Descubrió también que era una adicta a su teléfono celular. Podía organizar _todo_ con él: su agenda, directorio, hasta su ciclo menstrual…, era una locura. También tenía cámara, guardaba las fotos en un álbum que no se cansaba de revisar porque había casi trescientas fotografías sobre ella y su vida rutinaria. Tenía fotos de John, de la casa, del trabajo, de zapatos bonitos en una vitrina, de sus amigas de la universidad y del despacho, de sus padres, de su carro, de libros, de documentos legales. Además estaba enlazado a su correo electrónico del que había sustraído mucha información: sus mejores amigas eran Alma Jackson y Shawnee Petack, que no paraban de enviarle correos graciosos e imágenes de "Mejórate Pronto"; su jefe era Samuel Dickens, cuyos correos eran concisos y cortos, pero se había dado a la tarea de enviarle uno muy largo para tranquilizarla por su falta en el trabajo, deseándole pronta recuperación; estaba inscrita a cientos de librerías en línea que le enviaban boletines sobre exposiciones y eventos; tenía un amigo epistolar en España; y escribía en una página web de poemas.

Eso la había sorprendido más que nada, Hermione jamás se pensó como una escritora, pero leyendo varios de los poemas que había subido bajo el pseudónimo de "MinaTheWitch", sintió que tenía talento. El pseudónimo por sí mismo ya había sido otra extrañeza, pero lo dejó pasar.

No había perdido contacto con Snape, e incluso lo había convencido de conseguirse un celular para que se enviaran toda la información relevante con la mayor velocidad posible. Seguía siendo desconcertante que el maldito Death Eater que asesinó a Dumbledore en su dimensión, fuera una excelente persona en ésta.

Pero comenzaba a aburrirse. John la mantenía encerrada y bien cuidada, sin problema alguno ya que él trabajaba en casa, pero Hermione sentía que incluso estaba subiendo de peso. La inactividad la estaba volviendo loca. Lamentablemente Snape, con ayuda de Dumbledore y otros magos de renombre, no había conseguido avanzar en cómo devolverla a su universo, y el miedo se estaba haciendo presente. ¿Qué pasaría si no había manera de regresar?

Miró su mano izquierda, traía la alianza dorada de matrimonio que John le dio un mes atrás, pero no era _su_ alianza. Extrañaba la sortija de esmeralda más que a nada.

No podía buscarlo en ese mundo. James fue adoptado por Anne Fray, sin memoria y sin rastro de dónde venía. Puede que _James_ ni siquiera sea su verdadero nombre. Así que en este universo Anne nunca adoptó a nadie, sólo tuvo una hija.

Lo peor era que ya no sabía si quería buscar a James porque lo extrañaba, o porque era su válvula de escape a Harry. Sin Fray cerca, no había nada que la detuviera de pensar sólo en Harry, en cómo estaría, en si pensaba en ella, en que era tan diferente hubiera sido la historia si él no se hubiera ido.

―¿Cariño, estás bien?― La voz de John la sacó de sus preguntas sin sentido. Notó que estaba parado junto a ella, lejos de su pizarrón.

―Estoy aburrida― Sinceró haciéndole un espacio en el sillón para que se sentara. John no tardó nada en hacerlo, colocando sus manos en las rodillas femeninas.

―¿Quieres que ponga alguna película?

―Quiero salir.

John apretó los labios unos segundos –Estaba pensando en llamarles a tus padres para que vinieran a cenar, ¿por qué no mejor salimos otro día?

―No. Quiero salir hoy― Replicó molesta –El clima está bien, y sé que tenemos un parque muy cerca de aquí. Por favor. Sólo a dar una vuelta.

―No sé si la doctora Fowler apruebe…

―Ella misma ha dicho que necesito un poco de aire, ¿pPor qué no quieres que salga?

El físico negó suavemente –Me da miedo que no regreses.

―Tonterías John, sólo será un paseo. No tienes por qué pensar esas cosas.

―¿No?― Sonrió amargamente –No me has besado.

―¿Disculpa?

―No me has besado desde esa mañana en que empezaste a hablar de que no estabas casada conmigo sino comprometida con un tal James Fray, de que si esto era un juego de Voldemort, que te habías entregado y ahora sufrías una tortura. Mi memoria eidética me permite recordar perfectamente cada segundo de ese terrible día. El día que mi esposa dejó de ser ella. Sé que algo te pasó, que debe haber una explicación científica, pero sólo puedo pensar que fuiste reemplazada por una versión distinta de ti misma.

―No,…― Sintió su garganta secarse. Tenía que solucionar eso, tenía que resolver su situación marital para que no le destrozara la vida a ese buen hombre y a la otra Hermione –No John, sólo son las medicinas, me tienen un poco distraída.

―¿En serio? ¿Sólo las medicinas?― La tomó de las mejillas ―¿Me amas?

―Cla… claro― Sonrió incómoda.

John se inclinó y la besó, pasando sus brazos fuertes por su cintura, apretándola contra él. Se notaba que la extrañaba mucho, que la necesitaba, pero Hermione sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

Desapareció.

* * *

><p>Cayó de tres metros de altura contra el piso de mármol de la cocina de los Potter. En el desayunador central, Lily, Ian y Harry la miraron sorprendidos.<p>

―Auch…― Gimió tallándose la cadera, rápidamente sintió a Harry alzarla.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?― La ayudó a tomar asiento. Pronto tuvo una taza de té enfrente, y a Lily revisándola de arriba abajo. Harry continuó acribillándola ―¿Te hizo algo John? ¿Te trató mal? ¿Te ha maltratado?

―No, no― Masculló aún aturdida –Sólo me aparecí por instinto, lo siento. Ah, pobre John, le debí meter el susto de su vida. Tengo que volver y dememorizarlo…

―¿Por instinto?― Preguntó Ian con su voz un poco más suave que la de Harry –Papá hace eso cuando se siente en una situación de alto riesgo en sus misiones. ¿Segura que estás bien?

―Sí, gracias― Asintió sonrojándose –No había peligro.

―¿Entonces por qué te apareciste?― Insistió Harry.

Lily le tomó la mano –Puedes confiar en nosotros, cariño.

Hermione abrió la boca para volver a replicar pero sintió su corazón detenerse. La mano de Lily estaba decorada por un precioso zafiro engarzado en una sortija de platino. Pescó su mano con brusquedad, acercando la sortija hasta sus ojos.

―No puede ser― Susurró –Es idéntica, pero la piedra…

Lily le sonrió incómoda ―¿Pasa algo con mi anillo?

―¿Por qué tiene un zafiro? No puede ser, ¡debe tener una esmeralda puesto!― Chilló levantándose ―¿Por qué tienes _tú_ ese anillo?

Ambos jóvenes miraron confundidos a su madre. Lily frunció el ceño –Es el anillo que cada Lady Potter ha usado por generaciones. Al morir los padres de James, se me fue entregado como sucesora. Tiene un zafiro porque al igual que todas las sortijas de cada familia sangre pura, la piedra preciosa cambia dependiendo del color de ojos de la antigua Lady. La madre de James tenía los ojos azules. El día que yo herede la sortija, supongo que se transformará a una esmeralda.

Hermione negó aterrada –No puede ser, no puede ser posible― Gimió acercándose de nuevo a la pelirroja, la tomó del brazo con fuerza, sacándole un grito de dolor y le arrebató la sortija ―¡Es de James Fray!― Berreó.

Harry e Ian las separaron al mismo tiempo que una luz dorada cubría la cocina. Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Hermione tenía en su mano la misma sortija, esta vez con una esmeralda.

Lily se cubrió los labios con sus manos, pálida –Tú… tú aceptaste casarte con Harry.

Hermione comenzó a llorar –No… no… James… ¡JAMES!

* * *

><p>―Vamos a ver si entendí― Gruñó la pequeña pelirroja con veneno en su voz –No nos vamos a poder casar por que la tipa muggle que ya no es muggle y que viene de otra dimensión, es en realidad tu prometida, o por lo menos así lo reconoce la Casa Potter.<p>

―Se llama Hermione― Corrigió Harry intentando calmar a Ginny –No tenía idea de esto, en serio. Ella me dijo que estaba comprometida con James Fray.

―James Fray― Bufó –Ese nombre suena tan falso. Es obvio que ella montó todo este teatro, ¡es obvio que te ama y te quiere separar de mí!― Se volteó hacia donde la castaña estaba sentada ―¡Eres una perra!

―¡Ginebra!― Gritó Lily levantándose –No le hables así a Hermione.

―Ah claro― Asintió la Weasley –Tú también tienes todo que ver con esto. Podría incluso apostar que fuiste tú quien trajo a Granger a nuestras vidas. Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con que me casara con Harry. A ella le dices _cariño_ y a mí me dices _querida_, ¡eso lo dice todo!

Ron se llevó una mano a los ojos –Hermanita estás exagerando. Estoy seguro que Harry arreglará esto y se podrán casar en dos semanas, como tenían previsto.

―¿Tú crees, Ronald?― Replicó su hermana –Pregúntale a tu amiguito si eso es posible, o mejor: si él quiere casarse conmigo o no.

Luna alzó una ceja ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ginny señaló acusadoramente a Harry –Hace tres días, cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, ¡dijiste el nombre de Granger!

Los gemidos ahogados de todos fueron casi cómicos. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello, miró a Harry esperando alguna defensa, pero sólo podía sonrojarse igual que ella.

Ginny continuó –Y ahora resulta que además estas comprometido con ella, ¡qué casualidad!, es obvio que ese tal James Fray ni existe. Todo es un complot.

Sirius soltó una risilla, pero calló al sentir la mirada de su ahijado. Harry alzó las manos –Gin, necesito que te calmes, nada de esto fue planeado, y confío en que Hermione me dijo la verdad, ella tampoco entiende qué está pasando.

―¿Si? Pues yo tampoco entiendo qué hizo para que en un maldito día te enamoraras de ella― Reclamó dirigiéndose a la chimenea –Sólo espero que pronto se vaya a su dimensión, que te deje sin posibilidad alguna de tener alguna otra relación, y la Granger muggle vuelva ansiosa de continuar su matrimonio con Greenwood. Entonces Potter, si quieres saber de mí, será muy tarde.

Con una llamarada verde desapareció, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, otra llamarada escupió a Snape.

Hermione suspiró –Lo que me faltaba.

Severus miró a todos –Me da gusto que estén juntos, traigo malas noticias para la señorita Granger.

Entonces todo se volvió realidad, los miedos que no había querido enfrentar desde que llegó a ese universo ahora eran hechos.

No había manera de volver.

Estaba casada con un hombre al que no amaba. No existía James Fray. Harry estaba enamorado de ella. Abandonó a la RR, para siempre. No podría acabar con Voldemort.

No regresó a la casa Greenwood, llamó a su amiga Shawnee para que tramitara su divorcio, alegando estar muy mal emocionalmente para hablar sobre eso. En tres días John recibiría los papeles. Tampoco permaneció en la casa de los Potter. Le devolvió la sortija a Lily, pidiéndole una enorme disculpa, y se fue.

Permaneció sola durante tres meses más, como una callejera en la zona más pobre de Londres, sin tener problemas para soportar el hambre y el frío. Cada día y noche reviviendo los momentos más significativos de su vida, añorando la guerra y la familia que tenía en el Weyr. Pero no importaba en dónde o cómo, todo seguía dirigiendo su mente y su corazón hacia Harry.

Él también la amaba. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿siempre estarían destinados a amarse, pero jamás a estar juntos?

La Muerte le había dicho que descansara, pero no podía seguir en ese letargo. Decidió comenzar a buscar a James Fray, o como se llamara en ese universo, porque probablemente él era su único destino.

No quiso seguir preguntándose qué significaba la sortija de Lily Potter, o la participación de los Fray, sólo quería encontrar la paz, y sólo James se la podía ofrecer.

Así fue como conoció a Anne Fray, preciosa mujer en todos los sentidos, y afortunadamente sin silla de ruedas. Anne la recibió en su casa y alimentó mientras le contaba la historia de la familia Fray desde sus inicios, hasta su pequeña hija Prue. Le platicó de su affaire con Severus Snape, que se conocieron cuando él sólo tenía veinte años, y ella ya treinta y uno, pero eso no evitó que cayeran en un romance ilícito y pasional. Cuando Anne quedó embarazada, la relación ya estaba muy mal, decidieron separarse. Él seguía apoyándola económicamente, pero estaba dedicado a su familia con Bellatrix. Anne no se arrepentía, decía que lo mejor que le había sucedido era Prue, que además era una genio. Eso le hizo recordar vagamente a John, pero evadió el pensamiento.

Cuando terminaron de conversar, la llevó a la carretera más cercana a la casona, donde probablemente en la otra dimensión había encontrado a James. A partir de ahí su búsqueda sería interminable.

Llevaba casi medio año rastreando cualquier indicio de James, pero no parecía existir. Comenzó en los pueblos alrededor de Ever Winter, Newcastle. Tuvo que continuar con la ciudad más cercana. Y por diferentes motivos ahora estaba en Hampshire cerca del puerto que daba a la isla de Wight. Sin rastro alguno.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione dejara un poco el drama atrás. Extrañaba a las nuevas versiones de sus amigos, y sobre todo a la viva Lily Potter. Fue muy malagradecida con ella. También se sentía mal con John Greenwood, quizá hubiera sido bueno explicarle qué pasaba realmente, siendo un genio tal vez lo hubiera comprendido todo.

Pero el recuerdo de Harry la frenaba a regresar. No quería convivir con él, y le había dado varias vueltas al enigma de por qué estaba tan molesta con él, pero no encontraba ninguna razón. Según ella era su mejor amigo, una gran persona, de hermoso corazón, no existía nada que la hiciera detestarlo.

Varias veces había estado a punto de claudicar, dejar las cosas como estaban e irse hacia el Valle de Godric, pero le debía mucho más a James. Él luchó por ella, y ella debía pagarle igual. Ya no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo feliz en su dimensión, pero se aseguraría de que así fuera en este nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p>Fue en Somerset que la pesadilla se desató.<p>

Estaba comiendo una empanada de carne, recargada contra un edificio de salud pública, después de su jornada en la farmacia municipal, cuando la casa frente a ella explotó.

El fuego creció como una burbuja dorada, consumiendo ladrillos y personas por igual. Todo había estado tan tranquilo los últimos meses que Hermione se vio atrapada en una de sus secuelas. Cuando despertó estaba en una clínica para enfermos mentales, amarrada y medicada.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Preguntó uno de los estúpidos ayudantes vestidos de blanco.

No quería quedarse ahí, no estaba loca, pero sólo habría alguien que podría ayudarla –Hermione Jane Potter.

Entraron al cuarto del hotel. De inmediato Hermione se echó en la cama matrimonial, respirando tranquila por sentir un lecho suave y estar lejos de esa horrible clínica.

―¿Cómo terminaste ahí?― Lo escuchó decir.

―Secuelas― Fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry soltó un suspiro –Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Con tu núcleo mágico casi atrofiado es imposible localizarte. Imagínate lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que mi _esposa_ estaba recluida en un hospital para enfermos mentales.

―Lo siento― Masculló contra la almohada, casi durmiéndose.

―No, no, no te escaparás así de fácil. Tenemos que hablar acerca de tus secuelas. Tienes traumas Hermione, es necesario que los enfrentes.

―Aburrido.

―No puedes pasar toda tu vida buscando a un hombre que posiblemente no existe. El profesor Snape me contó todo lo que vio cuando lo dejaste entrar en tu mente. Ahora sé por lo que has pasado, y no quiero que desperdicies lo que te queda de vida buscando a James.

―Es mi vida, puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera.

―¿Qué hace tan especial James Fray?

―Él me salvó, me curó, me reparó― Respondió automáticamente –Sin él… no sé qué hubiera hecho.

―Pero ya no es necesario que lo busques. Si te vas a quedar aquí, puedes iniciar algo conmigo…

―¡No!― Se giró furiosa –No puedes hacer eso, tú ni siquiera me conocías en este universo, ¡estabas a punto de casarte! ¿Cómo puedes amarme si ni me conoces?

―¿No lo entiendes? Tu Harry y yo somos la misma persona, si te amé en tu universo era natural que también te amara en este. No te conocía, es cierto, pero el destino te trajo aquí por algo, y ese algo es que por fin fueras feliz, que tuvieras todo lo que te mereces, que me dejaras amarte. No tienes que seguir buscando a un tipo que tal vez ni existe aquí, te llevarías una vida entera, ¿sabes cuántos James, si es que por lo menos se llama así, existen _sólo_ en Londres? Es hora de que enfrentes los hechos. No regresarás a tu universo, no existe James Fray aquí, como nunca debió haber existido en tu universo, ese hombre es un _error_ en tu vida. Pero ¿sabes por qué a pesar de tener la oportunidad _única_ de ser feliz, amarme y vivir tranquilamente, no quieres aprovecharla y sigues aferrada en buscar a un error? ¡Porque me guardas rencor!

Hermione soltó una carcajada ―¿Rencor? ¿Por qué dices eso? Busco a James porque lo amo, porque nos íbamos a casar. Tú ya tienes tu vida, sigue con eso. El único error aquí soy yo, no pertenezco a tu universo… ni a tu vida, ni a tu corazón. Si en mi universo nunca pudimos estar juntos, es natural que también en éste estemos separados. Quizá ese es nuestro destino.

―No, ese es el destino que más te conviene porque no quieres afrontarme.

―No tengo ningún problema contigo.

―Sí lo tienes, pero con mi yo de tu universo, con tu Harry. No le has perdonado su desaparición.

―¿Cómo podría culparlo de algo de lo que es completamente inocente? Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea de nada.

―Quizá es inocente, pero eso no evita que te haya dejado durante once años.

Hermione sintió su estómago encogerse –No importa, lo he perdonado.

―No lo has hecho, por eso prefieres correr a los brazos de un hombre que no te dejó, porque no puedes superar el abandono de tu Harry. Tienes miedo de aceptarlo de vuelta, de amarlo y que vuelva a dejarte.

―¡No me conoces! No conoces a Harry, no…

―_Yo soy Harry_. En esencia somos la misma persona, quizá los factores de nuestras vidas son muy diferentes, pero sé que te amo, sé que lucharé por ti, y sé que mi yo de tu universo también lo haría. Hay algo indefinible entre ambos, lo sentí desde la primera vez que te miré: mi corazón se aceleró, mi boca se secó, todo mi cuerpo tembló deseoso de abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, aquí, en otro universo, en otro mundo o en donde sea. Tú eres mía, y yo soy tuyo. Te amo como si te conociera de años atrás, reconozco tus defectos y tus virtudes. Jamás había logrado leer a una persona tan sencillamente, pero es la realidad. No seas terca, Hermione, no me da miedo enfrentarme a James Fray, o a John Greenwood, o a Voldemort, o a nada ni nadie por ti. No importa la situación, de alguna manera conseguiré que aceptes estar conmigo.

Hermione negó –Estás mal. No tienes que enfrentar a nadie, es mí decisión, y yo he decidido estar con James Fray… o como se llame en este universo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos –Es tu salida fácil. Lo haces sólo porque no has perdonado a tu Harry.

―Sigues con eso…

―Hagamos un experimento― Cruzó la habitación hasta estar a un paso de ella –Imagina que soy tu Harry.

―No tiene caso.

―Sólo es un experimento. Imagínate que soy el de tu universo, y dime: Te perdono por haberme dejado once años.

Ella rio amargamente –Te perdono por haberme dejado once años.

―Muy bien, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime: No te guardo ningún rencor por haberme abandonado.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, luego sonrió –Esto es ridículo.

―Sólo dilo.

―Bien. No te guardo rencor. Listo.

―No, dilo completo.

Hermione desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de verdad enfrente de su Harry ―¿Qué quieres ganar con esto? Ya te dije mi decisión. Mi alma es tuya, Harry, pero mi corazón es de James…

―_No_― Replicó seriamente –Tu alma y tu corazón son míos. James sólo tomó prestado unos meses tu corazón. Te curó, te protegió y te amó. No lo dudo, pero estaba echando arena en un hueco que debía ser tapado con cemento. Dilo, Hermione.

―No te guardo ningún rencor por…― Sus labios temblaron –Por haberme…― La voz se le rompió, se recargó contra la pared, mareada –Por haberme…― Respiró profundo –Abandonado― Susurró.

Harry la tomó de los hombros, pegándola a él –Entonces permítete amarme libremente.

―Imposible― Masculló derrotada, levantándose hasta quedar frente a él ―¡No puedo amarte de nuevo! ¡Me abandonaste!― Gritó harta, golpeándolo en el pecho ―¡Me abandonaste! ¡Yo nunca te dejé! _¡NUNCA!_― Lo volvió a golpear ―¡Eres un estúpido desconsiderado! ¿Sabes todo lo que hubieras evitado si me hubieras mandado una carta explicándome tu plan? ¡Pero nunca piensas en mí! ¡Eres un niño, infantil, que prefirió llevar a Padma al baile en vez de preguntarle a su mejor amiga! ¡Soy una mujer! ¡Pero sólo me veías como la niña odiosa de pelo esponjado que se la vivía leyendo!― Lo golpeó de nuevo ―¡Años pensando en ti! ¡En tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu aroma! ¡Suplicando que me rescataras de las manos de Draco Malfoy! ¡Años soñando que regresabas antes de que la guerra fuera inevitable! ¡Años pensando que te la pasabas revolcándote con cualquier mujer en vez de estar luchando! ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera fuiste feliz, te la pasaste encerrado en un sarcófago, durmiendo! ¡Ni siquiera volviste recuperado, alegre, vivido! ¡Caíste en una trampa mortal de ese maldito viejo!― Las lágrimas bajaban hasta su cuello, los puños continuaban impactando en el pecho del moreno ―¡Hubiera preferido que fueras feliz!― Sus rodillas se doblaron, Harry la cargó rápidamente. Entre sollozos Hermione enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino, susurrando atropelladamente ―Te odio por no poder amarte, ¿por qué regresaste tan tarde? Mejor no hubieras vuelto. Te odio. Te odio porque volviste diciendo que me amas, en vez de seguir ignorándome. Te odio porque no le puedo romper el corazón a James, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Harry la estrechó cariñosamente ―Si él te ama lo entenderá, te dejará ir para que seas feliz. No te martirices. Sé egoísta en esto. Te amo.

En hipidos Hermione asintió –Yo también te amo. Pero ¿cómo dejarlo?, le prometí que estaría con él siempre.

―Me lo prometiste a mí primero.

Hermione recordó aquel día cuando lo hizo, cuando ambos tenían 14 y 15 años de edad. En aquel año pensó que jamás podría jurarle algo así a alguien que no fuera Harry, pero James…

James Fray.

Como una cascada de ácido líquido, su mente comprendió todo de golpe.

Harry nunca la dejó, siempre estuvo para ella, y cuando notó que no podría seguir protegiéndola, dividió su alma. ¿Cómo lo hizo?, no importaba, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella estaba comprometida con Harry, porque aceptó la propuesta de James. Gwendoline Ollivander tenía razón al decir que Harry ya era dueño legítimo de una varita, porque James le arrebató la varita a Draco Malfoy, el mismo que desarmó a Dumbledore de su varita de sauco. Harry era el dueño de la varita más poderosa. Asimismo la varita de Harry se puso fría cuando James rompió la de Malfoy, porque dejó de ser su varita.

Por eso se parecían tanto. Harry era la parte mágica de sí mismo. James era el muggle de sí mismo.

Anne adoptó a James cuando llegó con ella, con todo y la sortija de Lily Potter, no había manera de que no supiera la verdad… Snape. Severus debió haberla localizado, ellos también fueron amantes en su dimensión, también debieron tener una hija, y por eso Snape confió en ella. Él sabía que Harry estaba encerrado en el sarcófago, él debió haberlo ayudado a dividirse, como último esfuerzo para mantenerlo con vida o para atraer a alguien al sarcófago. Probablemente Snape siempre trabajó para ellos…

Los ojos verdes de James eran la clave.

Se sintió tremendamente estúpida por no haber deducido todo eso antes. Había estado tan encerrada en su colapso emocional entre Harry y James que nunca se dio oportunidad de ver más allá, de aceptar que no sólo eran parecidos, sino que eran la misma persona. De confiar en sí misma y saber que sólo podría amar una única y eterna vez a alguien.

Su corazón estaba roto a la mitad, cierto, porque el amor de su vida también.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Al igual que meses atrás, el puente de rocas seguía mágicamente suspendido sobre el embravecido río, a la luz anaranjada del atardecer. No se preocupó por entender cómo llegó ahí, de hecho la única explicación estaba parada junto a ella.<p>

―Me diste un regalo divino― Susurró cansada, apoyándose en el barandal del puente ―¿Por qué fuiste tan maravillosa conmigo? Me diste todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

La Muerte asintió ―De todas las Hermione Jane Granger que existen, tú eres de mis favoritas. Caminas a la orilla de mi casa, pero nunca entras, me sabes reconocer y apreciar, y me has deseado más veces de las que puedes contar. Pero te mantienes firme, viviendo por causas ajenas a ti. Necesitabas un descanso para discernir el acertijo que te rodeaba.

Hermione asintió –Al final me seguí enamorando sólo de él ¿verdad?, y al final Harry siempre me protegió.

―El lazo que los une va más allá de cualquier entendimiento humano.

―¿Somos almas gemelas? ¿Estábamos predestinados?

―No. Sólo son dos humanos que encajan a la perfección. Pero no fue algo premeditado por una fuerza celestial, sólo la existencia misma y la suerte que los puso en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, sus núcleos mágicos se ven atraídos el uno al otro, ya que están hechos de lo mismo: luz.

―¿Luz? ¿Hay diferentes clases de núcleos mágicos?

―Claro que las hay― Bufó la Muerte haciendo retumbar el puente –Hay núcleos hechos de envidia, de amor, de esperanza. Están sujetos directamente al alma del mago o la bruja, de esa manera se desarrollan mejor o peor en distintas áreas. Los hay muy comunes, pero el tuyo es extraordinario. La luz sólo se hace presente en los humanos que están destinados a cambiar al mundo, no siempre de la mejor manera.

―¿Voldemort tiene un núcleo de luz?― Preguntó ofendida.

―No, Tom Riddle nunca tuvo un núcleo así.

―Pero él cambió al mundo.

―No. Tú lo estás transformando Hermione. Él lo está destruyendo.

Tener a la Muerte junto a ti, como una maestra dispuesta a responder todas tus preguntas, era una oportunidad que Hermione sabía que nunca podría volver a tener. La próxima vez que estuviera tan cerca de esa vieja amiga, sería para partir del mundo de los vivos. Pensó en Harry… en Harry James (el verdadero hombre, la mezcla perfecta de sus dos personalidades, al que siempre amó) y deseó no morir pronto. Tenía que sobrevivir a la guerra, pero ya no por la libertad, ni la paz, ni la humanidad; tenía que sobrevivir para darle oportunidad a ese hombre de por fin ser feliz, y permitírselo a ella misma también.

Pero no habría comprendido nada de eso si no hubiera viajado a otro universo. Conocer cómo hubiera sido la vida sin Voldemort fue una experiencia deliciosa, pero a la vez abrumadora. Ella no estaba hecha para vivir ese destino, ella era una guerrera, una portavoz de la paz, la líder de una sublevación. Pensar que tendría que vivir en una hermosa casa suburbana, incluso a lado de Harry, le sentaba mal.

Eso la hizo preguntarse qué ocurriría con el mundo que había conocido a una diferente Hermione Jane.

―¿Mi presencia en el universo sin Voldemort cambiará en algo el futuro?

―Ya lo cambió todo.

―¿Podría saber qué es lo que va a pasar?

―Harry y Hermione estarán juntos al final. Como debe ser.

―¿No existe otra posibilidad? Quiero decir, mi yo de ese universo está casada con John Greenwood, que claramente la ama muchísimo. Ellos eran felices juntos. Ese Harry se iba a casar con Ginebra. ¿Cómo podría funcionar algo entre una Hermione muggle, sin conocimiento alguno de quién es Harry, y él?

―Ah, de eso se encargará Harry, no te preocupes.

―¿En todos los universos es así? ¿Siempre acabamos juntos?

―Por lo menos en los universos donde ambos existen, sí.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Sonaba terriblemente romántico, no lo podía creer.

―Desconfías mucho de mí. Soy omnipotente, ¿sabías?

Sonrió avergonzada –Pasé once años convenciéndome de que Harry y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos. Lo siento si es difícil entender que no es así.

Las alas de noche se agitaron poderosamente, casi rompiendo el curso del río bajo ellos –Te haré un último regalo― De entre su túnica estelar, sus manos huesudas con carne podrida se extendieron hacia el Sol en eterno atardecer. Sus ojos cosmogónicos parecieron parpadear, como cuando un planeta colinda contra una estrella. Hermione estaba perdida en la vista de ese ser sagrado, maravillada de su hermosura letal –Mira hacia el Sol, Hermione.

Obedeció de inmediato, no pudiendo ir en contra de una orden directa de aquel Dios. Sus ojos mieles hicieron contacto con el Sol amarillo, y se vio absorbida por un vórtice de vidas.

Una y otra vez, en distintos escenarios, Harry y Hermione terminaban juntos. Las mezclas de posibilidades eran colosales. Harry muggle. Ella mayor que él. Conociéndose desde niños. Harry en Slytherin. Conociéndose cuando viejos. A espaldas de sus matrimonios. Compitiendo por el puesto de Ministro de Magia. Divorciándose de Ginny y Ron, comenzando una vida juntos. Ella defendiéndolo en un caso legal. Harry invitándola a salir mientras trabajaba de mesera. Conociéndose en una cita a ciegas. Siendo los padrinos de Ted Lupin. Intercambiando cartas durante años. Amándose en una tienda de campaña, en la búsqueda de los Horcrux. Besándose al terminar con Voldemort. Conociéndose en el médico.

No importaba la circunstancia, la diferencia de edades o de sociedades, que estuvieran casados, con hijos, o divorciados, que fueran rivales o mejores amigos. Siempre acababan juntos.

Las imágenes desaparecieron dejando a una temblorosa Hermione sosteniéndose del puente ―Muchas gracias― Sollozó con la nariz apretada. Miró a la Muerte sonreírle con ese hueco luminoso –Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado. ¿Tardarás en venir por mí la próxima vez?

―Ah… no tienes por qué saber eso. Disfruta tu vida.

―Lo haré― Murmuró colocando una mano sobre la de la Muerte. El frío ardiente la achicharró enseguida, consumiendo sus órganos, derritiendo su piel. Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron frescos, fijos en la sonrisa de la Muerte… hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad.

Despertó un poco mareada.

―¿Mione?

Sonrió. Era Harry. Su Harry.

Se giró lentamente para mirarlo, extendiendo su mano hacia él –Perdóname.

―¿Por qué?― Susurró él consternado.

―Por haberte guardado tanto rencor cuando tú siempre me protegiste, y nunca me abandonaste. Perdóname― Él estaba a punto de replicar, pero ella se adelantó –Te amo Harry, te amo en este y en cualquier otro mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 15 ENERO 14<strong>


	11. Bonus CHAP

Harry Potter No es mío.

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 11 – Bonus CHAP.**

Hermione Greenwood despertó lentamente. Esperaba a su querido esposo abrazarla por la cintura como siempre, pero se halló sola en una cama desconocida. Se sentó asustada, mirando en todas direcciones, intentando reconocer la preciosa habitación. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, que de hecho parecía más delgada, su cabello estaba un poco maltratado y sus manos secas. Algo le había ocurrido.

Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de la ventana más cercana. Era de noche. Respiró profundamente y se colocó la bata que vio colgada en una silla junto a la cama. Necesitaba localizar a John, tenía mucho miedo y lo necesitaba.

Salió silenciosamente, buscando algún teléfono, por fin vio uno en la sala color borgoña. Descolgó y marcó con desesperación el celular de su marido. Mientras esperaba el clásico sonido de conexión, observó el cálido hogar a su alrededor.

―_¿Aló?_

Alivio la embargó de inmediato al escuchar la voz soñolienta de John. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos –John, oh John no sé dónde estoy.

Esperaba alguna reacción instantánea, pero sólo obtuvo silencio durante varios segundos. Checó que efectivamente no se hubiera cortado la línea ―¿John? Por favor, tengo miedo.

―_¿Hermione?_

―¡Sí!― Gimió intentando no alzar más la voz y despertar a quien sea que viviera en esa casa –Por Dios John, acabo de despertar, no sé dónde estoy, ¿dónde estás tú? Me siento tan rara, como si algo me hubiera pasado…

―_¡Hermione! ¡Eres tú!_

―Honestamente John― Gruñó hartándose.

―_¿Estás herida? ¿Estás atrapada?_

Revisó el lugar –No, creo que bien podría salir por la puerta principal…

―_¡Sal! Toma un taxi y dile nuestra dirección, te estaré esperando afuera, no importa qué tan lejos estés ¿bien? No… puede que de hecho estés muy lejos. Si no estás en nuestro estado entonces pídele que te lleve a una estación cercana, de ahí encuentra la manera de volver a comunicarte conmigo e iré por ti. Lo importante es que tú escapes. _

―Sí, eso haré― Respondió nerviosa –Espero no tardar― Su voz se rompió –Tengo miedo.

―_Necesito que guardes la calma. Haz lo que te dije y pronto estarás conmigo._

―Sí. Te amo.

Lo escuchó suspirar de forma temblorosa _–Yo también, cariño._

Colgó y salió de la casa, iba a la mitad del jardín cuando frente a ella, con un crujido aterrador, apareció un hombre. Gritó asustada, cayendo hacia atrás.

―Lo siento, ¿a dónde vas? Espero que no te hayas molestado _mucho _por mi pequeño experimento sobre tu Harry, pero era necesario. Te desmayaste, ¿estás bien? No vuelvas a huir a la calle, no quisiera volver a sacarte de un psiquiátrico.

Hermione observó al hombre que parecía tener un tono de voz lleno de cariño y consideración por ella. Entre las sombras, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato.

―¿Quién eres tú?― Gimió arrastrándose hacia atrás.

―¿Qué dijiste?― El hombre se detuvo, sacó algo de su bolsillo y una luz blanca iluminó su rostro. Hermione contuvo la respiración: era tremendamente guapo ―¿Hermione?

―Sí, soy Hermione Greenwood.

El gesto de dolor y miedo que surcó el rostro de ese guapísimo hombre, jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extrañamente cómoda junto a él, pero también ansiosa. Sabía que el carro iba a muy baja velocidad, y tardarían en llegar a su casa en más horas de lo que deberían, pero no tenía ganas de presionarlo. Todo olía delicioso, olía a él, a Harry James Potter.<p>

―Entonces…― Susurró ―¿No estoy loca?

―No― Replicó seriamente –Hay una explicación a por qué no estabas en tu casa, por qué no recuerdas los últimos meses, y por qué te conozco.

―Oh― Hermione jugó con sus manos, impaciente.

Harry sonrió sin dejar de mirar el camino –Que por supuesto quieres que te diga.

―Sería lo ideal, sí.

―Sí. No es tan fácil. Tal vez ya ni siquiera tiene importancia.

Ella lo observó un rato, parecía muy triste por algo ―¿Tú y yo…?― No supo cómo terminar esa pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir con esa pregunta. La imagen de John llegó hasta ella y contuvo cualquier otro comentario.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al barrio donde vivía Hermione, entonces Harry pareció juntar suficiente valor para hablar –Pase lo que pase… ¿podría seguir en contacto contigo? Sólo… sólo saber si estás bien, si eres feliz.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de él en la palanca de velocidades –Claro que sí, te debo mucho por haberme cuidado estos meses, y por traerme a casa. No sé qué es lo que realmente sucedió, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti.

―Gracias― Masculló con la voz afectada.

Hermione miró por la ventana, estaban a un par de casas de la suya. Entonces lo vio: justo como prometió: su marido la esperaba en la puerta. Parecía muy cansado, con la barba crecida y desaliñada, y más flaco, pero sus lindos ojos grises brillaron al reconocerla en el auto. Se bajó corriendo un poco antes de que Harry terminara de desacelerar, y se echó a los brazos de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Hermione no comprendía qué había sucedido con su vida. Desde niña fue feliz, tuvo una familia normal, con padres amorosos, abuelos consentidores, vecinos comunes; tuvo una escuela provechosa, con compañeros chistosos, maestros interesados, y recreos llenos de juegos; tuvo una adolescencia bochornosa, con senos pequeños, lentes de pasta gruesa, voz tímida y la espalda siempre cargada con libros gruesos y aburridos; tuvo una juventud satisfactoria, con el mejor promedio de su generación, verdaderas amistades que le durarían para toda la vida, conseguir un trabajo maravilloso, y conocer al amor de su vida; tuvo un matrimonio ideal… hasta que <em>algo<em> pasó.

No poseía una memoria eidética como John, pero era difícil que se le olvidara algo. Ahora tenía que vivir con meses perdidos en su inconsciente, y preguntarse diariamente qué era lo que había hecho. Inevitablemente pensaba en su "nuevo" amigo Harry, con quien se mandaba correos electrónicos, mensajes y llamadas constantemente, y qué relación había sostenido con él durante esos meses. ¿Había engañado a su marido? ¿Habría tenido una pelea con John y por eso había solicitado el divorcio? Había encontrado los papeles que su amiga había tramitado, tenían _su_ firma, ella había decidido separarse de John, pero ¿Por qué? Además su esposo se comportaba muy raro, la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, ya no era tan cariñoso como antes, y parecía obsesionado con una teoría acerca de la teletransportación.

Su vida ahora era completamente distinta. Ya no tenía una buena comunicación con su marido. Su trabajo ya no la satisfacía como antes. Sentía que algo le hacía falta. Había agarrado la maña de jugar con su señalador, como si fuera una varita. Y lo peor: comenzaba a encariñarse con Harry. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se entendían, lo fácil que era bromear y contarse asuntos sobre su vida rutinaria. Él era una persona maravillosa.

Por supuesto John no sabía que seguía en contacto con él, se lo había prohibido desde la primera vez que le comentó que le enviaría un mensaje a Harry. Pero no podía simplemente cortar comunicación con él, sentía que le debía _algo_.

Todo se reducía a ese _algo_. Algo que la había cambiado para siempre.

Aún así, no podía dejar que su vida siguiera yéndose a pique. Todo fue alguna vez perfecto. Tendría que volver a serlo.

Se prometió dedicarse a hacer feliz a su marido, costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p>―<em>¡Porque desapareciste, Hermione! ¡Te esfumaste de entre mis brazos! ¡No hay una maldita explicación científica para eso! <em>

Firmó llorosa el resto de los papeles en el fólder. Nuevamente se divorciaba. John y ella habían recontraído nupcias dos años después de que Harry la dejó en casa. Y ahora seis años después volvían a separarse.

Se repetía que ella había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para revivir su matrimonio. Se recordaba las tardes enteras que dedicó a consentir y procurar a John; las constantes noches de sexo; las visitas a sus suegros; los regalos espontáneos. Nada de eso había servido para quitarle a John su obsesión por las teorías de teletransportación, por hacerlo dormir en vez de trabajar, por hacerlo comer de vez en cuando; se había consumido en una locura... una locura que él por fin le confesó que era culpa de ella.

Según John, ella había desaparecido entre sus brazos, para luego no volver y sólo solicitar el divorcio, y no saber nada de ella hasta el día que le marcó a su celular en la noche. No tenía lógica, ni sentido común. Hermione no era una científica, pero era lo suficientemente razonable para descartar siquiera la posibilidad de un acontecimiento así. Quizá no era ella la que había perdido la cabeza, sino él. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado medicar por la doctora Fowler durante los últimos años.

Salió del despacho un poco temprano, su jefe le había dado la tarde al verla llorar. Estaba a punto de subir a su carro cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Era Joe, su cuñado y mejor amigo.

―¿Cómo estás, Mina?

Hermione se soltó a llorar, abrazándolo con fuerza ―¿Cómo pasó todo esto, Joe? Éramos tan felices juntos.

―Vamos, vamos, no llores. Te invito un café.

Llegaron a un local cercano al despacho, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Joe habló –Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga ¿lo sabes, verdad?, te quiero muchísimo. Cuando te conocí me sentí muy aliviado de que fueras mi pareja en la clase de Historia de la Constitución, sabía que eras una sabelotodo, pero nunca creí que también fueras una mujer tan maravillosa.

Hermione le sonrió tristemente –Yo también te quiero Joe, y la verdad ese trabajo final que hicimos ha sido de los mejores que he presentado en mi vida.

―Ah, me halagas demasiado, casi todo el esfuerzo fue tuyo. Como sea, cuando te presenté a mi hermano la verdad me dio miedo que me odiaras. Todos sabíamos que John era el genio más detestable, ególatra y quisquilloso de la universidad, pero de alguna manera ustedes se ajustaron, y aún mejor: pasaste a ser parte de mi familia. No sé cómo fue, nunca tuve valor para meterme en su relación, supongo que la fidelidad a mi hermano pesaba más que nuestra amistad, y ahora me arrepiento por no haber abierto la boca.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Lo miró confundida. Sintió su bolso vibrar, supo que le había llegado un mensaje –Oh, espera por favor― Sacó su celular y sonrió automáticamente. Era Harry, un pequeño texto: _Estoy en una librería. No, no me he vuelto loco, sólo te extraño tanto que prefiero visitar un lugar que huela a ti._ Contuvo un suspiro, esa clase de mensajes no eran normales entre amigos, y lo sabía, pero no se podía contener, su relación era distinta, iba más allá de la amistad, más allá de las etiquetas. Rápidamente respondió: _Por muy dulce que suene eso, por lo menos cómprate un libro y cultívate un poco. Yo también te extraño._―**Enviado.** Miró a Joe nuevamente –Perdón, continúa lo que me decías por favor.

El joven sonrió divertido –Claro. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca entendí qué le viste a mi hermano. Sé que se ganó tu corazón a través de muchos actos, pero tú realmente nunca lo amaste.

―¡Joe!― Gritó molesta casi escupiendo el café ―¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

―Es la verdad. Estuviste casada con él once años, y aunque aprendiste a quererlo muchísimo, _jamás_ le dedicaste una sonrisa como la que acabas de hacer cuando leíste el mensaje que te llegó. ¡No me interrumpas! Sabes que es la verdad, siempre te la pasabas tranquila y feliz, con tu trabajo soñado, y tu marido que no te daba lata alguna. Pero no conocías la pasión, ni el deseo, ni el sentimiento, como carbón en llamas, que provoca el enamoramiento real por alguien. Pero eran felices así que no quise decir nada, y la verdad también me daba miedo que dejaras a mi hermano. No sé exactamente qué sucedió cuando pediste el divorcio por primera vez, pero viví lo que pasó después: te desviviste por recuperar a John, lo priorizaste incluso por encima de ese nuevo hombre en tu vida, no quisiste dejarlo, y lo único que hizo mi hermano fue empujarte lejos, matar el cariño que se tenían, enfriar lo poco que les quedaba. Sé que te sientes muy mal, Mina, pero intentaste todo, ahora es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.

―Joe, no puedo. Yo amé de verdad a tu hermano. Lo mío con Harry es pura amistad…

―Yo no sonrío así al pensar en la mujer que amo. No te engañes. No es justo.

Hermione cogió, con pulso tembloroso, la taza, tomó un trago de café y cerró los ojos. La imagen de un hombre entre las sombras, de ojos como gato y olor alucinante, asaltó su mente.

* * *

><p>Mykonos, la playa más hermosa de Grecia, fue el lugar seleccionado por Hermione para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Acababa de publicar su segunda novela. Después de todo, había abandonado su trabajo y había hecho formal su pasión por la escritura. Escribía thrillers policiacos, valiéndose de su experiencia y conocimiento legal, siendo todo un éxito. Se mudó al Valle de Dareen, muy cerca de donde vivía su actual pareja, Harry. Llevaba cinco años separada de John.<p>

Poco había sabido de él. Un par de correos electrónicos, y un artículo en la revista _Física en el Mundo Actual_. John se arrepentía de haber permitido que su matrimonio se fuera a pique, pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Hermione estaba hospedada en un hotel exageradamente lujoso, pero el único que le ofrecía la protección de los paparazis y fanáticos. La locura había comenzado a principios de ese año cuando se le ocurrió vender los derechos de su primera novela para que la adaptaran al cine. Su habitación era la última de la enorme torre, y podía observar el mar chocar contra las rocas, oler la sal y casi sentir las nubes junto a ella.

No había querido que Harry la acompañara. Él no se había molestado, pero había sugerido que estuviera mensajéandolo para saber que se encontraba a salvo. Por supuesto lo hacía, tanto para eso como porque lo extrañaba mucho, pero había decidido pasar sola esas semanas. Si todo iba bien escribiría un buen trozo de la siguiente novela que cerraría la trilogía más vendida de la última década.

Antes de mandarle un mensaje a Harry, miró la fecha en su celular: 18 de Septiembre de 2014, mañana cumpliría 35 años, y su vida no era ni de cerca como la planeó, pero era fabulosa. Llevaba saliendo formalmente con Harry apenas dos años, y se sentía muy feliz, llena de ese ardor y emoción de la que le habló Joe años atrás. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ya conocía a sus suegros, que parecían haberla recibido como si ya la conocieran, y a su nuevo cuñado, Ian, con quien tenía buena relación aunque no tan estrecha como la que aún mantenía con Joe. También conocía a los compañeros de trabajo de Harry, aunque seguía sin comprender mucho del tema, su mente siempre parecía confundirse con cosas como esa. Había llegado a querer tanto a Harry que incluso le perdonaba esa ridícula fijación que tenía por traer una varita de madera siempre con él.

Pero ahora tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida. No le había querido confesar a Harry que había encontrado, sin querer, una cajita con una preciosa sortija de matrimonio engarzada con una enorme esmeralda. La había guardado nuevamente en sus cajones, temblando de nervios. Él pensaba en matrimonio, ¡en pedirle matrimonio a ella!, ¿estaría preparada? ¿quería volver a contraer nupcias? ¿y si todo volvía a salir mal? Quince años antes había estado muy segura de darle el sí a John, y de que sería para siempre, ¿qué le aseguraba que esta vez no fuera distinto?

Tomó asiento en el precioso escritorio de madera, encendió la máquina de escribir y se dispuso a trabajar. Esos días los usaría para pensar.

* * *

><p>Sentía su corazón casi salírsele del pecho, golpear con cada latido sus frágiles costillas. Sudor bañando su cuerpo entero. Dolor agudo en cada articulación. Ceniza en la boca.<p>

Una explosión. Un destello verde. Un grito aterrador.

Un ser alto y delgado alzándose frente a ella. Ojos rojos despiadados mirándola con odio. Rostro de serpiente.

―_Muere, puta sangresucia― _Voz de ultratumba.

―¡Harry!― Despertó sollozando. Le costó trabajo sentarse debido a su abultado vientre de cuatro meses, pero los fuertes brazos de su esposo la sostuvieron rápidamente.

―¿Mione, qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Es el bebé?

―Tuve una pesadilla― Lloró –Pero fue muy real. Estaba en una guerra o algo así, huía de algo, había explosiones por todas partes y mi cuerpo me dolía terriblemente. A penas podía respirar, pero sabía que si me detenía, moriría. Y entonces un monstruo apareció frente a mí, era como un hombre serpiente, y yo sabía que me odiaba, que me odiaba sincera y puramente, y que estaba ahí para asesinarme, y… y…― Volvió a llorar. Pronto Harry la estrechó contra su pecho, estuvo consolándola durante minutos eternos. Sintió a su bebé removerse inquieto y supo que tenía que calmarse –Sólo fue una pesadilla, no debería ponerme así, ya no soy una niña― El silencio de su marido no la hizo sentir mejor ―¿Harry?

―¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé sobre la magia, Mione?

Cómo olvidarlo. Fue cuando regresó de Mykonos y lo visitó de sorpresa, lo encontró en su jardín ¡volando sobre una escoba!, por Dios había sido aterrador. Por fin, Harry había tenido que develarle el secreto mejor guardado de todos los tiempos: la existencia de la magia. Toda su familia era de magos y brujas, y habían ido a una escuela de magia. Era una locura. Ligeramente recordó a John y su vida dedicada a la razón y la ciencia, pobre, no sabía qué tan equivocado estaba.

―¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con mi pesadilla?

Harry le besó la frente, colocó una mano en el vientre que tranquilizó al bebe de inmediato –En algún lugar, en otra dimensión, existe esa guerra. Existe ese ser mitad serpiente y mitad humano. Tú eres partícipe de un movimiento revolucionario que intenta detener la guerra. Allá tú eres una bruja. Vives sobreviviendo y corriendo, vives luchando diariamente…

―¿Yo?― Bufó Hermione sonriendo divertida –Soy una escritora, y antes era una abogada, no una luchadora.

―Lo eres cariño, pero en esta vida no tuviste que alzarte contra una guerra. A pesar de eso sigues siendo la misma mujer idealista, asombrosa, inteligente y poderosa. Que no tengas magia no te resta ninguna de esas virtudes. Yo conocí a la Hermione Jane que vive en_ tiempos de guerra_, y fue gracias a ella que te conocí a ti. Ella también tiene a su Harry ¿sabes? Creo que estamos hechos para encontrarnos y enamorarnos siempre en donde sea, como sea.

Hermione suspiró enternecida –Ese es el cuento más bello que pudiste haberme dicho para calmarme. Gracias, cariño. Te amo muchísimo― Lo besó callando la réplica que pareció querer hacer. Se volvió a acostar sintiéndolo abrazarla protectoramente.

Pero durante casi una hora Hermione Potter no pudo dormir. Su mente jugaba con la idea que su marido le acababa de regalar en consuelo por una pesadilla, y se preguntó si sería real. Aún no se acostumbraba a la magia, después de vivir once años con un físico teórico uno se vuelve bastante escéptico, y a pesar de haberla visto funcionar, aún la cuestionaba. Pero los universos paralelos no eran una locura completa para la ciencia. Si era cierto… si había una Hermione Jane que luchaba a diario para detener una guerra, entonces deseó que de verdad tuviera a su propio Harry, y que algún día fuera tan feliz como ella lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 15 ENERO 2014<strong>


	12. Suficiente

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Capítulo 10 – Suficiente**

31 Mayo 2007, 07:48AM.

Tonks le hizo un gesto al patrullero para que siguiera su camino tranquilamente. Sabía que era muy temprano para andar caminando por el patio del orfanato, y más en aquella fría mañana de Mayo, pero quería llamarle a Remus… quería escuchar su voz. Por fin subió las escaleras que daban a la oficina de comunicaciones, saludó al portavoz de la radio de la RR y pidió un teléfono. Como siempre, le procuraron una silla y un cobertor que tomó gustosa. Más torpe de lo normal, por sus seis meses de embarazo, logró tomar asiento y marcar los dígitos de la oficina en Sussex donde estaba su marido. Esperó un rato a que alguien pudiera coger el teléfono y pidió por el Capitán General Lupin.

─De parte de su amada esposa─ Sonrió infantil, emocionada de estar a punto de escucharlo decir su clásico _¿Estás bien? _Contuvo un suspiro. Su marido siempre pensaría que algo le pasó ─Sí, pero te extraño tanto, ¿Cuándo crees poder darte una vuelta por aquí?... Ah ya veo… oh vamos, claro que comprendo que hay prioridades, no me hables así… bien, es sólo que estoy un poco sensible… sí, he comido bien, ¿recuerdas que me daban asco los dulces de leche condensada? Ahora soy su fan… ¿en serio? Eso es hermoso, Remus, ¿Qué nombres se te han ocurrido?... ¿Jontrick? ¿En serio? Suena fatal. Olvídalo… oh, te burlas de mí, lobo astuto─ Soltó una carcajada que puso una sonrisa en los soldados a su alrededor ─Te amo tanto, Remus… no, yo más… yo… oh, bien, claro… cuídate por favor… sí, yo también… ¡Remus!─ Gritó antes de que él colgara el teléfono ─Recuerda que tienes que sobrevivir. Tu hijo te necesita. Yo también.

Tragó pesado al no saber si la había alcanzado a escuchar ya que la línea se había cortado un poco por las explosiones donde estaba su marido. Colgó el teléfono deseando que pronto estuviera con ella, por lo menos una noche. Respiró profundamente y sonrió brillante a los soldados a su alrededor ─Muchas gracias por permitirme llamar, chicos. ¿Cómo va la brigada que estaban monitoreando ayer?

Los escuchó cuidadosa, tomando nota cuando era necesario. Estaba a cargo de la comunicación entre las brigadas muggles de la RR, ahora que con su embarazo no podía salir a campo, pero ponía su mayor esfuerzo, intentando seguir siendo de ayuda. En el orfanato las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, si bien aburridas. A veces lo más interesante era cuando McGonagall y Molly comenzaban a pelear sobre cómo educar a los jóvenes. Su mayor fuente de diversión era Ginny, que mantenía el buen humor siempre, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan sola. Extrañaba, por supuesto, a su esposo, pero también a Hermione y James. Los había aprendido a querer como hermanos. Saber que ella estaba hospitalizada después de su lucha contra Voldemort, y él casi volviéndose loco por ella, le partía el corazón. No podía evitar pensar que si ellos se perdían, no serviría de nada que tuvieran a Harry de su lado. Hermione era la promotora de la RR, su luz y esperanzas, pero ahora también era la motivación del único mago que posiblemente derrote a Voldemort, y el muggle más testarudo y firme que se había convertido en el líder de los militares e incluso de las Legendarias. Había enamorado a los dos hombres con mayor poder en la sublevación. _Chica lista_ pensó divertida y triste a la vez.

Le dio hambre y se dirigió al comedor. Iba a la mitad del patio cuando la primera explosión voló los dormitorios de ala este. Un pilar enorme se desprendió y cayó sobre ella.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 07:27HRS.<p>

Ginny estaba echada en su cama, fumándose un cigarro. En unos minutos tendría que levantarse para aplacar a los niños en el comedor y lograr que comieran sus vegetales. Sonrió irónica al recordar cuando era a ella a quien no dejaban levantarse de la mesa hasta acabarse toda la espinaca. Seguían sin gustarle las verduras, pero ya no se quejaba al consumirlas, ahora disfrutaba cada comida, sabiendo que podría ser la última. Le dio una calada final al cigarro y antes de que se apagara encendió otro con el mismo. Diario se echaba dos cajetillas, y no era algo que la avergonzara, más bien no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que estar agradecida por seguir viva, por tener familia, apoyo e ideales por los cuales luchar, pero sentía que ya no podría haber felicidad nunca más en su vida. ¿Cómo pensar que todo se solucionaría algún día? Y de ser así ¿cómo olvidar los años que estuvo encerrada en un bunker, luego en un orfanato? Ni siquiera conocía el amor, y eso la frustraba más que todo. Le parecía sorprendente que incluso con todas sus obligaciones, luchas y comas, Hermione pudiera mantener una relación. La admiraba y envidiaba por eso. Se preguntó, por millonésima vez, cómo sería ser amada. Claro, Ginny se había permitido varias aventuras carnales en el Bunker con algunos de los militares, por miedo a morir sin entender el sexo, pero ahora veía que no servía de nada conocer el sexo sin saber amar.

─Amor…

Susurró en una nube de humo. Estaba por cumplir los veintiséis años, y ya no tenía esperanzas. Estaba harta de todo. Ya no quería cuidar de nadie, ni hacerse cargo de nada. Deseaba escapar más allá de la guerra y del mundo. Tener una conversación trivial en la que nunca se mencionara la palabra _guerra_. Hacer el amor toda la noche con un hombre maravilloso que le dijera al oído _te amo_ incesantemente. Pero esos deseos sólo la hundían más en la depresión que había estado cultivado desde hacía años. Ya no quería vivir, no era como Hermione, no podía anteponer la responsabilidad social y el interés público a su satisfacción. Sí, era más egoísta y simple, pero así era ella, y no tenía nada de malo, si todos fueran como Hermione, entonces ni siquiera habría guerra, y ella no estaría fumando su tercera cajetilla esa mañana.

Se levantó con los hombros caídos; apachurró el cigarro en su cenicero desbordante de ceniza; se colocó el mandil gris que decía en el pecho _Ginny Tutora de Arte_; y salió al patio para ir hacia el comedor. Vio a Tonks bajar de las escaleras de la oficina de comunicaciones, seguramente después de haber hablado con Remus. Se veía muy linda en su mandil gris abultado por el embarazo. Caminó hacia ella poniendo la sonrisa falsa que siempre portaba para no preocupar a nadie, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla sintió una explosión casi empujarla hacia el piso. Miró aterrada un pilar desprenderse frente a ella, ir directo contra Tonks… y tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 07:59HRS.<p>

─Pues eso, Minerva, te lo digo yo, madre de siete hijos: no es recomendable ese tipo de castigo, sólo conseguirás que se rebelen. La cosa debe ser clara, eficiente, pero sensible.

Minerva entró al comedor ignorando a la matrona Weasley, saludó a los jovencitos que esperaban ansiosos sus desayunos, y pasó hasta su mesa. Entonces miró a Molly y le dijo tranquilamente ─El castigo se mantiene.

La pelirroja infló los cachetes, probablemente cogiendo todo el aire que necesitaría para rebatir el asunto, pero lo usó para gritar cuando un estallido hizo temblar el comedor y quebrar las ventanas. Los niños chillaron de inmediato, escondiéndose bajo las mesas, como les habían enseñado hacer en caso de ataque. Minerva ya tenía un escudo puesto sobre el comedor, y miraba desesperada la cantidad de niños que había ahí. Más de la mitad seguía en los dormitorios.

─Oh no─ Susurró temblorosa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella les había prometido a todos esos niños que tendrían un futuro seguro y tranquilo, pero sabía que había pocos soldados en el orfanato, y aún menos magos. No sobrevivirían.

Hubo otra explosión.

31 Mayo 2007, 08:13HRS.

Colin hizo un gesto de silencio a todos los niños que había conseguido encerrar en uno de los sótanos-refugios. Sobre ellos, los pasos lentos y pesados de los Death Eaters atravesaban el dormitorio. Tomó a una niña que estaba a punto de llorar, y apretó su carita en su pecho, calmándola para que no los delatara. Sujetaba la varita con frustración, no podía enviar ningún mensaje de ayuda a menos que quisiera que los descubrieran, así que sólo quedaba esperar y rezar.

─Huelo niños…─ Murmuró uno de los Death Eaters.

─No seas imbécil. Claro que huele a niños, aquí duermen.

─No. Me refiero a que huelo niños… ahora.

Colin contuvo la respiración, sin querer abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria a la niña, pero ella lo apretó más también, aterrada. Durante segundos eternos sólo escucharon algunas respiraciones de los niños. Entonces la tabla que hacía de puerta para ellos, se abrió unos milímetros y la punta de una varita entró.

El joven espía alzó un escudo tan rápido como pudo, creando una burbuja violeta que contuvo una llamarada dorada. Los niños gritaron despavoridos. Colin sentía el sudor bajarle por el cuello, puesto que aunque aguantaba las flamas mágicas, su calor los estaba abrasando poco a poco. Tardó en darse cuenta que no era un simple _incendio_ lo que estaba conteniendo, sino un _aliento del diablo_. Supo que estaban muertos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su hermano pequeño, Dennis, y deseó, con todo su corazón, que sobreviviera y fuera feliz.

Unos segundos después, el sótano estaba lleno de humanos cocinados.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 8:25HRS.<p>

Los Granger lograron meterse al refugio que se les había asignado para una contingencia así. Cameron cargó a Chimione, aguantando las lágrimas. Richard encontró la lámpara de mano y la prendió, iluminando la pequeña guarida con latas de comida y mochilas que probablemente no tendrían fin en su interior.

─¿Cómo encontraron el orfanato? Creí que tenía un encantamiento encima para que fuera indetectable─ Gimió Cameron sentándose en el suelo.

Richard se encogió de hombros ─No lo sé. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Hermione y James están lejos. Pero hay cientos de niños aquí, no sé si la RR cuente con lo necesario para protegerlos. Además, la primera explosión vino de los dormitorios del ala este, estoy seguro que muchos murieron.

Cameron lloró descontrolada ─Esto es horrible, Richard. Sólo son niños, ¿qué culpa tienen? ¿y si nos encuentran? ¿y si nos reconocen? Podrían tomarnos de rehenes, obligar a Hermione a entregarse o Dios sabrá qué más. No podemos dejar que eso pase.

─Ni lo digas, cariño. Confiemos en que estamos bien escondidos. En todo caso, si nos encuentran no podemos decir quiénes somos. Debemos inventar algo… diremos que estamos aquí porque necesitábamos provisiones para nuestra hija. Eso si nos permiten hablar.

─Nos matarán en seguida. Eso hacen con los muggles. Al final no fue la mejor decisión quedarnos en Inglaterra. Debimos de haber regresado a San Francisco…

─¿Y dejar a nuestra hija luchar sin el apoyo de su familia?─ Gruñó Richard de inmediato.

Cameron lo miró ofendida ─También tenemos _otra_ hija. Es nuestra responsabilidad darle las mejores oportunidades de vida. Y si salimos de ésta, espero que vayas tomándola en cuenta también. Ya estoy harta de que desde que nos regresaron nuestros recuerdos, de lo único que te has ocupado es de Hermione. Chimione también cuenta, y espero que vayas comportándote como el padre que merece.

─No la he descuidado…─ Se intentó defender Richard, pero la mirada de su esposa lo calló. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a tomar valor para hablar ─Tal vez sí debamos regresar a San Francisco. Así no sólo cuidamos de Chimione, sino que tranquilizamos a Hermione con nuestro bienestar. Ésta no es nuestra guerra, menos de nuestra hija menor. Debemos respetar el camino que ya eligió Hermione, y nosotros continuar alejados por el bien común.

─Creo que sería lo mejor… ¿Richard, escuchaste eso?

─¿Qué?

─Hay alguien afuera del refugio… ¡podría ser un niño!

─Guarda silencio, ¿y si es un Death Eater?

─Podría ser un niño─ Repitió convencida ─Aquí cabe más gente. Abramos para ver si podemos ayudar.

─¿Arriesgarás a tu familia por una suposición?

─Es lo que Hermione hubiera hecho.

─Me acabas de hablar del bien de Chimione─ Chisto Richard ─No puedes excusarte en lo que haría Hermione, ella no tiene un hijo que proteger. Arriesga su vida porque es _su_ vida, no afecta a nadie más.

─¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿dejaremos a un niño afuera para que un Death Eater llegue y lo liquide? ¿eso le enseñaremos que es ético y moral a Chimione?

Richard alzó los ojos, harto ─Le enseñaremos que su padre prefirió no abrir la puerta con tal de que nadie de su familia muriera, ¿te parece?

Antes de que Cameron pudiera replicar escucharon un llanto infantil afuera del refugio e inmediatamente un golpe sacudió el lugar. Gritos y maldiciones vibraron a través de la puerta de metal que fue abollada cuando algo o alguien cayó contra ella.

Los Granger se pegaron a la pared contraria, mirando la puerta ansiosamente, rogando que no se viniera abajo. El escándalo despertó a Chimione que comenzó a llorar asustada. Cameron intentó calmarla, pero nada funcionaba. De pronto la puerta recibió un golpe más fuerte que todos los demás y se fundió.

La luz le pegó a Richard quien sintió a alguien tomarlo del cuello y jalarlo fuera del refugio. Los gritos de su esposa lo aterraron. Fue golpeado en el rostro y casi noqueado. Al abrir los ojos y distinguir la escena, hubiera preferido permanecer ciego: quince niños estaban descuartizados a su alrededor; su esposa estaba arrodillada entre tres Death Eaters que le gritaban preguntas sobre su identidad y motivo de estadía en el orfanato; Chimione era cargada desde su cabello por otro mago oscuro.

─Supongo que eres el padre de familia, ¿no, insecto?─ Le preguntó el Death Eater que lo había golpeado ─Tienes una esposa muy linda, ¿te importa si nos divertimos con ella un rato?

─¡No!─ Gritó queriendo levantarse, pero recibió una descarga de magia en sus rodillas y cayó pesadamente ─¡No le hagan nada!

─¿Y qué haremos con la bastarda muggle?─ Inquirió otro, agitando a Chimione con violencia.

─Ponla junto con todos los bebés. Al final los colgaremos en el centro del patio.

Cameron gritó con ese pensamiento, intentando recuperar a su bebé. Un Death Eater la pateó en la boca arrancándole otro sollozo y un nuevo grito a Richard. Entonces Chimione liberó un trueno de magia que atravesó el corazón de los Death Eaters y de Cameron, fulminándolos en el acto.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 09:03HRS.<p>

Tonks logró entrar a la oficina de comunicaciones. Lloraba desesperada, intentando aguantar el dolor en su vientre. Había caído boca abajo por el empujón de Ginny que le salvó la vida. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero ahora la hemorragia entre sus piernas no paraba. Aun así, su prioridad era pedir auxilio y organizar a los pocos militares que había en el orfanato.

Arrastrándose se subió en una silla y se deslizó hacia un conmutador, marcando la clave de emergencia. No esperó más de dos segundos cuando alguien le respondió.

─Aquí Te Ere Ka Primario─ Respiró conteniendo un quejido de dolor ─Estamos bajo ataque. Repito: estamos bajo ataque. Manden todo. Ya.

─_Copiado, Te Ere Ka. Confirmado. Apoyo en camino._

Colgó el teléfono pensando por qué sus hombres no habían hecho la llamada de auxilio antes. Se giró en la silla hasta quedar quieta, mirando a Fenrir Grayback frente a ella, con sus hombres muertos a sus pies.

─No pude contenerme, Dora. Sabes cuánto me gustan los niños─ Ronroneó peligroso ─Casi tanto como me gustan las hembras preñadas y el olor a la sangre. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿mi estimado Remus?─ Sonrió salvaje ─Me encantaría hacerle un favor, ¿qué tal si me encargo de que toda su familia sea como nosotros?

─Te equivocas─ Dijo Tonks lentamente ─Remus jamás ha sido ni será como tú, bestia maldita. Además, nunca conseguirás herirme, Fenrir. Mi odio por ti es infinito. Mordiste a Remus cuando sólo era un niño pequeño. Nunca te lo perdonaré. Y ahora que has amenazado a mi bebé también, no saldrás vivo de aquí.

─Si planeas enfrentarme entonces tú tampoco sobrevivirás. Esa hemorragia te matará.

─He de morir luchando, antes de permitir que maldigas a la familia del hombre que más amo.

El hombre lobo azotó la puerta, cerrándola.

─Muere entonces.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 09:39HRS.<p>

─Ya te puedes separar de ella ¿sabías?─ Gruñó James entrando a la habitación de Hermione, con una charola llena de pociones ─Vete de aquí.

Harry lo miró seriamente ─¿Quieres ella que muera? Es mi magia lo que la mantiene respirando… y con un camino de vuelta a donde estamos.

James frunció el ceño ─Creí que estabas con ella sólo para que Prudence no le hiciera nada.

─No. Hermione está muy lejos de nosotros. No parece ni siquiera este mundo─ Cerró los ojos, concentrándose ─Hay algo muy extraño, es como si hubiera brincado a otra dimensión.

─¿Es posible eso?─ Preguntó asustado, mirando a su prometida.

─Dumbledore una vez me dijo que con la magia _todo_ era posible─ Se encogió de hombros ─Y Hermione parece especialista en conseguir lo imposible ¿no? Recibió un Aveda, de Voldemort, y sigue viva. Por esa misma razón a mí me hicieron una leyenda en el mundo mágico, porque es algo que nadie más ha logrado nunca. Ella lo hizo, no sé cómo.

James se sentó del otro lado de la cama, tomó la mano de su novia, apretándola con cariño ─¿Por eso no despierta?

─Así es. Debe encontrar su camino para volver… o debe querer volver. No lo sé. Espero que no tarde mucho tiempo más. Después de lo que pasó con Prudence Geller, es urgente que me enfrente a Voldemort, o ella tomará control político. Hay mucha gente que la respalda, muggles inconformes con el poco apoyo de la RR y la imposición de los Death Eaters. Ellos la elegirán como su líder, entonces podrá tener ayuda de otros países con alto poder militar, como Estados Unidos, y darles los planos de las armas antimagia. Con escudos que soporten maldiciones, granadas que eviten la posibilidad de crear encantamientos,… los magos estaremos perdidos. Un nuevo orden caerá en la tierra con Prudence en la cabeza, y probablemente la raza mágica será purgada… de nuevo ser mago hijo de muggles será peligroso, puesto que no querrán que el gen exista, y los eliminarán.

James respiró profundamente ─Debí matarla cuando tuve oportunidad─ Dijo recordando el día que las Legendarias entraron a la mansión de Prudence para salvar a Harry y Hermione. Tuvieron que arrestar a casi cien muggles que no les permitían avanzar, y luego escapar de las trampas mágicas que había por doquier. Se separaron y James se encontró de frente a Prudence, pero en vez de disparar como era de esperar, recordó lo que aprendió de Hermione, y decidió ser razonable con ella. Lo único que consiguió fue un comentario que seguía sin comprender: _Hijo querido de Anne, hijo que siempre deseó, te odio_. Luego le disparó una maldición, y desapareció.

Harry negó cansado ─La necesitamos viva. Debe declararse derrotada para que sus seguidores no tomen venganza en caso de su muerte. Supongo que funciona igual que con Hermione y la RR, y con Voldemort y sus Death Eaters. Todos tienen a su ídolo ¿cierto?

─Pero ahora será más difícil convencer a Prudence de rendirse. Me llegó un memo: la han visto en Washington, con el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Eso no me pinta bien─ Apretó los puños ─No necesitamos más países que se unan a la guerra.

─Tal vez no acepten unirse a Prudence…

─Seguro, Potter─ Ironizó con un bufido. Recibió la mirada molesta de Harry y sonrió satisfecho ─Y bueno, ya que parece que tendré que soportar tu presencia hasta que Hermione vuelva en sí, cuéntame, ¿qué se siente que por tu culpa el mundo sea un maldito infierno?

─¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?─ Chistó Harry cruzándose de brazos ─Tal vez yo fui el detonador, pero gente como tú hizo la guerra. Sé que Hermione te ha cambiado, pero antes seguramente eras un estúpido soldado que mataba y seguía órdenes sin pensar ¿no?

─Tú lo has dicho. Hermione me ha cambiado─ Confesó seriamente ─Y he corregido mis actos desde hace dos años que estoy con ella, pero tú ¿qué has hecho sino sentarte a ver archivos, y ver a mi _prometida_ dormir?

─¿Crees que con eso ya me has ganado, no Fray? Repitiéndome como loco que ella es tu prometida. Será lo que quieras, pero antes que nada fue mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y mentora. El lazo que nos une es más viejo y profundo que cualquiera que tengas con ella. El tiempo sólo hará esa comparación más obvia. Además, es mi magia la que la mantiene con vida, ¿sabes por qué?, porque su corazón está enganchado al mío, como si fueran uno sólo.

─Ah Potter─ Sonrió James ladino ─Hablas de un lazo que se perdió hace más de once años. ¿Fue tu amiguita? Claro, a los catorce años es fácil encariñarte con tus compañeros de salón. ¿Fue tu mentora? Nada nuevo, ella enseña maravillas al mundo entero, no te creas especial. Ella no se congeló a los quince años, ella creció, cambió, se transformó en una mujer muy lejos de tu comprensión y estima. La humillas al decir que los une un lazo: mientras tú dormías, ella luchaba. Si crees que sólo por mantenerla con vida gracias a tu magia, me has ganado, entonces reafirmas mis sospechas: sigues siendo un crío.

Harry soltó un suspiro ─Entonces debo creer que la mujer desnutrida; llena de heridas físicas; traumas profundos; pesadillas y frustración; es mejor que la jovencita que sonreía diariamente, cuya única preocupación era hacer la tarea y sacar las mejores notas. Que Hermione en realidad no se ha deteriorado ni perdido humanidad. Claro, es normal que alguien como tú se enamore de un ser tan desdichado, pero es obvio para mí que lo único que haces es enterrar la verdadera esencia de Mione. Ella necesita de alguien que la recuerde exactamente como era cuando su libertad no pendía en un abismo diariamente.

─No Potter, hablas de ella como si pudiera ser posible corromperla. Ni yo con mi sarcasmo, terquedad y voluntad he afectado a esa mujer, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso mismo es líder de una sublevación, porque ella transforma, no destruye… como tú y yo.

Harry contuvo cualquier otro comentario. No quiso decir que tal vez ambos tenían razón, que Hermione era tan de él como de James. Le dolía pensarlo.

James se levantó, un poco mareado por la discusión, fue hacia la puerta, se apoyó en el marco, jalando aire para reponerse. Entonces escuchó un pequeño gemido femenino. Volteó el rostro hacia su prometida a punto para verla abrir los hermosos ojos mieles.

─¿Mione?─ Dijo Potter inclinándose sobre la cama.

Hermione le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia él –Perdóname.

─¿Por qué?─ Susurró Potter. James se hizo la misma pregunta; dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al escucharla.

─Por haberte guardado tanto rencor cuando tú siempre me protegiste, y nunca me abandonaste. Perdóname. Te amo Harry…

James no pudo esconder un jadeo de dolor, salió de la habitación.

Hermione besó con fervor a Harry ─Ahora lo sé todo. No te preocupes. Volverás a mí. Completo.

─Mione ¿de qué hablas?

─Lo he resuelto, Harry. Ahora sé por qué James y tú son tan parecidos, por qué los amo a ambos. También sé sobre Prudence Fray, aquí mejor conocida como Prudence Geller, y sus padres: Anne Fray y Severus Snape. Ya no dejaré que mis sentimientos nublen mi razón. Rápido, debemos ir por James, debo encontrar la manera de que vuelvan a ser el mismo.

Harry la detuvo de los hombros, empujándola contra la cama ─¿Qué es esa locura? ¿James Fray y yo somos uno mismo? Mione, ¿de dónde has sacado esa locura?

─¡No es ninguna locura! La Muerte me lo confirmó.

─La muerte…─ Harry se revolvió el cabello, harto ─Acabas de despertar, estás muy confundida.

─¡Nada de confundida! Confía en mí, todo se arreglará…─ Hermione calló al ver el rostro incrédulo de Harry ─¿Por qué me miras así?

─Lo siento, sólo no puedo creer que James y yo seamos una misma persona. Además, ¿dijiste que Prudence es hija de Snape?

─Bueno, normal que no me creas. Vamos Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí…

─¡Debes descansar, Hermione!

─¿Más? He perdido casi un año. Quiero moverme, pelear, ¡hay una guerra que acabar! ¿Dónde está James? Deseo tanto besarlo─ Cogió la mano de Harry ─A ti también.

El moreno frunció el ceño ─Ya. Te volviste loca. No has perdido un año, fueron sólo tres semanas que estuviste inconsciente. Y no vayas a seguir con eso de besarme y _también a James_, ¿quieres que ese psicópata, con el que decidiste casarte, me meta una bala en la cabeza? Si me vas a besar, déjalo de besar a él.

─Oh, pero si da igual─ Chistó divertida. Se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios ─Vamos Harry, tenemos que apurarnos. Veme poniendo al corriente de lo que ha pasado mientras vamos al Weyr.

─Te diré qué ha pasado: te has vuelto loca.

Ella sonrió saliendo de la cama, se quitó con un movimiento el suero y demás cables que tenía encima, y se volteó hacia Harry ─Te aseguro que hace mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan en mis cabales. Sé que eres terco, y nada de lo que digo tiene sentido, pero debes confiar en mí, como yo lo hice en ti hasta en los momentos más difíciles, ¿sí?

Harry se mantuvo quieto y callado unos minutos, al final soltó un suspiro y asintió ─Dame la mano, nos apareceré en el Weyr, ahí Kingsley te pondrá al corriente de la situación.

─Gracias Harry─ Sonrió sosteniendo su mano, tranquila de que ya no debía temer el sentir gran amor por aquel mago, porque no había traición ninguna para su prometido, que resultaba ser el mismo. Supuso que si Harry había reaccionado ofendido cuando le dijo el asunto, James se pondría como un energúmeno. Tal vez sería bueno explicarles a ambos al mismo tiempo. Se le cortó la respiración los tres segundos que duró la desaparición, y entonces se vio a sí misma en medio de la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino hecha un caos de personas corriendo y papeles volando en todas direcciones. Fue empujada por un soldado que no reconoció, ni él a ella porque siguió como si nada. Harry la sostuvo y dirigió a través de la marea hacia la plataforma donde Kingsley daba órdenes a los grupos de comunicaciones para las brigadas ─¿Qué ha pasado?─ Susurró Hermione contra el brazo de Harry. Lo sintió encogerse de hombros ─Kingsley, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Su voz femenina y conocida pareció poner pausa en la escena, todos la miraron y poco a poco su nombre se escuchó entre los hombres y mujeres. Kingsley alzó las cejas negras que hacían juego con sus ojos, sus labios gruesos se fruncieron en un mohín.

─Oh, Hermione─ Dijo antes de abrazarla. Teniéndola así, tan cerca, le dijo ─El orfanato fue atacado. Sólo hay setenta sobrevivientes de las casi cuatrocientas personas que habitaban el lugar. Lo siento.

Harry la cachó cuando Kingsley se separó de ella. Sintió sus delicados hombros agitarse de lo que pensó sería llanto, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Antes de que Kingsely pudiera seguir dando órdenes, Hermione soltó un grito de guerra que sacudió al propio Weyr. Su visita al mundo paralelo la había cambiado: estaba dispuesta a que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ser tan felices como sus alter egos en la otra dimensión; ya no gastaría tiempo en discursos de unión e ideales, ya no era necesario; tenían todo para ganar, Harry y James volverían a ser el mismo, y luego ella, Hermione Jane Granger le daría el golpe de gracia a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 10:34HRS.<p>

James salió caminando con las zancadas más largas de su vida, pero no corrió. No era un cobarde, sólo se alejaba de algo que venía esperando desde hace mucho. Nunca se mintió; ella nunca le mintió: siempre amó a Harry Potter, aunque la lejanía le permitió encariñarse con un soldado sin memoria y sin magia. La vida no era injusta, era vida cruda y clara. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Ahora no importaba nada, James sólo deseaba la felicidad de Hermione, y como en su felicidad no cabía él, entonces se apartaría, pero lo cierto es que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella. El lado bueno de todo es que estaban en medio de una guerra: lugares donde morir, le sobraban.

El pasillo parecía eterno. El piso de baldosas cuadradas, color marfil, estaban viejas y sucias. Las paredes probablemente fueron de un blanco pulcro, pero ahora brillaban de grasa: la misma que sudaban los soldados y traían en la suela de sus botas luego de un enfrentamiento. El techo tenía lámparas alargadas, semitransparentes, baratas. La luz mortecina titilaba de forma irritante, como en una película de terror.

James se detuvo. Él nunca había visto una película de terror. No era posible que lo asociara con eso. Quizá había escuchado una expresión así antes, su mente la recicló. Como fuera, no había referencia mejor: su vida era una maldita película de terror.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. No había enfermeras en la cercanía, así que al diablo. Faltaban casi seis metros para que el pasillo terminara. Cada paso era abandonar más la posibilidad de hacer una vida con Hermione. Cada paso era acercarse más a las ganas de pelear, ganar y luego darse el jodido tiro en los sesos que se debió dar hace muchos años. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por Voldemort: Hermione y Harry terminarían con él. Sin dudas.

_Cinco metros._ Su familia estaba bien. Dory hizo su vida; ahora estaba lejos de él, y por lo tanto a salvo. Ruth era una mujer extraordinaria que le quería demostrar al mundo el horror que sucedía en el nuevo Reino Unido por la guerra; contaba con Dean Tisdale. El resto de sus hermanos, aún muy pequeños para decidir sus vidas, estaban protegidos en los cuarteles de la RR; tenía que confiar en que sobrevivirían y serían libres.

_Cuatro metros._ Su otra familia, los de la RR, no lo necesitaban. Eran un equipo fabulosamente armado, bien compensado y direccionado. Ahora con Hermione y Potter juntos, serían liderados a la victoria. Probablemente habría algunas bajas, sería estúpido e ingenuo pensar lo contrario, pero al final estarían bien. Quizá Ginny pueda construir esa casita que tanto sueña en alguna pradera. Quizá Remus y Dora puedan criar a su hijo en algún barrio silencioso, alegre. Quizá Sirius por fin enamore a alguna enfermera que lo cuide el resto de sus días en esa silla de ruedas…

_Tres metros_. James estaba llegando a la penosa conclusión de que nadie lo necesitaba.

_Dos metros_. Qué importaba el mundo. Hermione no lo necesitaba.

_Un metro_. James Fray, Almirante General. Exprometido de Hermione Jane. Muggle con mucha suerte. Terco, malhumorado, temerario. Hoy sería su último día, vivo.

─¿Almirante General, Fray?─ Volteó en el pasillo y se topó de frente a Colin que parecía ligeramente más joven de lo que recordaba.

─¿Necesitas algo?─ El joven castaño apretó los labios, sonrojándose las mejillas. Algo en sus ojos mieles parecía inconexo con el muchacho de meses atrás ─¿Colin?

─¡Oh!─ El sollozo ahogado y la negación brusca sorprendió a James ─No, señor. Soy su hermano menor: Dennis. Colin… acaba de morir.

James contuvo la respiración. El primer recuerdo que tenía sobre Colin era cuando lo confundió con Potter (jamás olvidaría la mirada de felicidad y alivio que tuvo en ese momento), luego se lo cruzó varias veces en misiones pequeñas; parecía haber mejorado mucho después de que habló con él y le exigió tener confianza en sí mismo. Era un buen muchacho. Era un buen amigo.

─¿Cómo murió?─ Siseó con la furia hervirle la garganta.

Dennis tomó coraje de él para seguir hablando sin llorar ─Por eso mismo he venido a buscarle, Almirante General. Han atacado el orfanato. Las muertes son incontables. Ya no quedan Death Eaters en la zona, sólo fueron a crear caos y huyeron. Todos los médicos y sanadores están ahí, pero me enviaron personalmente para decirle que su familia, los niños Fray, son parte de las víctimas. Lo siento mucho.

Pensó que había escuchado mal, pero el rostro destrozado de Dennis era suficientemente claro. Probablemente Colin había muerto ahí también. Ahora estaba frente a alguien a quien también le habían arrebatado a su familia. Quizá por eso lo mandaron.

Se enderezó un poco más, de ser posible, y miró hacia el techo del pasillo. Las lámparas habían dejado de titilar, su mortecina luz los bañaba como un halo de sus propias almas. Tardó en comprender que todo sonido a su alrededor había desaparecido, y que ese tambor gigante era su corazón golpeando sus costillas con fiereza. Tardó en comprender que era huérfano de nuevo.

─Almirante General─ Susurró quebrado Dennis ─Necesitamos órdenes. Por favor. No sabemos qué hacer. Ocúpenos en algo. Llévenos tras los Death Eaters. Estamos dispuestos a todo. ¡Por favor!

Era cierto. Necesitaban ocupar sus mentes en algo. James debía de reaccionar estoico y frío, era lo que se esperaba.

─Llévame al orfanato. Allá daré las órdenes.

─¡Sí, señor!

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 10:51HRS.<p>

James contuvo la respiración para evitar el hedor del cuerpo destrozado de Fenrir. El hombre lobo había tenido un final tétrico. Cruzó su larga pierna por encima de los restos carbonizados, y se hincó junto a Dora. Su piel blanquecina llena de pecas mieles le extrañó, jamás había visto esa apariencia en ella, tampoco su cabello negro y ondulado hasta los codos, un poco crespo al final; su rostro de corazón ahora era fino y recto. De alguna forma le recordó a Sirius… y comprendió que por fin estaba viendo la verdadera apariencia de la metamórfaga, aquella con la que nació y era genética pura de los Black; jamás imaginó que Dora hubiera elegido un físico tan distinto al de su cuna, pero era entendible que quisiera rebelarse a sus familiares oscuros. Quitó un rizo de su mejilla, tocando la piel fría, luego puso sus dedos en la yugular femenina. Si existía latido era imposible detectarlo así.

─Dora─ La agitó suavemente, deseando no haber perdido también a esa hermana postiza. Miró el vientre abultado y contuvo un grito desesperado. Ella no podía estar muerta. No. No era justo ─¡Dora, carajo, reacciona! ¡hazlo por tu hijo! ¡por Remus! ¡vive!

Como por arte de magia, la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos grises inyectados de sangre. Miró fijamente a James y sonrió ─Jim…

─Tranquila, te llevaré con un sanador. Mantente consciente, Dora.

─No─ El quejido lo congeló en el sitio. Nunca la había escuchado tan vacía y deshecha ─Escúchame Jim, por favor…

─Aquí estoy─ Dijo derrotado. Conocía ese tipo de súplica, muchas veces antes soldados moribundos se la habían hecho para decir sus últimas palabras.

─He guardado toda mi magia para que el bebé se mantenga bien. No sé cuánto pueda estar así, pero espero lo suficiente para darle otros dos meses de gestación y entonces lo saquen de mí. Yo ya no tengo salvación, Fenrir fue… atroz, pero ¿sabes? Ahora ya no podrá herir a mi familia: mi Remus y mi hijo. Diles por favor, Jim, que los amo─ Su voz se quebró en un sollozo eterno ─Los amo.

─Lo haré. Lo juro─ Asintió besando su frente.

─Quiero que seas el padrino de mi bebé─ Soltó con sus últimos respiros ─Tú y Hermione. Serán geniales con él. Lo sé.

James sintió lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que de verdad la estuviera perdiendo, y que fuera él y no Remus quién escuchara sus palabras finales. Le tomó las manos y las besó encarecidamente, jurando cariño y cuidado al niño en camino, para siempre. Entonces Tonks sonrió, un halo dorado la cubrió por completo y se fue concentrando hasta su vientre, donde se mantuvo iluminado, y así seguiría hasta que la última gota de magia de la madre se acabara, y fuera momento de nacer de su hijo.

La cargó con devoción, alejándola del ser maldito que intentó destruir a la familia Lupin desde siempre, y salió con ella en brazos hasta donde los sanadores tenían las camillas puestas para todos los sobrevivientes que se encontraran y necesitaran atención médica. La acostó suavemente, la miró una última vez, y se giró a seguir buscando en las ruinas, cualquier indicio de vida.

Mientras subía las escaleras, sentía su mente hincharse, empujando su cráneo como si quisiera romperlo. Sus pulmones no parecían jalar suficiente aire. Se dio cuenta, al fin, que algo dentro de él quería salir, como una bestia salvaje, y tomar venganza, pero la prioridad era ayudar, debía cumplir con ese deber, y luego…

─¡James!─ La voz de Richard lo detuvo. Corrió hacia su suegro que se sostenía de un barandal con Chimione en brazos. La cargó, besando sus mejillas rojas por el llanto, y ayudó al hombre mayor a levantarse.

─¿Dónde está Cameron?

La mirada de Richard le dijo más de lo que hubiera querido. Asintió solemne, lo jaló hacia donde estaban los sanadores y le pidió que se quedara ahí.

─James…─ Llamó una vez más. Lo miró paciente ─Chimione es una bruja.

Colocó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo ─Tranquilo, Richard. Estamos juntos en esto.

─¡Almirante General Fray!─ Chilló un soldado cerca de la torre norte ─¡Los rescatistas no pueden alzar un piso que atrapó uno de los dormitorios más pequeños! ¿qué hacemos?

James respiró profundamente, parecía como si todos necesitaran de sus órdenes hasta para las tareas más sencillas u obvias. Dejó a Richard y siguió organizando a la gente; escuchó que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, aplastado bajo un pilar, eso eliminaba a las dos mujeres Weasley, puesto que Molly quedó atrapada en el fuego del comedor. La lista de personas desaparecidas era triste, pero la de muertos, terrible. Vio con tristeza que más de la mitad de las camillas en el patio principal seguían desocupadas. Recordó que no hace mucho atrás, su hermana se casó ahí, y tuvo en sus brazos a Hermione, bailando.

Ya estaba harto de la guerra.

─Almirante General Fray…─ Jadeó un soldado llegando hasta él. James le dio oportunidad de recuperar el aliento antes de decir lo que tuviera encomendado ─Encontramos a la señora McGonagall, se encargó de atrapar a un Death Eater antes de morir. Lo tenemos encerrado en las bodegas de la cocina, ¿qué desea hacer con él?─ El tono de su voz era mortífero, claramente quería venganza.

James respiró profundamente ─Tráiganlo al centro del patio. Ya.

En pocos minutos todos los soldados y sobrevivientes del orfanato, estaban reunidos en el asta donde amarraron al Death Eater que resultó ser Rodolphus Lestrange. Su cabello canoso y largo lo llevaba recogido en trenzas pegadas al cráneo flaco y enfermo; sus ojos viciosos color agua brillaban no de locura como su fallecida esposa, sino de pura y letal maldad. Todos sabían que era un experto en maldiciones; había sido capturado varias veces, pero aguantó torturas terribles sin confesar nada, hasta que Bellatrix lo rescataba. Miraba a la RR con aires aburridos, como si hubiera sido invitado a una fiesta de gente sin nada especial. De pronto alguien le aventó una piedra que hubiera dado directo en su rostro, pero James la cortó a la mitad con su espada.

Parado junto al Death Eater, se preguntó realmente qué rayos hacía ahí y por qué había pedido que lo trajeran al centro del patio. ¿Quería que lo mataran a pedradas, que la gente tomara venganza por su propia mano?

Rodolphus pareció leerle el pensamiento (tal vez lo hizo) y rio gravemente antes de hablar con su timbre grave y ronco ─¡Bienvenidos, alimañas muggles! ¡Ante ustedes: su patético líder que no sabe qué hacer con este ser perfecto, puro y mágico! ¿Se adelantarán a él, miserables? ¿Acabarán con mi vida en venganza por todos los repugnantes muggles que liquidamos hoy? ¡Ni un millón de muggles valdría la vida de un sólo mago sangre pura como yo!─ La risa cruel heló la sangre de James que miró, como una marea de ojos febriles y puños desesperados, a la gente irse en contra del Death Eater. Sin pensarlo desenvainó su espada y se colocó frente a Rodolphus, luchando contra el instinto que le gritaba que se quitara de ahí. Fueron sus hombres de confianza quienes formaron una red humana para detener a la muchedumbre, pero lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando una excelente razón por la cual no dejar que todos mataran a Rodolphus.

James se preguntó qué haría Hermione en esos momentos, ¿sus palabras sobre la moral y la libertad serían suficientes para calmar los ánimos?... qué importaba. Ella era mucha pieza comparada con él, sea cual sea la solución que ella hallaría, nunca funcionaría si James la pusiera en práctica. Él era un soldado, un hombre agresivo y terco que había matado muchas veces. Potter había tenido la razón: su mejor época fue cuando se excusaba en las órdenes de sus superiores para jalar el gatillo sin preocupaciones, pero ahora él era el superior, de él dependía el desenlace de esa mañana negra que arrebató a casi una generación de niños ingleses del mundo. Miró entre los soldados a civiles que habían corrido al orfanato cuando se habían enterado de lo sucedido, deseosos de ayudar y cuidar de los heridos; ellos no deberían ser parte de un asesinato, ellos habían ido con buenas intenciones hasta ahí.

Se volteó hacia Rodolphus que mantenía los ojos azules sobre él, quieto y con la sonrisa vacilante. James entendió que el Death Eater había leído más rápido sus pensamientos, de lo que él mismo los había comprendido y aceptado.

Cogió aire y miró a la multitud ─¡SUFICIENTE!─ Gritó con toda la potencia que pudo juntar en su pecho ─¡SUFICIENTE!─ De un movimiento fluido e inesperado, enterró la punta de su espada en el pie derecho de Rodolphus que apretó los dientes para no gritar; pero a James no le importó su silencio ─¡SUFICIENTE MUERTE!─ Con su cuchillo cortó las cuerdas que mantenían sujeto al mago oscuro, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, lo golpeó en el estómago ─¡YA. NO. ASESINEN. MÁS!─ La saliva de sus gritos caía sobre el rostro contorsionado de Rodolphus, continuó golpeándolo. Más. Más. Más. La paliza que alguna vez le puso a Draco Malfoy no tenía comparación con ésta ─¡YA NO MÁS MUERTE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN A MATAR! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!─ Los berridos de la gente, alentando a James en su paliza, fueron transformándose en chillidos de temor y susto. Una cosa era participar todos en la venganza, donde la locura de la mayoría justificaría el acto y nadie se vería juzgado después; pero verlo desde una perspectiva ajena, los confrontaba y trasgredía a niveles demasiado humanos para su gusto.

James sentía la carne de sus mejillas vibrar cada vez que su puño impactaba con el cuerpo de Rodolphus. Sus dientes chirriaban por el roce excedido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia y locura. En su mente, escenas escalofriantes de la guerra pasaban a gran velocidad: quería que el mago oscuro viera lo que la gente sufría sólo por una xenofobia. Ya no escuchaba el silencio, más poderoso que cualquier grito, que había en la boca de cada espectador. Y lo que no consiguieron decenas de aurores y soldados al torturar a Rodolphus, lo consiguió James a puño limpio: llanto y arrepentimiento. El Death Eater no comprendía por qué, si ya no estaba usando magia, los recuerdos de ese hombre muggle seguían entrando a su cerebro; no quería seguir viendo a mujeres ser violadas; niños abrazarse alegres y tranquilos de por fin descansar, antes de recibir un Aveda; hombres luchar por las familias perdidas, las esperanzas borrarse, los derechos arrebatados; y ahí, entre la sangre, el sudor y la saliva, Rodolphus vio dos últimos recuerdos que lo helaron: Hermione Jane, hecha un nudo de músculos hervidos y dientes perdidos después de la tortura de Malfoy; y Nymphadora Tonks, entregando su vida para salvar al niño que lleva en su vientre, después de torturar hasta liquidar al hombre lobo más temible y sádico, Fenrir Grayback.

* * *

><p>31 Mayo 2007, 11:02HRS.<p>

Hermione apareció en el orfanato, varita dorada en mano. Quería encontrar a James y organizar un ataque directo a Voldemort. Luna le había dicho que Remus descubrió el último Horcrux: el guardapelo de Slytherin. Ya no había más razón para retrasar el enfrentamiento. Sorprendida notó a toda la gente reunida, en silencio absoluto, en el patio principal. Creyó que se debía a un homenaje por los caídos, pero conforme se fue acercando escuchó un quejido constante, dos respiraciones aceleradas, el susurro aterrado de la gente.

Al reconocerla, los soldados le abrieron camino como a una princesa, directo hacia el asta. Hermione camino lentamente, con los labios temblorosos y las pestañas tupidas de lágrimas. Cuando estuvo frente a James, su prometido, el hombre más fuerte que conocía, reducido a un humano derrotado por la injusticia y desesperación, se hincó a su lado y lo abrazó por detrás, colocando su mejilla en el hombro de él, y con la misma voz que usaba para decirle que lo amaba, susurró ─_Es suficiente._

* * *

><p>Harry dejó ir a Hermione, cruzar la marea de gente y abrazar a James; la vio colmar de amor al hombre que estaba triturando la cara de Rodolphus Lastrange, y detenerlo con un susurro que no logró discernir. Observó, asombrado, a James caer como un muñeco inanimado en los brazos de la castaña. Ella lo dejó en el piso, se levantó con la misma lentitud que tenía un viejo que ya conoce todo de la vida, y habló.<p>

El discurso que dio su mejor amiga, claro y sincero, como si hubiera sido preparado para esa situación específica, levantó con honor el coraje que aún había en el corazón de los soldados y civiles; juró con viveza que la guerra estaba a punto de terminar; prometió detener al ser que los había orillado a casi perder su humanidad. No hubo aplausos ni gritos de apoyo, al final, sólo un asentimiento general: todos darían la vida por la libertad.

Harry se alejó, abrumado por la violencia y el padecimiento, para entrar a la zona donde las camillas blancas soportaban a niños quemados, mutilados e inconscientes. Caminó entre ellas, mirando los pequeños rostros compungidos, hasta chocar con… Remus.

El licántropo de ojos dorados estaba parado junto a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y vientre abultado. Respiraba profundamente, pero no de manera agitada. Había algo en su gesto que le hacía sentir miserable. Harry llegó hasta él, colocó una mano en su hombro, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción. Intentó pensar qué tendría así a Remus, y después de unos minutos se sintió un idiota por no haberlo visto antes: la mujer de la camilla era Tonks. Justo en ese instante, las rodillas de Remus fallaron, cayendo con un golpe que liberó un grito desenfrenado, como un eco de todos los corazones presentes; sus manos abrazaron las piernas de Harry, jalando el pantalón contra sus ojos para ocultar las lágrimas.

"Ya basta" pensó Harry apretando los dientes, colocando sus manos en la nuca de Remus como una caricia de apoyo y dolor "_¡SUFICIENTE!_"

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO 20 ENERO 2014<strong>


	13. Cenit

**Aviso: **El fic ha sido completamente editado. Errores de dedo, de gramática y sintaxis, han desaparecido (o eso espero). La historia no ha cambiado en nada, si acaso algún diálogo fue mejorado. Muchas gracias.

Harry Potter No es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempos de Guerra<strong>

**Capítulo 13 – Cenit **

_Harry miró el cuerpo blanco de Hermione, desnudo junto a él, aún mojado por la ducha. Ambos estaban acostados en su cama, respirando lentamente. Era la primera vez que se veían sin ropa, con cada parte de su piel al descubierto. No parecía haber necesidad de tocarse, los ojos verdes y los mieles se paseaban con delicadeza por el cuerpo del otro. Él se preguntó cómo ella podía ser tan hermosa, cómo cada cicatriz de la guerra sólo era un decorado más de la pintura entera que era Hermione. No podía creer que ese momento, ahí en la oscuridad, resumiera sus vidas._

_Cuánto la amaba era una pregunta sin respuesta. Recordar los cientos de veces que la vio sonreír sólo para él. Pensar en su cabello esponjado cuando tenía once años. Añorarla al estar encerrado con los Dursley… o estar encerrado en el sarcófago. Ya habían hablado demasiado acerca de lo injusto de esa vida; seguir por esa línea era una pérdida de tiempo; imaginar futuros paralelos, sin guerra, no tenía ningún sentido. En ese instante estaban juntos. Eran un par de almas que se hallaban al fin completas. _

_Harry tragó seco. Quería hacerle saber todo lo que ella significaba para él, pero nada se le ocurría. No era un romántico. Sin embargo, ella merecía saber un poquito sobre la intensidad de sus sentimientos._

―_Mione. Ni toda la guerra, ni toda la maldad, me han dolido más que tú. _

_Hermione estiró los labios, revelando una sonrisa ―Hace dieciséis años me salvaste de un Troll. Rescataste a esa niña sin vida, y le diste una nueva. Que esa vida, además, me haya llevado a vivir lo que significa el hambre verdadera, el terror absoluto, la desesperación más prolongada, sólo es porque también me dio lo más hermoso y bello que existe: el amor que nos tenemos. _

_El moreno contuvo un sollozo. Tal vez era cierto lo que acababa de decir ella, pero no pagaba nada de lo sucedido. Ese día atacaron el orfanato. Tonks entró en coma. Remus se volvió loco. Cameron murió. Cientos de niños también. ¿Era correcto disfrutar de un amor en medio de la miseria absoluta?_

―_Es lo único que nos queda― Respondió Hermione. _

* * *

><p>Hermione acarició la snitch, observando la frase gravada en la circunferencia "<em>Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego<em>". Sonrió cautivada. Todo había sido perfectamente planeado. Alzó la vista: James apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que creyó escucharla crujir.

―Habla ya, ¿de qué va todo esto?― Gruñó James.

―Es difícil de explicar― Respondió dejando la snitch sobre la mesa. Tomó la mano de su esposo, la sortija de Lily Potter se trasparentaba por la luz amarilla del bombillo viejo que apenas los iluminaba. El cuarto donde se encontraban, un cuadrado de tres por tres, parecía asfixiarlos. De pronto una sacudida golpeó el lugar, deshaciendo ligeramente el techo de yeso. Ninguno se inmutó.

―¿Por qué esa cosa de magos tiene mi nombre?― Insistió el moreno ―¿Qué no me estás diciendo, princesa?

Escucharlo decir _princesa_ la alegraba infinitamente. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto: James podría sufrir un grave trauma, sentir que no tenía identidad propia, que, de hecho, nunca debió existir. Pero Hermione sabía que era exactamente lo contrario. Su James cambió el curso del mundo para bien, su presencia no sólo era afortunada para ella, también para la guerra, la sociedad mágica y muggle, e incluso para Harry. Ahora tenía que explicárselo con claridad para que no dudara de él mismo. Sin embargo, la terquedad que tanto lo caracterizaba podría ser su principal enemigo en este caso.

―Se han ajustado las cosas desde los últimos años. No puedo creer que estemos llegando al dos mil diez y siga la guerra. Tres años atrás yo estaba segura, después de que atacaron el orfanato -cuando Tonks, mi madre y muchos más murieron- que pararíamos a Voldemort. Estaba tan convencida. Por fin teníamos Harry de nuestro lado, y contigo al mando de la RR nada podría fallar. Pero míranos ahora.

James se encogió de hombros ―Creo que estamos resistiendo mejor de lo que se esperaba. No te rompas la cabeza.

―Lo sé― Asintió taciturna. Otra sacudida llegó. Un trozo de yeso cayó sobre la mesa, a punto de darles en las manos entrelazadas ―Este lugar se está viniendo abajo.

―Nada que no supiéramos ya― Respondió acomodándose mejor en su silla ―Vamos, déjame fumar un cigarrillo, sólo _uno_.

―¿Aquí encerrados? Cáncer de pulmón, eso quieres para tu pobre esposa.

El soldado soltó una carcajada ―¿Pobre? El único maltratado aquí soy yo.

Hermione giró los ojos ―Seguro.

―¡Hey!― La señaló divertido ―Me debes diez besos por ese "seguro".

―Y dicho, yo soy la única que paga en éste matrimonio.

James sonrió socarrón ―Juega todo lo que quieras, princesa, pero a mí no me cambias el tema. De qué va la jodida bolita amarilla con mi nombre. Habla.

―Pues nada. Ya te lo he dicho. La tenía guardada en _mi _bolsa porque sigo investigando su significado. Con todo lo que tengo que hacer deberías estar agradecido que le dedique tiempo a una cosa tan absurda como esa.

El moreno soltó un suspiro ―Bien, síguelo negando. Algún día tendrás que decirme la verdad. Sólo quiero recordarte lo que decía mamá Anne: los secretos son el cáncer del matrimonio. Ahí tienes, la única que quiere darle cáncer al otro, eres tú.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa, el uniforme azul manchándose por el polvo blanco del techo ―Nadie cree eso. Es imposible que me deshaga de ti.

―Cuando dices cosas así, me excitas― Se inclinó también para besarla, pero el cuarto volvió a sacudirse, esta vez cortando la electricidad. A lo lejos escucharon los gritos del resto de sus compañeros, nerviosos de encontrarse a oscuras.

―Salgamos de aquí.

Invocó un lumus para saber hacia dónde dirigirse. James la tomó del brazo, con una mezcla entre cariño y molestia por el encantamiento. Caminaron hacia la bodega subterránea donde varios magos ya habían conjurado llamas en frascos, y muchos muggles prendían lámparas de aceite. Al fondo, Dorothy los esperaba con un libro en el regazo.

La rubia miró a su hermano, cansada ―¿Cuánto crees que dure el bombardeo?

―Unas horas más. Sólo son buscadores, cuando no detecten magia se detendrán.

―Pues para _sólo_ ser buscadores, nos están provocando muchos problemas. Hay más de mil personas aquí abajo. El olor es patético. No lo soporto.

James se sentó junto a ella ―Debiste escucharme cuando te pedí que te marcharas a España.

―Me ordenaste, no me lo pediste, y como buena Fray: desobedecí.

Hermione sonrió ―Es claro que es tu hermana.

La bodega retumbó con el último estallido de los buscadores. De inmediato escucharon los discos girar, alejándose hacia el noreste. La gente rumió alegre, tomando sus pertenencias para salir a la superficie nuevamente.

Dorothy cogió su botiquín, lista para el aire fresco ―¿Piensan quedarse en esta zona?

James miró a su esposa negar ―Lo siento. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

―Claro― Abrazó a ambos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, buscando la huella mágica que su corazón anhelaba. Tomó a James de la mano. Desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Cargó a la pequeña Cameron, la hermanita de Hermione había adoptado el nombre de su madre después de perderla, y dejó que jugara con su cabello recogido en la nuca. Lo que alguna vez fue una mata crespa, ahora era una melena sedosa que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, afortunadamente, fueron recobrando su verdor natural, así que detrás de los lentes redondos, la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y un cuerpo mucho más sano, Harry Potter jugaba a vivir en medio de la guerra.<p>

―Eres mu guapo― Dijo Cam con sus grandes ojos grises.

―Y tú muy linda― Respondió caminando hacia el comedor ―¿Qué hacías en mi recámara?

―Buscaba a Mione.

Harry asintió ―No te preocupes, no debe tardar.

Cam apretó con sus manitas la chaqueta militar ―¿Y Jimmy?

―Tampoco debe tardar― La niña sonrió más tranquila ―¿Dónde está Ted?

―No sabo.

―_No sé―_ Corrigió divertido. La dejó en el suelo ―Ve a buscar a la tía Luna, ¿sí?

La castaña asintió ―¿Qué digo?

―Dile que te dé algo para colorear. Cuando llegue tu hermana podrás verla.

―¡Oki!

La observó salir corriendo por el pasillo, agitando su vestidito amarillo y las coletas de rizos castaños. Imaginó a Hermione de esa misma edad, y no pudo evitar enternecerse. Revisó la hora, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar con Ron para visitar otra zona. La presencia dulzona de Aisha lo envolvió mucho antes de tenerla enfrente.

―Buenos días― Le sonrió con un sonrojo por encima de sus mejillas de bronce.

Harry sintió su estómago brincar. Aisha era de enormes ojos negros, siempre vestida con trajes de seda vaporosa y colores brillantes, de cabello negro cubierto por un manto trasparente que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su belleza extranjera le recordaba lejanamente a las Patil, pero ellas no estaban en la misma liga de Aisha, que más bien parecía hija de dioses musulmanes. Era la embajadora de la Unión Asiática, y ahora permanecía resguardada en el Weyr. Desde hace dos meses, algo sucedía entre ellos, pero él no estaba seguro exactamente qué.

―Buen día― Respondió parándose más firme.

―¿Sabes si la señora Fray me podrá recibir pronto?― Inquirió con su acento arrastrado.

Harry frunció el ceño ―Hermione no adoptó el apellido de James.

Aisha inclinó la cabeza ―Eso es, ¿cómo se dice?, poco habitual. No quise ser grosera con la gran señora del Weyr, sólo deseo saber cuándo regresará…

―No, fui muy torpe al corregirte así. No fuiste grosera de ninguna manera― Tomó la delicada mano llena de alhajas doradas que tintinearon ―Debes estar harta de permanecer en el Weyr durante tanto tiempo sin poder hacer tu trabajo. Te aseguro que Hermione, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, vendrá a hablar contigo.

―Gracias por tu preocupación. La verdad es que me he sentido muy sola aquí. Todos están tan ocupados…

Harry estaba a punto de asentir cuando sintió algo dentro de él: la liga estirada que jalaba cada segundo su corazón, se contrajo a gran velocidad. Frente a ellos, Hermione y James aparecieron, uniformados de azul, con las botas llenas de lodo y las pañoletas rojas ennegrecidas de aceite. El cabello de Hermione, corto hasta los hombros, se abría a su alrededor como un abanico precioso, se había dejado flequillo. Estaba hermosa.

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con las manos enlazadas de Aisha y él. De inmediato se soltó, incómodo.

Apresuró a presentarlas ―Hermione, ella es Aisha Eljall, embajadora de la Unión Asiática. Aisha, ella es Hermione Jane Granger, representante de la RR.

La extranjera se inclinó respetuosa ―Un honor, señora Hermione Jane.

―El honor es mío― Se inclinó de igual manera. Harry alcanzó a ver el uniforme manchado de polvo blanco, justo en sus senos ―Bienvenida al Nuevo Reino Unido, y sobre todo al Weyr. Espero que la hayan tratado bien. Él es James Fray, mi marido, Capitán Absoluto de la RR.

James asintió por todo saludo.

Aisha hizo otra reverencia ―Me han llenado de todos los lujos que uno podría esperar en medio de la guerra, señora Hermione Jane. No me quejo. El trato en el Weyr ha sido mucho más agradable que en el Parlamento con la señora Geller, de eso puede estar segura.

Hermione alzó las cejas ―Para ser una embajadora no modera sus críticas.

―El trabajo de los embajadores ha sufrido una alteración, igual que el resto de los trabajos en el mundo. No creerá que el herrero sigue haciendo sillas, o que el químico sigue inventando medicinas. Armas y bombas sintéticas sería la respuesta más cercana a la realidad. Al igual que usted, señora, alguna vez dio discursos sobre la paz, ahora lleva encima un arma de fuego todo el tiempo.

―No llevo ningún arma…― La mirada de Aisha sobre James calló cualquier respuesta.

James soltó una carcajada ―¿Ahora soy un hombre-arma o algo así? ¿Un robot asesino?

Aisha sonrió ―Me han dicho que es difícil hablar con usted, señor Fray. Preferiría tener la reunión exclusivamente con el señor Potter y la señora del Weyr.

―Soy el Capitán Absoluto de la RR, necesita mi presencia para cualquier decisión…

Harry se adelantó ―Yo soy el Líder de la RR, conmigo y Hermione será más que suficiente.

Aisha suspiró ―No entiendo cuál es la diferencia entre ambos cargos. Es otro detalle que me gustaría resolver con ustedes.

James volteó a ver a su esposa ―Sí, Hermione, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre el cargo de Potter y el mío? Ah, ya recuerdo, que le llevo _once años_ de experiencia

―Eso es absurdo― Intercedió Harry ―No fuiste parte de la RR hasta mucho después de su organización. De una vez supera eso de los once años. Hermione y yo ya lo superamos.

Hermione se colocó entre ambos ―¿En serio les parece muy inteligente pelear enfrente de una embajadora? James, adelántate con Sirius y los demás, ponte al corriente de lo que ha sucedido desde que nos fuimos y entrega los reportes que conseguimos sobre los buscadores.

James miró a Harry, furioso ―Bien.

Salió dando zancadas tan largas que de tres pasos parecía ya no verse.

Aisha se giró hacia Hermione ―El matrimonio es difícil.

La castaña asintió ―Sí, más cuando tienes dos esposos― Tomó la mano de Harry, que le sonrió cariñoso.

* * *

><p>Pinchó el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato, y habló mientras lo masticaba furiosamente ―Es que no la entiendo, Sirius. Este trío endemoniado me vuelve loco. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga que aceptar que mi esposa ya estaba casada, por alguna razón mágica, con Potter? ¿cómo es que no le he metido una jodida bala a la cabeza a Potter? ¿y qué pasa con esa maldita snitch con mi nombre?― Lo señaló con el tenedor ―Locos. Nos hemos vuelto locos. La guerra nos ha deschavetado.<p>

Sirius se carcajeó ―¿Apenas lo notas? Basta ya, Jim, deja ser a Hermione. Por lo menos está más feliz que nunca.

Luna les dejó otro plato lleno de carne en medio de ambos ―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿qué mujer no sería estúpidamente feliz si tuviera a Harry _y_ James por esposos? No es justo, ya lo digo. Hermione nos deja sin hombres buenos.

Ron levantó, por fin, la cara de su plato, mirando a su novia ―Oh, ahora yo no soy bueno. Claro, como no soy el santo salvador ni el psicópata protector.

James bufó ―¿En serio? ¿psicópata protector?― La mirada de sus amigos lo terminó por fastidiar ―Hace diez minutos esa mujer árabe me dijo hombre-arma, y ahora ustedes me llaman psicópata, me pregunto si estoy del lado indicado de la guerra, por lo menos Prue me dice "hermanito", eso suena mejor a todo lo anterior.

Neville negó divertido ―A mí me daría más miedo que esa loca me adoptara como su hermano menor. Prudence Geller es un caso perdido.

―Perdido― Repitieron los demás, bebiendo el agua que tenían para brindar. Ya no había cervezas, ni vino, ni leche. Sólo quedaba, afortunadamente, agua.

―Por cierto, Jim― Dijo Ron con gesto serio ―Ya sé dónde está Remus. Le informé a Harry, pero no puede salir del Weyr sin ti. ¿Crees tener tiempo para ir con él antes de otra misión?

James asintió ―Ese viejo lobo, ¿qué rayos le pasa para irse así como así?

―Ha pasado por mucho― Defendió Luna.

―Todos hemos pasado por mucho― Gruñó Sirius ―Pero él, además, tiene un hijo que criar.

―Lo de Dora fue especialmente duro― Continuó Luna ―Déjenlo en paz. Yo no sé si podría recobrarme de algo así.

James tuvo que aceptar eso. Recordó el día que Tonks finalmente dejó de brillar, cuando su cuerpo quedó sin magia y tuvieron que abrirla para rescatar al bebé. La escena que debió ser un milagro, fue en realidad un batidillo de sangre y vísceras. Él tuvo que meter las manos para jalar al niño que se estaba asfixiando. Horrible, pero necesario. Ahora Ted, su ahijado, estaba vivo.

Ron apartó su plato de comida ―Merlín, esperaba nunca recordar eso.

―Iré por él en cuanto Harry se desocupe― Terminó el tema.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Sirius continuó con los asuntos del día.

―Necesitamos encontrar nuevos refugios. Los magos ya no saben a dónde dirigirse. Pocas comunidades muggles se arriesgan a esconderlos. Cada vez menos.

James se talló los ojos, cansado ―Eso no ayudará nada, lo que debemos hacer es destruir los malditos buscadores. Hermione y yo trajimos toda la información que pudimos recolectar. Espero que con eso puedan hacer algo porque yo de tecnología entiendo lo mismo que nada. Incluso conseguimos un disco― Jaló la mochila que dejó en el suelo y, tras meter su brazo entero y revolver un rato, sacó un disco de 40cm de diámetro, 7cm de ancho, con lo que parecía un ventilador en medio; estaba pintado con los colores de Prudence Geller: rojo y verde. Los magos se hicieron para atrás, instintivamente ―Está desactivado, obviamente. Hermione lo cogió varias veces y nada sucedió.

―Qué temeraria― Masculló Ron pálido.

―Por Dios, esa cosa ni siquiera da miedo― La voz de su suegro lo hizo voltearse. Saludó a Richard, calurosamente.

―Eso lo dices tú― Dijo Sirius haciéndole lugar para que se sentara con ellos ―Pero todos sabemos el efecto de esta cosa horrible.

Luna se decidió a agarrar el trasto, lo observó de cerca ―No parece tener algo en especial. Es engañoso.

―Cuidado― Pidió Ron envolviendo el disco en una servilla de tela ―Mejor así. No nos arriesguemos.

James vio el terror sincero en sus amigos mágicos, y por un momento imaginó qué sucedería si el disco se activaba en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué tan malo sería que los magos se convirtieran en muggles? ¿acabaría la guerra automáticamente? No es como si perdieran una extremidad o la propia vida, sólo la magia. Ya no más diferencias.

Imaginó a Hermione y a Potter sin magia, ¿ya no estarían unidos? ¿eso querría decir que Hermione sería oficial-única-exclusivamente Fray? Por fin, sólo suya.

* * *

><p>Aisha se sentó frente a los líderes de la RR, ahora no tan sonriente. Observó la sortija en la mano de la castaña, suponiendo que entonces Harry y Fray se la habían regalado. En su cultura no era extraño tener varios consortes, pero de alguna manera esta situación no parecía tan adecuada. Le era difícil aceptar que Harry Potter ya tuviera esposa, esa información no le había llegado en ningún momento. No quería interesarse más allá de lo profesional, necesitaba demostrar por qué una mujer había sido seleccionada como embajadora de Asia, por qué una squibb olvidada y sin oportunidades había llegado a tener el puesto que ostentaba. Hermione Jane no le impresionaba para nada, tal vez podía ser inteligente, pero comparada con ella no era nadie. Aisha estaba segura: era la mejor, insuperable, y más hermosa. Fácilmente podría arrebatarle la atención de Harry Potter, porque ella se lo merecía más, ella se había ganado el derecho a tener el mejor hombre del mundo, y ese era, sin lugar a dudas, Potter.<p>

Recordó cuando, estudiando leyes en Vancouver, leyó que el niño-que-vivió regresó a la lucha contra el afamado Voldemort. Le pareció un gran estratega: el niño se fue débil, pero regresó siendo un hombre invencible. Con el tiempo se fue involucrando más en cuestiones políticas y diplomáticas, impulsada por la fascinación que generó Potter en su vida. Poco a poco se enteró de todo, vio al muchacho escalar posiciones en la RR, que hasta ese momento era liderada exclusivamente por Fray, y por fin tomar el lugar que le pertenecía; lo vio declarar la paz a América, intentando que Estados Unidos se saliera del enfrentamiento; lo vio reaccionar audaz, mortal en un duelo contra Voldemort, hace un año, y dejarlo escapar sólo por proteger a esa bruja incapaz… Granger.

La presencia de esa mujerzuela, desde la opinión de Aisha, era el detonante general de la guerra. Ella provocó que Harry huyera para entrenar, porque ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para él. Ella metió a James Fray a las esferas más altas de la guerra, para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Ella engatusó a Harry, cuando regresó, convenciéndolo de que su deber era permanecer _debajo_ de ella. No había otra explicación. Harry era de demasiado buen corazón, no distinguía que esa perra Granger lo tenía bajo su bota. Pero, afortunadamente, Aisha no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso continuara así.

―¿Cuál es la decisión de Asia con respecto a la guerra?― Dijo Hermione, apretando la mano de Harry.

―Asia se niega a participar. Nos declaramos neutrales― Respondió Aisha con suavidad ―Sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta lo siguiente: nuestra cultura tenía el libre acceso de la magia entre la población muggle nacionalizada. Es decir, sabíamos que la magia existía, y estábamos bien así, nos unía ese secreto en contra del resto del mundo, más allá de dividirnos como ha sucedido en el Nuevo Reino Unido. Asia no piensa interceder, a menos que nos ataquen.

Harry negó ―Si se declaran neutrales, nadie se meterá con ustedes.

Aisha sonrió ―¿De verdad lo crees, Harry, cariño? Estamos repletos de recursos que se han venido a menos en el resto del mundo. América está en una crisis peor que Europa, y de África ni qué decir. No comprendo qué detendrá a Estados Unidos a invadirnos, sólo hay que darle cualquier pretexto pequeño.

Hermione intercedió ―De ser así, aunque espero que no tengamos que llegar a esas circunstancias, Asia debe apoyar al Nuevo Reino Unido…

―¿Con eso te refieres a apoyarte a ti o a Prudence Geller o a Voldemort?― Aisha soltó.

―Prudence Geller― Dijo Harry, intentando calmarlas ―Se puede decir que es del bando de los Estados Unidos. Con ellos ha compartido la inteligencia para crear los discos de Ruptura Nuclear. En cuanto a Voldemort, él pronto caerá.

Aisha se apoyó en la mesa ―Entonces eso deja a Asia con la opción de Hermione Jane.

―No― Respondió ella ―Deja a Asia con una organización bien estructurada y poderosa que velará por su comunidad _entera_, sin importar que sean muggles o magos, me refiero a la RR. Yo sólo soy una representante, igual que tú lo eres de Asia.

―No creo que sólo seas eso, querida― Siguió la morena ―Muchos rumores han llegado acerca de ti. Dicen que ya no estás bien de la cabeza. Que enloqueciste.

Harry se levantó, enfurecido ―¡Pero qué…

Hermione colocó una mano en su codo, jalándolo para que se volviera a sentar ―Mi capacidad mental ha tenido sus altibajos, igual, creo yo, que el resto de la gente que ha vivido la guerra, pero no por eso soy negligente con mis obligaciones.

Aisha la cortó ―Niégueme ahora mismo que usted asegura haber saltado a otra dimensión.

El silencio en la recámara fue total.

Hermione soltó un suspiro ―No puedo negar tal hecho. He cruzado por dimensiones, he visto otros mundos, vidas paralelas, conocidos desconocidos. He hablado con la Muerte. Nunca lo he negado y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora. Ese viaje sirvió para terminar de conectar pistas que no fui capaz de relacionar antes, pistas que nos dio la delantera contra Voldemort, y permitieron la comprensión sobre la desaparición de Harry.

―No sólo eso― Agregó Aisha ―Ha olvidado mencionar lo más importante, ¿quién es James Fray?

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?― Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Hermione negó ―Nada. No sé de qué habla.

―Usted lo sabe― Presionó la asiática ―Mis informantes no han podido localizar el origen de James Fray, él, como tal, no existe.

―Fue adoptado― Dijo Hermione, paciente ―Por eso los archivos no deben checar.

―No me refiero a eso, y usted _de nuevo _lo sabe― Siguió ―Mis informantes están seguros de que esa cosa que usted llama tan cariñosamente "esposo", no es más que una mutación, algo extraño, antinatural…

―¡No se atreva a hablar sobre James de esa forma! ¡Es un ser humano, no una _cosa_! ¡Por Merlín!― Saltó Hermione.

Aisha negó ―Estamos seguros. Hasta que usted no decida informarnos acerca de esa nueva tecnología, Asia no cooperará con el Nuevo Reino Unido. Sé que sus provisiones se están acabando, así que me parece una oferta razonable.

―No hay tal tecnología― Gruñó Hermione, tallándose los ojos ―James es real.

―Real, tal vez― Susurró Aisha ―Pero si no fue creado a través de la ciencia, entonces sólo hay otra opción posible: magia. ¿Ahora puede crear humanos, señora Hermione Jane? ¿tan lejos han llegado sus experimentaciones y su intelecto? Lo dudo. Ahórrenos tiempo y diga de una buena vez quién es James Fray. Si Estados Unidos se entera primero, entonces no tendremos un batallón de soldados sobre Asia, sino un ejército de hombres-arma como su marido; y si la reputación de James Fray no es exagerada, entonces puedo asegurar que sería el fin de nuestras tierras.

―Esto es ridículo― Finalizó Hermione ―No pienso volver a hablar con usted, _jamás_. Tiene prohibida la entrada al Weyr, que Asia mande a otro diplomático para "arreglar" estos asuntos.

―¿Es capaz de dejar morir de hambre a su gente, sólo por no develar el origen de su amante?― Sonrió Aisha ―Me lo imaginaba, pero verlo es mucho mejor.

Hermione azotó las manos en la mesa ―¡Largo del Weyr!

La magia salada entró por cada muro de la habitación, atascando el espacio inmediato a Aisha. Antes de que el Weyr botara a su invitado indeseable, la oriental tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo más ―Estados Unidos nos ha hecho una gran oferta. Esperamos su respuesta en cinco días― Desapareció.

Harry se mantuvo rígido junto a su esposa. No podía entender lo que acababa de suceder, nunca había visto a Hermione reaccionar de manera tan violenta y desesperada contra alguien, menos si es para ayudar a la causa, pero el asunto de Fray la había sacado de quicio en tiempo récord. La miró detenidamente, esperando que se relajara. Algo le decía que no tenía toda la información, y se sintió traicionado.

―Sabes que te amo― Dijo, seguro.

Hermione lo miró, curiosa ―Por supuesto.

―¿Por qué me ocultas información, entonces?

Ella respiró hondo antes de hablar ―No es tan fácil, Harry. James tampoco lo sabe. Si les dijera lo que pasa realmente… No. No puedo. Los necesito a ambos…

―Ambos estamos contigo― Gruñó ―Por más enferma que es esta relación, ambos somos tus esposos. Te amamos. Te protegemos. ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? No importa lo que digas, yo no me iré de tu lado, y creo que James mataría a cualquiera que intentara separarlo de ti, incluso a mí, así que dime qué diablos pasa.

Hermione sonrió ―Sé que no me dejarán. No me refería a eso.

―Me vuelves loco. Habla.

―¿Recuerdas cuando regresé de la otra dimensión, después de mi enfrentamiento contra Voldemort?

―Sí.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Harry permaneció callado, luego suspiró ―¿Seguirás con esa teoría absurda?

―James y tú son la misma persona, aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Desde ese día preferí no volver a decir nada porque ambos, por separado, son necesarios en la guerra. James tiene a los soldados en su mano. Tú tienes a la comunidad mágica. Va más allá de lo que yo deseo, ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar sobre qué sucederá cuando todo esto termine, sobre qué haré si ustedes dos vuelven a ser la misma persona, y si lo hacen ¿qué personalidad ganará? ¿serás más tú o más James? La situación es demasiado compleja, no se trata de mí, sino del Nuevo Reino Unido. De la guerra. ¿No lo ves, Harry? Si Asia interviene… Merlín, esto sería la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Es aterrador sólo decirlo, ¡no lo quiero vivir!

Le tomó la mano ―No digas eso, no pasará. Un paso a la vez, ¿bien?

―Sí.

Se dejó abrazar por él, oliendo su pecho y relajándose de inmediato. Lo había extrañado mucho. Con el tiempo se había permitido seducir por las dos versiones Potter. Amaba a cada uno de forma infinita, ella era parte de ambos. Cuando tenía misiones con James, no dejaba de pensar en Harry, y viceversa. ¿Cómo ellos no se daban cuenta de que su alma estaba dividida? Eran tan obvio.

―Harry…― Murmuró cerrando los ojos. Él acariciaba su espalda, lentamente.

―Acabas de llegar de una misión, vamos a ponerte en la cama.

―Hay mucho qué hacer. James y yo conseguimos un disco.

―Eso es asunto de Luna y el equipo de tecnología. Vamos, Mione, tú apenas sabes prender una computadora.

Hermione le dio un golpecito ―No es cierto― Balbuceó antes de caer dormida.

* * *

><p>James se recargó en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su esposa dormir en medio de la cama enorme, con Potter a su lado recargado en el codo para observarla de cerca, absorto.<p>

―Asia nos puso un ultimátum― Susurró Harry para no despertar a la castaña.

―Leí tu reporte. Cinco días― Respondió James, rodeando la cama hacia el extremo vacío. Se sentó pegado a la cabecera, perdido en los rizos de Hermione.

―Tenemos que hacer una contraoferta. No se me ocurre qué.

―Será una doble propuesta― Dijo el soldado sonriendo ―Los encerraremos para que acepten no aliarse con Estados Unidos.

Harry suspiró ―Debo derrocar a Voldemort, y tú…

―Debo acabar con Prudence Geller.

Ambos asintieron.

La escena era extraña: Hermione perdidamente dormida en medio de los hombres que más la amaban, cada uno recargado en un extremo, como apartándola del mundo y la guerra. Harry recostado a su nivel, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. James guardián un poco más arriba, atento a todo. Pasaron minutos eternos así, hasta que Hermione tembló de frío.

―Tápala― Dijo James ―Supongo que hoy dormirá contigo.

―Creo que sí― Contestó Harry.

El soldado se levantó, indiferente por fuera, ya extrañándola por dentro. Salió de la habitación.

Pronto se encontró despierto en la cama vacía. No dejaba de pensar en cómo detener de una vez a Prudence, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder matarla, ya que ella era hija de Anne Fray, ¿cómo traicionar a su madre de esa manera tan cruel? ¿por qué su madre nunca le habló acerca de su verdadera hija? Ese no era el único misterio, estaba seguro que ella siempre supo de dónde vino, sino no tendría sentido que tuviera la sortija de su madre biológica. ¿Lo habrá entrenado sabiendo el futuro que le deparaba? ¿sabría Anne de cuán importante se volvería para la guerra? ¿pero cómo?

―¿Jimmy?

Volteó sus ojos verdes hacia la pequeña figurita que entró a su habitación.

―Teddy, ¿qué pasa? ¿pesadillas?

El niño castaño negó. Corrió hacia su cama y se metió a las cobijas con él ―¿Herm?

―Hoy se quedó con Harry― Replicó intentando no pensar en el ejemplo que le estaba dando a ese niño no importa, Ted, tú permite que tu esposa duerma de vez en cuando en la cama de su _otro_ esposo, es súper normal

Teddy se acurrucó contra él ―Cam fue con Harry también. Yo vine contigo.

―¿Tienen miedo de algo?

―Sí, hay unas sombras feas paseándose por el Weyr.

James sonrió ―Eso suena muy mal. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada― Lo rodeó con uno de sus enormes brazos. Teddy comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

―Sombras malas― Susurró el niño ―Con bocas negras…

El adulto se tensó un poco al terminarlo de escuchar. Inconscientemente miró hacia el cristal que hacía de puerta, esperando ver pasar una de esas criaturas. Soltó un suspiro, no pudiendo creer que se dejara asustar por las palabras de un niño. Cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Hermione acarició el cabello de su hermana menor. Cam lloraba aún por su encuentro con estas sombras malas. Harry la colocó entre ambos, acobijándola de cualquier peligro.<p>

―Ya, ya, no dejaré que nada te pase― Dijo el moreno.

La niña asintió, un poco más segura entre sus dos personas favoritas. Quizá Teddy prefería a Jim, pero ella adoraba el cabello largo de Harry y sus brazos finos, era como un príncipe. James, en cambio, era un caballero, y ella no quería aventuras, quería un castillo y vivir feliz para siempre.

―¿Pero y si las sombas vuelven?― Preguntó angustiada.

―_Sombras_― Corrigió Hermione ―¿Quieres que vaya a revisar el pasillo? ¿Así estarás más tranquila?

―Chi.

Harry sonrió enternecido, hasta la fecha Cameron decía su famoso _chi_. Permitió que su esposa se deslizara fuera de la cama, temblando un poco por el frío, la vio salir del cuarto. Aguardaron su regreso, mirando atentos a la puerta, casi sin respirar. Era un poco gracioso, hasta que escucharon el grito de Hermione, y todo el Weyr se activó en alarma.

James golpeó en la boca a un tipo completamente cubierto de negro, rompiéndole la quijada. Detrás de él escuchó los gritos de apoyo de Teddy. Comenzaba a cansarse, cada vez que giraban en una esquina, se encontraban a otro de esos sujetos. La mayoría se le había enfrentado con técnicas brutales de defensa personal. Se arrepentía de haber salido casi desnudo del cuarto, además de que el frío le estaba entumiendo los pies, pero cuando escuchó a su Mione gritar, ni siquiera lo pensó.

―Ocho― Contó Teddy pasando junto al desconocido desmayado ―¡Parece un ninja!

James aceptó esa referencia, aunque no podía quitarse la palabra _espía_ de la cabeza. Dobló en la siguiente esquina y golpeó al primero que vio. Un escudo plateado atrapó su puño y lo giró, sacando a volar a James entero.

Harry sonrió avergonzado ―Lo siento, no sabía quién era.

―No me digas― Gruñó James tallándose el puño ―Deja esa sonrisita, porque parece que no lo sientes para nada.

Potter sonrió un poco más ―Claro. ¿Sabes quiénes son?― Señaló a otros seis espías tirados.

―Ni idea, pero creo que todos son muggles.

―Sí― Asintió Harry ―¿Viste a Hermione?

―¿Cómo que si vi a Hermione, idiota? Ella estaba contigo.

―Salió a verificar los pasillos, la escuché gritar y ahora no la encuentro.

James señaló, furioso, a Harry ―Por eso _odio _que se quede contigo. ¡Debiste salir tú!

―Eso es lo que me saca de quicio de ti― Contestó Harry ―La quieres proteger todo el tiempo, se te olvida lo poderosa y hábil que es. Yo sí confío en ella.

―No peleen― Sollozó Cameron ―Me asusta.

La alarma amarilla que vibraba en el Weyr era suficiente para asustarla, pero de alguna manera ellos se la ingeniaron para espantarla aún más. Vieron llegar a Richard y Ron, agitados.

―¿Qué está pasando?― Preguntó el pelirrojo, sudando ―¿A qué se debe la alarma amarilla?

Richard cogió de la mano a ambos niños ―¿No se suponía que era impenetrable este lugar?

―No hay manera de que supieran dónde está el Weyr, sólo los que entran lo saben. No entiendo cómo… ―Harry palideció ―Sé dónde está Hermione. Richard, lleva a los niños a la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino; Ron, escóltalo.

James se atravesó frente a Harry ―¿A dónde vas? ¿dónde está Hermione?

―En la planta de Desarrollo de Armas Mágicas y Muggles. El disco que ustedes consiguieron está ahí guardado. Eso debió darles la ubicación del Weyr.

―¡Joder!― Gritó James.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Luna permanecían resguardadas tras un escritorio cubierto de hechizos de protección. El cabello de ambas se sacudía con cada explosión que les llegaba. La rubia mantenía el disco entre sus piernas, mientras intentaba abrirlo con varias herramientas.<p>

―Son demasiados― Dijo Hermione ―No puedo solicitar a Weyr que los expulse, ni siquiera sé cuántos son.

Luna asintió ―Mantén las defensas, ya casi logro abrir esta cosa.

―¿De qué servirá?

―No sé, no estoy segura. Quizá si detengo el rastreador del disco, la gente de Geller deje de aparecer en el Weyr.

Otra explosión retumbó cerca de ellas, destrozando una cápsula de cristal. Hermione jaló su brazo con fuerza, creando una ola de magia dorada que golpeó a los espías cuyos escudos antimagia no pudieron resistir, y salieron volando hacia atrás.

Luna observó la varita de su mejor amiga, preocupada ―Esa cosa roba energía de _ti_ no de tu núcleo mágico. Deja de usarla de esa manera.

―Fue hecha para mí. Es mi destino.

―¿Morir por detener a un par de espías es tu destino?

Hermione le sonrió a la rubia ―¿No eras más soñadora?

―¿No eras más razonable?― Le devolvió divertida. Se escuchó un _click_ y el disco se abrió ―¡Por fin! Mira lo que tiene adentro, no hay ningún rastreador, sólo un…

―¡No lo toques, Luna!― Hermione golpeó el disco, alejándolo de su amiga ―¿No lo sientes? Ahí está el ventilador de partículas, por ahí se va nuestra magia. Estuviste a punto de perder tu núcleo mágico.

Luna se cubrió los ojos, harta ―Merlín, qué estúpida.

―No importa, todo está bien.

―Dentro de ese ventilador está el rastreador. No podremos tocarlo.

―Tal vez nosotras no, pero conozco a alguien que sí.

―¡Mione!― Escucharon las voces idénticas desde la entrada de la cámara. Voltearon a ver a Harry y James correr hacia ellas.

Hermione le pasó el disco a James ―Arranca el ventilador, pero no lo vayas a acercar a ninguno de nosotros.

James asintió. Cogió el aparato y jaló con toda su fuerza. Una explosión acabó con el tercer piso del Weyr.

Abrió los ojos, mareada. Sentía su cuerpo crujir, y algo muy cálido envolviéndola. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una esfera dorada, a salvo de las llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor.

―¡Mione!― Era la voz de Harry, se enderezó para buscarlo. Estaba junto a Luna, agachado e intentando hacer respirar a James ―Ayúdame, no respira. Mi escudo no lo cubrió a tiempo.

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, aún con el dolor en las rodillas y la espalda. Aún no comprendía bien de qué hablaba Harry ―¿Qué pasó?

Luna respondió ―El disco era una bomba. Casi nos mata.

Un poco más centrada en la realidad, Hermione se arrodilló junto a James. Parecía estar muerto, y su mano derecha, la que había jalado la bomba, estaba casi destruida. De inmediato juntó parte de su magia y la colisionó con el pecho de su esposo.

―Ya hice eso. No reacciona― Apuró Harry ―¿Qué hacemos?

―Seguir intentándolo― Le dijo, furiosa. Juntó magia y volvió a meterla al cuerpo de James.

Un temblor en el Weyr los detuvo. Miraron a su alrededor, conscientes de que debían salir de ahí. Harry cargó a James, y caminó hacia el elevador, o lo que quedaba de él.

* * *

><p><em>James contó las tumbas. Cinco. Marietta, Jacob, Dawson, Tom y Jessy. Cinco de sus hermanos pequeños, muertos en el ataque al orfanato. Traía de la mano izquierda a Giselle, la más joven de los Fray, llorando sin control. En su mano derecha estaba Hermione, invocando flores en las tumbas. Quiso decirle que se detuviera, que no echara ni una chispa de magia sobre los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanos, pero sabía que ella no tenía malas intenciones. Se contuvo. Miró alrededor, cientos de tumbas se abrían en cada dirección, cada una con un nombre y un epitafio distinto. Cada una llena de injusticia. Las tumbas de sus hermanos decían "Muy joven para haber conocido el amor. Muy viejo para saborear la guerra" ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a escribir eso? ¿Por qué no le preguntaron a él?<em>

―_¿Qué pasa?― Inquirió Hermione acariciándole la espalda._

―_No me gusta su epitafio. No dice nada sobre ellos, realmente._

―_Si deseas cambiarlo, te ayudaré._

_Giselle dejó de llorar por unos segundos ―Yo también quiero ayudar._

_James asintió. Pasaron horas intentando decir con el menor número de palabras la personalidad de cada uno de los fallecidos. La tristeza se fue borrando conforme recordaban la belleza de esos seres queridos que ya no estaban con ellos. De alguna manera, James sintió que era mejor así: ahora estaban lejos de la guerra. _

_Al caer la noche regresaron al Weyr, James le pidió a Hermione que lo dejara solo. Necesitaba pensar. Una vez cumplido su capricho, meditó acerca del futuro, de sus emociones. El epitafio de sus hermanos, el original, resonaba incesantemente en su cabeza. Él conocía el amor. Él se formó en la guerra. Si moría esa misma noche, nada le habría faltado, iría derecho al descanso eterno. ¿Era correcto disfrutar de la vida que a otros fue arrebatada?_

* * *

><p>―¿Qué demonios querían esos tipos?― Gritó un soldado corriendo junto a ellos.<p>

Hermione no escuchaba nada. Por Merlín. Por Dios. James no respira. James está muerto.

―¡Hermione!― La voz de su padre azotó sobre ella, cruel ―¿Qué está pasando? ¿qué tiene James?

Está muerto.

No reacciona.

La abandonó.

―¡James! ¡James! ¡James!― Lo agitó con sus manos temblorosas. El llanto la ahogaba.

Sintió las manos de Harry en su cintura. La quería alejar de James.

―¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Luna se le atravesó, tomándola de la cara hizo que la viera directo a sus ojos azules ―Está respirando. Lo tenemos con nosotros. Tranquilízate.

Miró hacia el pecho de James: subía y bajaba lentamente. Era cierto.

―Capitán General, Hermione Jane― Saludó un soldado con las manos cubiertas de sangre ―Logramos hacer hablar a uno de los espías. No son de Prudence Geller. Son de Asia. Querían tomar captivo al Capitán Absoluto James Fray.

Luna se enderezó, respirando aceleradamente ―Pero… entonces la bomba del disco… por Merlín, todos los discos tienen esa bomba en el ventilador para que no los podamos estudiar. Los espías pudieron ingresar porque Aisha, la embajadora asiática, estuvo aquí hace unas horas.

Harry asintió ―Debieron usar medidas mágicas muy violentas para extraer la ubicación del Weyr de su cerebro.

Hermione sollozó ―¿Quieren decir que puse la vida de James en riesgo por nada?

―No lo sabías― Dijo Luna ―Fue muy coincidente. Yo pensé lo mismo que tú.

La enfermería ya estaba atendiendo a cualquier soldado que hubiera salido lastimado después de la explosión. Hermione observó atenta cómo dejaban caer pócimas sobre las manos magulladas de James.

Richard se sentó junto a ellos ―No lo entiendo, creí que Asia se quería mantener neutral.

Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de decir ―Asia ofreció una alianza a cambio de cierta información que Hermione se negó a dar. Nos dieron cinco días para pensarlo, pero sólo fue una treta para tenernos con la guardia baja, y atacar. Lo que desean es estar preparados para ir a la guerra contra el resto de las naciones, no unificarse con ninguna. En pocas palabras, les importa un bledo la guerra occidental, sólo quieren estar seguros de sobrevivir.

Hermione respiró profundamente, comprendiendo la situación ―Es horrible. El mundo está dividido. La humanidad se ha abandonado. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Si Europa se entera del ataque asiático, se declarará la guerra hasta en el último rincón del planeta.

Ron, que llegó al final de la discusión, intercedió ―Debemos ser más inteligentes. Esto fue un alfil intentando comerse al rey, no por eso debemos echar al resto de las piezas. La información debe salir, pero para nuestro beneficio. Si decimos que el ataque surtió efecto, y que vino directo de Prudence Geller, todos esperarán a que la ataquemos inmediatamente, porque no dejaríamos que tuviera a James atrapado para quién sabe qué.

―¿Y vamos a atacarla?― Bufó Hermione ―No podemos llegar y arrasar con la fuerza militar que tiene, y menos contra su tecnología. Quedaríamos sin magia antes de entrar al Parlamento. Por eso no la hemos podido derrocar.

El pelirrojo asintió ―Así es, por eso todo saldrá bien. Prudence organizará todas sus legiones para recibirnos. Los ojos del mundo estarán sobre el Parlamento durante esta noche. Pro nosotros… nunca apareceremos.

―¿Cuál será el punto entonces?― Preguntó Harry.

―Que Voldemort no nos verá venir― Respondió, frío.

* * *

><p>Hermione se colocó la bota negra que le llegaba a mitad de la espinilla. Se amarró las agujetas con lentitud, escuchando el rozar de la tela contra el cuero. Al terminar, procedió con la otra bota. Mientras James dormía en la enfermería del Weyr, ella iría al momento más alto de su vida: enfrentaría a Voldemort. Hace muchos años, a través de una estación de radio, le prometió eliminarlo a toda costa, sin importar que Harry no estuviera con ellos. Aún tenía el método, pero requeriría sacrificar su vida para conseguirlo; gracias a la varita que le fue obsequiada, todo se facilitaba.<p>

Cuando atacaron el orfanato, Voldemort recobró el poder que tembló tras la aparición de Prudence Geller. Por fin, la sociedad estaba perfectamente segmentada. Los que odiaban a los magos. Los que odiaban a los sin magia. Cada uno en guerra contra el otro. Y los que eran punto medio entre ambos, resistiendo. Tom Riddle convenció sin dudas cuando Prudence puso en práctica los discos de Ruptura Nuclear, capaces de partir el núcleo mágico de cualquier mago, sin matarlo, pero efectivamente arrebatando su magia para siempre. Tom ofreció lo que la RR no se atrevió: masacre a aquellos muggles. Cientos de magos se fueron con él, y ahora eran su más grande ejército. Se asentó en Bristol, controlando paralelamente a Prudence, que estaba en Londres, a Inglaterra.

La gran cuestión, era que ya nadie esperaba que Harry acabara con él. ¿Dónde está ahora la profecía? ¿por qué han de creer que sólo un hombre puede detener lo que millones no?

Divertida, Hermione se terminó de cerrar la chamarra negra. Miró el portarretrato donde Tonks y ella sonreían. Esperaba que su mejor amiga la vigilara desde donde estuviera, porque iba a necesitar ojos en la espalda.

Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, cuando Harry entró.

―Mione― Murmuró, preocupado ―No necesito que vayas. Es mi lucha.

―No es cierto― Le sonrió amorosa, tomándolo de la mano ―Es la lucha de cada hombre que ha sufrido bajo los ideales de ese lunático.

―Escúchame, por favor. No necesito un escudo, tú solo…

―_Nunca _has necesitado de un escudo, Harry― Lo interrumpió ―Porque yo _siempre_ he estado protegiéndote. Iremos juntos.

―¿Dejarás a James?― Preguntó usando su última carta ―¿Qué pasa si mueres allá? Cuando él despierte y se entere…

―James y yo nos hemos despedido muchas veces― Cortó ―No te preocupes. Será en otra vida que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Harry sintió su pecho enfriarse ―¿Qué haré yo si mueres allá?

―¿Qué no me escuchas?― Besó su mejilla, imprimiendo todo el cariño que pudo ―Será en otra vida que nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Entraron de la mano a la Cámara de Control y Gestión del Movimiento del Viejo Reino. Kingsley terminaba de dar las indicaciones que estaban llegando a cada brigada de la RR. Los soldados presentes que transmitían coordenadas y ajustaban cualquier detalle, se levantaron y saludaron firmes. El lugar quedó en completo silencio. Ron, frente a un mapa de Inglaterra lleno de puntos rojos que iban moviéndose hacia Bristol, les asintió. Harry devolvió el gesto, y entonces Hermione se preparó para dar un último discurso:<p>

―No sé a cuántos perdamos hoy. No sé cuán mal volverán los sobrevivientes. Pero sí sé que nuestra libertad depende de este ataque. Asia ha señalado el futuro del mundo, como si de un juego se tratara. Asia no sabe aun lo que es llevar quince años viviendo en la guerra. Y nosotros _no_ permitiremos que lo sepa. La RR es un grupo de resistencia, nunca de ofensiva, pero también es el último bastión de la paz. Voldemort es un símbolo. Acabar con ese símbolo es detener uno de los bandos que más fuego han echado al mundo. Tom Riddle es una alimaña. La RR está llena de grandiosos hombres que han acabado con alimañas ¡cientos de veces! ¡sin culpa! ¡con honor! ¡durante _quince_ jodidos años! ¡Tom Riddle caerá hoy!

Los soldados alzaron el puño al cielo, gritando febrilmente.

Hermione Jane alzó el puño también.

* * *

><p><em>Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego.<em>

_Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego._

_Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego._

_Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran-_

_Fray, despierta para llegar al-_

_Fray, despierta para lle-_

_Fray, despierta._

_Fray, despierta._

_Hijo, despierta. Harry James, despierta._

James se recargó contra la pared. Estaba mareado. Quería vomitar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía como un maldito fantasma? ¿Había muerto?

―Harry James, despierta― Susurraba la hermosa mujer pelirroja, cargando a su bebé ―Tu padre ya va a llegar. Papá. Pa-pá― Dijo ella acariciándole el cabello negro. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de James ―Hijo mío, es hora de despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. <strong>

**Less.**


	14. Luz

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempos de Guerra<strong>

**Capítulo 14 – Luz**

Silencio. Oscuridad. Parálisis.

Después de un par de meses me di cuenta que había sido enterrado vivo. Por fin reconocía la clase de caja que me contenía: un sarcófago. Y luego, un mes después, recordé que mi nombre era Harry Potter, y que tenía una misión. Mi cerebro iba despertando del letargo inducido por el profesor Dumbledore, pero mi cuerpo era otra historia.

Silencio. Tuve que concentrarme, usar la magia que tenía guardada en mi pecho, latente aunque lejana, para romper con la barrera del silencio y reconocer mi respiración. Yo respiraba. Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera. Suspiro. Adentro. Afuera. Existo. Soy Harry Potter, sigo vivo.

Oscuridad. Es imposible abrir mis ojos, y las tinieblas que me rodean son delicadas, sin energía o movimiento. Se trata de un limbo ennegrecido. No recuerdo cómo es mi cuerpo, ni cómo son los colores. Comienzo a temerle a la posibilidad de que la luz me pegue de nuevo.

Parálisis. Soy una estatua, un conjunto de músculos atrofiados. El frío del sarcófago se inyecta en mi espalda, quebrando mi columna. Intento recordar cómo se siente tocar a alguien, cómo se vive el dolor, cómo desespera una picazón. No hay nada. Tal vez lo de mi espalda ni siquiera es frío, sólo ausencia.

Me confunden las emociones ajenas que atormentan mi pecho. Cada vez son más recurrentes. Bajan desde la corona de mi cráneo, se meten por mis ojos, salen por mi boca, como un grito sordo. Miedo-abandono-tristeza-y algo más, mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro: amor. Reconozco, al fin, la voz quebrada del llanto que me abruma, es mi mejor amiga… Hermione.

Un año más. La puedo ver a pesar de la oscuridad. Hermione corre, lucha, grita. Hermione decide mantenerse en pie. Hermione piensa en mí. Hermione huye, sufre, agoniza. Ella necesita mi ayuda, me lo grita con su corazón y su alma, me amenaza de morirse si no voy a rescatarla. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡No mueras, por favor!

¡No!

Eres todo para mí… eres lo único que me queda.

No permitiré que mueras. No te dejes vencer. Iré por ti. Lo tengo que hacer. Mi magia no puede cruzar el sarcófago, pero no estoy hecho sólo de magia. Si es necesario que me parta en dos…

No mueras. Voy por ti. No te abandonaré. Nunca.

* * *

><p>James despertó en la enfermería. Lágrimas saliendo sin control desde sus ojos verdes. Él cumplió: nunca abandonó a su princesa. Se levantó sollozando, aterrado por la verdad que había soñado y que acababa de destrozar su mera existencia. Miró sus manos envueltas en vendas rojas, la falta de tres dedos lo terminó de enloquecer.<p>

―¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JODER!― cayó de la camilla contra el suelo, en posición fetal. La pistola de su cinturón se zafó, y pensó en darse el maldito tiro que estuvo postergando tanto tiempo. Cogió el arma de fuego y la logró colocar en su boca. Intentó jalar el gatillo, pero sus manos vendadas lo impidieron. Gritó más fuerte. Chilló más fuerte. Ni siquiera se podía suicidar.

―¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!― llamó furioso. Luna apareció junto a él.

―James, cálmate. Debes relajarte, estás muy mal.

―¿Dónde está Hermione? ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y nunca me lo quiso decir!

―¿De qué hablas?― lo enderezó contra la camilla, viéndolo a los ojos verdes ―James, escúchame: Hermione y Harry se han marchado a Bristol. El enfrentamiento contra Voldemort debe estar sucediendo ahora mismo.

―No puede ser…― James pareció congelarse durante unos segundos, luego explotó ―¡No la dejaré morir sin enfrentarme por esto! ¿acaso soy su maldito chiste privado, su jodida diversión? ¡esa maldita perra!

Luna reprimió un gemido horrorizado, pero dirigió su mano izquierda directo a la mejilla de James ―¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Hermione, la mujer que amas?

―¡Porque es una vil mentirosa!― mordió las vendas de sus manos, liberándose ―¡Cúrame ahora mismo! Los alcanzaré en Bristol.

La rubia negó ―Te has vuelto loco. No lo permitiré.

James la cogió de su camisa, manchándola de sangre ―Jodido-Potter y yo somos la misma persona. ¿Quieres dejarme aquí y esperar a que me clave el primer bisturí que encuentre, o prefieres colocarme delante del hijo de puta que provocó todo esto?

―¿Voldemort?― preguntó temblando.

―¡POTTER!

* * *

><p>La diferencia entre los Death Eaters y los magos recién integrados a las filas de Voldemort era, definitivamente, el corazón. La RR cayó en Bristol a las cuatro de la madrugada, sólo para encontrar a viejos aliados, conocidos, familiares y amigos, alzar cualquier tipo de arma hacia ellos, pero incapaces de accionarlas. Hasta el frente de las filas, Hermione creyó recobrar la esperanza sobre la humanidad si ahí, desprotegida y como mayor objetivo, nadie se atrevía a herirla. Distinguió el cansancio en los ojos de magos que ni siquiera eran sangres puras, ya que la mayoría había sido aniquilada, pero que estaban ahí, aterrados de Prudence. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar en medio de ambos bandos.<p>

Habló fuerte y claro ―Este enfrentamiento debe ser exclusivamente entre dos magos: Harry Potter y Tom Riddle. Por favor, permitan la liberación del ser que provocó la guerra. En cuanto esto acabe, juntos decidiremos qué hacer con Prudence.

―¿Qué pasa si Voldemort acaba con Potter?― preguntó un mago entre la multitud.

―Entonces todos nos encargaremos de él. Juntos.

La realización entre los magos fue obvia. Había unas trescientas varias que podían dar duelo a Voldemort, además de la RR del otro lado. Y nadie olvidaba el terror al que los sometió Tom durante la última década.

Voldemort se materializó, envuelto en una neblina roja que combinaba con sus ojos ―¡Así que Potter y su sangre sucia pretenden convencerlos de que si yo caigo podrá haber diálogo con los muggles que nos quieren exterminar! ¡Mentirass! ¡Somos superiores, jamás querrán vivir entre nosotros! ¡Debemos aniquilarlos primero!

―¡Suficiente!― Harry lanzó una maldición contra Tom.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos para darles espacio en el duelo. Los magos crearon hechizos protectores, y la RR subió sus escudos. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre Voldemort y Harry, quienes no paraban de echarse rayos de colores y volar cualquier zona de refugio que tuvieran cerca. Pronto fue obvio que la varita de Harry no estaba resistiendo la presión, estalló en cientos de astillas, pero ya sabían que eso ocurriría, y sacó una nueva de su pantalón. Hermione había encantado el bolsillo del Harry para que tuviera acceso a todas las varitas que la hija de Ollivander había dejado en el Weyr, esperanzada de que fueran suficientes para acabar con el duelo.

―¡No voy a morir!― Rugió Voldemort furioso ―¡No conseguirán aniquilarme! ¡Soy superior!― Se giró y lanzó la maldición asesina hacia un integrante de la RR, para distraer a Harry. Pero Hermione inmediatamente desvió la maldición ―¡Soy Lord Voldemort!

―¡Eres nadie! ―Harry estalló un hechizo cerca del mago oscuro― Haz vivido en el terror de que un día viniera por ti. Hiciste todo lo posible para joderme la existencia, me arrebataste a mi familia, a mis seres queridos, ¡por tu culpa viví años de maltrato! ¡Por tu culpa me volví tan imbécil con las relaciones humanas que casi no distinguí lo que es el amor! ¿Tú que has conseguido? La pureza de la sangre ya no existe, no te queda nada. ¿No te duele haber llevado al mundo a su destrucción?

Voldemort sonrió ―Si el mundo se acaba hoy, habrá sido por la mayor de las misiones: acabar con el impuro.

―¡Bastardo! ¡Tú eres un impuro! ―Harry detonó otra maldición.

Voldemort se retrajo, elevó sombras mortíferas del suelo que se lanzaron hacia Harry. La gente de la RR gritó aterrada _¡Inferis!_, pero no eran cuerpos sólidos, sólo humos malditos que estorbaban los movimientos de Harry.

―¡Ha llegado tu momento, Potter! ―Gritó la serpiente― Aquí termina la última esperanza de los magos que no se atreven a aceptar la diferencia de castas. ¡Aclamen mi nombre, alimañas! ¡Llamen a su Dios, a su ídolo! ¡Lord Voldemort! ¡Lord Voldemort!

Los espectadores se removieron incómodos. Parecía que Harry Potter no sobreviviría la batalla, que la profecía se cumpliría a favor del mal. Si era así ¿qué le deparaba al mundo mágico? ¿La desaparición bajo el mandato de Prudence?

La varita de Harry se quebró, y cuando metió la mano a su bolsillo supo que había sido la última. Respiró agitado, pensando qué hacer ahora que no contaba con el arma necesaria para vencer. Voldemort detectó su indecisión y sonrió.

―¿El niño se ha quedado sin varitas? ―seseó alzando su propia varita, apuntando a Harry― Sabía que esto acabaría así. Soy invencible. El destino desea que yo reine. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde brilló sobre los ojos de Harry. Gritos de magos y hombres lo envolvieron.

Hermione se interpuso ante la maldición asesina y su esposo, con un disco de ruptura nuclear. El ventilador se activó al sentir la magia tan cerca y absorbió la maldición, pero la fuerza impulsó a Hermione hacia atrás, golpeando a Harry.

Cuando ella se levantó vio que Harry se había pegado en la cabeza, y sangraba cuantiosamente.

―¡Puta! Me tienes harto ―chilló Voldemort comenzando a lanzar hechizos.

Hermione alzó un escudo sobre Harry, y rodó lejos de él. Sentía su corazón acelerarse. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Comenzó a luchar contra Voldemort, pero en ocasiones anteriores habían podido comprobar que ella perdía cada uno de sus encuentros. Por más habilidad que hubiera cultivado durante la guerra, nada la comparaba con el conocimiento de artes malignas que tenía Tom.

Voldemort volvió a erigir las sombras malditas para que lo ayudaran en la batalla, y Hermione se encontró superada en número. Cuando tuvo que evadir un hechizo, supo que iba a ser golpeada por una de las sombras. Sin embargo, el cálido cuerpo de un soldado de la RR colocó un escudo entre ambos, temblando y cayendo por el impacto. Le había salvado la vida.

Hermione, lágrimas en los ojos, cubrió al soldado con un escudo, y continuó peleando. Cada vez que una de las sombras estaba a punto de llegar a ella, otro soldado corría a salvarla. El ejército maldito de Voldemort se vio enfrentado por el ejército que ella formó durante años. Cuerpos se fueron juntando alrededor de ella, cubiertos por sus escudos, aún vivos pero demasiado afectados por el poder de las sombras. Con los minutos se volvió más pesado mantener protegidos a sus hombres y seguir atacando a Voldemort.

_Por esta libertad de canción bajo la lluvia_ ―susurró con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de llorar―_ habrá que darlo todo._ ―comenzó a gritar― _¡Por esta libertad de estar estrechamente atados_ ―evadió otra maldición― _a la firme y dulce entraña del pueblo_ ―un soldado la cubrió―_, habrá que darlo todo! ¡Por esta libertad de girasol abierto en el alba de fábricas encendidas y escuelas iluminadas, y de esta tierra que cruje y niño que despierta, habrá que darlo todo!_

_¡No hay alternativa sino la libertad!_

―¡No hay alternativa sino la libertad! ―gritaron tras ella la RR.

_¡No hay más camino que la libertad!_

―¡No hay más camino que la libertad! ―chillaron los magos detrás de Voldemort.

_¡No hay otra patria que la libertad!_

―¡No hay otra patria que la libertad! ―clamó cada mago y hombre presente.

Hermione se llenó de la energía emotiva que creció en el campo de batalla. Los hombres caídos se levantaron, liberando sus escudos y dándole más fuerza. Los soldados empezaron a marchar en sus lugares, provocando un temblor en el suelo, un gemido que salía de la tierra.

¡_No habrá más poema sin la violenta música de la libertad! _―cantó Hermione alzando su varita dorada, sintiendo la vida escurrirse desde su pecho hasta la punta del arma.

Voldemort pasó su varita contra la tierra, como un cerillo para ser encendido. Chispas y fuegos de colores se extendieron a su alrededor, creciendo hasta convertirse en una serpiente gigante.

_¡Por esta libertad, bella como la vida, habrá que darlo todo!_

―¡Todo, todo, todo! ―hicieron eco los soldados. Disparos y hechizos comenzaron a caer sobre a serpiente gigante, perforando la magia multicolor, dejando huecos de aire que iban desintegrando su forma.

_¡Si fuere necesario hasta la sombra, y NUNCA será suficiente!_*

Voldemort echó la serpiente sobre Hermione, tragándosela. La magia fue cayendo como un edificio demolido, quebrando el piso. Los soldados gimieron embravecidos ―¡Hermione Jane! ¡Hermione Jane!― En medio del cilindro de magia maldita, la sombra de su líder seguía alzada, con su varita a lo alto ―**¡Hermione Jane!**― el mundo parecía temblar.

Desde la inconsciencia, Harry escuchó los berridos de cientos de hombres por su esposa, y la magia que Voldemort usó fue tan terrible que consiguió despertarlo. Con lentitud se irguió, mirando el pilar de luces y fuerzas que se desarrollaba en medio de la batalla. Todo estaba borroso, cada zona de su cuerpo dolía. Sintió a un soldado ayudarlo a estabilizarse, y apoyado por otro fue acercándose hacia ellos.

―No podemos acercarnos, la magia nos repele ―dijo uno de los hombres―. No sabemos qué hacer.

―Suficiente han hecho ―respondió dando un paso al frente, y luego otro y otro. Los soldados lo soltaron, mirándolo ingresar a la zona de lucha.

Harry incrementó su magia, se cubrió de ella, respiró de ella. Tenía que convertirse en un ser hecho exclusivamente de magia para poder llegar con Hermione. Recordó los años que pasó en el sarcófago, el frío, la ausencia; recordó el llanto de Hermione que llegaba desde muy lejos, y lo torturaba diario por no poder ayudarla. Debido a su debilidad ella había tenido que pensar en un método mortal para acabar con Voldemort, era su culpa que ella estuviera a punto de entregar su vida para detener al lunático purista. Recordó la promesa que hizo en el limbo aterrador donde estuvo encerrado _Si es necesario que me parta en dos… No mueras. Voy por ti. No te abandonaré. Nunca._

**Nunca.**

Cada molécula de su cuerpo brilló, se volvió de humo, de agua, de cristal. Harry cruzó como una flecha la distancia que lo separaba de Hermione, consiguió tomarla de la cintura y agarrar la mano donde sostenía la varita.

―Estamos juntos en esto ―le dijo bajando su mano, evitando su sacrificio.

Hermione berreó, no quería seguir con vida, no quería seguir luchando. Morir y acabar al mismo tiempo con Voldemort era una solución mucho más atractiva.

El pilar de luces fue deshaciéndose. La serpiente se fue desfragmentando.

Voldemort rugió decidido a no terminar ahí la batalla. Alcanzó a ver a Hermione y la apuntó con su varita.

Harry recorrió con su mano su cinturón, desenfundó y disparó.

La detonación congeló a todos. Voldemort cayó de costado, sosteniendo su hombro ensangrentado, incapaz de comprender qué había pasado.

Hermione, desquiciada, se zafó de Harry y corrió hacia Voldemort, colocó sus manos en el cuello blanco de su enemigo. Apretó, enterrando sus uñas en la piel cetrina, llorando mientras usaba la fuerza de todo su cuerpo para quebrar el cuello de Tom Riddle. La mirada rubí del mago, perforándola con angustia, terror y sorpresa. Su lengua rosada saliendo de su cuenca, como un animal enloquecido.

―No mereces morir tan pronto― le susurró agitada ―No mereces la compasión de una muerte rápida. Lo que le hiciste al mundo, a Tonks, a James, a Harry, _a mí_, jamás será olvidado. Aquí terminas, Tom. Estrangulado por una hija de muggles, con una bala en tu hombro. Aquí el mundo te ve como lo que en realidad eres: un miserable hombre.

Las llamas saltaron desde las manos de Hermione, cubriendo la túnica negra de Voldemort, arrancándole gemidos de dolor con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Las brasas se metieron por en piel. Ceniza brotó de la garganta de Tom en forma de tosidos espantosos. Hermione gritó antes de evaporar el resto de agua que quedaba en Voldemort, y cocinarlo. La figura de carne humeante que quedó no recibiría ni siquiera un entierro formal.

Hermione se irguió justo para ver el amanecer.

* * *

><p>―Ha terminado. Ella lo mató.<p>

James escuchó la noticia correr a través de la enfermería. La gente gritaba y lloraba entre abrazos, felicitándose. Pura mierda, ¿de qué servía acabar con ese monstruo cuando el verdadero enemigo, Prudence Geller, seguía libre?

―Dicen que lo incineró con sus propias manos. Viene para acá para que las curemos.

―Dicen que Harry Potter le dio un balazo en el hombro, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Un balazo!

―Dicen que los magos que estaban con Voldemort no se involucraron. Nadie atacó a la RR.

―¡Merlín!

―¡Dios bendito!

―¡Cállense de una buena vez, estúpidas!― Gritó James ―¡Cállense!

―¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? ¿Eh? Tu esposa sobrevivió, Hermione Jane…

―¡Joder! ¡Cállense!

Las enfermeras lo vieron enfurecidas, pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, Hermione entró con las manos llenas de ampollas hirvientes. James la miró despiadado, con la traición sobre su pecho como una maldita navaja.

―¡Tú lo sabías!― dijo con odio ―¡Potter y yo somos la misma jodida persona!

Hermione lo vio asombrada ―¿Cómo…

―¡No lo niegues!

―No iba a negarlo― respondió dolida. Cruzó la enfermería para estar cerca de él ―Oh, James, no me mires así, por favor, no puedo soportarlo. Déjame explicarte.

―¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué solo haz estado conmigo porque soy parte de ese debilucho?

―Eso no es verdad― Sollozó ―Te amo a ti exactamente igual que como lo amo a él.

―¡Eres una hipócrita!

―¡No le hables así!― El grito de Harry los alertó ―¡No es su culpa! Fue _nuestra decisión_.

―¿Tú también lo sabes? Me han visto la cara de imbécil durante todo este tiempo. ¿Qué soy? ¿Su maldita diversión? ¿Su chiste privado?

―Por favor, James, intenta relajarte― Pidió Hermione ―Sabes que jamás podría tratarte así. Lo sabes. Es imposible fingir todo el amor que te tengo. Basta.

―¡Mátenme!― Chilló ―¡No soy nadie! ¡No quiero ser una copia! ¡Mátenme!

Harry lo agarró de los hombros ―Somos la misma persona, no eres una copia.

Hermione comenzó a llorar profundamente. Esto era justo lo que temía.

―Tú me hiciste esto― Gruñó James intentando golpear a Harry ―Te voy a matar. ¡Te voy a matar y seré el único!

―_Desmaius_― Susurró Hermione viendo a su esposo dormir. Harry la abrazó, intentando consolarla ―Lo he vuelto loco. Es mi culpa. Debí decirle antes. Debí. Es mi culpa.

―No, no podías saberlo. Tranquilízate.

―¿Qué haremos ahora, Harry?

El moreno la abrazó más fuerte. No tenía respuesta.

* * *

><p>―<em>Hoy, quince de Agosto de dos mil diez, la RR arribó en el cuartel de Tom Riddle, en Bristol, y tras entablar un acuerdo con los magos para que cesaran su involucración en el golpe, Hermione Jane, líder de la resistencia RR, aniquiló al mago oscuro mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. El cuartel se encuentra bajo la dirección de la RR, cuyo portavoz, Kingsley Shackebolt, afirma que no habrá hostilidad contra ningún hombre o mago, sin embargo, declaró que habrá una audiencia con Prudence Geller para la finalización de la guerra civil en el Nuevo Reino Unido. En caso de que no se llegue a algún acuerdo, la RR está determinada a derrocar a la autoproclamada Presidente del Nuevo Reino Unido. Esto como un aviso al resto del mundo: el conflicto es interno, ningún país extranjero debe involucrarse. Por último, cientos de hombres y mujeres sin magia fueron rescatados del cuartel en Bristol, puestos en libertad tras una revisión médica y…<em>

Prudence apagó la radio. Esperaba más de Voldemort, pero era un alivio que estuviera muerto. La estrategia para mantenerse como mandamás del Nuevo Reino Unido debía ajustarse de nuevo. Nada la quitaría del poder. Ella había nacido para liderar. Ahora sólo tenía que demostrárselo al mundo.

* * *

><p>James despertó amarrado a su cama. Hermione estaba sentada junto a él, con las manos enguantadas.<p>

―¿Piensas tenerme así para siempre? ¿Amarrado como un perro?

La castaña le acarició el cabello ―Necesito que me escuches. Esto no puede seguir durante más tiempo, James. Los soldados necesitan de ti. Yo necesito de ti. Deja esta locura.

Verla tan preocupada lo hizo sentirse mal, y quizá un poco avergonzado por su colapso anterior.

―No quiero vivir en su sombra, Hermione. Me vuelve loco.

―Lo sé. Pero debes comprender que no es ni será así. Ambos, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma alma, tienen personalidades completamente distintas.

―¿Y entonces qué? Sé que acabaste con Voldemort, eso nos acerca más que nunca a una vida sin guerra, ¿qué será entonces? ¿Seguiremos en este matrimonio enfermo de tres? Sé que ahora soy necesario por mi puesto militar, pero cuando todo acabe…

―James, te adelantas tanto, como siempre. Para empezar no sabemos si cuando acabe todo, los tres seguiremos vivos.

―Oh vaya, eso me tranquiliza más.

Hermione le sonrió ―Pensemos en eso después, ¿por favor?

―No puedo. Me come el cerebro el hecho de que exista gracias a Potter.

―No estás tomando todo en consideración, cariño. El Harry que convive con nosotros diariamente tampoco es el Harry Potter completo, él también es una versión inconclusa de sí mismo, y depende de ti tanto como tú de él.

―No quiero depender de nadie.

―No lo haces― Hermione soltó un suspiro ―De cierta forma, sólo dependes de ti, es decir, de Harry, y él de sí mismo, es decir, de ti James.

―Qué maldito desconsuelo. Pero esto no me sigue pareciendo bien, ¿qué pasaría si volvemos a ser uno? ¿Quién es Harry Potter en realidad?

Hermione besó su frente ―Ya veremos en ese momento.

―No puedo. Es imposible que deje este tema así como así. No quiero dejar de existir, no quiero mezclarme con el Potter que conozco, es un debilucho. Quiero ser James Fray para siempre. ¿Puedes prometerme eso, por el amor que me tienes? ¿Asegurarme que nunca perderé mi esencia?

―No.― Sollozó ―Lo siento. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que Harry no es ningún debilucho. Él ha pasado por mucho. Es más fuerte de lo que crees.

―Lo dudo― Masculló.

* * *

><p>―¿Entonces son la misma persona? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?― preguntó Ron, alterado ―Es como si dijeras que una rana de chocolate y un pastelillo de calabaza son lo mismo. Absurdo.<p>

―Quisiera saber cuál de los dos es el pastelillo…― sonrió Harry ―No lo sé, Ron. Es difícil. Aún no recuerdo a la perfección cómo fue que me dividí, sólo sé que lo hice por…

―Hermione, sí, sí― suspiró Ron ―Sabía que eran cercanos, pero no a ese punto. A mí también me gustaba ¿sabías? Estaba tan celoso de Viktor Krum.

―Eso sí lo recuerdo― sonrió el moreno ―¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

―Es como mi hermana. Sabes que amo a Luna, no estoy interesado en Hermione. Los años no cambiaron nada, sólo asentaron las cosas. Quiero decir, ella y yo parecíamos hermanos, siempre discutiendo, tal vez fue la adolescencia lo que me convenció de que la chica con la que más convivía me gustaba. Ahora todo es más claro. Lo mismo ustedes. Algo existió desde el momento en que se conocieron. Era muy molesto esa forma de guardarse secretitos.

―No nos guardábamos secretitos― replicó Harry, divertido ―Nos ahorrábamos opiniones.

―Pero se las comunicaban con la mirada. No mientas, fui el mejor amigo de ambos, por lo menos durante nuestra pubertad. Ahora, eso sí ha cambiado. Hermione es más cercana a Luna que a ti o a mí, antes peor aún con Tonks viva. Tú y yo no logramos terminar de encajar ¿no? Y lo mismo me pasa con James. Será que ambos tienen cosas que le hace falta al otro para que podamos ser buenos amigos. Incluso Neville es más cercano a James.

―Lo sé. Es raro pensar que cierta parte de mí está tan lejos, funcionando por sí misma.

Ron soltó una carcajada ―¿Te has puesto a pensar cuando James y Hermione tienen sexo? Esa sí es una parte tuya lejos de ti, funcionando por sí misma.

Harry le lanzó una maldición.

* * *

><p>―Es ahora o nunca ―dijo Sirius azotando las manos en la mesa. El resto de la RR lo escuchó atentamente―. Debemos aprovechar que la moral está más alta que nunca, eso es más poderoso que armas de última generación. Hay que ir inmediatamente al Parlamento y asesinar a Prudence.<p>

Aplausos se escucharon de inmediato. Ron, sin embargo, alzó la voz para detenerlos.

―No es tan fácil, Sirius. Para empezar necesitamos la presencia obligatoria de Hermione en el Parlamento cuando caiga Prudence, para evitar revueltas y que sea claro que la RR ha vencido. Hay que pensar qué declaraciones haremos _si_ eso llega a pasar. Lamentablemente Hermione no puede salir del Weyr hasta dentro de unos días, está exhausta física y mágicamente; lo mismo se puede decir de Harry, quien sería muy beneficioso en el Parlamento, pero que no puede ni mover un músculo ahora; no olvides, además, a James, quien sigue… en crisis. Necesitamos a James para que los muggles vean que tienen a alguien que los representa y defiende en la RR. Por último, _no_ podemos ir simplemente a asesinar a Prudence, eso está fuera de discusión, Hermione fue muy clara: Prudence debe declarar su rendición, firmar el alto al fuego, y entregarse por su propio pie, o se creerá que la violencia se utilizó hasta el final, en vez de mediar por una paz. Parecerá que la RR se impuso, que somos el siguiente dictador sobre el Nuevo Reino Unido ―Ron cogió aire antes de continuar―. Lo que lleva a otra cuestión: ¿Qué forma de gobierno se establecerá tras terminar con la guerra?

Kingsley asintió, preocupado ―La RR debe desaparecer en cuanto se firme la paz, para evitar que sea estandarte de algún partido político o movimiento reformista. La RR debe ser recordada como la única resistencia durante la guerra, pero no más. Es decir que ninguno de nosotros se podrá involucrar en la reformación del Nuevo Reino Unido.

Sirius continuó ―Imposible, el pueblo clamará que Hermione permanezca liderándolos.

Ron negó ―Hermione es un símbolo de libertad, cuando la libertad sea alcanzada, Hermione pasará a ser leyenda. Es lo mejor.

Richard confirmó esa declaración ―Mi hija no necesita más responsabilidades. Cumplió con su objetivo: derrotó a Voldemort. La RR debe terminar con esto. Hermione merece descansar, olvidarse del mundo. Además… se encuentra muy inestable, es hora de alejarla de la guerra.

Por "inestable" todos entendieron que se refería a que Hermione estaba perdiendo la razón, pero nadie dijo nada.

Sirius se desinfló en la silla ―Habrá que organizar todo de nuevo. Ron, ¿qué propones?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de tener los ojos de cada presente sobre él, ¿ahora era su responsabilidad decidir el siguiente paso? ¿Y si se equivocaba? Comenzó a sudar, ¿cómo hacía esto Hermione todo el tiempo?

* * *

><p>Hermione miraba el techo, recordando el hocico de la serpiente gigante que había enfrentado el día anterior.<p>

―¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ―preguntó a su amiga.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Prudence debe ser obligada a terminar con la guerra, pero ¿cómo? ―soltó un suspiro― James está perdiendo la razón, el odio que siente por Harry lo consume con velocidad. Y Harry… por primera vez es libre de Voldemort, es decir que el motivo de su lucha ha desaparecido. Estamos tan perdidos.

―El significado de lo que acabas de decir es lo que te produce la sensación de estar perdida, Hermione, pero ello no implica que en realidad sea así. Están muy cerca de terminar con los tormentos, ¿será que la posibilidad de un futuro pacífico te da miedo?

Hermione se giró en la cama, en posición fetal ―No digas eso ―susurró―. Además, James está más cerca que nunca de su tormento: Prudence es su hermana política, no puede traerle mal. La deuda que tiene con Anne Fray es demasiada. Aunque Prudence entregue el Parlamento y se rinda, sabemos que su futuro no será grato: debe pagar por sus crímenes. El gobierno que se instaure se encargará de eso. James no podrá con la culpa.

―Tú también cargas con culpas. Harry también. Es hora de que James conozca lo que significa fallar, tal vez de esa forma sea más comprensivo con Harry, y decida perdonarlo por haberse dividido.

―¿Eso crees?

―Es necesario que James se equivoque por primera vez, ese hombre ha sobrevivido tomando una decisión correcta detrás de otra. Por más terco y temperamental que es, eso nunca ha provocado que deje caer a sus seres queridos, al contrario. Esa es la razón por la que juzga tan implacable a Harry. Cuando reconozca que él también puede fallar, sabrá perdonar.

―¿Y qué pasará después? Cuando Harry y James se perdonen. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

―No sé, cariño.

―Me da miedo que vuelvan a ser el mismo, creo… creo que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es el verdadero Harry ―sollozó―. ¿Eso en qué me convierte?

―No te castigues, no te lo mereces. Debes descansar, Herm. Hazlo por tu madre y por mí, queremos que estés bien.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

―Sí, Tonks. Lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer,<strong>

**Less.**

*Fayad Jamís, _Por esta libertad_.


	15. Penúltimo

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempos de Guerra<strong>

**Capítulo 15 – ****Penúltimo**

Ron terminó de beber el vaso de agua que tenía enfrente. Junto a él, Luna asintió intentando demostrar la serenidad que ninguno de ellos sentía.

―Por supuesto tenemos en cuenta eso ―dijo la rubia―. La RR no puede ser la _única_ resistencia civil…

El hombre frente a ella, Joshua Hamilton, le interrumpió.

―No somos una resistencia civil. No somos como la RR. Vengo representando la monarquía muggle que existía en Inglaterra antes de que Voldemort iniciara la guerra. La propuesta de la familia real es retomar el control estatal del Nuevo Reino Unido, no para imponer un gobierno, al contrario, para encontrar uno. La familia real funcionaría como embajadora ante el mundo y dentro del Nuevo Reino Unido. Nuestro objetivo es la paz.

El pelirrojo asintió ―De este problema veníamos hablando desde que Voldemort fue aniquilado por Hermione. Es un alivio que se presente una solución tan factible.

Joshua clavó los ojos negros sobre Ron ―Hermione Jane pasará a la historia como un ícono de libertad, antirracismo y valentía. La familia real desea entregarle el mayor de los honores, y darle la oportunidad de vivir en el Parlamento una vez que lo recuperemos. Esperamos que nos ayude a terminar de equilibrar las siguientes reformas en nuestro país.

Luna negó ―No puedo hablar por Hermione, pero creo que es precipitado considerarla para futuras cuestiones políticas. Creo que su mayor deseo es descansar.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Hamilton―, no puedo imaginar lo que ha tenido que vivir. Sin embargo, sería increíblemente estúpido de mi parte dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a Hermione Jane del lado de la familia real. Considero que los acuerdos entre mágicos y muggles serían más sencillos con ella de mediadora. Tenemos que resolver cientos de cosas, desde lo más básico como la división territorial y la educación, hasta materias de terrible magnitud como diseñar una constitución que sirva para cada ciudadano del Nuevo Reino Unido, mágico o no mágico. La palabra _muggle_, por ejemplo, sería ideal de eliminar lo más pronto posible, pues tiene un cariz denigrante. Esto podría darles a entender que la equidad será el valor que lidere el siguiente gobierno, cualquiera que sea éste.

La voz de Hermione alertó a los tres ―Suena a que la siguiente forma de gobierno ya la tiene muy pensada la familia real.

Joshua se levantó de un brinco para tomar la mano de su salvadora ―Es un honor indescriptible poder conocerla, señora Hermione Jane. Toda mi vida me preparé para ser embajador, cuando la familia real me contrató para convencerla de trabajar con nosotros casi muero de emoción. He estudiado su vida, su carrera, _todo._

Hermione zafó suavemente su mano y caminó con lentitud hacia una de las sillas del enorme salón. Al sentarse tuvo que apretar los labios para no quejarse, pues aún tenía las piernas muy adoloridas.

―Señor, ni siquiera sé su nombre, y usted aclama saber _todo_ de mí.

―Joshua Hamilton ―se presentó enseguida.

―Bien, Hamilton. Quiero decirle algo, espero que su visita no quiebre la endeble armonía que hay en mi Weyr desde la muerte de Voldemort. La última vez que tuvimos un embajador presente casi perdemos la vida.

―Jamás, señora Hermione Jane. Mis intenciones nunca se cruzarían con la afección de su vida.

La castaña por fin pudo recargarse en la silla, respiró hondo ―¿Qué quiere decir con que sabe de mi vida y mi carrera? Ni siquiera terminé Hogwarts.

―La carrera de una libertadora no puede tomarse en una casa de estudios ―Hamilton se sentó frente a ella―. Su vida y sus acciones han pasado la frontera del Nuevo Reino Unido.

―¿Detecto el acento inglés en usted, acaso no es de aquí?

―Sí, lo soy. Cuando comenzó la guerra decidí marcharme a América para seguir mis estudios. No me arrepiento. Creo que regreso a mi país con el conocimiento suficiente para ayudar de verdad a su reconstrucción.

Hermione alzó los ojos dorados ―¿Su país? ―soltó una carcajada― ¡Vaya país este Nuevo Reino Unido! No me sorprendería que los países que se confederaron con el antiguo Reino Unido ahora decidan independizarse lo más rápido posible. Sólo Prudence evita que eso ocurra. De nuevo los hechos no han sucedido y el mundo ya está organizándose. No puedo negar que la opción de la familia real es muy atractiva, pero no es mi decisión llegar a un acuerdo, ni tampoco la de mi gente. La RR es completamente neutral en ese aspecto. Derrocaremos a Prudence y desapareceremos. No hay más. Su presencia aquí sólo pone su vida en peligro, pues de nada serviremos para la reconstrucción de este "país".

Joshua asintió ―Creo fervientemente que su opinión cambiará cuando Prudence sea un recuerdo más de estos tiempos tan oscuros. Me tomo el gusto de venir a contarles el plan de la familia real por respeto a todo el trabajo que han hecho por la liberación del Nuevo Reino Unido. Extiendo la invitación a toda su gente, Hermione Jane. Cualquier integrante de la RR que deseé unirse a la familia real tras el final de la guerra, será absolutamente bienvenido.

Hermione metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina que traía, sacó un frasco lleno de poción y le dio un largo trago. Joshua la observó curioso.

―¿Esa poción para qué sirve?

Luna intentó hablar, pero Hermione alzó una mano para evitarlo.

Terminó la poción y miró los ojos de su interlocutor ―Esta poción ayuda a tener mi cerebro concentrado, señor Hamilton. De otra manera sería imposible para mí tener una conversación normal. Estoy loca. Ya no sirvo para nada. Soy un títere a la espera de ser lanzado contra Prudence. Mi gente me mantiene viva con ese último fin.

Ron carraspeó ―_Herm, _eso es un poco exagerado. No eres un títere.

Joshua parecía perdido ―¿Loca?

Hermione se levantó de nuevo tardando lo mismo que un hombre de noventa años. Dejó el frasco vacío en la mesa, y salió sin despedirse.

Luna volvió a mirar a Hamilton ―Le agradecemos su visita. Tenga por seguro que la RR estará enterada de su oferta, y cuando Prudence caiga podemos volver a hablar sobre esto. Hasta entonces.

El embajador supo reconocer que fue despachado del Weyr, así que graciosamente aceptó el minúsculo avance que consiguió, y se fue del búnker.

Ron se talló los ojos ―No puedo creer que le haya dicho al representante de la familia real que estaba loca.

―Lo que no puedo creer es que nosotros no sabíamos que existía esa familia real hasta que al guerra estalló ―dijo Luna molesta―. En serio nuestra sociedad sangre pura estaba cerrada e ignorante de lo que sucedía en el mundo muggle.

―Cuidado, cariño ―sonrió Ron―, la palabra _muggle_ tiene un cariz denigrante. No querrás que se piense mal de ti.

―Oh, Ronald ―replicó Luna sonriente―. Vamos a la siguiente junta. Debemos planear el golpe a Prudence.

―Te sigo.

* * *

><p>Harry permaneció mirando la foto de sus padres. Estaba seguro de que Lily y James Potter jamás imaginaron el futuro que enfrentaría su único vástago. Ahora tal vez ni siquiera tenía un hijo completo, sino dos mitades mal hechas.<p>

A su lado estaba la snitch que James encontró años atrás en la casa de los Granger. "_Fray, despierta para llegar al Gran Juego". _La frase tallada en el objeto dorado ni siquiera tenía lógica, y aun así Harry no podía dejar de pensarla.

De reojo alcanzó a ver a Hermione cruzar el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. La ley de hielo continuaba. Lo único que hacía sentir relativamente mejor a Harry era que James estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento. Aunque sospechaba que era James quien comenzó el asunto ignorando a Hermione, y ahora él terminaba pagando los platos rotos. No había forma de quejarse, pues lo que hacía James era lo que hubiera hecho él y viceversa. Eran la misma jodida persona.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Voldemort pereció y que todo mundo se enteró del asunto Potter-Fray. Algunos seguían tan felices por el descenso del innombrable que acuñaron ese apodo para Hermione, ahora mejor conocida como la señora Potter-Fray. A Harry no le parecía nada gracioso, y suponía que James se moría de coraje por eso mismo. Al fin algo en común. Pero nada se podía hacer contra docenas de personas extasiadas de tener un pie en la conclusión de la guerra.

Volvió a agarrar la snitch intentando abrirla. Según se dice la snitch se abrirá ante la persona que la agarró por primera vez, y no había duda que esa era su snitch, la que atrapó en 1991 jugando contra Slytherin. ¿Por qué demonios no se abría? Claro, había que considerar que estaba dirigida para su otra mitad, aunque no tenía ningún sentido, pues James al carecer de magia no podía hacer reaccionar la snitch.

―¿Todo bien? ―Sirius estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Harry no quiso juzgarlo, pero fue inevitable compararlo con un zombie. Años en Azkaban para luego enfrentar la guerra habían dejado al atractivo heredero Black como un saco de carne amarillenta.

―No. Estoy harto. Quiero que todo termina _ya _―respondió con un siseo.

―Pronto. Ron sigue organizando la estrategia. Con toda seguridad esta semana atacaremos a Prudence, será el principio de una época.

―¿Valdrán la pena todas las muertes hasta ahora?

Sirius dejó ir su mirada unos segundos ―Quiero creer que sí. Hermione dejó una huella en el mundo, ¿sabes? Por lo menos si el racismo disminuye en la humanidad, yo me daré por bien servido.

―¿Racismo? ¿sólo de eso ha tratado la aniquilación sufrida desde hace más de diez años?

―Y poder. La búsqueda de poder.

―La mierda… ―susurró Harry revolviéndose el cabello― ¿Será un mundo mejor? ¿un mundo donde nadie busque el poder ni señale las circunstancias de nacimiento del otro?

―Eso espero.

―No suenas convencido.

―Llevo mi vida peleando por ello, Harry, por conseguir ese mundo. Ahora que parece cercano, mi existencia ya no tiene sentido. Cuando esto acabe quiero pensar que la gente como tú y yo ya no seremos necesarias. Nuevas generaciones sin prejuicios organizarán una sociedad mejor.

Harry guardó silencio un rato, pensando las palabras de su padrino.

―Ya no seremos necesarios ―murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>James cogió la mantequilla y atascó su pan de ella. Al dar un mordisco alzó los ojos y se dio cuenta que varias mujeres lo observaban gustosas, una de ellas se atrevió a guiñarle. Siguió comiendo sin responder ni siquiera con un parpadeo. Joder, que estuviera furioso a niveles apocalípticos con su esposa no quería decir que podían coquetearle de esa manera. Él, James, Harry, Potter-Fray, quienquiera que fuera, seguía muy enamorado de Hermione, y eso probablemente nunca cambiaría. Saboreó la mantequilla, deleitado de contar de nuevo con ese increíble ingrediente, ¡gracias a la ayuda de asociaciones civiles de otros países!, y tomó un trago de leche, otro lujo. Cuando vio el pan a medio comer, pensó si Hermione ya habría ingerido algo de las donaciones extranjeras. Siendo sincero nada le haría más feliz que compartir ese pan con ella, pero su orgullo podía con cualquier deseo. Ella sabía que Potter y él eran la misma jodida persona y no se lo dijo. No podía perdonarla, por lo menos no todavía.<p>

Un hombre alto de ojos oscuros le llamó la atención. Se veía perdido y James estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes. Sin querer sus miradas se encontraron, y fue suficiente para que el desconocido agarrara valor y se acercara.

―Disculpe, ¿Cómo salgo del Weyr?

―¿Quién eres? ―espetó James enfurecido de que lo interrumpieran cuando todavía quedaba suficiente mantequilla en la mesa para otro pan.

―Joshua Hamilton. Vine a una entrevista con Hermione Jane.

―¿Nadie te escoltó hacia la puerta?

―El señor Ronald y su esposa se veían apurados, no quise molestar más.

James giró los ojos. _Seguro_ que ese par dejaría a un embajador dando vueltas por el Weyr. Seguía sin creer que Ron fuera la última esperanza de la RR para terminar con la guerra, era increíblemente distraído para ese tipo de cosas, aunque tenía que reconocer que era un demonio para planificar ataques. Decido a ayudar al último bastión de la RR, se levantó para escoltar a Hamilton fuera del Weyr.

―Sígueme.

Entraron al elevador en silencio y continuaron una planta hasta que se volvió a abrir. Harry los miró curioso. James dio un golpe en el botón para que las puertas se cerraran, pero su otra mitad alcanzó a entrar apenas.

―¿La ley del hielo también aplica entre nosotros? ―preguntó Harry cruzado de brazos.

James soltó un bufido ―Si nunca vuelvo a escuchar tu voz moriré medianamente satisfecho.

―¿Querrás decir _nuestra_ voz?

Hamilton miró el intercambio pensando que eran un par de hermanos atrapados en una pelea de aquellas. Usando toda la franqueza a la que pudo aspirar, decidió ayudarlos.

―La familia es lo más importante. Aquellos que la nieguen serán los primeros en perderse. El camino recto sólo está formado por los árboles de quienes integran nuestra familia.

James lo miró confundido. Harry en cambio pareció intrigado.

―¿Quién eres?

―Joshua Hamilton. Vine a una entrevista con Hermione Jane.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Lo siento ―sonrió apenado― no puedo revelar información de esta magnitud a un par de soldados. No teman, pues el señor Ronald planea explicarles después.

James detuvo el elevador ―No somos un par de soldados.

―Somos los esposos de Hermione Jane.

La declaración de Harry sonrojó a James. ¡Ahora eran más conocidos como el par de esposos de una leyenda! Vaya vida.

Joshua se emocionó de inmediato ―Es cierto entonces. El matrimonio tripartita de Hermione Jane Potter-Fray.

―Fray-Potter ―corrió James de inmediato.

Harry giró los ojos ―Como sea. ¿Qué información relevante tiene, embajador?

―La propuesta de un nuevo gobierno. Su esposa, sin embargo, no pareció muy interesada, de hecho insistió en que desaparecería en cuanto la guerra terminara. Luego me dijo que estaba loca.

James entrecerró los ojos ―¿Y qué opinas tú?

―Que no tiene un pelo de locura ―sinceró Joshua―. Debe ser la presión lo que la hace soltar semejante declaración. Sólo estuve con ella cinco minutos, pero puedo asegurar que su mente está donde debe estar.

Harry se colocó del otro lado del embajador ―¿Le ofreció algo a Hermione?

―Sí ―Hamilton no parecía intimidado―, le ofrecí colaborar con la familia real para reconstruir el Nuevo Reino Unido.

―¿Y ella que dijo? ―preguntaron ambos a unísono.

Joshua los miró con mayor curiosidad ―Que no.

James se relajó y volvió a presionar el botón para que el elevador continuara. Siguieron en silencio hasta que Hamilton decidió hablar.

―Tengo entendido que ustedes provienen del mismo hombre mágico, y ahora son un fragmento del otro. Cuando escuché sobre esto me imaginé algo así como Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Ahora frente a ustedes sólo puedo pensar en que son como una pieza musical, uno el instrumento y el otro la partitura. Por separado son interesantes, pero juntos son realmente buenos. La elección de Hermione Jane para permanecer con ambos debe estar basada en eso. Deben comprender que soy un admirador de su esposa, así que sé todo sobre ella. Lo único que siempre me pregunté fue sobre su matrimonio tripartita. Quiero creer que Hermione Jane necesita algo que cada uno tiene, y por ello no puede dejar al otro. Sería interesante investigar qué.

James apretó los puños ―Te estás metiendo en aguas turbulentas, amigo.

Hamilton sonrió ―Lo sé, pero es necesario. Actualmente me encuentro escribiendo una biografía de Hermione Jane, le he titulado: El fénix blanco.

Harry alzó las cejas ―¿Hermione sabe sobre eso?

―Espero que sí. Le envié el borrador hace un par de meses.

―Hermione no sabe nada ―chistó James. El elevador se detuvo y salieron a la plataforma que ahora hacía de entrada y salida del Weyr, en medio del Támesis. Su ubicación ya no era necesaria mantenerla bajo secreto, y ahora cualquiera podía pedir audiencia para ingresar al búnker.

El viento agitó las gabardinas de los tres hombres, y el cabello de Harry y James pareció una antorcha negra.

Joshua tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del río y el viento.

―¿Estás seguro que Hermione Jane no sabe nada?

James asintió ―La correspondencia que llega desde hace años se ha archivado. Hermione no ha tenido ni el tiempo ni la dedicación para revisar eso.

―Lo enviaré de nuevo, entonces. Y ahora será un borrador mucho más extenso del Fénix blanco. ¿Tal vez podrían informarle de esto a Hermione Jane?

Harry alzó un escudo alrededor para que el ruido cesara ―No sé si Hermione apruebe su proyecto, señor Hamilton.

―Creo que te golpeará, Joshua ―siguió James.

―Lo tendré en cuenta. Si ambos maridos me advierten, será por algo ―sonrió amablemente antes de despedirse. Un oficial de la RR lo apareció en tierra firme.

Harry y James permanecieron en la plataforma durante casi media hora, sin dejar de mirar hacia el Parlamento. Ahí estaba resguardada la mujer que mantenía al mundo en guerra.

El oficial de la RR que estaba en turno cuidando la plataforma los observó nervioso. Ese par era demasiado imponente.

Por fin, James decidió que era tiempo de bajar al búnker, y Harry lo siguió casi al minuto.

* * *

><p>Dos días después Harry finalmente encontró el paquete de Joshua Hamilton entre los cientos de cartas y sobres que Hermione tenía guardados en el búnker. Rompió el papel con los sellos postales para extraer el borrador.<p>

_El vuelo eterno del fénix blanco o La vida de Hermione Jane_

_Por J. Hamilton_

Harry supuso que Hamilton decidió acortar el nombre para la entrega final. Pasó a la siguiente página y se puso a leer.

_Fénix blanco. Renaciste de las cenizas del mundo mágico para traer tu canto de paz. Gracias, Hermione Jane._

_Capítulo 1 ~ De la familia del fénix_

_Fue en 1971 cuando Cameron Lowell se presentó en el Conservatorio de Música Clásica de Surrey, aún en la vieja Inglaterra sin guerra, que conoció a Richard Granger, con quien ocho años más tarde engendraría a Hermione Jane Granger._

El mago se acomodó mejor entre los papeles para continuar leyendo. Sin querer continuó ahí hasta que terminó la última página del borrador. No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero aún después de cerrar la biografía de su mejor amiga y esposa siguió sollozando hasta hartarse. Joshua Hamilton había cubierto con tanta precisión la vida de Hermione que fue inevitable que Harry sintiera que todo lo malo que le pasó fue por su culpa. Ella no merecía eso. No merecía ni un maldito día desde 1994. La biografía incluía entrevistas con docenas de personas que en algún momento se cruzaron con ella. Había una de la propia Ginny, ¿en qué momento la pelirroja se prestó a hablar con Hamilton? Claramente mucho antes de su fallecimiento, aunque Harry seguía sin creerlo.

Lo peor fue leer sobre James. En cuanto su otra mitad apareció en la vida de Hermione todo mejoró para ella. Hamilton se dedicó a recabar información sobre el soldado de cuanta mujer pudo, así que las descripciones se mantenían dentro del rango de "del tamaño de un oso, increíblemente sexy, con los ojos más potentes del universo" hacia "Yo a James Fray lo pelaría bajo el sol para luego echármelo entero". Harry ni siquiera quería analizar a profundidad esa oración. También había fotografías de Hermione y James. ¿En qué momento la gente los fotografió?, ¿con qué propósito?

Si de algo había servido la investigación de Hamilton fue para que Harry aceptara que él ya no era importante para Hermione. Era momento de hacerse a un lado.

Salió hacia el cuarto de Hermione. Despedirse era horrible, pero por ella haría cosas peores.

* * *

><p>James tenía varios soldados que continuaban sirviéndole como pequeños espías o moradores del Weyr para mantenerlo informado. Lo cierto es que conservaba un ojo sobre Ronald y el resto de la RR, pues no quería que todo se fuera al traste cuando Voldemort <em>por fin<em> estaba muerto. Fue por eso que no tuvo problemas en pedir el pequeño favor de que el primer paquete que recibiera su esposa fuera llevado directo a él. Hamilton tardó dos días en enviar su nuevo borrador al Weyr, y ahora estaba en manos de Fray.

_Renaciste de las cenizas del mundo mágico para traer tu canto de paz. Gracias, Hermione Jane._

_Capítulo 1 ~ De la familia del fénix_

_En 1971 Cameron Lowell se presentó en el Conservatorio de Música Clásica de Surrey, aún en la vieja Inglaterra sin guerra, y a la mitad del concierto miró directo a los ojos de Richard Granger, otro ser no mágico, con quien ocho años más tarde engendraría a Hermione Jane Granger._

A James le pareció una ridiculez que el libro comenzara así. De hecho era casi como una novela romántica. Por supuesto que Hermione Jane vendría del amor de un par de muggles. Cliché. Sin mucho entusiasmo continuó leyendo. Enterarse de la infancia de su esposa fue casi gracioso. No la podía imaginar tan dientona e insufrible. Luego… llegó Potter a la historia. Leer sobre los primeros cuatro años de Hogwarts dejó un vacío en James. Por primera vez tenía sentido la relación entre Harry y Hermione. Joshua Hamilton había recabado declaraciones de compañeros de generación de su esposa, e incluso de los fantasmas del castillo. Todos se expresaban del trío dorado como lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hogwarts, pero había un secreto a voces que corría por cada pasillo: "Hermione estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y dicho mejor amigo era muy inmaduro aún para entender que la forma en cómo miraba a Hermione estaba llena de amor." ¡Qué declaración tan absurda de esa tal Lavender Brown! El resto de los comentarios variaban en lo mismo. Harry y Hermione seguro se casarían en cuanto salieran de Hogwarts. ¿Ron y Hermione? ¡Nunca!, todo era sobre Harry y Hermione. La aventura de la piedra filosofal nos unió en una amistad eterna, que él la librara de la petrificación en segundo año sólo demostró que siempre sería su héroe, cuando rescataron a Sirius Black montados en un hipogrifo, ¡el símbolo del amor!, fue como si no necesitaran la etiqueta de "novios" para ser tales. Y por último, cuando Hermione gritó desesperada al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos pidiendo por su mejor amigo, ese día cada persona en el mundo se enteró: ella amaba a Harry.

James tragó ácido hasta esa parte de la biografía. Lo demás ya lo sabía, y a pesar de ello estaba impactado por lo factual que era Hamilton con la vida de Hermione. Si nada de lo que él conocía por vivencia propia estaba mal, ¿por qué dudar del inicio del libro? Tenía que aceptar que Harry y Hermione se habían hecho de una relación muy fuerte, casi co-dependiente.

Cerró el maldito libro. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Por primera vez se cuestionaba si realmente él era quien más se merecía a Hermione. Potter había partido su alma en dos por seguir con ella. Mientras James sólo deseaba egoístamente que fuera feliz con él.

¡Joder! Salió hacia el cuarto de su esposa con el libro en la mano.

La ironía fue ver a Harry frente a él, con su copia del borrador, junto a la puerta de Hermione.

―¿A qué vienes? ―le preguntó hostil.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Me retiro. Te dejaré para que seas feliz con ella.

James intentó no mostrarse tan idiota como se sentía ―¿Por qué?

―Creo que la mereces más que yo.

Quedaron en silencio y James casi suelta una carcajada, pero la voz de su esposa lo detuvo. Hermione parecía estar hablando con alguien dentro de su cuarto, y James estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre de Tonks, lo que le dio un escalofrío.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba en posición para estar con ninguno de los dos. Ambos eran patéticos, no la merecían.

―Primero saquemos del camino a Prudence ―dijo James―, luego podemos tirarnos al drama y dejar que el otro se quede con Hermione.

―Ron no ha terminado los planes…

―A la mierda los planes. Ataquemos los dos, hoy mismo. Prudence nunca nos verá venir juntos.

―¿Cómo pretendes entrar al Parlamento?

―Con tu magia.

―No puedo deshacerme de Prudence, me robará la magia una vez frente a ella.

―Entonces yo le meteré una bala en su cerebro.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ―¿No tienes ningún problema moral con asesinarla? Es casi tu hermana.

―No creo que Anne la siga pensando como hija. No después del caos que ha provocado.

―¿Y qué hay del hecho de que la necesitamos declararse vencida por Hermione?

James comenzaba a desesperarse de los _peros_ de Harry, pero tenía que aceptar que era una buena pregunta.

―Si pudiéramos hacer que declare… aunque no creo que lo logremos. No queda otra opción.

Harry negó ―Tengo una idea mejor. Robaremos un par de cabellos de Prudence.

James tuvo que hacer mucha memoria para recordar el nombre de la poción ―Multijugos.

―Luego diremos que la RR se encargará de ella. Nadie tiene por qué saber que oficialmente la aniquilamos hoy.

―Me parece bien.

―Perfecto ―Harry miró la puerta cerrada de Hermione―. Ella se encargó de Voldemort. Ahora nosotros haremos lo propio con Prudence.

―Prepara lo que necesites. Te veré en la plataforma en quince.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos se separaron unos metros antes de regresar a la puerta.

―¿No nos despediremos de Mione?

James escuchó la pregunta que quería hacer en la boca de Harry.

―No debemos.

Harry asintió. Era lo que él había pensado.

Nuevamente se alejaron, esta vez para verse en la plataforma.

* * *

><p>A unas cuadras del Parlamento, James venía cargado como un pequeño ejército. Traía más de cinco armas encima, granadas, municiones, varios cuchillos y equipo en general de camuflaje y defensa. Estaba seguro de que si tropezara estallaría. Miró evaluador al delgado Harry que sólo cargaba una varita. <em>Malditos magos<em>.

―¿Con eso piensas ganar? ¿Una varita?

Harry lo miró frustrado ―Soy un mago. ¿Qué más quieres? Además para qué me molesto si tú traes armamento para quince personas.

―¿Entonces a qué fuiste cuando nos separamos?

―Le robé la varita a Kingsley. Hemos terminado con las varitas que la hija de Ollivander trajo. No tuve opción. Y pasé a mi cuarto por algo más.

―¿Qué?

Harry sacó la snitch ―¿Te parece familiar?

―Esa endemoniada bolita la tenía el gato de Hermione. ¿Sabes qué significa?

―No. Pero en teoría debió abrirse cuando yo la toqué.

―Pero está dirigida a mí, ¿por qué habría de abrirse para ti?

―Porque soy la mitad con magia.

James sonrió ―Seguro.

Continuaron caminando hasta que vieron la primera línea de defensa que rodeaba el Parlamento.

―Nos desilusionaré para pasar inadvertidos. Lo menos que quiero es que la batalla comience cuando ni siquiera estamos adentro.

―Joder, Potter. Mira bien entre los soldados. Hay discos encendidos en el suelo. En cuanto pasemos por ahí tu magia será succionada.

―Volaremos, entonces.

―No me subiré en una maldita escoba….

―No me refería a eso ―respiró profundo para darse paciencia― Puedo levitarnos hacia aquella ventana.

James observó la ventana abierta ―De acuerdo. Pero odio "levitar", así que no pierdas tiempo. En cuanto entremos déjame hacer una revisión del cuarto, desarmaré a cualquiera que se encuentre ahí. Sólo procura hacer un hechizo silenciador.

―Bien. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Hermione seguía mirando el mismo punto desde tres horas antes, cuando Luna entró de golpe a su habitación.<p>

―Merlín, tú _sí_ estás aquí.

La castaña miró a su amiga ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Ocurrió una explosión enorme en el Parlamento. No sabemos qué pasó, pero Harry y James no están en el Weyr ni contestan sus radios.

―No puede ser que _juntos_ hayan ido para allá.

―Todo parece indicar exactamente eso.

Los ojos mieles se clavaron en su punto favorito. Se mantuvo acostada sin ni siquiera acelerar su respiración. Luna la agarró de los hombros para que reaccionara.

―¡Hermione! Harry y James fueron solos a enfrentar un ejército.

Ella siguió mirando a la nada.

―¿Es que no te importa lo que les pase? ―susurró la rubia a punto de llorar― Creí que los amabas.

―Ya nada tiene sentido.

Luna dejó caer a Hermione de nuevo en su cama. Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.

―La RR va de camino para allá. En cuanto sepa algo te informaré.

―Como quieras.

Cuando la Ravenclaw salió de la habitación, Hermione se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a llorar, suplicando porque todo terminara. En serio lo único que quería era dormir sin pesadillas, sin el terror de que algo explotara cerca de ella, sin el hambre quebrándole el cuerpo.

El silencio en el Weyr sólo podía significar que todos salieron para socorrer a Potter-Fray. Fue esa ausencia de sonido lo que consiguió calmar a Hermione. Cuando dejó de llorar notó que había alguien observándola en su habitación, ¿en qué momento entró?

―Parece que todo termina aquí.

Hermione observó con poco entusiasmo a su enemiga.

―¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

―Tu derrota será más beneficiosa para mi causa. Si te mato sólo te convertiré en un mártir. No quiero eso ―Prudence se sentó en la cama junto a ella― No eres tan divertida cuando estás deprimida, cariño. ¿Creí que tener dos esposos ayudaría a mantenerte feliz?

―Es exactamente lo opuesto.

―Pobre. Por eso yo nunca me casaré. Vamos, es momento de que todo termine. Deja tu varita.

Hermione obedeció antes de seguir a su enemiga fuera del Weyr.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Less.**


	16. Hércules

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempos de Guerra<strong>

**Capítulo 16 – Hércules**

Disparar y correr al mismo tiempo era una habilidad que Harry y James dominaban sin problemas, el hecho de que uno utilizara balas y el otro magia no tenía importancia. El soldado aceptaba además que nunca había trabajado tan coordinadamente con otra persona, aunque supuso que era normal, pues la otra persona era él. Esa idea de coordinación letal era algo que compartían los subordinados de Prudence, quienes salían disparados sin parar contra las paredes hermosas del Parlamento.

La estrategia se desarrolló casi al instante de que entraron, cuando James noqueó a dos guardias y robó un disco de ruptura nuclear que comenzó a utilizarlo como escudo. Harry se sirvió de la protección improvisada de su compañero, y dio un paso atrás de James para lanzar maldiciones. De esta forma James era la punta de flecha que se adentraba cada vez más en el Parlamento, y Harry el resto de la flecha que dejaba una estela de hombres derrotados tras de sí.

Cuando llegaron a una escalera se detuvieron en seco para mirar impresionados un tanque en el descanso de las escaleras. James estaba seguro de que sin magia esa cosa no hubiera llegado hasta ahí sin destruir los preciosos barandales. El cañón del tanque los apuntó, y el soldado sintió a Harry pasarlo detrás para crear una pared dorada que frenó la munición del tanque. En cuanto la gigantesca bola de metal cayó seca entre ellos, Harry alzó la varita de Shackebolt y congeló el tanque hasta dejarlo como un enorme cubo de hielo.

James casi se relajó en ese momento, pero escuchó el grito de alguien jurar por la muerte de todos los magos del universo. Antes de que Harry o él pudieran advertirlo, otro tanque disparó contra el tanque congelado, y una explosión naranja los tragó.

* * *

><p>Luna Weasley recordaba con claridad su primer año en Hogwarts, y a partir de ahí cómo su espíritu montaraz fue transformándose en el carácter de una mujer racional que no permitiría ver morir a un amigo más. Pensar en perder a su esposo era algo que prefería evadir, así como el hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviera en una depresión mortal.<p>

Colocó sus ojos grises en la pantallita verde del jeep que manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el Parlamento. Ese día era 24 de agosto de 2010, y consideró, acertadamente, que quedaría en la historia para siempre. Las generaciones venideras estudiarían esa fecha como el cierre de lo que casi se volvió una tercera guerra mundial, y el comienzo de una amistad entre los seres mágicos y muggles. Por el retrovisor alcanzó a contar otros quince jeep, todos con el escudo blanco de la RR, lo que significaba que eran paramédicos. Nuevamente esperaría en los bordes del caos para recibir a cuantos heridos hubiera, suplicando porque las bajas no fueran demasiadas y que entre ellas no estuviera gente conocida.

A lo lejos una pequeña fracción del Parlamento seguía en llamas, y varios magos intentaban contener el fuego. Luna decidió que ahí se estacionaría para que la RR ayudara a mitigar el incendio. Encima de esa zona de Londres había siete helicópteros que repartían el humo por doquier, la mayoría parecía ser de noticieros extranjeros.

Pisó el freno hasta el fondo cuando dio vuelta en la calle y se topó con cientos de personas. Bajó la ventanilla para averiguar qué rayos ocurría y pedir que abrieran paso. Una mujer sucia y flaca cargando a un niño en peores condiciones fue lo suficientemente amable para responderle.

―Somos ciudadanos hartos de la guerra, señora. Estamos aquí para ver que Geller se someta a Hermione Jane. Queremos la paz.

Asintió rápidamente ―Comprendo, pero por favor dejen pasar a la RR. Somos del área de paramédicos.

La mujer se encogió de hombros ―Nadie me escucharía…

Luna frunció el ceño. Claro que nadie la escucharía, y tampoco a ella. Vio por el espejo a uno de sus compañeros descender del jeep que estaba atrás de ella. Se acercó para preguntar qué harían ahora.

―Pónganse en fila. Quiero que no haya espacio entre los jeep, que cada parachoques bese la defensa del que esté adelante. Avanzaremos tan lento que la gente tendrá que hacer espacio.

―¡Sí, capitán!

Volvió a subir la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Ella no era la única que sabía que ese día terminaría la guerra, a su alrededor otros cientos sentían lo mismo.

* * *

><p>James despertó con los oídos reventados, luego notó a Harry sobre él, abrazándolo con su magia para salvarlo de la explosión. Maldito debilucho. Lo empujó lejos para levantarse, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo jaló lejos de las llamas y los escombros. Si antes Prudence no estaba enterada de que estaban ahí, ahora definitivamente lo sabía. Tal vez ya ni siquiera se encontraba en el Parlamento. La estrategia, por lo tanto, tenía que cambiar.<p>

―Despierta, Potter. Necesitamos tomar el lugar.

Harry se removió adolorido ―¿Tomar? ¿No íbamos a terminar con Prudence?

―Estoy casi seguro que ella ya no está aquí. Hay que asegurar el Parlamento y echar a la gente de esa loca. La RR ya debe venir hacia acá. En cuanto veamos a alguien importante lo dejaremos a cargo y buscaremos a Prudence.

El mago asintió ―Enviaré un patronus.

―¡No será necesario!

La voz de Matt Freeman los tensó de inmediato. Venía con su pequeña armada lista para el combate. Sus mejillas bronceadas parecían más duras que nunca.

James apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de mandar al demonio a Freeman cuando escuchó a Harry hablar.

―Matt, por favor asegura el lugar. Debemos buscar a Prudence.

―Por supuesto ―sacó uno de sus rifles y disparó hacia el enorme candelabro que había en la esquina del recibidor. La lámpara cayó haciéndose trizas contra la puerta de madera― Nadie entrará por ahí. Cabos, formen una barricada en el portón principal. El resto, síganme para detener a los hombres de Geller.

―¡Sí, señor!

James observó con rencor a varios de _sus_ hombres ahora servir en el batallón de Matthew, pero dejó ir el pensamiento. Era una estupidez resentir que sus subordinados siguieran vivos y luchando.

Harry lo tomó del codo ―Nos apareceré en la azotea. Desde ahí intentaré seguir la magia de Prudence.

Fray respiró profundo. Si había algo que odiaba más que la magia ¡era aparecerse! Cuando por fin pudo respirar se soltó de Harry.

―Joder ―alcanzó a decir antes de sufrir una descarga eléctrica. Escuchó el grito adolorido de Potter y luego pura oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hermione, aún dentro de su absoluta tristeza, tuvo que aceptar que Prudence tenía estilo.<p>

En la plataforma del Weyr esperaban por ellas un par de caballos revestidos de los escudos de la familia Geller (Hermione estaba segura que los acababan de inventar), y una escolta de quince tipos que sólo de verlos no te daban ganas de acercarte. La ayudaron a montar el corcel negro, y luego Prudence se subió al blanco.

―¿Cuál es tu plan? ―murmuró dejándose esposar a los rieles. Sintió una capa en la espalda.

―El Parlamento es el foco de atención del mundo en estos momentos. La gente no permite que tu querida RR se acerque demasiado, y tengo todo bajo control dentro del edificio. Cuando mis hombres hagan sonar las trompetas, tú y yo entraremos por la calle principal hacia el Parlamento. La gente, naturalmente, abrirá paso para su nueva reina.

La castaña casi sonrió ―¿Pasarás de autoproclamada presidente a _reina_?

―No ―la satisfacción en la voz de Prudence hizo despertar a Hermione del letargo en que su cuerpo se había sometido―, tú serás la reina.

* * *

><p>Al despertar lo primero que sintió fue un vórtice de aire sobre su estómago, y Harry juró que nunca el miedo lo había tomado con tanta fuerza. Abrió los ojos y miró encima de sus piernas un disco de ruptura nuclear activado.<p>

―_No _―gimió.

―Bienvenido a mi mundo, Potter.

La voz de James no hizo sentir mejor a Harry.

―¿Eres idiota? ¡Me han quitado la magia!

Ambos estaban amarrados a un par de sillas, frente a frente. Seguían en la azotea del Parlamento, alrededor escuchaban la masa de gente hablando sin parar, los helicópteros, los claxon de los carros que intentaban acercarse. Como si fuera poco, comenzó a lloviznar.

James se sacudió las microscópicas gotitas de los hombros, agitando su cuerpo y la silla en el proceso. De inmediato varios hombres los rodearon, uno de ellos sacó una radio.

―Señora presidente, han despertado ―dijo hacia el aparato.

―No los maten ―escucharon a Prudence responder.

Harry se revolvió hasta conseguir que el disco cayera lejos de él. Uno de los soldados se carcajeó en su cara.

―¿Y dicen que antes eras la última esperanza del mundo mágico? ―le dijo a Harry― ¡Qué gran ayuda fuiste!

James casi disfrutó del comentario, pero nada en esos momentos lo alejaría de la desesperante verdad: estaban perdidos. Sin Potter la RR estaba reducida a soldados increíblemente entrenados… que ya no querían seguir luchando. ¿Para qué si la opción de Geller no era tan mala? Un mundo sin magia, después de todo lo que los magos y brujas causaron, era bastante atractivo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no llorar cuando se dio cuenta que _de nuevo_ todo dependía de Hermione. Si ella se levantaba de esa cama para enfrentar a Prudence…

Harry le escupió en la cara al soldado desconocido. Recibió un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. El resto volvió a reír.

―¡Nunca ganarán, bastardos! ―gritó Harry― ¡Enemigos más poderosos y temibles que ustedes hemos vencido! ¡Geller es nadie!

―¿Y quiénes han vencido a esos enemigos, eh? ―el tipo que le rompió la nariz preguntó― ¿No recuerdo tu nombre en el fallecimiento de Tom Riddle? Me parece que Hermione Jane fue quien hizo el trabajo. Una muggle.

―Hermione es una orgullosa bruja ―chistó Potter.

―Pero es hija de muggles y luchó por ellos ―siguió el mismo soldado―. Ella sí sería un contrincante adecuado para nuestra señora presidente. Lástima que nunca tuvo oportunidad.

James sintió algo frío recorrerle cuando escuchó eso.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Harry aparentemente igual de alterado.

El soldado señaló hacia la calle más grande que los rodeaba ―Si no se puede matar al enemigo, únetele y luego acábalo.

Como si una profecía se hubiera dicho, trompetas anunciaron la llegada majestuosa de las dos mujeres más controversiales de la época.

James no tuvo problemas en distinguir de tan lejos la melena castaña alborotada por el viento.

Harry se quebró ―¡HERMIONE!

El efecto de su esposa entre la multitud fue instantáneo. La gente se abrió impresionada por ver a su salvadora en un precioso corcel, con una capa de terciopelo azul. La simple imagen de Hermione Jane entrando como si fuera de la realeza sirvió para que muchos se inclinaran ante ella, pero fue en realidad la presencia de Prudence Geller junto a ella, en su mejor traje formal y con la banda presidencial cruzada, lo que causó un silencio imposible entre tantas personas.

―¿Qué pretende esa maldita loca? ―rugió James intentando zafarse― ¿Para qué utiliza a Mione? ¿Qué significa esto?

Uno de los soldados junto a él se dio la molestia de responder ―La señora presidente planea coronar a Hermione Jane como reina, dándole el máximo honor por todo lo que hizo durante la guerra. De esa forma eliminará a la familia real no mágica, y tendrá bajo su poder al símbolo popular de la libertad y equidad. Con Hermione Jane a su lado, nadie podrá quitar del mandato a Prudence Geller.

―¿Y están dispuestos a soportar eso?, ¿no les da asco que utilice a Hermione de esa manera? ―gritó Harry.

―No. Enormes sacrificios se han hecho ya como para evitar el último que nos librará de seres inmundos con magia como lo eras tú.

James cerró los ojos. Ahora su odio por la magia no parecía tan grave si lo comparaba con el de los hombres de Geller. En esa posición sólo tenía una pregunta más.

―¿Qué harán con nosotros?

―Serán utilizados también. Harry Potter será la pareja oficial de la señora presidente, el símbolo de los magos que entregó su magia por amor a los muggles. Y tú, James, serás rey, de manera que seguiremos controlándote para evitar revueltas. La señora Prudence dice que todo quedará entre familia, pues ustedes dos son prácticamente hermanos.

Harry no supo si eso de "hermanos" se refería a Geller y Fray, o a James y él, pero decidió no ahondar más al respecto. Prudence planeó la mejor salida para su victoria, y tenía que reconocer que era impresionante.

―Hermione no aceptará ―murmuró James.

―No tiene opción. En caso de que se niegue mataremos a Potter. Tú quedarás como rehén para siempre.

Por supuesto, si los mataban a ambos Hermione no tendría nada con qué ser controlada, en cambio dejando a uno vivo…

―¡Bastardos! ―Harry pareció llegar a la misma conclusión― ¡Ella no aceptará! No dejará que por nosotros el mundo caiga.

―El mundo _mágico_, querrás decir ―sonrió el soldado―. Porque los muggles seguiremos vivos. Ahora, lo siento por esto, pero es necesario.

Voltearon las sillas donde se encontraban para ver directo a donde Prudence ya estaba dando un discurso sobre el futuro brillante del Reino Unido. La gente se apretaba contra la improvisada plataforma para mirar a Hermione Jane ser coronada.

James sintió la punta del rifle contra su cabeza, miró que a Harry lo amenazaron de la misma manera. Tenía que pensar en algo para salir de ahí, pero se halló sin ideas.

* * *

><p>Uno de los soldados de Geller tomó suavemente a Hermione del codo para girarla.<p>

―Disculpe, Hermione Jane ―susurró el soldado para no interrumpir el discurso de su líder―¿podría hacerme el favor de tomar esto y mirar hacia el punto rojo en lo alto del Parlamento?

La castaña cogió el catalejo y buscó el punto rojo que resultó ser una antorcha de emergencia que agitaba un soldado en la azotea del Parlamento. Hermione observó al soldado sin encontrar nada interesante, luego bajó un poco el catalejo y sintió su corazón detenerse. Harry y James.

―Merlín… ―susurró antes de apoyarse en el soldado junto a ella. Comenzó a respirar con velocidad. ¿Por qué la vida no se acababa ya? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo?

―Tranquila ―pidió el soldado―, no les pasará nada si usted acepta lo que la presidente ordene. Todo estará bien. El capitán general James y usted podrán ser felices juntos.

Hermione sintió lágrimas empapar su rostro. Negó ―No es con él con quien quiero estar.

El soldado la miró confundido, pero a ella no le importó. Qué necesidad había de explicarle a ese desconocido que a pesar de todo lo sobrevivido y de tener a los hombres que ama con ella, estaba harta de tener el corazón partido a la mitad. Años de buscar a Harry, luego encontrar a James y creerse relativamente satisfecha, para que cuando ambos decidieron quedarse con ella sólo enfatizaron el hecho de que Hermione nunca podría tener a la persona de la que originalmente se enamoró con ella.

Cuando decidió mantener el secreto fue por la sublevación. La importancia de Harry y de James por separado era mil veces mayor de lo que serían como uno solo. Además… no es como si hubiera forma de que eso ocurriera, o por lo menos no la sabía Hermione.

―Por favor, relájese. Todos los hombres de Geller la tenemos en alta estima. Usted fue quien inició nuestra liberación, este día obtendrá el cierre que se merece. Hermione Jane será reina del Nuevo Reino Unido. Reina de los no mágicos. Venga conmigo.

Dieron varios pasos al frente y Hermione sintió la presión en sus hombros que la hizo arrodillarse. Miró sin parar de llorar a los ciudadanos que parecían extasiados con la corona de platino y zafiros sostenida por Prudence y que iba directo a su cabeza. No lo resistió más y se levantó de golpe, sólo para ser agarrada por Geller y escucharla murmurar contra su oído.

―Niégate ahora y Potter muere. James, por otro lado, sufrirá cada día hasta su muerte. Lo torturaremos lo suficiente para no volverlo loco ni matarlo, pero sí para que odie tu maldita necedad que lo puso en mis calabozos.

Las rodillas de Hermione fallaron, y nuevamente se encontró a la espera de su coronación.

* * *

><p>Harry apretó los puños por debajo de los amarres. Llorando vio cómo su mejor amiga se dejó vencer. No podía aceptar que así acabara todo, que al final la ideología racista ganara. Estiró sus dedos para clavarlos en sus piernas, quería hacerse daño, matarse por su decisión estúpida de entrar al sarcófago que determinó el día en que ahora se encontraban. Las consecuencias eran insoportables. Entonces sintió algo redondo y pequeño. Su corazón se aceleró al comprender que era la snitch. ¿Serviría de algo justo en ese momento? ¿Era necesaria la desesperación absoluta para que se abriera? Tenía que intentarlo.<p>

―James ―dijo con la voz ronca por el estrés―, haz algo.

Fray despegó sus ojos verdes de la figura de su esposa para mirar con odio a Potter. ¿Qué pretendía? Era obvio que no podía hacer nada. Pero algo en el rostro de Harry lo hizo pensar, algo que le dio esperanzas.

―Joder, Potter ―masculló cerrando los ojos.

Los soldados de alrededor los miraron con mayor recelo. No podían permitir que algo sucediera en ese momento histórico.

―No hablen ―ordenó un soldado golpeando a Harry en las costillas.

James siguió concentrado, no tenía idea de si eso daría resultado, pero no quedaba otra opción. Siempre contó con una suerte milagrosa para casos de vida o muerte, y ahora se encontraba en uno que definitivamente catalogaba como tal. Tenía que confiar en ese sexto sentido que, ahora sospechaba, tenía relación con la parte mágica que dejó en su otra mitad, no había otra explicación. Buscó dentro de él.

De pronto la explosión de aplausos y gritos de la gente los rodeó. Harry no quería ver a su esposa coronada por una desquiciada, así que mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo gris de Londres. Tampoco quería ver a James, pues el muy imbécil parecía decidido a hacerse el muerto. Ya no había forma alguna de salir victoriosos de ahí.

―¡Joder, Potter! ―gritó James de la nada. Harry lo miró sorprendido― ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Estaba a punto de ignorarlo cuando notó cierto brillo en los ojos verdes ―¿Mi culpa? ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras tenido la grandiosa idea de venir solos al Parlamento!

―¡Es tu culpa por haber abandonado a Hermione hace años!

Harry supo que hizo bien en seguirle la discusión, esto era claramente una distracción.

―¡Qué importa eso! Cuando regresé a Hermione no le costó perdonarme, ¡si te hubieras ido en ese momento como era necesario nada de esto habría pasado!

Los soldados los miraron divertidos. Esto era mejor que el drama que sucedía bajo ellos, o así era hasta que una chispa dorada cortó las cuerdas de James Fray, quien como un relámpago golpeó al soldado que lo amenazaba, empujó al otro y le robó un cuchillo que clavó en la silla de Harry, deshaciendo el nudo que lo aprisionaba.

Harry saltó lejos del demonio que James parecía al desarmar y noquear a los seis soldados. Decidió que no era de mucha ayuda, así que sacó la snitch para poner su plan en marcha. Se sentía un idiota por no haber intentado besar la snitch antes, ¡fue con su boca con que la atrapó!

James se apoyó en las rodillas cuando supo que sus enemigos estaban inconscientes, tal vez uno de ellos muerto. Le dolía la espalda y por primera vez sintió la edad pesarle. Miró hacia Harry esperando algo milagroso, pero sólo lo encontró besando la estúpida bolita dorada.

―¿Qué demonios, Potter? Esperaba un cañón gigante de magia ser disparado hacia Geller. No _eso_.

Harry estaba temblando mientras seguía besando la snitch, llegó al punto en que se la metió completa a la boca.

James frunció el ceño ―¿Qué haces? Hermione nos necesita…

Escupió la snitch ―¡Debería abrirse!, ¿no lo entiendes?

―No.

Harry giró los ojos ―Estoy seguro que esta es la solución, James. Debemos abrir la snitch.

El capitán echó un vistazo a la congregación que seguía felicitando a Hermione. Por ahora todo estaba "bajo control". Volvió a colocar su atención en Potter.

―¿Qué crees que ocurra si se abre?

El rostro contorsionado de su acompañante le presagió algo muy malo ―Creo que así volveremos a ser una persona.

James casi se avienta de la azotea.

―_¡JAMÁS_

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Como sea, no se abrió. No pasará.

El tosido de un soldado detuvo su conversación. James pisó su cráneo contra el suelo.

―Avisa por radio a tus compañeros que liberen la escalera de descenso.

―Nunca…

―¡Hazlo o te partiré la cabeza!

Los gritos de horror cortaron la amenaza. Harry y James se asomaron para ver ahora qué sucedía.

Agentes de la RR llegaban por todas partes hacia la plataforma. Freeman y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar y comenzar una batalla campal contra la escolta de Geller.

Hermione volteó hacia ellos para saber cómo estaban, ambos sacudieron los brazos para tranquilizarla. Entonces Prudence sacó su varita.

―¡Cuidado! ―chilló Harry a pesar de saber que la distancia y el ruido nunca dejarían que su esposa lo escuchara.

* * *

><p>Geller apuntó a la espalda de la nueva reina del Nuevo Reino Unido. Siempre podría decir que fueron los integrantes de la RR quienes la aniquilaron por traición. Así ella seguiría en el poder y se aseguraría de que la gente jamás se aliara con la RR.<p>

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un enorme soldado se cruzó a tiempo. El grito desesperado de Hermione le hizo saber que era alguien cercano a ella. Prudence decidió ser más certera esta vez. Volvió a apuntar a Hermione.

* * *

><p>―Matt… ―susurró James viendo a su antiguo enemigo de amores caer.<p>

―¡La va a matar! ―gritó Harry desesperado, buscando a algún soldado de la RR que consiguiera salvar a su esposa, pero todos estaban enfrascados en una pelea sin precedentes con la guardia de Geller. Claramente esa maldita bruja había elegido a sus mejores hombres para escoltarla. Nadie podía llegar hasta ella.

James observó a Hermione acunar el cuerpo sin vida de Matthew Freeman. Ahí, llorosa y coronada, moriría en cuanto Prudence terminara de decir la maldición. Sin magia era imposible que Harry o él llegaran hasta ahí a tiempo. Fueron menos de dos segundos que lo decidieron: tomó la snitch tirada entre ambos, y se la metió a la boca.

No hubo ninguna explosión de magia, ni fuegos artificiales o gritos desesperados. Donde antes estaban dos hombres ahora había uno. El hombre desnudo, naturalmente pálido y grueso, levantó la frente marcada por una cicatriz en forma de rayo; sus ojos verdes se alinearon donde Hermione seguía llorando, y de un brinco se dejó caer hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Al ver la mirada desquiciada de Prudence, Hermione supo que iba a morir. Recordó aquella experiencia divina cuando conoció a la Muerte y le preguntó en qué momento regresaría por ella. La Muerte no respondió, pero le aconsejó disfrutar su vida. Ahora en perspectiva estaba segura de haberle fallado, pues años después se sentía desesperada por no perder la vida. Creyó, después de semanas en silencio con sus esposos y de una tristeza general que le venía del corazón, que fallecer era el camino a una tranquilidad que era imposible de obtener en vida, pues sólo en el paraíso Hermione creía poder encontrar a un Harry James Potter entero. Estaba harta de combatir por el mundo, y no había manera de pelear por sus deseos, así que morir estaba bien. O eso creyó.<p>

Recién coronada como reina, con el cuerpo duro y frío de Matt en su regazo, Hermione no quería dejar de vivir.

**No.**

James y Harry la amaban. Su hermanita la amaba. Su padre la amaba. Sus mejores amigos la amaban. Matt la amó…

**No.**

Aun había cientos de cosas que quería conocer y experimentar. No aspiraba a cuestiones lujosas, sino trivialidades que la guerra le quitó. ¿Cómo sería una tarde de compras con Luna? ¿Qué se sentiría ver una película con palomitas en el cine? Se avergonzó por no poder pensar en otro ejemplo, supuso que años de lucha le hacían mal al cerebro.

Vio los labios rojos de Prudence moverse con claridad. _Avada Kedavra_ estaba a punto de terminar de salir de su boca. ¿Qué pasaría con la sociedad? Hermione negó. La sociedad podía salir adelante por sí misma, la verdadera pregunta era ¿qué pasaría con Harry y con James? ¿La Muerte le mintió, no había finales eternos para Harry y Hermione en cada universo que compartían?

Hermione pensó que la Muerte estaba frente a ella de nuevo, no había otra manera de explicar si no quién era aquel precioso hombre desnudo, como un Hércules caído del cielo, atravesado entre ella y Geller. Fue hasta que encontró en la espalda musculosa una cicatriz muy extraña, producto del impacto de un cinturón cuando ese hombre sólo tenía cuatro años, cuando Vernon Dursley castigó a un pequeño por robar comida del refrigerador, que supo quién era.

Ninguno de sus maridos tenía esa cicatriz. Pero el Harry James Potter completo sí.

Prudence tembló al sentir aquellos ojos verdes. No era James, pero estaba segura que tampoco era el Potter que ella conocía. Fue la obsesión por salir victoriosa lo que provocó que no pensara más sobre quién era ese hombre y disparara la maldición asesina. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Su varita parecía un trozo de madera común.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―susurró dando un paso atrás.

―Prudence ―la voz del hombre era tan conocida y extraña a la vez. Geller siguió intentando comprender la situación― la guerra terminó. Debes rendirte ante Hermione.

―¡No! ―chilló arrojando lejos su varita y sacando una pistola.

De alguna manera la contienda que los había rodeado hasta ese momento se deshizo. Entre los muchos que estaban cerca de ellos, Ron pensó que el ojo bueno que le quedaba en realidad tampoco funcionaba, pues aquel tipo protegiendo a Hermione no podía ser otro que su mejor amigo. El resto de los espectadores aguantaron la respiración por la sorpresa de ver a su nueva reina rendida ante una Prudence armada. El discurso que acababan de escuchar sobre un gobierno compartido ahora parecía otra mentira más.

―Ríndete ―la voz del hombre desnudo partió el día como un rayo.

Prudence no encontró fuerza para responder, así que jaló el gatillo.

Hermione gritó. Luego sintió que tenía razón sobre el Hércules, pues como si fuera un dios recibió la bala que ni siquiera le dejó una marca en el pecho.

―¡Prudence Geller! Esto se acabó. Libera al mundo. Ríndete ante Hermione.

La castaña dejó con suavidad el cuerpo de Matthew en el suelo, y se levantó para colocarse junto a su Hércules. Sintió la magia exhalando de cada poro del hombre, cubriéndolo como un escudo invisible que fue lo que detuvo a la bala. El rastro mágico era obviamente de Harry, pero su olor era puro James. Creyó que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, algo de ese hombre espectacular estaba sanando en segundos la mutilación que su corazón enfrentó desde que conoció al soldado sin memoria en Cambridge, el que la hizo dudar sobre el amor.

La escena se convertiría en parte de la leyenda blanca y sería incluida después en la biografía que Joshua Hamilton publicaría en dos años más: la reina Hermione Jane custodiada por un dios mitológico, frente a la representante del racismo Prudence Geller, quien arrodillada admitiría la derrota.

Ni dos segundos después Ronald Weasley tomó a Geller y la esposó ―Señora Prudence Geller ―dijo tembloroso por el significado de la siguiente frase―, queda arrestada en nombre de la RR. Su intento de gobierno y su extorsión a los humanos del Nuevo Reino Unido se detienen hoy.

Hermione no escuchó lo que sucedió después. En realidad no le importó, pues su Hércules se giró para verla con cariño y tomarla entre sus brazos. Ambos desaparecieron.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer. Sí, sí habrá epílogo. Hasta entonces,<strong>

**Less. **


	17. Epílogo

Harry Potter No es mío.

Cualquier referencia a la saga de libros de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es sólo un homenaje

**Tiempos de Guerra**

**Epílogo**

―¿Entonces no soy la segunda Hermione de la familia?

Justine Potter intentó no perder la paciencia con su hija de cuatro años.

―Te dije que no leyeras ese libro.

La pequeña hizo un puchero ―Pero es sobre la abuela Mione. Si la hicieron reina, ¿quiere decir que soy princesa?

―No. Tu abuela rechazó el título años después de su luna de miel. Dijo que aceptar la coronación era aceptar que Prudence Geller tuvo poder legítimo en algún momento, y no estaba dispuesta a… ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Termina tus verduras.

―No sabía que la tía Cameron se llamó como yo. ¿Por qué le cambiaron el nombre?

―Porque su madre, tu bisabuela Cameron Granger, murió en la guerra. Además fue una confusión que_ también _se llamara Hermione. Es suficiente jovencita, si no terminas de comer nunca podremos partir a casa de los abuelos, y tu padre se enojará.

―De acuerdo…

Justine intentó no sonreír por lo adorable que se veía la pequeña Mione pinchando los trocitos de zanahoria cocida. Definitivamente esa niña se parecía más a su abuela que a cualquiera, su curiosidad era atroz.

Aún recordaba cuando conoció a la leyenda blanca de Inglaterra, la más importante hechicera de todos los tiempos: Hermione Jane. En ese año apenas tenía quince años, pero ya estaba muy enamorada del único hijo de los Potter. Treinta años después tenía una hija encantadora, un matrimonio sólido con Terry, y no podía ser más feliz.

―¿Terminaste tu dibujo para la abuela?

La niña sacó un block de papel donde estaba escrito con crayolas de muchos colores "Feliz cumpleaños 79, abuelita". Debajo había un dibujo de una gran familia sonriente y un pastel más grande que todos ellos juntos.

Justine sonrió ―Le encantará.

―¿Crees que lo ponga en su oficina?

―Estoy segura.

―¿Tú qué le regalarás, mamá?

―Es una sorpresa.

Hermione volvió a hacer un puchero. Su madre sonrió más amplio y la apuró para que pudieran irse. Una hora después Justine se estacionaba en el pequeño chalet donde habitaban Harry y Hermione Potter. El sol del atardecer cubría el columpio del porche, pero esta vez la abuela no estaba sentada ahí esperando por su nieta, pues la fiesta de cumpleaños ocurría en el patio trasero. Esto no detuvo a la pequeña castaña de entrar como un rayo por la casita de madera para encontrar a su querida abuela.

Cuando Justine por fin llegó al jardín, soltó un suspiro al ver a ambas Hermione's atrapadas en un abrazo colosal.

―¿Terminó sus verduras?

La voz de su esposo la llenó de felicidad. Terry seguía tan atractivo como en sus veintes, o tal vez más. Aquella melena descuidada negra y los ojos mieles eran las perfectas señales sobre de quién era hijo. Justine lo abrazó con gusto.

―Por supuesto, lo hizo para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de su abuela.

Terry asintió ―Lo supuse. Perdón por dejarte sola, pero mamá quería bajar unas cajas del sótano.

―No te preocupes. Aunque te extrañé…

Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando la cumpleañera los interrumpió. Justine se vio atrapada en uno de los famosos abrazos de Hermione Potter, y no pudo más que devolverlo con todo su cariño. Al separarse se miraron sonrientes.

―Gracias por venir, cariño ―le dijo con la voz ronca.

―No hay de qué, ¿aún sigues enferma de la garganta?

Hermione hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto. El reloj digital en su muñeca soltó una alarma.

―Oh, la poción…

Justine la acompañó hacia donde Luna Weasley cargaba otro de sus nietos. Cuando se terminaron de saludar, Justine le pidió el horario de pociones de Hermione.

Cuidar de su suegra era algo natural en Justine, no le molestaba para nada. Todavía alcanzó los buenos años de Hermione, así que sabía lo mal que se sentía cuando la trataban como una inválida, y entre Terry y Harry era imposible evitar eso, así que Justine fue tomando mayor responsabilidad con el tiempo.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del jardín. La fiesta era de pura familia, por lo que en algún momento algún primo o sobrino se acercaba a saludar. Justine en especial abrazó a Ted Lupin, con quien se llevaba de lo mejor. Ted, al ser adoptado por Harry y Hermione, se consideraba Potter, y al casarse con la primera hija de Ron y Luna, oficialmente se cerró la familia Potter-Weasley. En días así Justine se preguntaba cómo fue que el pedestal de esa familia vivió en guerra. Ahora, lejos de Inglaterra, en Francia, la vida era muy tranquila.

―Ah, casi lo olvido ―dijo Justine después de observar que su suegra bebiera la poción entera―, tu querida nieta leyó la biografía que Hamilton escribió sobre ti.

Hermione miró a su nieta jugar con otros niños de la familia ―¿Cómo llegó ese libro a sus manos?

―¿Cómo no llegó antes? ―masculló desesperada― En cuanto se supo de quién era nieta en la escuela, una maestra le entregó el libro. Hay un día feriado con tu nombre, no es posible que un niño no aprenda sobre ti, y menos si es tu familiar. O por lo menos eso dijo la profesora del colegio.

―¿Y ya lo leyó?

Justine miró divertida a su suegra. Hermione asintió, claro que su nieta ya lo leyó.

―Se la ha pasado preguntando mil asuntos desde la mañana. Así que no tardará y vendrá para resolverlas de primera mano.

Soltó un bufido y decidió esperar entonces ―Después de esto espero mejores noticias…

La nueva Lady Potter miró sospechosa a su acompañante ―¿Acaso sabes que estoy…?

Hermione sonrió más amplio. Justine observó las marcas arrugadas del rostro cansado, las cicatrices que adornaban frente y mejillas, algo en los ojos mieles siempre parecía perderse y regresar a la realidad sin control, pero ese instante estaban claramente enfocados en su esposo, del otro lado del jardín hablando con Ronald y Neville.

―La magia de Harry ―dijo con lentitud― es algo que siempre podré reconocer. La veo mezclada en mi hijo Terry, así como una chispa en la pequeña Mione. Ahora está dentro de ti, creciendo. También detecto la magia de tus ancestros Gouncourt, y claramente la magia de Terry y tú. Será poderoso.

Acarició su vientre ―Quería darte la sorpresa, y ahora hasta me confirmaste que es niño. Nada se te escapa.

―¿Tienes pensado algún nombre?

―No todavía. Terry tampoco lo sabe.

―Bien, no le diré nada ―la miró con ojos brillantes― Gracias por darme otro nieto.

Justine sintió la emoción de esa bruja como si fuera suya. Todos conocían la trágica historia de lo que significó para Harry y Hermione no poder engendrar un hijo. El cuerpo de ella estaba imposibilitado por las secuelas de la guerra, y luego de unos años se dieron por vencidos. Entonces, como si fuera magia, Hermione se embarazó, lo que causó aún más drama, pues tuvo que acostarse durante nueve meses para no perder al bebé, y casi murió al dar a luz. Naturalmente, después de Terry, no hubo más herederos.

Hermione siguió viendo el atardecer bajar sobre su familia. El aire limpio de las colinas en las que se establecieron hace cuarenta y ocho años abanicaba su cabello. A lo lejos un pequeño río se alcanzaba a escuchar, y no pudo evitar la memoria de la Muerte y ella paradas en un puente espectacular de piedra. De eso hacía más tiempo, pero estaba segura de aún no querer morir.

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin disturbios. Los regalos se amontonaron en la mesa donde Hermione siguió sentada, demasiado adolorida de su cuerpo para bailar o por lo menos caminar en el jardín. Harry, tan fuerte y guapo como siempre, la atendió con todo su cariño. Hermione secretamente envidiaba la longevidad de su marido, a quien sólo el pelo blanco delataba la edad. Mientras, Hermione sentía que más vieja no podía verse, ¡era casi un fósil!

En la noche su nieta consentida pidió quedarse a dormir con los abuelos, y nadie le negó el gusto. Hermione se despidió de su hijo, besando cada mejilla y pidiendo que se cuidara. Terry besó las manos de su madre antes de abrazar a su padre, luego desapareció de la mano de su esposa, prometiendo regresar por el carro otro día. Hermione sabía que Justine no era muy adepta a manejar, así que ese carro bien podría estar frente a su casa un mes.

Harry se dedicó a cerrar el chalet con todos los hechizos de protección que sabía, así que su esposa se adelantó a arropar a la pequeña Hermione para dormir. Estaba terminando de poner el calcetín izquierdo cuando la escuchó.

―Abuelita, ¿no te molesta que me llame como tú?

Sonrió ―Claro que no, ¿por qué lo peguntas?

―Porque en tu biografía estabas muy triste cuando supiste que tus papás le pusieron como tú a la tía Cam.

―Bueno, pero ahí explica por qué, y tu situación es muy diferente.

―¿Te molesta que haya leído tu biografía?

―Nunca podría enojarme contigo, panqué.

La niña sonrió por el sobrenombre cariñoso.

―¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas sobre tu vida?

―Tal vez en unos años, ahora creo que es tiempo de dormir.

―¡Por favor! Solo una pregunta más…

Ninguna abuela era humanamente capaz de rechazar esa carita en un nieto.

―_Una._

―¿No extrañas a James Fray o al Harry con el que te casaste durante la guerra? ¿Es mi abuelo otra persona?

Hermione se sentó junto a la niña, sorprendida por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

―¿Por qué te interesa saber eso, panqué?

―Porque sé que el abuelo te quiere mucho, ¡igual que yo!, pero ahora sé que James Fray y ese Harry de la guerra también te querían mucho. Es algo confuso para mí.

Si había algo que a ninguna le gustaba, eso era no comprender algo. Hermione sopesó cuánta información y de qué manera dársela a la niña. Lentamente comenzó a hablar.

―Ese James y ese Harry parecían personas distintas, pero sólo porque representaban una parte específica de la personalidad de tu abuelo. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que eran la división entre su parte mágica y la parte que pudo ser sin magia, pero cuando tuve a tu abuelo completo de nuevo conmigo, entendí que en realidad ambos eran las fortalezas más grandes de tu abuelo: orgullo y compasión. Podrá sonar un poco contradictorio, aunque creo que si te pones a pensar bien quién es tu abuelo, encontrarás esas características de inmediato. Tu abuelo sacó lo mejor de sí para protegerme, partió su alma como última medida para detener la guerra.

―Pero tú detuviste la guerra, abuelita.

―Oh, no. La guerra no puede detenerla una persona. Ese día en el Parlamento cientos de personas decidieron dejar de luchar. Por mi parte decidí comenzar a luchar por _mi_ vida, por tu abuelo y nuestro futuro.

La niña comenzó a sentir el sueño caer, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

―Abuelita, eso quiere decir que has tenido tres esposos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ―Tampoco es así, panqué. Yo siempre fui esposa de Harry Potter. Las circunstancias del matrimonio variaron porque así lo ameritaba la vida, y porque así lo permitió la magia.

―¿Por qué dejaste de usar magia?

―¿Eso no viene en el libro que leíste?

―No.

―Bueno, fue porque para cuando terminó la guerra me quedé sin reservas mágicas. Casi diez años después ya tenía mi núcleo mágico reparado, entonces ya estaba acostumbrada a valerme sin ayuda mágica, y decidí guardar la varita para siempre.

―Papá dice que le temes a tu magia, ¿cómo es eso?

―Creo que te has pasado de preguntas. Es momento de dormir.

Besó la frente de su nieta y le subió las cobijas hasta el mentón. Dejó la lámpara prendida y la miró antes de salir.

―Quizá un día te responda eso.

―Gracias, abuelita.

Ambas sonrieron. Hermione salió de la recámara sólo para encontrar a su esposo esperándola.

―Esa niña es _demasiado_ inteligente para su edad ―comentó el mago.

―¿Escuchaste algo?

―Todo.

Hermione se sintió cincuenta años más joven cuando se sonrojó ―Tú nunca me preguntaste por la época que viví con tus dos mitades, y la verdad es que no tuve el valor de sacar el tema tampoco. ¿Quizá hoy es un buen día?

―¿Hablar sobre James y Harry divididos?

―Sí…

Harry abrazó a su esposa, acariciando el cabello blanco que caía por la espalda encorvada.

―Con el tiempo las memorias de ambos vinieron como en sueños ―dijo Harry en un susurro―. Sé todo lo que ocurrió, y no saqué el tema porque temía que no quedaras satisfecha con el hombre que resultó de la mezcla de esos dos.

―Oh, cariño ―puso su mano temblorosa en la barbilla masculina―. Me encantaste como James, me enamoraste como el mago incompleto que fuiste. Pero tú… ¡oh, Harry! Tú sostienes mi corazón entero, sano y protegido. Tú, tan valiente, sarcástico, amable y caballeroso. La vida que compartimos, y me refiero a cada día, incluyendo la guerra, nada podrá superarla. Nos he visto en otros universos, he conocido otras versiones de ti, pero esta, la que tengo en mis manos ahora, es la más perfecta para mí, para esta Hermione sobreviviente. Te amo.

Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

―Siempre estaremos juntos ―le dijo apretándola más contra él― Siempre Harry y Hermione.

La vieja mujer asintió ―Lo sé. Tú me lo demostraste. Siempre juntos.

**Tiempos de Guerra, finalizado el 28 de abril de 2015.**

Notas:

Llegar al final de una historia es una sensación hermosa. Que además esa historia recibiera el apoyo de tantos que amamos la pareja de Harry y Hermione, me da la increíble satisfacción de haber contribuido un poquito al fandom Harmony. Tiempos de Guerra inició con mucha emoción, pero nada de idea de cómo terminaría. Creo que este final jamás fue planeado, aunque quedo satisfecho con él. Años de tenerlo inconcluso me sirvieron para releer la cantidad de errores e incoherencias que sostiene, pero como un primer trabajo no lo considero malo. Decidí apurar la historia porque planeo publicar un nuevo fic, y me sentía con la obligación moral de terminar antes uno de los que ya tenía arriba, así que supongo que nos leeremos pronto. ¿Es necesario aclarar que mi siguiente fic también es un Harry y Hermione?

Gracias por su compañía.

Saludos,

Less.


End file.
